Wonderland
by eftee
Summary: Syaoran's... not your average thief. And Sakura's not exactly your average cop. Mix them together and you get a not so average story of cop chase thief. Or is it the other way around? SxS. [COMPLETE]
1. handcuffs

wonderland**. 1 handcuffs**

_Coordinates zero…_

She whispered into the speaker of her headpiece as she stopped in front of a building.

_Five. Seven. Four. One. Zero. Zero._

There was silence, and then a static reply:

_Confirmed. Reinforcements will be dispatched immediately._

A smile etched its way across her face, the light of the moon illuminating her emerald orbs. She ran her slim fingers through her auburn hair before bringing that hand down and resting it on her jutted hip. She was standing in front of the _Museum of Fine Arts. _The building was dark. The sign on the door said **Closed**. It looked settled, undisturbed.

But she knew better.

She had a good feeling about tonight.

_Tonight will be the night _– she told herself as she took the finished cigarette from her lips and tossed it to the floor, putting it out with her shoe. Her emerald eyes scanned along the building before coming upon a white fence trailing up to the ceiling. Vines grew on it. It was one of those usual garden decorations that you would find. She climbed up it with ease. Once she made it to the roof, she quietly made her way to the ceiling window and peered into it, careful not to make herself that obvious, as if she didn't want anyone inside to notice her.

It was dark inside, that much she figured. She stood up, wrapping a strong piece of chord around her waist. Once done, the girl opened up one of the windows, grabbing the other end of the chord which was tied to a claw-like piece of metal. She made sure it was secured to the sill of the window before letting herself down, holding on to the chord as she slid her way into the museum. The woman paused mid-way.

There were statues in this museum, none of them looking of one style – but of many. There were Japanese-like statues of Buddhas, Greek-like statues of ancient figures, Chinese-like statues of historical figures. Paintings were mounted along the walls, followed by samurai swords, katanas, ninja stars… that sort of stuff.

She was about to start going down again when she noticed something shimmer down the hall. She squinted, and her eyes widened when noting the silhouette of a person. She was getting ready to shout something when the mentioned shiny object was thrown – and straight at her. It zoomed through the air and sliced the chord with ease. This was one of those moments where time would normally stop, but time wasn't so nice to her. She came plummeting down the rest of the way, landing not-so-gently on her rear end.

First she let out a loud exclamation of:

_"HOEEEEEEEEEEE"_

Followed by an:

"ITAI!"

And then a:

"That hurt!"

And:

"You honestly didn't have to do that!"

There was a chuckle coming from the silhouette. The person moved from his or her position and approached her smoothly, calmly. She glared up at him, rubbing her now sore end. Yup. It was going to hurt for a while. She could already tell.

_Damn him._

"That was uncalled for…" she grumbled through gritted teeth.

The person continued to chuckle until they stepped up to her, the light of the moon illuminating this person. This person was very much a male – a gorgeous… wonderful… dreamy… drool-worthy male… from his gorgeous golden-flecked amber eyes to his tousled chestnut brown hair that any girl would just die to run her fingers through…

…Scratch that. She didn't think so, at least. On the contrary, she thought quite the opposite:

His eyes annoyed her, especially since they looked at her with obvious mirth and mockery. His hair annoyed her. His cocky grin annoyed her. His expression annoyed her. His face annoyed her. His laugh annoyed her. His voice annoyed her. _Everything about him _annoyed her. He was just easy to be annoyed at. He was very hateable. Not likeable. Annoying. Irritating. Frustrating.

…Did she mention annoying already?

…

Because he's annoying.

Oh, and he was hittable, too, meaning she could just sock him in the face just to wipe that cocky grin off of it… And she was _just _getting up to do that when he waved a finger at her, tisking.

"Nuh-uh-uh. Now, now. It's all just fun and games, Miss Sakura."

"_Kinomoto_," she hissed vehemently, eyeing him. "Only _friends _may call me Sakura."

He feigned hurt. "But we've known each other for so long you think I could call you Sakura by now!"

She rolled her eyes. "You know, I didn't come here for this, Li Syaoran." Sakura pulled her gun from the holster, turning the safety off before cocking it at him. "You're under arrest. If you argue, fight, or struggle, know I will then take you by force if I must."

Syaoran made a bored gesture with his hand. "Yeah, yeah. I know the drill. I'm supposed to put my hands up – " He put his hands up. "And you're supposed to read me my rights, and I'm supposed to be a good little boy while you frisk me to make sure I have no weapons…" His amber eyes glinted mischievously, his cocky grin only looking cockier, if possible. "…So frisk me. I promise I won't run away."

"…"

"I mean, who _wouldn't _want to get their hands on _this?_" He gestured down at himself. "I know you find my body irresistible, Sakura. So now here's your chance!"

She raised a skeptic eyebrow.

"Honestly Syaoran –"

"My body really _is _irresistible?"

"No –"

"_Too _irresistible?"

"Not that –"

"_Too _hot for you?"

"…"

"So hot that you just can't resist that fiery urge to plunge at me with your hands?"

"NO, Li."

"…Then what?"

"You are an idiot," was her simple response.

"…"

Sakura crossed her arms.

"I'm wounded."

She rolled her eyes and pulled out handcuffs. "This chit-chat ends now. You're under arrest."

"Oohh, handcuffs. How kinky."

She chose to ignore that comment. "Reinforcements are on their way –"

As if on cue, series of police sirens echoed outside as the sound of several cars pulled up in front and around the _Museum of Fine Arts. _Sakura flashed the criminal her own cocky grin. "You're going down this time, Li."

She kept the gun pointed at him, the other holding the handcuffs. Syaoran contemplated over his situation thoughtfully, before sighing. "Alright, Sakura…"

She quirked an eyebrow.

"I admit, you got me, but…"

It all happened too fast for Kinomoto Sakura to react. He had flipped her gun around so it fell into his grasp and twirled her around. In this moment of time, he had managed to get her hands behind her back, and the gun and the handcuffs in his other hand. Syaoran smirked smugly, keeping the gun pressed threateningly to her head as snapped the handcuffs around either of her wrists, keeping her hands secured uselessly behind her back. One arm came around her neck, pulling her close so she could pretty much feel him pressed up against her from behind. The gun was pointed to the side of her head, and his lips were right next to his ear.

She could feel his warm breath tickling her lobe, but she could also pretty much _feel _that smirk of his. Sakura scowled at nothing in particular. This _was not _what she had planned…

"Now look who's in handcuffs and holding the gun…" His mocking voice tickled her ear, sending unwanted shivers to travel along her spine. His voice was honeyed with taunt, yet it was suave at the same time – cool, silkily warm, and suave… He had a voice that would make any average girl melt to the floor and into a puddle of jelly.

…But she wasn't an average girl.

"Oh shut up," was the only smart retort she could make at the moment. "This building's still surrounded… You can't escape that easily this time."

"Well, I have my ticket out of here," Syaoran replied simply, nudging her forward. She sighed irritably and had no choice but to walk forward. She knew what he was going to do already. It was just your average, yet cliché, hostage scenario.

Syaoran kicked open the front doors of the museum, setting off the alarm at once. He was only met by gun after gun pointed in their direction, the lights of the police sirens still flashing, and the police getting ready to arrest the notorious thief. But they froze when seeinghim holding one of their comrades hostage.

"I suggest you all put your weapons down, or else Kinomoto Sakura is going bye-bye," Syaoran taunted, smiling openly at them.

They all looked uncertain, but a man, obviously the boss or something, gestured for them to put down their arms. They did as they were bid.

"Good boys," Syaoran cooed. His arm around Sakura's neck came down and wrapped around her waist instead. Before anyone could say or do anything, he leaped into the air, bringing Sakura with him, and landed on the roof of the _Museum of Fine Arts. _Not only was he an infamous thief, and a drop-dead gorgeous one at that… but he could jump roofs, too.

Yeah, this boy deserves an award for all of his tricks. Makes you want to just toss him a doggy biscuit or something…

Syaoran lifted Sakura over his shoulder, causing her to let out a disapproving and protesting yell. He ignored her and walked up to the ledge of the building (not the front, but the right side). Sakura started to struggle, kick, yell, bang on his back, but he kept on ignoring her. But then he glanced over his shoulder, saying out loud:

"You better stay still if you don't want to fall off."

"What – "

He jumped off the roof, and to the next one.

Sakura let out a startled cry. He ran across the roof of the next-door building, and then leaped on to the other one. Sakura remained positively still throughout this time, because she didn't wish for him to drop her and have her guts splattered flat across the ground. That wouldn't be a pretty sight. I don't think anyone would want that to happen. He kept going until he was sure he had ditched the cops – but even then he didn't stop. Syaoran eventually jumped down from a two-story building, leaving Sakura to wonder how much longer she could hold her dinner in her stomach and not let it go.

He ran down a street and into a deserted park. Streetlights were on, but they didn't offer all that much light in the darkness. He set Sakura down on a penguin slide. Her hair was in disarray, and her expression looked of a harassed one. Her emerald orbs were glaring spitefully at him.

Syaoran smiled in amusement.

"Must you look at me as if you're going to murder me?"

"You can at least uncuff me," Sakura spat.

"Oh, right…" He stuck the gun into the waistband of his pants. "But… the keys?"

"…It's in my back pocket…"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, a sly grin crossing his face. He was just about to reach over and get it when she eyed him and stood up. She reached into her back pocket herself, since her hands were cuffed behind her back it wasn't that hard. She turned around and held the key out expectantly. He took it, unlocked one of the cuffs, but spun her around and locked the cuffs, but so they were in front of her this time.

"…What. The heck."

"I'm not done talking to you," Syaoran said simply. "And if you weren't handcuffed, you'd simply attack me, run away, kick me in the nuts or something…"

She glared.

"What can a thief and a cop possibly have to talk about?"

"…You called me Syaoran back there."

Sakura froze.

His eyes danced with the same usual mockery. His grin was cocky – as usual.

"…No I didn't!"

"You so did!"

"When!"

"You know!"

"No I don't!"

"Like, when I was all – 'I know you find my body irresistible, Sakura! So now here's your chance!' And you were all: 'Honestly, Syaoran – ' See! You did!"

He smiled triumphantly.

"Slip of the tongue," she grumbled.

"Admit it! You've been after me for so long that we've gotten closer…" He pointed out rather slyly.

She made a face at him. "In your dreams, Li."

He grinned, and shrugged before putting her gun back into her holster.

"Well, I'll be going then."

"Take these cuffs off of me…?"

"I don't know… When you wear them, it gives me kinky thoughts," Syaoran commented teasingly.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Alright, alright…" He put the keys into her hand. "You can uncuff yourself, I'm sure. You're a big girl after all." Syaoran grinned and patted her on the head.

And just like that, he ran off – leaving a fuming Sakura behind.

Did he just **_pat _**her?

That…

Could possibly be one of _the _most degrading things he could do to her…

…That and make her look like a fool whenever she tried to capture him.

_Bastard…_

Yeah, when she gets her hands on him…

She'll…

She'll…

What?

Ravish him all over--?

…As if.

More like strangle him.

Yeah.

That was a pleasing thought…

**To be continued.**

Fire Temptress: -dances- Finally. Done with first chapter. Haha. I couldn't figure out how to start this story, so this was the best I could come up with. And I know I have like, a billion other fics to work on, but I had a new idea a while ago and I just **had **to start it. Sorry. Sorry. –sweatdrops-

…Consider this a I'm-sorry-for-not-updating-my-other-fics gift. –grins-

Oh! And I know Syaoran and Sakura are completely OOC -- but it must be done! ...And I'm having fun making Syaoran flirtatious... And don't worry, Sakura's nicer than she appears. Teehee.

But yeah… please review! –bows-

_--FT_


	2. it's a date

wonderland**. 2 it's a date**

---

His face was everywhere.

Signs were hung.

Posters were taped to windows.

**WANTED **they read.

There was a lovely fine printed in bold read beneath his smiling face.

Even in that picture that someone had managed to capture did he have that same cocky grin.

Even in that picture did his amber eyes laugh in sheer mockery.

**Li Syaoran **was printed beneath the **WANTED **notice.

She scowled as she tore one of the posters from the wall, eyeing it disdainfully before crumbling it up and tossing it over her shoulder. She carried on her way, strolling down the sidewalk, heading to a certain destination. Yet, she couldn't get the image of his taunting eyes out of her mind – _especially _after last night.

Her name was, and is Kinomoto Sakura, as could be concurred so far. But, officially, she's known as _Lieutenant _Kinomoto Sakura. She was put in charge by Captain Yamato Kaname to investigate the case of the Infamous Amber Eyed Thief who constantly left the Tokyo Police Department up in furry, for he always managed to slip through their grasp. Now, it was pretty much up to her to make sure Li Syaoran was put behind bars where he belonged.

…But this has been going on for how many years?

Two…Three years?

She started when she was only twenty-one. Even though she was young, she was still one of the best, and easily raised to some of the highest rankings that a policeman (or woman, in her case), could get. She was twenty-three now, going on twenty-four…

And she _still _hadn't caught him yet!

…Hence the familiarity act between them last night.

But that was the reason why the name Li Syaoran irritated her so much: because she couldn't capture him.

And she was supposed to be the best!

But he only proved that wrong!

…_One day though…_

She scowled at nothing in particular before stopping in front of the police station.

She looked very hesitant to step into the building, for she knew what would greet her. She really wasn't ready for any of this first thing in the morning… But, she had to be a big girl about this. Sakura sighed and dragged her feet up the steps and right into the station. There was havoc the second she stepped inside. People were running about, phones ringing off the hook. No one seemed to have noticed her… _yet. _

Maybe if I keep quiet and tip-toe to my office… 

"Sakura-chan!"

She froze, and turned around to face her co-worker. Miharu Chiharu. She had bouncy locks of brown hair and fierce eyes and a temper that would make anyone cower. She was carrying a stack of papers that she stuffed into Sakura's hands. "Can you post these around for me? Thanks!"

Sakura blinked, staring down at the top-most flier.

The heading made her cough.

**KIDNAPPED:  
**Sakura Kinomoto

"Hoe… Chiharu-chan?" Sakura sweat dropped profusely.

The girl, having started to walk off, turned around, blinking. "Yes, Sakura-chan?"

She waved the top most flier around.

"…"

Chiharu blinked.

And blinked.

And then realization dawned on her.

"…Sakura-chan!"

And that's when the whole police station went still.

That's when Sakura held her breath and flashed them all a meek and sheepish grin.

"Heh… Hey…?"

"We were all worried about you…!" That set it off.

Everyone crowded around poor Sakura, leaving her no time to breathe or explain herself. They bombarded her with questions, asking what had happened, if the thief harmed her in any way, where she was, etc. You know, the usual interrogations. It was then Chiharu noticed Sakura's haggard look.

"Alright, alright! Give the girl some space!"

They listened to her and took a few steps back.

Sakura looked at Chiharu gratefully.

"…Oh! And wait'll the boss finds out you're back!" Chiharu started happily. "He was **so **worried!"

A red hue tinged Sakura's cheeks.

"…Really?" she asked, trying not to sound shy, but natural. It really didn't come out as either. It came out as a squeak – something she _did not _intend on letting it come out as.

Most definitely _not._

Chiharu shot her an odd look, but ignored it. "Yeah! He's the one who ordered us to start making fliers and search the whole city! And we couldn't find you anywhere! Where _were _you…?"

"At home?"

She received blank stares.

"You see… He took me to King Penguin Park until he was sure he ditched you guys, and then he just left me there, and I went straight home…"

There were exasperated sighs and groans as the people scattered about to go back to doing their work. Sakura sweat dropped, and Chiharu shook her head.

"We searched everywhere, too…"

"But not my apartment?"

Silence, and then a sheepish grin. "_Except _there."

Sakura shook her head. "Really now…"

Chiharu then waved her hand dismissively. "Ah well. The boss would want to see you…" That tinge-of-red-on-cheeks returned to Sakura's face once more as she shooed the supposedly-missing-girl to their boss' office.

"I think it can wait…" Sakura protested. "Can I at least go to my desk first and –"

Chiharu pushed open the door. Sakura froze. Both girls froze, actually. It was just one of those freezing kind of moments necessary in stories.

Why they froze, you ask?

Why – in order to bask in all the manly and glorious beauty of their mentioned boss. He was standing up, slouched over his desk and analyzing a few papers. Black hair swayed. His bangs danced before his eyes and framed his perfectly shaped face. The darkness of his hair brought out the paleness of his complexion, and only made his hazel eyes stand out more.

Yes. His eyes were his most noticeable feature.

…Or maybe it was his hair?

No, it had to be the outline of his face!

OR! It could be how each expression he made, whether it be a scrutinizing one or a confused one, he made it look absolutely _attracting _and _cute _and… everything just looked good on him no matter what expression he was making…

Nono, _instead _maybe it was his body? Goodness gracious, any girl would agree that he had _the best _body amongst the male population there in that very building, and possibly the whole city. He was tall, not too skinny, but not too built either, yet whenever he wore a tight shirt – which was on Casual Fridays – all… wonderful… outlines of his masculine torso were visible for all eyes to take in and admire…

Well, those exact words were going through Sakura's mind – words that would make her gag.

Which she felt like doing.

But it was the only way to describe her boss.

Yamato Kaname… 

She could have stood there and stared at him all day, but unfortunately – or fortunately – he lifted his gaze up when finally realizing there were people in his office. His hazel eyes landed on Sakura's emerald ones.

Sakura quickly bowed her head in order to hide her flaming cheeks.

"Yamato-san…" she addressed him, clearing her throat.

Kaname stared at her for a few seconds before rushing over to her with a surprised: "Sakura!"

She looked up, startled, and her eyes only widened when he suddenly embraced her.

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

_HE'S HUGGING ME!_

_ME! MEMEMEME! _

**AND**_HE CALLED ME BY MY FIRST NAME!_

…_Okay. Over exaggerating with the enthusiasm. So take in _deep _breaths Sakura. Come on, you can do this. Inhale… Exhale… Inhale…_

…

_He smells so good…_

Yes, she, Kinomoto Sakura, has had the biggest crush on her boss for the longest of times. But – he was her _boss. _It was never good to have a relationship in work. It was always strictly professional relationships everyone kept, because for some reason it wasn't good to have anything more… something about being blamed for favorites – something like that.

…But she had the biggest crush on Kaname, it wasn't funny. He always seemed like the perfect guy. He was good-looking, handsome in every aspect, perfect in every aspect, and very gentlemanly, too. Any girl would just die to have a guy like him, and in all honest truth, every girl in her division was head over heels for Kaname. Even she was. Not because he was gorgeous, or handsome, or just… so… lovable… (that was a plus, mind you) but he had a great personality, too!

She never saw him as more than a friend before, but before that it was strictly one of those boss and co-worker relationships. Then… she didn't know what happened… Now here she was, crushing on her boss like some schoolgirl from the fifth grade.

"I was worried about you!"

His voice snapped her out of her reverie.

She managed to lift her face from the confinements of his chest (for he had buried her face in his shirt), before blinking up at him. "Er… You were?"

"Yes!" And his hazel eyes clearly showed it.

Those eyes that she had gotten lost into so many times…

She fought the urge to disappear into Lala land. Sakura smiled meekly. "I'm sorry…"

"He didn't hurt you?" Kaname fixed her with a worried look.

_He really does look as if he's been concerned about me… Wow…_

Sakura shook her head. "No. I'm unharmed."

"Where have you been at?"

"Eh…"

---

Sakura sighed to herself as she slumped on her chair, the wheels rolling her back a bit before she kicked up her feet and rested them on her desk. The past five minutes ago replayed in her head over and over again, causing her to blush for the Lord only knows what time that day.

_Yamato-san asked me out to lunch…!_

…_I mean Kaname! _

_And he proposed that I call him by his first name! _A dreamy smile tugged across her face as she melted into her seat, bringing her feet down so they were settled on the floor. Yeah, you could basically describe her as a lovesick fifth grader, and you wouldn't be so far off as to how she was at the moment. It was obvious she was lost on Cloud Nine, or Lala Land – one of those places. Her emerald eyes held this far-off look, and that dreamy smile remained on her flushed face.

"…Kinomoto-chan?"

_Sigh…_

"Ano… Kinomoto-chan…?"

Her eyes were sparkling – still lost in thought.

"…KINOMOTO-CHAN!"

"…Hoe! Hai! Nani?" She sat up in attention, pulling herself back to reality.

"You are strange, Kinomoto-chan."

Sakura blinked. Standing before her was another of her co-workers: Yamazaki Takashi. She tilted her head at him and raised a skeptic eyebrow. Takashi's eyes were closed – as usual, and she could never quite figure out why he never had them opened…

And it made her wonder whether he could even _see…_

How _does _he get by with his eyes closed…?

…

And he called _her _strange?

"Oh, it's just you, Yamazaki-kun," she mumbled to herself.

"You sound disappointed."

Sakura made a slight face before shrugging dismissively. "Did you want something?"

He shook his head, and went on his way.

She watched after him.

She blinked.

She sighed.

…_Mmm… I can't wait until lunch tomorrow…_

**that night**

The alarm went off.

The window shattered and glass spilled across the pavement.

He hopped out the opened window, dashing down the streets, cloaked in the darkness of the night.

He slipped through the shadows.

He took care to move quickly.

---

She already knew where he was going to strike. After all, he took care to send her roses earlier in the day, with a note attached to it – _"Jared's" _– one of the best and most known jewelry stores.

She checked to make sure her gun was loaded, clicking off the safety.

Her boots pounded on the sidewalk as she ran fast.

She rounded a corner.

---

_**Bam!**_

"Itai!"

"Hoe"

Both fell back in a flurry of ruffling clothes and muffled cries of pain. They rubbed their tail bones tenderly, wincing every so often, before emerald glared into just as angry amber eyes.

Sparks flew, and then a chorused outburst of:

"WATCH IT NEXT TIME, WILL YA?"

"What do you mean 'WATCH IT'! YOU weren't paying attention!"

"Excuse me! It's you who was too busy looking at HER gun to watch where she was going!"

"I'm not the one constantly looking over my shoulder!"

"As if!"

"It's _your _fault!"

"Not really!"

"Yes really!"

"Your fault!"

"YOURS! All yours!"

"Just admit it, Sakura!"

"Why should I admit something I'm not at fault for!" Sakura demanded, placing her hands on her hips. Both thief and lieutenant were locked in a death glare. A vein pulsed in Sakura's temple before dropping the topic all together. "Well, whatever! You're under arrest!"

Syaoran snorted, and rolled his eyes. "No I'm not."

"…Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"**No **I'm _not._"

"**Yes **you _a –" _Sakura glared at him once more, pointing her gun. "Alright, stop it!"

"Stop what?" he asked, blinking innocently.

"You know damn well what!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Ye – See! You're doing it again!"

Syaoran flashed her a wide grin. "Ahh, indeed."

Her glare intensified.

Her gun started to look oddly intimidating now.

Syaoran's grin only widened. "You know, Sakura, you look hot with that gun."

"Oh shut up, Li."

"Aww, back to Li? Didn't you just call me Syaoran last night?"

She huffed. "I told you: slip of the tongue."

"Now, now. Nothing's ever accidentally said," the thief cooed, taking a step towards her. She only raised her gun ever so threateningly. But he had experience.

He had three years of experience.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, twisting it around until the gun was pointed the other way. He twisted her hand until she released her hold on the gun, letting it drop to the ground. Syaoran spun her around, holding her arms behind her back, with his other arm wrapped around her neck.

His lips were right next to her ear.

"It's funny how we always end up like this…"

"Not _all _the time…" Sakura retorted.

"Oh? Name a time where we _haven't _been like this."

"…"

She went quiet.

Syaoran smiled smugly. "Exactly… And then it always ends up with me never getting arrested, and you handcuffed, tied, or bound somewhere and left all alone…"

Sakura twitched.

No matter how much she hated to admit it – he was right. It was their own "nightly routine," one could say, because it always resulted in the same thing in the end after a night of hunting and chasing and running about through Tokyo.

It went on like this for two to three years, too.

…But neither of them seemed tired of it.

"I kind of like the idea of you all tied up and helpless…" Syaoran continued, his husky voice ringing clearly in her ear. "It sounds kinkier than the handcuffs."

Sakura growled, raised her foot, and smashed it down on his.

He let out a howl of agony before stumbling back, releasing her and holding his throbbing foot whilst hopping around on the uninjured one.

"What the _hell is your problem!_" Syaoran seethed through gritted teeth.

She raised her chin haughtily. "It's what you deserve – but probably more than just a stomp on the foot. Maybe a kick in your family jewels might teach you a lesson…" Sakura trailed off.

Syaoran eyed her wearily.

"That's alright…" he grumbled.

Sakura crossed her arms.

"Well… If you're gonna run now, then run. I don't really have much time."

Syaoran raised a skeptical eyebrow. _Well this is new…_

"Eh?"

"I need to make sure I actually get up so I can get ready," was her calm response.

"…But what for?" he demanded.

She didn't respond at first, and Syaoran's eyes only narrowed when he noticed how her cheeks seemed to tinge an odd shade of _red._

Was she _blushing…?_

"…For work, of course!"

"That's such a fat lie! You never care to get ready for work!"

"Yes I do!" Sakura said stiffly.

"No you don't! And you never rushed through a night like this before! …ARE YOU GOING ON A DATE TOMORROW KINOMOTO SAKURA?"

"Well so what!"

"…So you're ditching me for some other guy?" he asked, appalled – terribly appalled.

She stared at him, sweat dropping.

"…"

"I can go on dates!"

"I never said you couldn't! But… but –" Syaoran paused, before smirking. "I never knew you could get one."

Sakura blinked, stared, and then bristled.

"Oooh…! Whether you believe it or not, I **am **going out on a date tomorrow! A lunch-date, in fact! With a REALLY NICE AND GOOD LOOKING GUY WHO RESPECTS WOMEN."

He rolled his eyes. "Mmmhm. That's what they all say."

She glared at him, before picking up her gun, turning around, and stomping away. Syaoran watched after her in confusion.

"…Hey wait!"

He jogged after her. "Going already?"

"Well obviously," Sakura retorted.

"I'll walk you home!"

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"You're a thief! And I'm supposed to arrest you! Now doesn't it seem a bit odd that a thief would walk home a cop out to get him behind bars?"

He mused over that. "…Yes… a tad bit."

"A _tad bit?_" Her voice was skeptic.

Syaoran waved a dismissive hand, saying cheerily: "I'm sure this happens all the time!"

She shook her head and shrugged him off, increasing her walking pace so he was behind her and she was ahead. He pouted at this and hurried to keep up with her. "Why are you trying to ditch me?"

"…Why are you following me?"

"Because I'm walking you home!" he replied exasperatedly.

"I don't want you to!"

"Well I am whether you want me to or not! So deal with it!"

She glared. He grinned. She looked away. He simply continued to grin. Criminal and cop were like that for a while – walking, but not talking, neither looking at the other, one purposely grinning, the other purposely avoiding looking at him. Sakura eventually seemed to have calmed down as she stared up at the sky, taking in the vastness of space and the numerous amounts of twinkling stars.

Usually she was too much in a rush to notice such things.

It was nice to be able to just… finally notice…

"…You know I still don't understand how you got a date." Syaoran's thoughtful comment shattered whatever peace there was between them.

Sakura's eye twitched.

"I mean, you're not even all that pretty…"

She grit her teeth.

"Nor are you exactly the nicest girl on the block…"

She raised a fist.

"…And you're rather skinny…"

That fist came down and slammed against his thick skull.

A lovely bruise formed as a memoir.

---

"Well, here we are."

The thief-with-the-rather-large-bruise-on-his-head and the cop-who-had-given-him-that-rather-large-bruise stopped in front of a certain apartment complex.

Sakura sighed in relief.

"Finally."

She started to walk towards the nearest flight of stairs, but Syaoran reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Sakura turned around and raised an irritable eyebrow. "What?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Syaoran asked, grinning.

She rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."

He laughed. "Figured as much." His smile turned mischievous. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow night then."

She sighed. "I suppose…"

He leaned in, whispering into her ear:

"It's a date then."

Before she could protest, he pulled away and disappeared into the night.

"…"

_The moron. _

_I'm going to strangle him._

…_Date my ass…_

**to be continued**

Fire Temptress: -cackles- There's chapter 2. Hope ya'll enjoyed. Sorry it took a while. School and all. Ya know how it is. Busy busy!

And thank you all so much for the reviews! I wasn't expecting that much, honestly. –bursts with joy-

-huggles everyone and leaves cookies-

They really… meant a lot. It was nice to see people enjoyed it so far. –beams-

…Well, but now it's time to press that little Go button at the bottom and leave another review

_--FT _

_NOTE: _Check out the penname "syaorandotcom." It's an account used by me, Jess (from Fluff Inc), and Summer Lover. We're working on a fic _Bite Me. _It's already posted, and I promise it's a good read! ...and I just love the penname... **syaoran dot com. **-giggle-


	3. des pêche et de la crème

wonderland**.3 des p****êche et de la crème**

**---**

The shower was turned on and clothes were discarded, sliding down a pair of legs before being left in a pile on the bathroom floor. The curtains were parted, and then closed. All that could be heard throughout the apartment was the beating of the shower, and then a humming: 

"_I'm in heaven when you kiss me..."_

Kinomoto Sakura closed her eyes and sang to herself as she took her usual strawberry scented shampoo and squirted some into her hair. It was times like these she was thankful she lived by herself.

"…_show me how you miss me…"_

Steam filed out of the small window.

Outside, a pair of feet could be heard climbing up the flight of stairs.

"_Take me with you back to –"_

**Ding-dong.**

She turned off the shower and dashed out, grabbing a towel in the process. She ran out of the bathroom and to the front door, completely aware of the fact that she was dripping water all over the carpet, but she couldn't stop and leave whoever-was-at-the-door waiting.

"Comi – "

Her foot got caught in a tangle of once-upon-a-time discarded clothes, and she went falling face-first in to the ground.

"Hoooooooooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….!"

There was worried knocking this time.

Sakura groaned and rubbed her face. "Coming, coming," she manage to call out before composing herself and getting back up. She scampered the remaining distance between her and the door.

"Konnichiwa!" Sakura greeted just as she pulled it open.

A pair of blinking amethyst eyes followed by a friendly grin met her.

"Sakura-chan!"

The auburn haired girl brightened immensely. "Tomoyo-chan! Come in!"

Her long-time childhood friend giggled as she stepped in. The first thing she did though was look at Sakura, noting how disarrayed she looked with wet messy auburn hair and nothing but a loose and damp towel wrapped around her. The second thing she noticed was how untidy the girl's apartment was. It was evident she did little to take care of it. Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"If I had known you were coming over, I would have been ready and gotten my place cleaned up."

Tomoyo laughed and made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "That's alright. I'm glad I came without you knowing so I could surprise you and see how you were doing…" Her eyes narrowed in displeasure, before shaking her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you sometimes, Sakura-chan."

"Mou, Tomoyo-chan… Not that speech! I already get it from Touya…" she pouted.

She was referring to her older brother.

Her older and _over-protective _brother, might she add?

…Well, he really wasn't around much since he was busy doing his own thing, but whenever he _did _come around it was always: _Once a kaijuu, always a kaijuu._

She scowled to herself.

Tomoyo laughed once more.

"…Nah. I didn't come here for that. Chiharu-chan told me about you and Yamato-san!"

Sakura blinked, and took a cautious step back when seeing how her best friend's eyes seemed to light and burst with stars.

"Hohoho! I've come here to dress you up!"

"…Hoe… That's not necessary"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Nonsense! Of course it is!" A smug grin tugged at her lips. "And knowing you, I doubt you even had an outfit in mind."

"…"

Silence.

Tomoyo grinned triumphantly. "That's why I am here –" At this point, she whipped out a suitcase that Sakura _just _noticed for the first time. The raven-haired girl dropped the suitcase to the floor before switching it open. Folded piles of clothes were revealed. "Tadda!"

Sakura's mouth went into the shape of an 'O.'

---

"Tomoyo… You're a lifesaver."

"Hoho! And you my dear look absolutely _ka-wa-ii!"_

…Cute? Indeed she did in a cute little black mini skirt and a strawberry red tank top. A short-sleeved black coat was pulled over that, along with knee-high black stockings. Her hair was pulled up in two pigtails, like her old childish hairstyle she used to wear when she was younger. But it went well with what she was wearing. Tomoyo had added a light pink gloss to the girl's lips just as a finishing touch.

She beamed proudly at her 'creation.'

Sakura turned around and peered at herself in the full-length mirror from over her shoulder, trying to pull the skirt a bit down without drawing it below her waist.

"Ano, don't you think the skirt's a bit _too _short?"

"Pfft, no! It's fine, Sakura!"

"I don't know…"

"Ooh hush. It looks fine," Tomoyo insisted, before grinning. "And I'm sure Yamato-san will _love _it."

"…I still think it's a bit short…"

Tomoyo ignored her and glanced at the clock. "You should be going now, anyway!"

She started to shoo Sakura towards the front door.

"But, Tomoyo -!"

She pushed Sakura out before she could make any more objections. "Have fun, Sakura-chan! And don't be out _too _late now." Tomoyo winked and slammed the door in her face.

Sakura stood there with a dumb look, staring at the door that was previously slammed… in her face.

"…"

She sighed, sulking down the flights of steps.

She couldn't help but feel very self-conscious as she walked through the city and towards _Délire. _

---

_Délire _was a downstairs lounge located at a corner in Tokyo.

(Only a place for adults 21 and over, children! Sorry!)

She hopped down a flight of stairs that led to somewhere beneath the city level. It was rather dim inside as she reached a corridor area, and she was more than thankful when she saw Kaname waiting for her in there, or she knew she'd have a field day searching for him inside. She had to hold on to the railing in order to keep her now jelly-like legs from betraying her.

He looked gorgeous (as always), with his neat black hair and hazel eyes. He wore a casual looking tight white top that clung to his every manliness, and a loose dark red and unbuttoned t-shirt. Everything about him looked loose and casual, and just so damn… hot…

…At least that's what Sakura thought.

And she thought many other things, too, such as running her hands along every curve of his abs and well-chiseled chest and down to his…

…This is where she gets cut off.

-Insert **XXX **rated thoughts here-

Honestly though! Sakura's not much _of _a pervert as she's being portrayed as _at the moment…_

…She really isn't.

_Cough._

Anyway. Kaname smiled when seeing Sakura bounding down the flights of stairs, watching as her skirt and hair bounced with her. He extended out a hand, and she beamed and took it the second she reached him. They exchanged a few words before Kaname lead her down the corridor and through a door. It was dimmer in this new room than it was in the corridor. It was a lounge (as concurred from earlier), and a rather crowded looking lounge.

_Ay, ay, ay. I'm your little butterfly._

There were cozy looking chairs, and a dance floor where not _that _many people were dancing – but it was a good number of them. Waiters and waitresses were going around with white masks on serving drinks and taking orders. There was a bar table, and a DJ somewhere on the other side playing music.

_Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky._

Really, it was an odd lounge considering the waiters wore _masks. _

…But, well, it made it all the more interesting.

And _Délire _was a popular hang out; just that at the moment there wasn't _as much _people. It was usually at night when it became crowded. Kaname brought her over to an empty table and they both slid in to the seats. It was one of those round tables, with the red cushioned seats that went around the table. There was a gardenia-scented candle burning in the center.

…_Ay, ay, ay. I'm your little butterfly. _The music continued.

Sakura shifted as she struggled to keep her skirt down without showing _too _much leg.

But she already was.

…Damn Tomoyo.

See if she ever wore a skirt again.

_Huff._

"…Something wrong?"

Sakura blinked and looked up. She just realized she must have been huffing out loud, because Kaname was staring at her in semi-concern.

"…Er… No. Nothing." She laughed it off, before clearing her throat.

She had to keep a calm composure.

She didn't want to seem like a fool in front of the man of her dreams…

…but it was hard to when a certain _skirt _kept riding up her legs and going _higher _that it _bloody-well-should!_

….Damn that Tomoyo…

Damn her to hell.

…

Not literally, mind you.

She was too deep in thought plotting ways of getting revenge when a voice snapped her out of it:

"Puis-je vous servir un verre?"

She blinked at the masked waiter. It was too dark to tell the color of his hair, but the sloppiness and disarray of it was evident. He wore a bow tie, and a halfway unbuttoned shirt and black pants. The mask itself was white.

"Erm… No speak-o frances," Sakura blurted out lamely.

The waiter laughed a rather annoying laugh – as did Kaname (but his wasn't annoying), and Sakura blushed from embarrassment.

"Can I offer you any beverages?" the waiter repeated, this time in a teasing tone.

The voice seemed to irritate her, but she couldn't quite figure out why…

"Er, yeah, sure," she mumbled.

Kaname smiled, and ordered for them both. The waiter nodded, and Sakura couldn't help but feel his lingering gaze on her before he departed. She blinked after his retreating figure, and then looked at Kaname. He turned his smile to her, and she quickly looked down, blushing as she twirled the hem of her skirt around her fingers.

Her boss looked very amused.

"…Sakura?"

"Hai?" She looked up.

He grinned playfully. "You don't have to be shy around me."

Her blush deepened, but she smiled and nodded.

And to say the least, the rest of the evening went by rather well without her making a slip or appearing like a fool in front of Kaname. There was one point where they were feeding each other food, and another where Sakura flung a piece of her food at him (because of a comment he made – something about a reminder of how she once got drunk at work… er, a memory she'd rather not recall). They had a pleasant luncheon, and spent most of the day chatting, and dancing to a few songs. Sakura was surprised on how the day turned out because she wasn't one to go out on much dates, let alone one that didn't involve her looking stupid somehow.

They were dancing again, but this time to a slow song.

Her arms were around his neck with her face buried in his shirt.

And _kami-sama _did he smell _wonderful._

His own arms were around her waist with his face nuzzled at the crook of her neck.

They were comfortable like that, but then Kaname murmured something into her ear:

"You're beautiful, Sakura."

She felt her cheeks heat up and her knees threaten to give way once more.

Can someone say… _sweet_?

It made her just want to melt into a puddle and have to be mopped up.

You can't blame her though – it wasn't everyday that a guy called her _beautiful. _

The only comments that she ever got from any guy were things like "Hey babe," and… inappropriate whistles.

But those were rare, too.

…Actually, that was just recently.

And she blamed the skirt.

Which she blamed Tomoyo for.

…Damn Tomoyo.

But anyway: back to melt-worthy moment. Sakura looked up at Kaname with a playful smile. "You're just saying that."

He flashed her a toothy grin. "No, I mean it." He started to absentmindedly twirl a strand of her auburn hair around his finger. "…And I really like you."

Her emerald eyes widened.

…_All of my dreams are coming true _

Ooh how she wished she could melt that very moment…

She opened her mouth to reply when someone bumped into her, forcing her to stumble to the side just as whoever that was spilled their drink all over her shirt and skirt. It was several drinks, actually, because it was a waiter carrying a tray of beverages.

It was that French-speaking, messy-haired one that had served them earlier.

…Oh how she wanted to sock him in the face and knock that pretty little mask off.

He ruined the moment!

She was _just _going to tell Kaname she liked him, too, but, but -- ! Argh!

But she wasn't going to let that stop her. She opened her mouth again to say it, but the waiter spoke up apologetically:

"I'm _so _sorry! Sorrysorrysorry! I swear I didn't mean to do that! Let me help you clean yourself up!"

"No, no, really, it's fine – " Sakura reassured, trying not to sound annoyed.

"I insist!"

"Maybe you _should_ get cleaned up…" Kaname suggested.

She sighed and glared at the waiter. "Alright…"

The masked waiter took her arm and guided her through the crowd, heading towards the back to where the restrooms were. It was an empty hall and the waiter brought her into the men's bathroom. (She really didn't care which bathroom they went in so long as she got cleaned up) He pulled out a few towels and handed them to her, once again apologizing. He made a move to help her wipe it off, but she shooed his hands away.

"Really, I got it…"

The stain on her shirt wouldn't go away, and luckily her skirt was black so it didn't really show. Sakura huffed and pulled her jacket together, zipping it up in order to hide the stain.

She eyed the waiter.

There were lights in the bathroom, so she could tell the color of his absurdly and annoyingly messy hair.

…Chestnut brown.

Such an _annoying _color.

And now that she thought about it, when he laughed it was annoying.

When he spoke it was annoying.

(Except when he spoke in French. The only thing annoying about it was that she couldn't understand.)

This waiter was a very _annoying _waiter.

Such as a certain someone she kn –

Wait!

She pointed at him accusingly. "Li Syaoran!"

He tilted his head at her (the way _Syaoran _would do if she ever asked him a question that sounded ridiculously absurd) in confused innocence. "Syaoran?" the waiter repeated. "Je suis flatté que tu m'ais reconnu!" (I'm flattered that you know it's me!)

Sakura stared at him blankly.

"…Erm… Speak English!"

"Mais c'est juste tellement amusant de te taquiner de cette façon…" (But it's just so fun teasing you this way) the waiter replied. She could just _hear _that taunting smirk in his voice.

"I know you speak English," Sakura insisted, glaring vehemently at him. "So do it!"

"No, no! No English!" the waiter said, and by the sounds of it, he was grinning. He walked around Sakura and left the bathroom. She stood there for a few seconds before stalking after him and stopping him in his path before he could leave the hallway. She backed him up against the wall with a few violent prods of her finger.

"I know it's you!"

Yeah, she had him cornered now.

She was _so _getting him this time.

And she was just about to rip off that pretty white mask in order to emphasize her point when he bumped himself into her and turned them around so _he _had _her _backed up against the wall with _him _pinning _her _to it.

"…!" Sakura glared.

He had her chin cupped in his hand as he started to murmur, although in French:

"Tu n'es pas assez bien pour ce gars là." (You're no good for that other guy)

She blinked dumbly at him.

He was speaking _French _though.

The Language of Looooooove

"…Tu n'es même pas vraiment jolie…" (You're not even really pretty)

So no matter what he said it sounded terribly romantic and melt-worthy! And melting was what she wanted to do at the moment, but instead, she stared at him, hanging on to every word even if she didn't understand.

"Tu es si violente" (You're so violent)

He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Il doit être fou pour t'aimé." (He must be mad to like you)

He fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"Et cette jupe est vraiment trop courte…" (And this skirt is way too short)

He traced his thumb along her jaw line, before murmuring one last time: "Et on a toujours notre rendez-vous ce soir. N'oublie pas." (And we still have our date tonight. Don't forget.)

And so the annoying waiter pulled away and slipped back into the crowd, disappearing from her line of sight. Her cheeks were a lovely shade of red as she watched him leave.

"…"

…But knowing him, he was probably insulting her in a language she couldn't understand. That was such a Syaoran-thing to do. Sakura fumed to herself at the very thought.

…_Kaname!_

She hurried back to the table and sat her self down, smiling at him apologetically. "Sorry. It was becoming hard to get the stain out so I gave up…"

Kaname chuckled. "That's alright."

He gestured at the dance floor as another song started to play.

"Would you like one last dance before we go?"

She nodded. "Hai!" He extended out a hand and she took it, but she held on to it so he couldn't walk off. He blinked down at her questioningly. "Oh, and Kaname?" She blushed, looking down, before looking back up at him. "…I didn't get to say it before but…"

He smiled. "You don't have to say it."

She blinked.

Kaname grinned, and simply pulled her up to her feet and lead her to the dance floor.

"I already know."

---

_Swoon._

Today was the most perfect evening, without recalling the fact that the waiter had spilled on her.

But it was simply perfect!

She couldn't have asked for anything more.

After that last dance, Kaname had walked her to the city and up to the corner street where her apartment complex would be. They bid goodnight, and Kaname had given her a quick kiss on the lips before leaving. And here she was, walking that last stretch of sidewalk as she made her way home.

Ooh She wanted to dwell in the wonderfulness of the day for as long as she could…

…But of course her blissful moment wouldn't last for any longer.

If she had _remembered _about that other "date" she had, she would have rushed home. But her legs were like jelly, and she was still hovering about in Cloud Nine to remember or recall anything of that little date which she never agreed to in the first place.

…But maybe she shouldn't have gone home?

That probably would have been the wise choice.

She was already up the stairs and opening her front door when she realized… it wasn't locked. She blinked, before narrowing her eyes and carefully pushing the door open. The lights were on. Her apartment was clean. It was empty.

"…"

Tomoyo must have cleaned up and left, but couldn't lock the door because she didn't have a key.

Sakura sighed. That was probably it. She closed the door behind her and slumped on to her couch, delving back into Lala Land. She smiled to herself as she curled up in order to sleep, when a rather _annoying _sound brought her eyes snapping open:

"Mmm, des pêche et de la crème…"

She sat up and dashed into the kitchen, and much to her irritation and surprise, there was Li Syaoran, peering into _her _refrigerator with a bowl of _her _peaches and pulling out a container of _her _whipped cream.

"…What the hell are you doing in here?" Sakura demanded.

He glanced at her from over his shoulder and flashed her a pleasant grin. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle Sakura."

A vein pulsed in her temple.

He was still wearing his waiter-uniform, but his mask wasn't on.

This time she had a clear view of his annoying face.

"What? Now you're suddenly a burglar, too?" Sakura growled, storming over and snatching the peaches and cream from his arms.

He pouted. "Hey -!"

"Now what the hell are you doing in **my **apartment?"

"Well the door was open!" Syaoran retorted. "And I came to remind you about our date!"

"…Eh?"

"Don't tell me you forgot!"

"But I never agreed to it!"

"So? It's still a date!"

"I refuse!"

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can! I'm rejecting you! So deal with it!"

"But no one can reject the ever so handsome Li Syaoran!"

She tossed her head back in a haughty fashion. "Well I just did." Sakura glared at him. "Now get out before I call the cops."

"…"

…Ironic, considering she was a cop.

He snatched the peaches and cream back and walked past her before slumping on the couch. Sakura bristled as she watched him open the container and languidly dip a peach in it and eat it.

"Li Syaoran…" she bit out warningly through gritted teeth.

"…Hmm?" He blinked up at her, before smiling. "Oh, pardon me. You want some?"

She thwacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?" He glared at her as he held his hands over a now forming bruise.

"Get outta my apartment!"

"Not until you agree to go on a date with moi."

"No!"

"Then too bad!"

He ate another peach.

Sakura pulled out her gun that she had tucked inside the back of the waistband of her skirt and held it against the side of his head. He really didn't seem to notice or care, for he was too busy licking off the cream from the tips of his fingers.

"Get. Out. No – HEY!"

_**Bam.**_

_**Crash.**_

_**Boom.**_

"…LET GO!"

_**Smack.**_

"Itai!"

_**Crash.**_

"Oomf!"

And then a triumphant: "Bwaha."

Syaoran dusted his hands off as he loomed over Sakura, grinning ever so smugly. She lay on the couch, her wrists cuffed together and her ankles bound. He had her gun stuffed in the waistband of his pants. She glared at him.

If looks could kill…

…He'd have been dead long ago.

He simply sat back down, ignoring her yelling and thrashing as he calmly dipped another peach into the whipped cream and ate it. He took another one, dipped it, and then stuffed it into Sakura's mouth, stifling her yelling as she was forced to chew and swallow. Syaoran watched her thoughtfully, before grinning.

"Cuffed, bound, _and _helpless… how kinky."

She growled and opened her mouth to yell another smart remark, but he pressed his finger to her lips, silencing her.

"…And now we have peaches and cream to add to the kinkiness," Syaoran said, laughing at her fuming face.

He took another as a mischievous grin lit his face.

She could tell he was going to mess around with her.

She twitched as he trailed the whip cream along her lips, causing her to have to lick it off. He grinned. She glared. He snickered. She fumed. She snapped her jaw at him, but instead of biting his finger as she wished to, she bit the peach and ate it.

He ate the other half, flashing her a toothy smile in the process.

"You're enjoying yourself, admit it!" Syaoran cooed.

"As if!"

"…You know your skirt's rather short," the thief commented randomly as he tugged at the hem of mentioned item.

…Damn that Tomoyo again.

She eyed him. "I know."

He poked her knee before tracing his index finger up her thigh. She watched him with eyes like a hawk, before sneering: "Get your hands off of me."

His fingers simply tiptoed up to the zipper of her jacket, and he pulled it down so he could see the stain on her shirt. He mused, "Sorry about that."

"You're not sorry," Sakura snorted.

"…" He grinned. "No, I suppose not."

He cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head left and right, looking at her thoughtfully before his eyes narrowed in a scrutinizing manner. "Are you wearing lipstick?"

"Lip _gloss,_" she corrected him.

"…Lipstick, lip _gloss… _same thing," he mumbled dismissively, before letting go of her chin. "I don't get why you had to get all dressed up for that guy."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do my ears deceive me? Is that… _jealousy _I hear?"

He made a face at her. "No… It's just that I never knew you wore _make up._"

"This isn't make up! It's just lip gloss!" she defended herself hotly.

"Well, whatever you say," Syaoran mumbled, obviously not believing her.

…He continued to feed her peaches and cream.

She was grudgingly forced to eat it.

…After this, she was never going to eat another peach _ever _again.

Syaoran grinned.

"…You still owe me a date, I'll have you know."

She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

And he was _just _about to feed her another peach when the front door suddenly opened. Sakura and Syaoran blinked as they craned their heads around in order to see who it was.

"Sakura, I forgot to gi –" The person paused.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kaname!"

---

**To be continued **

Firetemptress: Woosh I know it's not that exciting, and this story is supposedly "Action/Adventure." But… it's leading to it, don't worry. There will be some, because in all honest truth, I cannot write a story without the action and the adventure. I've tried, but the action and adventure always slips in, so I've given up trying _not _to.

Bwaha.

And as for the questions about Syaoran and Sakura's odd little relationship… their relationship is just odd that way. And she's _been _trying to do something about him, such as trying to get him in jail, but as can be concurred from this chapter… she always gets too bound up to do anything. And I personally love their relationship. So whenever I work on this fic, I have lots of fun doing it. –cackles-

…Er… and pardon the cliffie.

I couldn't resist.

…

Blame Kai.

She gave me the idea. –accuses-

-grins- Well, leave a review!

_--FT_

(And much thanks to Summer for helping me with the English-to-French translations –heart-)


	4. missing in action

wonderland**.4 M.I.A.**

**---**

One peach.

Two peach.

Three peach.

Four… six…

…Ooh she lost count.

It wasn't until she was just about ready to spit the next peach out when the door had opened.

It wasn't until she was sure she would never eat another peach in her life when she heard:

"Sakura, I forgot to gi –"

…Oh how she wanted to dig herself a hole and hide in it when seeing that it was Kaname who had entered.

**---**

Honestly.

How would _you _have reacted if you were in Kaname's shoes? You take out one of the most simplest of beauties, have a splendid day, drop her off at the corner of her apartment complex and leave her there – and then half way home you remember you forgot to give her a gift that you had bought for that particular night and so you turn around to do so before the night ended.

…And you go there. You find the door unlocked. You open it.

And then you walk in to find your date handcuffed, ankle-bound and laying helplessly on a couch with some _guy _hovering over her and feeding her peaches **AND **cream.

…And not only that…

After a few moments of scrutinizing the scene…

It dawns on you that it wasn't just _any _guy, but **the **Li Syaoran. The infamous thief that all of Japan's police departments was on the look out for.

I mean… you'd freak out, too, wouldn't you?

You'd jump to the immediate conclusion that the thief had broken into Sakura's house, bound and cuffed her and started to sexually assault her – wouldn't you?

And you'd get the idea that if you hadn't come the second you did, much _worse _things would have taken place.

…So, now you're the hero in this situation, preparing to risk your life against Japan's most dangerous and infamous thief in order to save the damsel in distress.

Mwaha.

It's your moment of glory.

You get to kick ass AND get the girl.

Possibly even a kiss, too.

…Yeah right. But a guy can hope, can't he? And I'm sure you would, too, if you were in his place. I'm sure you'd have taken out your gun, clicked off the safety, and pointed it at the scoundrel's head. Yeah, holding a gun makes you feel powerful. You have the upper hand in the situation. You're the Oh Mega. HE answers to YOU. You got the power!

Aha. That's right. You're going to make him wish he was never born.

---

Kaname had his gun raised, eyes narrowed and all. Syaoran simply blinked.

Sakura was still rather keen on the idea of burrowing herself into a hole.

…_But Kaname's here to save me! _

Swoon.

There was a heavy cloud of silence though, and Sakura felt she would snap any moment if all she heard was the ticking of the clock. It seemed to be unbearably loud…

"…What's going on here?" Kaname demanded, thus shattering the silence much to Sakura's relief.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, and then beamed. "I was feeding dear Sakura peaches."

Kaname simply snorted and pulled out his badge. "Well whatever you were doing, you're under arrest, Li Syaoran. You have the right to remain silent. Whatever you say can and will be used against you –"

"Blah, blah, blah." Syaoran made a face. "I know the drill. Sakura and I usually go over it regularly." He looked down at her with a mocking grin. "Don't we, Sa-kur-a?"

…Ooh how she hated when he emphasized each syllable of her name.

_And _when he smiled at her like that.

It made her want to sock him.

And knock his teeth out. But, well, let's face it: She wasn't in any position to do _that. _

Kaname growled, looking more angry and irritated by Syaoran's cool and seemingly uncaring demeanor.

---

Oh… and to make things more worse…

(Or more interesting, depending on your place in all of this) …

Guess who else just happens to walk in at the moment Kaname stalked right up to Syaoran with his gun raised, preparing to strike him with a blow to the head?

---

Sakura squeaked.

"Tomoyo? What're you doing here?"

The amethyst eyed woman blinked as the scene before her gradually unfolded in her mind. Kaname froze and Syaoran raised an eyebrow. His other went up as well when this woman suddenly whipped out a video camera and started recording, letting out a rather scary:

"Hohohoho!"

…He didn't know her and she already scared him.

Sakura groaned. "_Toooo_moyo-ch_aaan. _This isn't the time for that!"

"Oh contraire, Sakura!" Tomoyo chirped all too merrily. "It's the _perfect _time!"

She heaved a distraught sigh.

She just wanted this to _end!_

Honestly! How can such a perfect evening turn into such a dreadful night? Maybe if she closed her eyes, clicked her heels, and wished she was anywhere but there, she'd end up in Kansas? Anywhere was better than where she was at right then and there…

Syaoran made a face at Kaname as he eyed the police captain with skeptical and unimpressed eyes.

"…Who the heck are you anyway?" the thief asked.

Kaname kept his cool considering the direct insult by his gaze and tone. "I am Captain Yamato Kaname, and _you _Li Syaoran are under arrest."

He rolled his eyes. "You've only said that about a million times already. Don't you think it's getting quite old, _Captain_?" He then looked at Sakura. "Was this the nut you were going out with earlier? Getting desperate, aren't we, dear Sakura?"

Kaname narrowed his eyes. He could tell that Syaoran was testing his patience through verbal insults, but he wouldn't blow that easily. Somehow he had to get the upper hand in this situation. But he was the one with the gun… just that with the way Syaoran was acting, it didn't _feel _as if he had the upper hand. Not only that, but this thief was notorious for slipping away with ease no matter what predicament he is in. Even though he wasn't necessarily in charge of hunting down Syaoran, he read Sakura's reports on each of her and her team's dispatches. After all, it was his duty to keep up with what his men (and women) were doing.

And so, being a man of much perceptiveness, Kaname continued to scrutinize their current situation. He had to do this _right _and without much error or else the infamous thief (a.k.a Syaoran) will slip away. And he couldn't have that considering the fact that he tried to and was most likely going to perform impure and immoral acts upon HIS Sakura!

He was going DOWN.

"We can do this the easy way," Kaname suggested calmly, holding his gun with one hand as he shrugged off his jacket, "…or we can do this the _hard _way."

"…The hard way sounds tempting," Syaoran started with a smile, watching Kaname roll up his sleeves. "But I'm feeling kind of lazy at the moment… Maybe a rain check?"

"I don't think so," Kaname growled, lunging at him.

Syaoran sighed and shook his head, murmuring: "They always wanna do it the difficult way…"

It was just a matter of seconds that he was up and intercepting Kaname's fist that was intentionally aimed at his face. He caught it in his hand before flipping the police cop over his shoulder and on to the ground, landing harshly on his back with a loud _thud. _All eyes were on cop and thief now (and video camera). Sakura watched impatiently and anxiously, whereas Tomoyo watched in curiosity and excitement to see what will happen next.

It was obvious her mind was up in the clouds, unable to be retrieved to land of rationality at the moment.

Sakura mentally shook her head at her best friend.

But the second Syaoran flipped Kaname over his shoulder and on to his back, everything seemed to still. Sakura looked from Syaoran and to Kaname. Kaname looked up at Syaoran intently. Tomoyo watched them both with suspension, her breath held. Syaoran…

His gaze lingered on the tattoo imprinted into the inner arm of Kaname. It was a barcode with **NK019 **imprinted into his skin. Tribal designs circled around the barcode, and around his arm, creating the shape of a phoenix bird. It had a single red eye.

His amber eyes narrowed as his head shot up, his gaze darting to the front door, and then to the window. Suspicion was etched clearly on his face, along with a seriousness and intentness Sakura swore she could never recall _ever _plastered on his face. Whenever she saw him, he either had a mocking smile and mirthful eyes, or taunting eyes and a flirtatious smile… that was it. That was all she thought Syaoran was capable of doing.

But here he was… in all seriousness… well, looking serious, of course.

_What's going on…?_

She looked at Kaname. His expression was unreadable. In a blink of an eye Kaname suddenly threw up his hand and raised the gun. Syaoran jumped over him just as a loud _bang _filled the air. The bullet, having intentionally been met for Syaoran at first, instead hit the light bulb, shattering it to pieces. It flickered before the light disappeared – leaving the apartment in a complete black-out. Her ears picked up the sounds of shuffling and moving about, and then a:

"…Thank god this camera has night vision."

Sakura mentally shook her head before straining her ears more. It was obvious they were fighting based on the punching noises she could hear. There was some more scrambling as a light _thud _resounded through the empty pitch black.

_I need to know what's going on, _Sakura concluded. She bent her legs up so her thighs were pressed to her chest before bringing her arms down from her back and around her legs, managing to bring her cuffed hands in front of her instead of behind her. Sure she was a cop, but they were trained to be able to get out of situations like these if ever such a situation were to arise… She untied the rope bounding her ankles together and swung her now free legs over the ledge of the couch.

Sakura stumbled around blindly, first hitting her calves against the coffee table, and then running into the arm of the couch. It was hard to remember what was where when she was mostly concentrating on the sounds – the sounds of Syaoran and Kaname struggling in a fight – and at the same time trying to find a spare key she kept around for unlocking handcuffs. She bumped lightly into a certain table and she threw out her hands to stop the lamp from falling. She sighed and set the lamp back straight before blindly reaching beneath the table and plucking away a key she had tapped beneath it.

Sakura laughed triumphantly to herself and unlocked the handcuffs.

…But by the time she did that, she could hear the window sill being pried open. There was some grunts, and growls of "Let go of me you moron," before a loud _bang _filled the air. She winced at the agonized gasp that met her ears, and then the sound of someone getting punched and falling to the ground echoed throughout the apartment. Time seemed to still once more.

Light came flooding into the quiet room from the hallway. It barely lit the living room, but it gave a sufficient amount to let everyone see what was going on. Droplets of blood were splattered at the foot of the opened window. The curtains billowed from the light breeze that came whispering through. Kaname was sitting on the ground, wiping away the blood from the corner of his lips. Tomoyo was lowering her video camera. Sakura was looking around at everyone, and her gazed turned to the window – noting smears of blood on the edges.

Syaoran wasn't there anymore.

---

It's been three days since the incident that took place at Sakura's apartment – three days since she cleaned out the blood prints and smears on her window and carpet; three days since she last saw Syaoran. The events of that night kept replaying over and over in her mind, more particularly the time when the light was shot by Kaname's gun, and she had to watch it all from Tomoyo's camera. Even though it was slightly blurry, the night vision let her see pretty much all that had happened. The two got into a brawl (something she concluded from the noises), and sometime around their fight Syaoran kicked Kaname's gun from his hand, but only to retrieve it again later.

Kaname shot Syaoran out of pure defense since they _were _in the fight. It was there that Sakura wasn't one hundred percent where Syaoran was shot, but by the looks of it, he was shot in his side since that's where his hands were clasped over. After that, Syaoran punched Kaname, knocking him to the ground, before escaping through the window.

And that was the last of him.

Maybe he bled to death somewhere? Or maybe he managed to find a nearby hospital so he could get his injury fixed and recover? It's not as if they would question his identity or his injury right away… And by the time they did, he'd just escape… Meh. What did it matter to her anyway? Let him bleed to death for all she cared…

Sakura sighed and dragged her legs over the ledge of the bed and sitting up. She craned her neck to the side, staring bleary eyed at her reflection in the full-length mirror leaning against her wall. Her hair was in disarray. Shadows had gathered beneath her eyes. She was wearing the same clothes from last night considering she came home from work later than usual. Her and her division had been trying to track down Syaoran since that following morning after the incident… but to no avail. He hadn't even showed his face in any latest robberies yet, but that's to be expected since Kaname _did _shoot him. She would have been more surprised to see him on his feet.

…So she called off the search last night, went home, crashed into bed, and went straight to sleep. Sakura sighed heavily and forced herself up.

_Give it a week or two and he'll be back…_

---

**DOES THE INFAMOUS THIEF OF THE NIGHT HAVE COMPETITION?**

That was the headline of the front page for that day's newspaper.

It's been two days since she called off the search. Sakura Kinomoto was sitting at an outside café, her best friend Tomoyo sitting across from her. She had the newspaper spread out, the headline having caught her attention earlier. She looked skeptical when reading it:

"_FRIDAY MORNING – At exactly 1:29 AM, a burglar managed to break into _Jared's_, a second break-in after the infamous thief of the night managed to get in and make a successful getaway. The authorities, at first, figured the burglar of Wednesday to be Li Syaoran himself, but after looking through the security cameras, it was determined that the burglar wasn't Li, but instead a female culprit…" _

Sakura's lips twitched into a frown as she stopped reading then and there and folded the newspaper up. Tomoyo raised an eyelid, glancing at Sakura over the brim of her cup as she took a sip from it. She scowled, gestured at the newspaper, and the amethyst eyed woman set her cup down to skim through the first page news. She blinked, murmuring: "Interesting…"

"She's probably Li's partner or something," Sakura grunted. "Since he's injured, he probably sent her off to do his dirty work." At this, she rolled her eyes.

Tomoyo laughed before placing her finger against her chin thoughtfully.

"I don't know… if they were partners, she'd have shown her face by now."

Sakura sighed and took a long jug of her drink. "Yeah… Well, I doubt that girl's gonna be much trouble. It didn't seem like she was able to break through the vault quick enough before authorities showed up…"

"…But she _did _get away," Tomoyo pointed out.

"I know, I know…" Sakura waved a hand dismissively. "Ah well. It's not my part of the division that has to handle her."

Tomoyo grinned. "And with Li missing in action for a few days, your work load's gotten lighter, ne?"

She smiled somewhat sardonically. "Yes. These past two nights were the best nights of sleep I've gotten in a while."

Tomoyo laughed. "I bet you miss him though."

Sakura looked at her as if she suddenly sprouted an extra head. "Are you mad! I'm _glad _he's gone."

"Aww, but don't you miss your little romantic rendezvous in the night?" Her voice was playful, teasing, but playful.

"…Tomoyo, dear, you jump to conclusions," Sakura huffed, standing up. They were done with their drinks.

Tomoyo smiled and linked arms with her best friend. The two girls left the café and wandered down the streets. It was crowded, as it normally was during that time and on a weekend, too. They were doing their usual weekend-shopping, their time to hang out and catch up on things since they were normally too busy during weekdays because of work. Tomoyo dragged Sakura into one of the first clothing stores she saw and in an instant started holding up shirt after shirt against her, seeing how it looked, and if it was "good enough" for "her Sakura."

"Hoe… Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura mumbled, before clearing her throat and striking up conversation. "So how're you and Eriol?"

She flashed Sakura a grin as she rummaged around a rack of skirts. "Great, as usual. He took me out a few nights ago to eat at some fancy restaurant. I asked him what the occasion was, and he said it was simply to celebrate my beauty."

At this, both girls laughed.

Typical Eriol.

"Has he popped the question yet?" Sakura asked curiously, leaning against the rack, opposite of Tomoyo. Her grin only widened when noticing the light blush cross its way on her pale cheeks.

"No…"

"If he does, do you know what you're going to say?"

Tomoyo smiled secretively and pressed her index finger to her lips. "…Of course."

They laughed. Tomoyo propelled Sakura to the nearest dressing room, shoved a handful of clothes into her hands before pushing her into a vacant stall. "Try those on!"

First outfit Sakura came out in was a yellow dress with orange flower patterns sewed from her right shoulder strap, across her chest and down to the left side area. It was a cute summer dress that reached to her thighs. After getting a disapproval from Tomoyo, she went back in to change to something else.

"So what about you and Kaname?" Tomoyo asked, waiting patiently for Sakura to come out with the second outfit.

This time Sakura came out wearing a pink tank top. A black one was beneath it, except it was longer and hand thicker straps. She wore black flared pants that reached to her calves.

"…Well, Kaname and I have been eating lunch together these past few days…" Sakura said, turning side to side so Tomoyo could inspect the outfit more thoroughly.

Tomoyo shook her head, and Sakura went back into the fitting room, calling out from there: "…He's really sweet, Tomoyo-chan. Like, after that incident at the apartment… that next morning he gave me this bracelet that he was meaning to give me when we went to _Délire. _And we're going out to breakfast tomorrow, and then dinner on Tuesday."

She pulled back the curtains to show herself. This time she was clad in a white skirt that bellowed out around her thighs, a black button-up shirt, and a white tie with thin black stripes. Tomoyo grinned, nodding in approval.

"Simple… yet effective. That will do."

"…Tomoyo has it ever occurred to you that maybe I would like to pick out my own clothes…?" Sakura asked slowly.

She blinked. "…Whatever do you mean, Sakura?"

"…"

It really didn't look as if Tomoyo could possibly comprehend the idea of her buying her own clothes _without _the approval of her. Sakura shook her head and went back in to the dressing room to change into her own clothes.

---

A week and a half passed by…

---

Sakura laughed at a joke Kaname had whispered into her ear. They were walking down the streets of Tokyo. Street lights changed from green, red, and yellow. Advertisements lit to life. Street signs glared neon colors. Night had settled upon Japan, and people smiled at Sakura and Kaname as they walked, his arm draped around her shoulder, she playfully shoving him away at times whenever he tried to kiss her…

She was wearing the white skirt, black shirt and white and black tie Tomoyo had picked out for her a week or so ago.

They were smiling at each other as they stopped at the end of the side walk, waiting for the signal that they could walk. He kissed her cheek, and she blushed lightly.

---

Two weeks gone and went.

---

They were eating lunch at an outside restaurant. The sun was bright, and Sakura's smile seemed to radiate the brightest that afternoon. She took a sip of her drink, before pulling the straw out with a mischievous glint in her eye. Kaname didn't notice. He seemed more concentrated on his food. Her finger was pressed to the other end of the straw before she took aim, removed her finger, and spat out whatever contents of drink was in there. It splattered on Kaname's face.

She burst out laughing at his expression. At first he simply blinked, more startled than anything else, and then a playful scowl etched across his face. He threw the first thing he reached for: a single fry. It bounced off of Sakura's forehead.

The two stared at each other, blinked, and then burst out laughing.

After their laughter subsided, Kaname leaned across the table and gave her a peck on the nose. She smiled.

---

Five weeks…

---

They went out to dinner, and Kaname walked her home again. They reached the less crowded parts of the city where more homes and apartment complexes were found. The stars were clearer here, albeit not as clear if one was out in a more country area. Their hands were clasped, and they were talking in hushed murmurs, thoughtful of the people sleeping and snuggled up in their warm beds. They were talking about this and that, about things they saw, memories they recalled… they compared certain events in their life that happened during childhood. They talked about their families, their friends, past relationships… and previous ones.

Sakura was about to step down from the curb of the sidewalk in order to cross the street, but Kaname stopped and pulled her around. She blinked, and barely had time to decipher the fact that Kaname's lips were suddenly pressed against hers. It wasn't a peck, nor a chaste kiss… but a lingering kiss that made Sakura wrap her arms around Kaname's neck and draw him closer.

---

…still no sign of Syaoran.

---

A month and a half passed, and Sakura continued on with her life, barely sparing Syaoran a single thought. At first all she could think about was where the thief had disappeared off to… but the more time she spent with Kaname, the more Syaoran seemed to be a distant memory. She came to work smiling every morning and always in a pleasant mood. She got decent nights of sleep. She felt refreshed. She felt _alive. _She even gave her older brother a call the other day just to see what he was up to – something she _rarely _did, so of course he was surprised when she called…

…But she felt great, to say the least! Never better! Nothing could possibly rain on her parade. All she could think about was Kaname anyway. He really was and is the sweetest guy she ever met. He was charming in every way, handsome in every way, _perfect _in every way... There possibly could be no other guy like him in all of Tokyo. And to think! _He _asked _her _out! _She _was going out with _him! _

Sakura laughed lightly as she hugged herself tight, leaning back in her chair before spinning around in it. Thank god she had her own office or else she knew people would be looking at her oddly… Speaking of which, she looked up to find Takashi standing in front of her opened door, holding a box while staring at her curiously – or at least his eyebrows were raised curiously.

"…"

Takashi simply shook his head and kept on walking.

Sakura didn't move for a few seconds, but as soon as he left, she shot up and closed her door. A sigh flew from her lips. She leaned against the door and let her head fall back against it so she was looking at the fan spinning around and hanging from her ceiling. A smile lit her face once more as Kaname came treading into her mind.

She was reminiscing on every single date they've gone on so far and mentally counting off how many times they have gone out already… But she lost count so she gave up on that and simply decided to just think about what they actually did. Sure, she's gone out with guys, but none of them had ever made her feel this happy; this alive. It all seemed too good to be true…

She shifted around a bit so she was leaning on her shoulder and staring out the window. The blinds were down, but twisted open so light seeped through the gaps. The lights weren't on in her office. She preferred them off since this was the time she liked to think and be alone, and having the light off made it easier to do that. The window was open, so a light breeze trailed in, causing the blinds to bang gently against the sill. The engines of cars roared from outside, passerby's chattering lifted through the air; the usual busy bustling of afternoon weekdays…

And all she could do was smile dumbly to herself as she seemed completely unaware of it all…

…The phone rang.

She blinked and looked up startled; turning her gaze to the phone perched at the corner of her desk. She stared at it as it rang. It persistently rang. Sakura sighed and crossed over, prying the phone off the receiver and bringing it to her ear.

"Tokyo Police. Kinomoto Sakura speaking, how can I help you?"

There was no response.

"…Hello?"

Still no response.

Sakura frowned. "If you don't say anything I'm going to ha –"

"Help…"

She froze. "…Who is this?"

She could hear static, and the same voice say, albeit in a strained whisper: "Help me…"

And then they were cut off by a dial tone.

Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. She looked at the Caller ID. The number was blocked, as was the caller name. And the phone call was too short to possibly trace it, that and she'd need to have the other person still on the phone in order to do that…

…But all she could do was stare at the phone. Never had she ever received such a chilling call before…

She slammed the phone back on to the receiver and slumped down in her chair, her gaze still glued on the phone, as if expecting it to ring again any second now.

"…It was probably a prank call," she whispered to herself, closing her eyes. But if it was, whoever was on the other end was a good actor…

She almost jumped out of her seat then and there when someone came barging into her room. Chiharu blinked when noticing Sakura's surprised face. The auburn haired woman settled back down when realizing it was just Chiharu.

"…What's got you all jumpy?" Chiharu asked skeptically, walking in and crossing over to her desk.

Sakura shook her head. "Eh… it's nothing…"

Chiharu eyed Sakura before shrugging and tossing a folded piece of the latest newspaper on to her desk. "Read that."

Sakura glanced at the front page wearily and unfolded it.

"**M.I.A?**" – Read the front headline.

She raised an eyebrow curiously and continued to read.

"_LI SYAORAN – M.I.A.? It's been well over a month since the infamous thief of the night has made his last appearance with his last robbery at _Jared's_. There's been no spotting of the thief, nor any signs of him. The only latest robberies that have been going on is from the new female culprit that showed up around the time Li had stopped showing his face. Some authorities believe that the two are partners since the female culprit showed up around the time Li disappeared._

_But why would he just suddenly vanish now? The thief that has been terrorizing the police for ages just suddenly decided to pack up his bags and give up his career? It seems an absurd idea. He left without a single trace. No one knows where Li Syaoran is, or if he's ever going to come around again. Is he really M.I.A? _

…_But things have gotten more calm around Tokyo ever since he left…"_

Blah… blah… blah.

Sakura set the newspaper back down and looked at it.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Chiharu asked Sakura.

She shrugged. "I don't _doubt _he _won't _come back…"

Chiharu nodded, before heading back to the door. "Need to go do some more paperwork…" She shut the door, leaving Sakura alone in her office to look over the newspaper.

She hadn't thought much about Syaoran until now… now that she read this article.

It's been far too long since he last showed up; a much longer break than usual. Sometimes he'd disappear for a week or two, the least being a few days… but never for over a month.

It just didn't seem very… Syaoran-like.

And even if she hated to admit it, she kind of missed the adrenaline rush she'd receive when chasing him down…

Sakura leaned back in her chair to watch the ceiling fan spin around.

_He really is M.I.A. _

**To be continued.**

Fire Temptress: Aha… Please don't kill me (for the late update, and the contents of this chapter). At least I updated, right…?

-crickets chirp-

…

…Right?

-stares at angry mob of readers and waves hands defensively- Sorry! And I know this chapter wasn't exciting… but that's coming. And you'll find out what happened to Syaoran…soon. –toothy grin-

AND THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS. THEY MEAN SO MUCH. –hugs all the reviewers and readers- …And I _know _this chapter isn't as funny as any of the others… but spare me. I'm not hyper at the moment. –dot eyed- I usually work on this when I'm hyper… but I wanted to work on this so I wouldn't stall on updates any longer. O.o That and school's quite the slave driver… -glares-

…So have mercy and leave a review! –leaves a trail of cookies towards the review button-

_-FT _


	5. bam

wonderland**.5 Bam**

The sun was setting over the horizon as the rays withdrew and the stars peeked out shyly against the gradually darkening sky. Street lamps flickered before turning on one by one. An empty silence passed along the streets as the first sign of snow drifted down from the darkened and overclouded sky. A chilly wind danced through the city, chasing away any trace of warmth that was once there and left behind from fall. Winter was visiting, for fall had departed. The lights in homes were being turned on. It was becoming too cold, and too dark for children to play outside. The streets were seemingly deserted save for a few wandering cars that drove through every now and then.

But not everyone was inside a warm home and sitting in front of a warm cackling fire; or tucked into their beds as they drifted off into a soothing slumber… Not everyone was out on the street, running and constantly looking over their shoulder, as if paranoid that someone was following them. Not everyone was like this shadowy figure darting down the street, keeping close to the shadows and avoiding running beneath the spotlight of the street lamps. He was stumbling as he tugged his coat more tightly around himself.

He didn't stop running until he slipped into the shadowy confinements between two houses. He leaned close to the wall and slid down with his knees tucked close to his chest. He was panting, his breath coming out in misty wisps of air that dissolved as soon as it came. He wasn't cold, but instead hot and tired after running for lord only knows how long. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was running for a long time and every muscle in him was positively cramped.

He'd stay here until he was sure he wasn't being followed…

---

She curled up deeply into her blankets, hugging them tightly around her as she withdrew herself into her own little ball. Her brows furrowed and her eyes screwed shut. She could already see the morning light penetrating through closed lids. She wanted this moment of slumber to just last a bit longer…

…

But then an annoying beeping noise reverberated throughout her room, sending her falling off of her bed from surprise. She lifted her head up in, showing her harassed state and the disarray of her hair. Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously at the screaming alarm clock before she pried it off of her dresser and threw it harshly against a wall. It shattered to pieces and slid down into a pile of other broken alarm clocks.

_I hate mornings…_

A bitter and remorseful sigh flew from parted lips before she heaved herself back on to bed. It was the weekend, so why in all the world did she turn her alarm on? She couldn't remember… But as she drifted back to sleep, realization hit her and she came falling from the ledge of her bed once more. Sakura stumbled up to her feet and dashed across the room, straight through the hall and living room where she ran to the front door and pried it open. She was instantly hit with a wall of cold air, but it didn't faze her.

A wide grin lit her face as she breathed out in breathtaking awe: "Snow!"

Next to spring, winter had to be her second favorite season of the year. She loved Christmas, she didn't like the cold all that much, and she positively loved the snow. Some of it was sprinkled along the railing of the stairs and on the steps, but the grassy lawn was frozen over with ice and the white substance. Snow was piled on top of cars and trees; the trees having long ago shed their branches bare.

She bit her lip, barely managing to contain her excitement as she took in the scene of snow surrounding the apartment complex. She was barely able to contain the urge to run out there and create snow angels… but she'd wait until she went to Tomoyo's. Kaname's supposed to pick her up this morning so they can go there for breakfast…

…THAT'S why she turned on her alarm clock. She quickly slammed the door and ran madly to the shower in order to get ready.

It wasn't long before she was done, ready, and sitting in her living room couch waiting for Kaname to arrive. It'd still be half an hour before he was bound to get here… She rushed for no reason. A bored sigh escaped her lips as she glanced out her living room window where a tree visibly stood with its branches scratching at the glassy plane. A wind happened to blow by, knocking off some of the snow and sending it spraying to the earth. Sakura tore her gaze away from the window in order to look at the phone.

She was debating who to call and bother… she already called her older brother, Touya two days ago… And she called his long time lover and friend Yukito Tsukishiro just yesterday…

A light bulb clicked somewhere in that mind of hers. She picked the phone up, punched in a few numbers, brought the phone to her ear and listened to the ringing as she waited for someone to answer.

"…Moshi, moshi. Kinomoto Fujitaka speaking."

She smiled happily when hearing her father's voice speak up.

"Otou-san!"

"Sakura! This is a surprise…"

She pouted a bit. "Are you implying that I don't call enough?"

She heard him chuckle on the other end. "Pretty much."

"Mou, 'tou-san… I do call!" Sakura defended herself. "…When I have time."

Fujitaka laughed. "I know, Sakura. But it's nice to hear your voice again."

"You, too, 'tou-san."

"So what brings this phone call?"

"I'm gonna –"

"Going," he interrupted.

"…" She blinked, before shaking her head and correcting herself: "I'm _going _to Tomoyo-chan's house so I'll be in the neighborhood. I wanted to come visit you after!"

"That's fine by me, Sakura," Fujitaka replied happily. "And do you think you can finally introduce me to this man you are dating? I've heard so much about him from Daidouji-san who's heard a lot about him from Tomoyo-san…"

Sakura sweat dropped. Leave it to Tomoyo to tell her mom to tell her dad about Kaname…

"Hai, hai. We'll see, 'tou-san. I'll be seeing you later then!"

"Ja, Sakura."

She hung up. She looked at the phone for a bit before setting it back on the receiver and leaning back on her couch. That conversation didn't last long… Maybe five minutes tops. She sighed again and stood up, walking over to the coat hanger where she pulled on her dark brown overcoat. She slipped on some gloves and headed out of her apartment, locking the door behind her. She'd pass time by walking on the lawn…

With her hands stuffed in her pockets, Sakura carefully went down the stairs. She had to be careful considering how slippery the steps were. It'd be a painful fall if she slipped. She inhaled the sharp coolness of the morning air as she stepped down the final steps. Snow was paved along the sidewalks and the edges of the grass, droplets of frozen water hanging from the tips of the green blades. The snow always made sceneries even more beautiful.

Sakura walked around the front of the apartment, crossing over a small bridge that hovered over a frozen pond. The fountain that was usually on in the center was off, and the ducks that were usually there quacking their heads off weren't there anymore. Thank God.

She headed down a path that lead to the sidewalk; the sidewalk which lead to the city, or straight to Tomoeda. She started to walk down the path that lead to Tomoeda just as a car pulled over right next to her. She paused, watching the window roll down.

"Going my way?"

She peered in and smiled when seeing Kaname. Sakura hopped in and they drove off.

---

The sun was well into the sky; not at its highest peek, but high enough. The clouds had cleared up after last night, and he was still sitting between the two houses; having fallen asleep. He didn't anticipate it to snow so much… because now he woke up to find himself freezing cold, stiff and numb from head to toe. His eyes burned and he grudgingly hissed and turned his head away when feeling the day's first rays berate against his shut lids. His head felt heavy… Everything was aching… He couldn't decipher where he was, let alone what he was doing there in the first place…

He forced his heavy lids to open. The light of the sun glared off of the snow, causing him to squint and only stare scornfully out at nature. His teeth chattered like mad. He licked his blue and chapped lips. He didn't seem aware of the snow piled on his head, or the snow piled on his shoulders and lap. The only thing he could comprehend was how cold he was… He was sure he'd have frozen to death last night if his overcoat wasn't so long and warm…

He sneezed and hugged himself, looking at the ground bitterly. He needed to get back to his own home… where he can light a fire… maybe warm himself up a nice cup of hot coffee… God that sounded nice.

He was about to pry himself up when he heard a car come to a stop in front of the house he was leaning on. Doors opened and closed, and then the clicking of shoes against icy pavement as the pair made their way up to the house. He rubbed his numb ears, waiting until they would go into the house before he'd leave.

---

Sakura pressed the door bell as her and Kaname walked up to the front porch of the Daidouji mansion. Sonomi had moved out in order to live into a smaller home – deciding to give the mansion to Tomoyo and her new husband-to-be. Her boyfriend, Eriol Hiiragizawa, finally proposed to her last month. As of yet, Kaname was never properly introduced to the newly weds since everyone was too busy to meet up and what-not. But now that Sakura was able to persuade Kaname to take the weekend off – it was more than perfect to have a little get-together.

A woman with twinkling amethyst eyes and raven hair answered the door. Her complexion seemed as pale as the snow, and Sakura's smile widened when seeing her.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed just as happily. The two girls embraced and then withdrew. Tomoyo lead them into the house so they could make proper introductions without the cold weather.

"Tomoyo-chan, this is Kaname." Sakura gestured at her boyfriend. He smiled at the raven haired girl as he took her hand and kissed the back of her palm.

"Nice to meet you, Daidouji-chan. Sakura's told me a lot about you."

"And she told me a lot about you, too," Tomoyo replied with a smile.

"I see the guests have finally arrived," another male voice spoke up. They all turned in order to see an aristocratic-kind-of-man walk into the living room. His midnight stresses were neatly combed, and sapphire eyes glinted behind a pair of circular spectacles. His smile seemed to hold secrets, yet the way he held himself it seemed as if he was an aristocrat of the past. He looked elegant; well composed and wise; a man of many words, but a man of many mysteries. He came over and extended out a hand to Kaname. He smiled a Cheshire grin. "Hirragizawa Eriol."

Kaname smiled and shook his hand. "Yamato Kaname."

Eriol turned to Sakura just as she threw her arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on his cheek. He looked mildly taken aback.

"I haven't seen you in for-ev-er, Eriol!"

He patted the auburn haired girl on the head. "It's nice to see you, too, Sakura-chan."

After introductions and what-not, the group gathered into the dining room where breakfast was waiting for them on the table. Sakura inhaled the delicious aroma of a home-cooked breakfast and quickly sat down at one of the seats. Tomoyo sat next to her, and the boys sat across from them. They piled their plates as they talked, Eriol and Kaname indulging themselves with topics on the latest news, and Tomoyo and Sakura babbling about the old days.

"…I heard about that new female thief," Eriol commented.

Kaname took a sip of his tea. "Yeah, she's giving us quite the trouble right now… She's not as troublesome as Li was, but enough trouble to throw the department to a loop. She never leaves any traces behind, so it's hard to find out her identity."

"I see. What about the security cameras?"

Kaname shook his head. "She never gets close enough to determine any physical characteristics."

"What a shame," Eriol mused.

"…Remember that time we went on a ski trip with our class?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

Her amethyst eyes glistened with a whimsical and reflecting sort of look. "Of course! Sakura-chan looked so cute learning how to ski for the first time…"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "…You were great out there. You skied like a professional, Tomoyo-chan!"

The modest girl made a gesture with her hand, but a smile was evident on her face. "Nonsense." She leaned an elbow on the edge of the table as she rested her chin against the back of her palm. Her smile widened as she addressed Kaname: "You know… I'm quite glad Sakura's finally found herself a good guy. I always did tell her she needed to get out more often and meet guys…"

"Tomoyoooooo… You're acting like you're my mother," Sakura groaned, glancing at the ceiling in the utmost embarrassment.

Tomoyo ignored her as Kaname simply laughed.

"I'm just glad I got to her before any other guy did."

The emerald eyed woman glanced at Kaname before looking down, unable to sustain the rosy hue that crossed her cheeks. They all settled back down and continued to eat. Sakura started to drift off into her thoughts, her gaze wandering over to the window as she stared out blankly, stuffing food into her mouth and slowly chewing it. She wanted to ask Kaname if he wouldn't mind meeting her father, but she wasn't sure. The one thing that a lot of guys dread was meeting their girlfriend's father… but her father wasn't a scary guy. If Kaname had anyone to be scared of, it should be her brother, Touya. She smiled to herself at the thought. She was pulled out from these thoughts when Tomoyo's startled voice interrupted everything:

"…Is… there someone looking through the window?"

Sakura blinked, and everyone looked – and indeed, someone was indeed looking through the window. Whoever it was seemed to have realized they were caught, because they disappeared from their point of vision. Eriol and Kaname bolted up and towards the door, Sakura in tow and Tomoyo trailing behind her. Eriol pried open the door. Kaname and Sakura filed out, but no one was out there anymore.

The streets were deserted.

Sakura frowned in mild irritation. "It must've been some kid… he was probably planning on playing ding-dong ditch on us or something."

"Well, it's fine then. Since we're done with breakfast…" Tomoyo grabbed Kaname's hand and dragged him back inside. "I want to show you some pictures of our darling Sakura when she was younger!"

"…Toommooyoo!" Sakura's protesting voice trailed after her.

Eriol smiled and closed the door behind him.

---

He was running again, and he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon; at least not until he got the blood pumping through his body again in an attempt to warm himself up and drive away the numbness. He kept his hands stuffed in his pockets. His fingers were frozen stiff. He was still aching terribly after sleeping _outside _in the middle of a snowfall. He sneezed. He needed to get home in a hurry because he could already tell he was catching a cold – or that he already had a cold that was gradually escalating into a high fever.

But he was getting tired already. He was usually a fit person, but he was aching everywhere… Everything hurt… He needed to rest again.

He was in Tomoeda's King Penguin Park now. Children weren't playing here since it was winter; too cold for them to play in the park. It was quite deserted and empty. He dragged his leaded feet towards a nearby bench and slumped on it with a heavy sigh. He'd rest here until he could move again.

---

Sakura and Kaname bid Eriol and Tomoyo farewell as they left the Daidouji estate and walked to Kaname's car. Sakura had her arm linked around Kaname's. She pulled him to a stop before they entered the car. He looked at her inquisitively, a questioning eyebrow raising.

"I talked with my 'tou-san this morning…" Sakura started, and Kaname looked at her encouragingly and curiously to continue. "And I told him that I was going to be in the neighborhood…"

"…"

"And he asked if he could meet you…"

"Did you tell him yes?" Kaname asked, dreading the answer.

"No! I just said 'we'll see.' But I really want you to meet him, Kaname! I promise my 'tou-san's a really nice guy and he's not going to bite you!"

He looked uncertain; hesitant; reluctant. "….Are you sure?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yes, I'm sure. It'll be fine…" Sakura patted him on the chest. "Be a man, Kaname!"

He scowled playfully. "I am a man!"

"Then prove it by meeting my father!"

"…" He shifted hesitantly, but sighed as he gave in. "Fine… And if he really isn't as nice as you claim him to be…"

"Honestly. Nothing to worry about. Cross my heart." She flashed him a toothy grin.

He eyed her, but opened the passenger's door and held it open so she could get in. As soon as they were buckled in, Kaname drove off to the Kinomoto residence. It wasn't long before they arrived and pulled up near the drive way. It wasn't long until Sakura noticed another car parked on the drive way. She blinked and muttered an: "Uh-oh…"

Kaname panicked. "Uh-oh what? What? What is it? Who's car is that?"

Sakura cleared her throat. There was no turning back now… She smiled. "Don't worry! It's nothing. I thought it was something but guess not."

He didn't look convinced because a skeptical and suspicious look was plastered all over his face. She laughed and patted his hand. "Really, Kaname. C'mon, let's go." She climbed out of the car. Everything about him screamed "reluctance," but he got out. He lagged behind her as she led him to the front door. She knocked. It wasn't long before someone answered. Kaname peered at the man from over Sakura's shoulder. He had a kind smile, and his brown eyes twinkled with the same kindness behind glasses. His auburn hair looked dusty and gray from age, but everything about him seemed approachable and friendly.

_So this is Sakura's father?_

Sakura dragged Kaname from behind her. Fujitaka beamed when seeing him. "You must be Yamato Kaname!"

He nodded, blurting out dumbly: "You're Sakura's father?"

Fujitaka smiled and held out a hand for him to shake, a shake Kaname willingly returned. "Yes. Kinomoto Fujitaka. You can call me Fujitaka."

Kaname nodded once more. It wasn't until Sakura nudged him that he realized he wasn't shaking Fujitaka's hand anymore, but air instead. He stumbled inside just as Sakura closed the door behind them, shaking her head. Kaname scowled at her and Sakura simply laughed, shrugging off her coat and shoes. He followed her example. Fujitaka led them into the living room, but Kaname lagged behind as he looked around the house. No, it wasn't a mansion like Tomoyo's, but it was a cozy looking home; two stories high and big enough for your average family. He paused at a dresser where a few photos stood. There was one of Sakura, Fujitaka and another boy whom he guessed was her brother. Then there was another photo of a woman with bright emerald eyes and wavy raven hair.

Kinomoto Nadeshiko. Sakura told him about her. She was Sakura's mother, but died when she was three from leukemia. He lifted his head up as he entered the living room – but much to his surprise something stood in his way. He collided into someone and stumbled back. The person didn't even budge.

"Sorry about that…" Kaname started. He looked up and blinked, only to find a tall young man glaring down at him with fierce brown eyes. He had unruly dark brown hair to match the color of his eyes. He was broad-shouldered, stern looking and with a very intimidating frown and glare.

_Aww crap… She didn't tell me her _brother _was going to be here…_

"Who are you?" Sakura's brother asked.

"Erm… I'm Yamato Kaname," he said, holding out a hand to shake. The older man didn't even bother to spare his hand a single glance. Kaname awkwardly withdrew it.

"What're you doing here?"

"I came here with Sakura…" he answered slowly.

"So you're the runt who's dating my sister?"

He debated whether to answer that. If he said yes, he'd get murdered. Maybe if he lied and said no he could make a quick escape?

"Uh…"

…_How degrading. I'm a policeman – no, a _Captain _and yet I'm being intimidated by _this _bozo… _Kaname squared his shoulders and lifted his chin up, sucking up his courage. "Yes, I am dating your sister."

"…" His glare seemed more frightening, if possible. "You got guts coming here, kid."

"I'm not a kid… I'm a grown man."

"You're a kid."

"…If you want me to be, sure."

He was about to ask Kaname something else when Sakura's fuming voice interrupted them: "Touya! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just asking him a few questions."

She shoved Touya aside, grabbed Kaname's hand and pulled him into the living room and on to one of the couches. Tea and biscuits were on the coffee table at the center. Kaname sighed in relief, glad to have been pulled away from Touya's suspicious and interrogative glare. Fujitaka was sitting across from them with his usual grin. Touya sat next to his father with the same usual scowl. Kaname looked from Fujitaka and to Touya. It was hard to believe they were related.

"Honestly, 'nii-chan," Sakura huffed, still looking peeved. "Kaname's a good guy! Don't try to scare him off!"

"I'm… not scared…" Kaname piped up in a small voice. Sakura and Touya glared at him, so he found it wise to stay silent. He didn't find it that hard to accept the fact that they were related…

"Well… I'm just making sure he can handle a kaijuu like you," Touya retorted hotly.

Sakura bristled. "I am not a kaijuu!" She was about to get up and do something – probably some type of physical harm that Kaname didn't want to find out about, but Fujitaka interrupted their sibling bickering:

"Sakura… Touya… Hush."

Sakura slumped back down. Kaname watched in amusement. If he didn't know any better, he'd think they had the mentality of little children. Fujitaka turned to Kaname and smiled; a smile that Kaname couldn't help but return. Sakura and Touya had their arms crossed as they sat in silence.

"So how long have you and Sakura been dating?"

"Few months."

"But you two have known each other for a few years, yeah?"

Kaname nodded.

_This wasn't such a bad idea, after all._

---

He had managed to dig up a few change from his pockets and catch a cab. The driver brought him to the nearest Bart station, and from there he'd hop on to the next available drive to Tokyo. He was able to hop on the next train around noon time. By then there was no more sun and clouds had returned to the sky. He slumped down on a bench with a content sigh. At least the inside of the Bart was warmer than outside…

People sent him strange looks. He did appear a mess, after all, but he ignored them and bowed his head, closing his eyes and keeping his hood drawn over his head and eyes. He couldn't risk anyone recognizing him. He lifted up weary amber eyes in order to look at the window across the aisle. The city of Tomoeda passed by in a blur as the Bart pulled into a tunnel. He could clearly see his reflection now. His lips were blue, chapped, and cut. There was a bruise on his left cheek. Shadows were evident beneath his eyes. He looked tired; beaten; exhausted…

On the bench beneath that window rested a newspaper. It was old considering how outdated it was. The headline read: "_LI SYAORAN – M.I.A?" _He smiled wryly. M.I.A. Missing in action. What a way to put it…

---

Sakura departed her father with a kiss on the cheek. Kaname departed Fujitaka with a handshake. Sakura departed her brother with a stomp on his foot that left him wailing in pain. Kaname chose not to say a single word, and the couple hurriedly made their way to his car. They hopped in and drove back to Tokyo.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Sakura asked, smiling at Kaname as she leaned against the closed compartment between their two seats.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, his own smile tugging at his lips. "…No, I guess not."

"I told you my 'tou-san wasn't scary…" Her voice was teasing.

'Yeah, but you didn't warn me about your brother."

"I didn't know he was going to be there. If I did I would've dropped the idea of going there all together." Sakura scowled. She stretched and twined her arms around the head of the chair, yawning. "…So is there anything else you want to do?"

Kaname looked at the time. "Nah. Sorry, Sakura. I need to get to the office."

"What!" She looked at him skeptically. "But aren't you off?"

"I just got a voice message saying they needed me back at the department. That female thief apparently robbed something this time."

"Do you know what it was she took?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

Sakura sighed. "…I'll go in with you then."

"It's fine," Kaname assured. "You take your day off."

She looked at him uncertainly. "Are you sure…?"

He nodded, before smiling teasingly. "You should go grocery shopping. I saw your fridge yesterday and it was terribly empty."

She blushed in embarrassment. "Alright… Don't stay at work overnight though, okay?" She gave him a reprimanding look. Kaname flashed her a sheepish grin.

"Got'cha."

After getting through traffic and the daily busy mess of Tokyo city, Kaname pulled up to Sakura's apartment. She gave him a peck on the lips and was about to withdraw when he pulled her to her in order to capture a longer kiss. She giggled and pulled away; climbing out the car and waving to him, watching him drive off towards the Tokyo police department. She went back to her apartment in order to change into something more comfy; then she'd go grocery shopping.

---

The Bart jerked to an abrupt stop, rudely snapping him out of his nap. He looked at the sign as it flashed "Tokyo," indicating they finally arrived. He sighed and climbed out, passing through the crowd of bodies. Even if he had his hood on, he doubt anyone would recognize him. Tokyo was always so crowded it was hard to differentiate anyone among a mass of people. He left the station and entered the streets. He searched his pockets for any money, but found it went all to the cab he took back in Tomoeda – and the Bart ride. He sighed heavily and treaded onward.

Hours passed and it grew colder as night was evidently starting to settle in. He had managed to pass through the more crowded parts of Tokyo before entering the less crowded and more secluded and suburban areas. With the hustle and bustle of the city left behind him, he was the only living soul wandering the streets at this time of the day and in this winter weather.

He was taken aback by a sneeze, and then another sneeze that was followed by a third one. He looked at the ground miserably. His nose felt like it was going to fall off. His head felt unbearably heavy. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was walking as he stepped off the sidewalk and started to cross the street.

He looked up and squinted when the oncoming headlights flooded him in bright light. He squinted. A screeching noise echoed throughout the air as the car attempted to stop – but too late.

_Bam._

He felt something heavy collide into him before he blacked out.

---

Sakura piled the groceries into the trunk of her car with a bit of difficulty. It wouldn't have been this hard if the bottom of one of the bags hadn't torn open and all of her oranges and apples went scattering everywhere… And it wouldn't have been so hard if she hadn't dropped the _other _grocery bags she was holding when she crouched over in order to pick up the fruits…

But she managed, and in the end she slammed the trunk closed and dusted her hands off triumphantly. She hopped into the driver's seat and left the parking lot, driving back to her apartment. It was becoming dark now, as was evident since there wasn't much light out at this time of the day. She hadn't realized she was in the grocery store for _that _long… She was always slow at those kinds of things though.

She turned the radio on and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, humming out loud as she waited for the red light to turn green. She was planning what she was going to do as soon as she got home… Take a warm bath… have some strawberries and whip cream… (Never any peaches and whip cream. She was sick of those for obvious reasons).

Yes… This was going to be a great night.

The red light turned green and she started to drive. Her cell phone started to ring and she reached over to the passenger's seat to get it – but in the process knocked it over (accidentally, mind you). She glanced at the road before crouching over and reaching beneath the chair as she fiddled around to find the ringing phone. By the time she grabbed it, it had stopped ringing. By the time she sat up and looked at the road – she realized someone had walked out right in front of her, not paying attention to where they were walking.

She let out a scream as she pressed down on the breaks. The tires screeched, and she screwed her eyes shut… praying… praying…

_Bam._

Sakura winced as soon as the car came to a stop. The person rolled on top of the car hood before rolling off and on to the ground. She sat there in stunned silence, breath held, eyes wide. She waited for the person to get up, but he didn't.

She started to panic.

_Oh my god. I just hit someone with my car. What if he's dead? Oh my god. Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygod. Please don't let him be dead… I… I don't want to be a murderer!_

Sakura climbed out of her car shakily, still praying.

_Please let him be alive… please let him be alive…_

She stopped in front of the unmoving body.

…_I killed him!_

She wailed and groaned pitifully to herself as she dropped to her knees, carefully turning the person over.

"Er… Mister… Are you alive…?"

His hood fell back.

Sakura gasped.

"Oh my god. I hit Li!"

**To Be Continued.**

**Firetemptress:** …I don't know why, but the ending makes me laugh. I'm proud of it. –smiles-

And the reviews that ya'll have left me thus far make me so happy. Never expected this much. –hugs everyone- And if it wasn't clear enough yet – M.I.A. means "missing in action." And ya'll keep guessing on who the female thief is, because I'll never tell. –singsong voice-

Toodles! And please leave a review!

_--FT _


	6. nurse sakura

wonderland**.6 Nurse Sakura**

_Oh my god. I just hit someone with my car. What if he's dead? Oh my god. Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygod. Please don't let him be dead… I… I don't want to be a murderer!_

Sakura climbed out of her car shakily, still praying.

_Please let him be alive… please let him be alive…_

She stopped in front of the unmoving body.

…_I killed him!_

She wailed and groaned pitifully to herself as she dropped to her knees, carefully turning the person over.

"Er… Mister… Are you alive…?"

His hood fell back.

Sakura gasped.

"Oh my god. I hit Li!"

Of all people to hit with her car… it had to be Li Syaoran; the thief who disappeared months ago. Who would've thought she'd run into him again – but in the most unlikely of situations? What was she going to do? Usually when these things happened, the wise person would call the ambulance and bring the injured person to the hospital to get treated… But Syaoran wasn't no ordinary person. If she brought him to the hospital, he'd be recognized and put in jail. But wasn't that what she wanted?

…No. She wanted his ass brought in jail the _right _way – and that was by _her _catching _him_; not hitting him with her car. That and he didn't look so good…

Maybe she was too prideful, or maybe she was becoming soft… because she could have left him there, but no… She brought one of his arms around her shoulders as she heaved him up and dragged him around her car. She opened the back doors and managed to stuff him on to the seat. He was breathing, so she was positive he wasn't dead. Sakura was about to start driving off when she froze.

What did she think she was doing? He's a thief. She's a cop. She's supposed to get his ass in jail, not be a nurse to him… And if anyone found it… They'd see if that she was aiding the enemy. She could get in so much trouble for this… But for crying out loud she hit him with her car! And he didn't look to be in any position to run or steal something. He looked like crap, to be honest. She knew he couldn't get a busted lip and a bruise on his cheek just from her hitting him… after all she mostly hit him on the side so he probably has a few bruises there… (alright, maybe not a _few_…)

Sakura sighed and made up her mind. She'd help him recuperate, and then she'd put him into jail. It's the least she could do for hitting him with her car…

Her guilt conscience was taking over.

_God I'm getting soft…_

She restarted the car before driving back to her apartment. That annoying voice in her head was nagging her brain, taunting her and chiding her and calling her mad. But any normal human being would have done the same thing, right? If they hit a man suffering from a high fever, they'd bring him back to their apartment, too, right? Even if it meant they were a cop out to put so-and-so in jail… they'd still do it, right? RIGHT? It was the moral and humane thing to do! It'd be inhumane to leave him out in the freezing cold, in the middle of winter no less! She'd live with guilt the rest of her life! Then again she really was too prideful for her own good. SHE wanted to be the one to take him down… and not be known as the cop-who-could-have-caught-the-most-wanted-thief-when-instead-a-bunch-of-tiny-bacteria-got-to-him-first.

Yeah. It sounded tempting, but no thanks. She wanted to do things the right way… Not to mention Li Syaoran wasn't exactly _human_ as she recalled all of his leaps-from-high-buildings and bounds-along-roof-top-to-roof-top. No. She wouldn't label that as normal – let alone something that an ordinary human was capable of doing. He was more… alien! Yes. Li Syaoran was an alien from outer space. But still – alien or not! It was still the right thing to do by bringing him to her apartment so she could make sure he doesn't die of a high fever or anything…

Kinomoto Sakura concluded she was becoming too soft and too mad for her own good. That was it. She declared she was mad enough to be thrown and locked away in an insane asylum right that moment. She also concluded something must have possessed her. In the end, she rudely shoved any mental conversations from her mind and pressed down heavily on the pedal. She made sharp turns at corners and sped through traffic as she head back home. She was surprised when she pulled up at her usual parking lot in front of her apartment. She was mostly surprised when she wasn't pulled over by a cop and given a speeding ticket.

Yeah. She felt like she was apart of some speeding car chase back there – just without the feds and police hot on her trail. Sakura heaved a heavy sigh before hopping out of her car and opening the back door. She was just about ready to drag Syaoran's body out when she found herself set with _another _difficult compromise… How was she going to carry a full grown man… across the side walk, up a flight of stairs, and into her apartment? Sure, she could ask some built, hunk-of-a-man to help her carry him… but she couldn't risk the chance of Syaoran being recognized.

Right now she was starting to debate whether Syaoran was worth going through the physical torture of carrying him such a distance. But, who came running across that corner to give her a kick in the ass but a little thing called her _conscience! _What're the odds of that? Sakura cracked her knuckles and dragged Syaoran out of the car, heaving him across her shoulder as she stumbled back. He really _is _heavy…

She kicked her car door shut. Honest to God, she was not sure how she managed to trudge the distance from her car and to her apartment – especially up those stairs. She had no idea how, but all she knew that it had to possibly be one of the most difficult things (next to even coming up with the bright idea of taking care of him) she's ever done in her years of existence.

All she could recall was a lot of falling; a lot of dropping Syaoran, and much back pains during the torturous process. Now she found herself laying sprawled on her living room floor, in front of her opened door, with a heavy and limp body slumped over hers. With whatever strength she could gather, Sakura shoved Syaoran off of her and stood up. She dragged him the remaining distance to her couch before heaving him up on to it. She closed her apartment door, disappeared into the hall way, and came back with two blankets that she placed beside the furniture.

She looked at the problem at hand, the problem having a name that went by Li Syaoran. It was a pesky little problem that never seemed to go away now that she thought about it. It was always there… constantly coming back, but each come back was more powerful in some way. She eyed that coat of his. It looked wet. It was dampening her couch. Sakura sat down at the ledge as she pulled him up into a sitting position and held him there. With one hand pressed firmly against his back, she used the other to peel off his overcoat.

She discarded it to the floor before promptly eyeing his shirt. It was just as wet. She didn't have any spare male clothes he could possibly borrow… and she knew that if he woke up shirtless he'd notice, look at her with that same mocking look, and outright laugh at her face. She made a face, deciding she'd wash it and get it back on him before he'd wake. She'd even wash that wretched overcoat of his. It looked downright filthy.

…Sakura was about to take his shirt off (that sounded… more naughty than it should… cough), she remembered she had some groceries in the car. Sakura set him back down and dashed out of her apartment – at least not before putting the blankets on him to keep him warm for the time being… but just in case she switched on her heater on the way out.

So she went through the tedious process of running back and forth up the stairs in a hurried frenzy to put all of her groceries away so she could tend to the sick man currently residing on her apartment couch. Such a busy woman she was. She was surprised no one noticed how many trips she was taking back and forth. Eventually she got everything put away and a pot of tea boiling on her stove. Her face was flushed from the running, and she sought to catch her composure. Her emerald eyes landed once more on Syaoran.

His face was flustered. His lips were parted. He was breathing irregularly as his chest rose with each intake of air he took. His brows were creased. Sakura fumbled around for a cloth, drenched it with cold water and came over before slumping down next to him. She placed the cloth on his forehead, watching him relax somewhat as she dabbed at his face and neck, brushing back some of his bangs. She didn't have any clue as to what she was doing. She supposed she'd do this, too, if it were anyone else… maybe not as grudgingly though…

She rubbed his neck before setting the cloth on her lap and pulling Syaoran up into a sitting position. That wet shirt wasn't doing him any good… She slid it over his head and through his arms with some difficulty, but she managed to get it off and dump it where his overcoat had been discarded. Her brows creased in surprise at what she saw.

It wasn't how well-toned his body evidently was that surprised her, because she didn't need to see him shirtless to know that he was in good shape… on the contrary, it was the nasty bruises he had, not just where she hit him, but on the other side of his ribs, too. She knew she hit him hard enough to send him unconscious (maybe not unconscious if he wasn't suffering from a high fever), but she also knew well enough that the impact wasn't _that _hard to give him any physical damage…. Not like these…

Her face etched in horror when she caught sight of his back. It looked worse, to say the least. It was evident that the cuts and bruises on his back had long since been inflicted upon his skin, but they were just starting to heal now. She guessed the wounds must've been applied more than just one time, because he looked a mess…

She almost felt bad for dragging his body around at some points when she couldn't carry him…

Sakura lightly touched one of this many cuts with the tips of her fingers. For some reason she found herself holding her breath, as if she shouldn't be doing this and that Syaoran would wake up and get mad at her. She couldn't help it though – especially with the lingering question of _what happened to him…_

A shrilled scream emitted from the kitchen. Her head snapped up as she rested Syaoran side ways against the couch and stumbled to go turn off the stove and shut that teapot up…

---

She was sitting on the single armchair next to the couch, a half cup of tea half finished, half empty, clasped between her hands. Syaoran was still sleeping. It's only been a few hours since she brought him here and cleaned out the cuts and bruises on his back and ribs – and any other stray cuts and bruises she saw around his shoulders and face. His torso was wrapped in bandages. The two blankets she had brought out before were tightly tucked around him. He still had that flustered look. His shirt and overcoat were currently getting a good wash in the laundry. She had taken a shower and settled into sweats and a t-shirt… and now here she was…

Sakura pursed her lips and looked away from the person sprawled on her couch. This so was not how she planned her evening to go. She still couldn't believe what she was doing…

At the moment she wanted to pull her own hair out and ask Kami-sama _why _she was doing this. After all, if she recalled correctly, the last time they were together he had her bound and tied up on the couch while feeding her peaches and cream. Ever since then she never bought peaches. She preferred strawberries anyway.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her closed eyelids. No matter how many times she debated over why she was doing this, she always came to the same conclusion: she was mad, she'd feel guilty for leaving him out there to freeze… and he looked pathetic; _too _pathetic to just abandon.

Even right now he looked pathetic as he lay there with his brows creased, still breathing raggedly, cheeks flushed… He looked pathetically helpless, a look she was not used to seeing on his face.

…Not to mention she was at a loss at what to do now. She never took care of a sick person. She wasn't one to get sick much, and even then… it's been years since she was last _really _sick. Ah well. Her attention snapped back to Syaoran when he broke into one of his coughing spells. Sakura got up and picked up the bottle of cool water before walking over and gently lifting his head up. As soon as he was done coughing, she brought the bottle to his lips and tilted it up, letting the water slide into his throat. He drank it, settled down again, but continued to sleep.

Sakura slumped back down on the couch. The phone rang. She glanced at it, waited a ring or three, before prying it from the receiver and answering the phone.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Sakura?"

"Ooh! Hey, Kaname!" Sakura brightened up immensely when hearing his voice. She sunk back into the armchair. "How went work?"

"Eeh. Hectic. I think we might have found some trace as to who that thief is… but other than that, nada."

She nodded, twirling the cord of the phone around her fingers.

"Seeing as how it's not that late yet… I was wondering if you'd want to go out for some di –"

Syaoran broke out coughing again.

"…What was that, Sakura?"

"Er…" Sakura put on her best efforts of feigning her own cough before saying in the most meek and raspy voice she could muster: "…Sorry. Cough. I think I'm catching a cold…"

She could tell he was frowning, not from suspicion, but from worry. "Would you want me to come over and bring you some hot ramen or something?"

That sounded like a good idea… but no. "That's alright, Kaname. I already made myself some earlier. Don't worry. You just go home and rest. It'll be gone by tomorrow."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes, mother. I'm sure," she answered in a playful tone. "I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

"If you're really, _really _sure…"

"…Which I am…"

"I'll let you go then." Sakura was about to say bye and hang up, when he spoke up again, "Oh… but Sakura, I'm gonna be going out of town tomorrow morning."

Her face fell. "What!"

"Sorry. I know it's kinda last minute that I'm telling you this, but I need to go to Osaka for a bit. I got a phone call earlier from my dad. He needs help with some stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah. Just… boring stuff. Moving and all. They found another house. So I'll be there until they get settled in and all; maybe for a week."

Sakura nodded her understanding and then mentally kicked herself. It's not as if he could see her nod. "…Alright." Even though she was sad that her boyfriend would be away… but she couldn't help but feel relieved. It saved the risk of him coming over when Syaoran was still sick and incapable of going anywhere. "See you in a week?"

"Of course. Sayonara."

"Ja ne."

Sakura hung up after hearing the dial tone. She sat up and leaned over Syaoran, bringing her face down so their noses were just mere inches from touching. Sakura narrowed her eyes and eyed him intently.

"…You owe me big time, Li," she mumbled.

---

Sakura went to work the next day. Syaoran slept well into the night, and when she woke up and left, he was still sleeping so she was sure it was safe to leave him alone. Even if he woke up, she knew he'd know where he was… it wouldn't be the first time he's seen the inside of her apartment. She arrived at her department not too long later – having left early in order to beat the morning rush. By the time she arrived there was only a few other people already in work. It wasn't as crowded and busy as it is by the time afternoon rolls around.

Kinomoto Sakura bid some of her co-workers good morning before entering her office and slumping down at her desk. There were piles of scattered paper that she left disregarded since last week… reports that needed to be filed… reports that needed to be approved…

Sakura flipped on the radio as she went about her task of getting the papers neatly stacked and shuffling through them. This was going to be a long day… not to mention the prospect of Syaoran waking up while she's gone nagged at the back of her mind.

After all, it was never safe to leave a thief alone in your house…

At least he was sick; too sick to do anything. With that thought to put her mind at ease, she focused on the paperwork at hand. It wasn't long before she came upon a manila envelope labeled "Confidential." It seemed to have been just filed last night… maybe this was the evidence about the female thief? She opened it in order to find a video tape and a folder with a few papers clipped inside. The folder had the report. She slid across her room on her wheeled chair, after turning the radio off, and to the television set. She inserted the video into the cassette player and switched the TV on.

It was a recording from a security camera. She flipped through the manila folder, looking for a certain paper while only taking her eye of the TV when she necessarily had to. Nothing exciting was happening yet. It was just showing the same spot. It looked like a laboratory of some sort.

She fast forward the tape until something caught her eye, making her stop and rewind it to that part. Sakura had to squint. The lab itself was white, and whoever that was had dressed in all while in order to blend in – but it wasn't that hard to notice a human person sneaking around. It was a she based on physical shape, most likely that female thief who's been on the news for quite some time. She was looking around before her eyes landed on the security camera that had recorded all of that. The first thing anyone would notice about her was her bright green eyes. Her hair couldn't be seen since she was wearing a tight body suit that came up as a hood to cover her head.

She guessed the thief had wanted them to see her sneak in; to let them know it was her; to taunt them because she knew they could never catch her or else she would have turned off the security camera before it could see her. The thief dug into a small pouch strapped around her belt. Sakura concluded it was a small dagger the second the thief threw it at the camera. The visual was lost to static.

Sakura turned off the TV and ejected the video before pulling out a certain report. She scanned through it. It turned out the robbery took place at _Kamuri's Laboratory_, a laboratory stationed at the outskirts of Tokyo. A lot of government-related experiments go on there, and it's usually a place where a lot of new chemical and machinery weapons are created. She wasn't quite sure what the thief wanted there, but she soon found out. It turned out she had stolen an important file from the laboratory – an old file that was long ago stored and locked away. In the manila folder was a copy of the original stolen files, but the most important thing missing was the blueprints. There was only one copy, and apparently the thief got away with them.

Sakura leaned back in her chair as she read through the report curiously. The files were an outline of a project called PROJECT SUBARO. It was funded by a man known as Nikulai Subaro. She heard a lot about him. He ran the underground trade; the black market… but to put it simply, he was responsible for a lot of "illegal shit" going on in Tokyo. At least, back then, during the stages of Project Subaro was he under any suspicion of his illegal crimes. It wasn't until he was busted for importing and exporting illegal drugs and weapons that he was warranted for arrest.

Of course, they never caught him, and Kamuri's Laboratory stopped what they were doing with Project Subaro. It doesn't say how far they got into it, or what Project Subaro was exactly… she guessed they never made a copy of all those files. All she knew was that it was supposed to be the "perfect weapon."

…Ah well. It wasn't under her jurisdiction. It all sounded very interesting, but it wasn't something she needed to worry about. Sakura put the files and the video tape back into the manila envelope.

She put it back on the table with the many other reports she needed to do and look through. She paused though, thinking over the fact that she had the_ most wanted thief _sleeping in _her _apartment. She should tip off the department, shouldn't she? She should tell them to be ready to haul his ass in jail as soon as he's better… shouldn't she? No… Something in her mind told her no. One way or another Mr. Li Syaoran would find a way to escape even that. Somehow he seemed capable of escaping any situation no matter what position he's in.

Sakura rubbed her temples and went back to work. She couldn't let him distract her mind. She needed to focus on the papers. She turned her radio back on. The station she always had it set to was playing one of her favorite songs.

And so, happily humming along with the song, she was able to focus all of her attention on the task at hand.

---

Kinomoto Sakura didn't head home until the late hours of the evening, but by then she had managed to finish filing and doing the rest of those reports on her desk. Lucky for the department, it was one of those rare days free of much crimes happening around the city. There were some minor break ins, but nothing too serious that they couldn't handle. Sakura trudged the rest of the way up her stairs as she lazily inserted the key into the lock. She turned it, opened the door, dropped her purse and kicked off her shoes. It was dark inside. She turned on the lights.

The first thing she couldn't quite comprehend was why there were a bunch of blankets on the couch, but then she remembered she was just currently housing the world's most wanted thief. The second thing she noticed that said thief wasn't where he was supposed to be. On the contrary, save for the blankets, the couch was quite empty. Sakura narrowed her eyes as she slowly shut the door behind her.

_Where did he go…?_

She cautiously made her way through the living room. First she peered into the kitchen. It seemed as if everything was untouched. There were no signs of him anywhere else in the living room… Maybe he was taking a bathroom break? Or he could be in her room… She approached the hallway and peeked her head around the corner. She was surprised to see Syaoran standing there, leaning on the wall for support with his head in his hands. The bathroom door was open, so she supposed he _did _go in for a bathroom break and was just coming out…

His cheeks were still flushed. He was breathing heavily. He really had gone to the bathroom earlier after waking up in an unfamiliar setting. Everything was spinning around him so he couldn't quite determine where he was. It didn't matter at the moment though.

"Li…?"

Syaoran looked up sharply. He was hit with another dizzy spell that sent him falling forward as darkness started to engulf his vision. He felt something catch him. He supposed they were arms. But they were warm. His face rested on something else just as warm… something nice and soft… He nuzzled his face deeper into whatever this was before being taken over by the unconscious world once again.

If he wasn't sick and unconscious Sakura would have slapped him and wring his pretty little neck and tore his head off from their shoulders. She was positively fuming as he snuggled against her. The fact that he was snuggling against her _breasts _just made her furious. Sakura's face was red as she lifted him a bit higher so his face was anywhere _but _there. She hooked her arms beneath his and dragged him back to the couch. She was going to dump him back on it, but even that proved to be difficult because his body weight dragged her down with him so she was the one laying down with his body keeping her there.

Sakura groaned. How did she ever manage to land herself in such compromising positions? It seemed like a common thing to happen when it involved _him. _Syaoran subconsciously snuggled closer to her. Sakura snarled and shoved him off, forcing herself to at least have some decency as to put the blankets back on him.

She was about to storm off to the kitchen to make some dinner when she noticed that he seemed to be breathing somewhat regularly now, or at least as regular as someone with a decreasing fever could breath. She sighed and went into the kitchen to make something. She made more than enough food for herself, something she couldn't quite understand why she did… she supposed just in case Syaoran woke up. He'd probably be starving, and the aroma of a cooking dinner just might wake him…

It was probably the fact that he was awake when she got back that made her set the table for two and make him a bowl. But as she ate, Syaoran still slept. She was about to put his food away when he stirred and surprisingly… sat up. His chestnut brown hair looked more unruly if possible. His eyes were half open. He didn't understand where he was, and all that he couldapparently comprehend was the smell of _food - _for even from the kitchen Sakura could hear his stomach growl. Syaoran swung his legs over the couch and stumbled to the kitchen table where he clumsily sat down and started to eat.

Whether he knew where he was or realized she was there, he didn't say anything. He was too caught up in his food to really register what was around him. Sakura stared at him the whole time as she slowly ate her own food. No word was passed between the two… They just ate in silence. By the time she was half way done, he was already finished and cleaning off his plate with whatever extra food was left. When he was done, he got up and stumbled back to the couch before crashing on it.

Sakura blinked.

She bit back the urge to laugh when Syaoran abruptly sat back up, more aware of his surroundings now.

"How'd I…?"

Sakura smiled tauntingly. "Morning sunshine."

Syaoran turned to her and blinked.

Sakura calmly finished her food and set their empty plates and bowls in the sink. Syaoran continued to stare at her. She pretended not to notice as she bit her lip to bite back her laugh. She knew he was utterly baffled at the moment as to how and why he was in her apartment. The look on his face told all. She silently hoped he wouldn't remember being hit by a car…

"How…?" Syaoran started to repeat.

"Do you remember anything before loosing conscious?" Sakura asked calmly.

He scratched his head slowly, carefully, looking deep in thought. "No… not really… I just remember feeling sick and cold…" He still felt sick, now that he thought about it. "And… I don't know… I was running… and…"

"And?" Sakura pressed on.

"There was a bright light and something heavy hit me… I think it was a car… That…" It slowly started to dawn on him as he turned his gaze back to her. He pointed an accusing finger. "YOU HIT ME WITH YOUR CAR! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" He winced. The volume of his voice made his head pound. He noted not to raise his voice anymore.

Sakura looked aghast. "I didn't try to murder you! It was an accident! If I was trying to murder you I would have left you there instead of bringing you here!"

_Point taken. _Syaoran looked around and then at his shirt. It was dry, freshly washed and cleaned. He lifted it up and fingered the bandage wrapped around his torso. _She saw. _He knew she saw the wounds, but he didn't mention them, and she didn't ask about them, so he decided not to bring it up. "…So you took care of me?"

"Not that I had any choice," she mumbled, turning her back to him as she peered into the refrigerator for something to drink.

An amused grin snuck its way across Syaoran's lips. "You took _care of me! _Aww…" His grin widened. Sakura scowled at him. "I have my own little Nurse Sa –" He was interrupted by a sneeze, "-kura."

Sakura picked up a box of Kleenex and flung it at him. He caught it, took a tissue, and blew into it.

"Well you seem better enough to be on your merry little way," Sakura huffed.

"…I'm still sick!" Syaoran protested. "You can't send me out there in that dreadful weather!" He honestly hated the cold more than anything. "And don't forget! You hit me with your car!"

Sakura bit her tongue. She should have known he'd use that against her the second he found out about it. Oh how she dreaded the moment he'd wake up… Syaoran sneezed again. Sakura sighed heavily.

"Fine. You can stay here ONLY until you're feeling better. The second I see you're fine, you're out of here. Understand?"

He flashed her a lopsided grin. "Ai-yi, Nurse Sakura."

"…And don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, Nurse Sakura!"

"…I said not to call me that!"

"Alright!"

Silence, and then a mumble:

"…Nurse Sakura."

Sakura flung a couch pillow at his head. He ducked, adding teasingly, "Can you dress up in a cute little nurse dress, too? Or is that asking too much?"

She glared vehemently.

"…Guess the latter." Syaoran looked around with his legs tucked beneath him Indian-style. "…Do you have a playstation or something I can play with?"

"No."

"Can I watch TV?"

"No."

"Can I watch a movie…?"

"No."

"Can I do _anything?_"

"No."

Syaoran let out an exasperated sigh, but he turned on the television anyway. Sakura stared at him blankly before flat out asking:

"Where were you all these months?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. A light smirk was on his lips. "Why? Did you miss me? Did you think about me every waking minute, every second you were a sleep? Did I torment your mind so?"

Sakura scowled. "…Are you kidding me?"

Syaoran grinned. He never tore his gaze away from the television. Some show called _Prison Break _was on. Sakura walked over and slumped on to the armchair, all the meanwhile never taking her gaze off ofhim. When it seemed as if he was never going to give her a proper answer, she spoke up with a: "…So?"

"Hmm?" He tore his gaze away from the television. Apparently it distracted him from answering her.

She eyed him. "So where were you all these months?"

"Away," he answered nonchalantly.

"Someone must've roughed you up badly considering what poor condition you're in," Sakura stated.

"Oohh leave me alone. I'm a sick guy! Don't bombard me with pointless questions!" Syaoran whined. She looked indifferent.

"…Fine." She got up and disappeared for a moment, but came back, shattering any thoughts of alone time for Syaoran. She stood right in front of him so she was blocking the view of the TV.

"Umm…" Syaoran looked at her. "Excuse me. You're interrupting my show."

She was holding something behind herr back. "Open wide."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why…?"

"Just _do _it," she retorted impatiently. He did as he was told. "Now close your eyes." He eyed her one last time and did that too. Sakura pulled out a bottle of medicine that she poured into a very tiny measuring cup. As soon as the right amount was in, she pinched his nose, dumped the contents into his mouth, and placed her other hand against the bottom of his chin, forcing his mouth closed.

His eyes snapped open as soon as he tasted the wretched taste of _medicine. _Syaoran started to gag. He wanted to spit it out but she was holding his mouth closed with a devilish grin plastered on her face.

"Since you're _so _sick… Swallow up!"

…It was the only choice he had. Sakura grinned in satisfaction and took a step back. Syaoran gasped and ran to the nearest sink, turning it on and dunking his mouth beneath the faucet so the water rushed into his throat. He'd do anything to get rid of that wretched taste. Sakura burst out laughing. As soon as he composed himself he turned to her with a haggard look on his face.

"What is your problem? Are you TRYING to poison me?"

Sakura made a face at him, still laughing. "You're over exaggerating. I just gave you some medicine since you're _so _sick…"

Syaoran wiped his mouth and shuddered. He looked utterly disgusted by the aftertaste of it. "That was… ugh." He shuddered and slumped back on to the couch. "Don't ever do that!"

Sakura grinned. "Just making sure you get more healthy."

He stuck his tongue at her. Seriously. Her intentions could be considered murderous intentions. After all… they never were on the best of terms… Syaoran settled down now. Sakura was watching the television, and he was the one staring at her now. She noticed because she glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What…?"

"How come you haven't called the cops on me yet?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't bombard me with pointless questions."

Syaoran simply grinned. "You care about me!"

Sakura blinked. She looked appalled. "…What?"

"Admit it! You care about me!"

"No I don't!"

"Why else would you take me in and care for me until I'm feeling better?"

Sakura pursed her lips. "It's what anyone else would have done!"

"And you haven't called the cops yet, either," he pointed out in a singsong voice. Syaoran broke out laughing. Sakura growled between gritted teeth.

"Oh shut up or I _will _call the cops…"

Syaoran got up and stumbled off the couch, staggering towards her. Sakura eyed him. "What're you…? Go back to the couch. You can hardly walk!" He brought his hands on either of the chair's arms, grinning lopsidedly from ear-to-ear. His grin was mischievous, lazy, and most of all sleepy.

"Admit it. You care," he repeated in a husky, singsong voice. Sakura glared at him straight in the eye.

"Get away before I get infected by your germs."

He was hovering over her. She couldn't slip pass him since he was blocking her only route of escape. He was looking at her rather intently as he leaned in towards her. Sakura sunk into the chair as much as she could, but even then she couldn't sink in just enough to disappear from him. Being up close and personal, she could tell from the dazed look in his eyes that he was about to faint again… _Anytime now would be good._

But before that could happen, he suddenly closed whatever distance there was between their lips, catching Sakura completely off guard. She didn't move. She didn't return the kiss, but she didn't pull away from it either. His lips were warm, soft… Her mind was fogged over from thinking properly. The only thing she could think of at that exact moment were just how soft and warm his lips were, and how she was going to get his germs and sickness if he didn't get away from her right that moment…

He pulled away and slumped against her, face buried at the crook of her neck. Based on his breathing, she knew he fainted. Sakura was still sitting there, unmoving.

She glanced at the limp man, deciding it was his fever that drove him to commit such a heinous act.

…_He's delusional. _

**---**

**To be continued**

**---**

Eep. Surprise, surprise? Didn't take me that long to update, eh? –nudge nudge. Wink wink- Now you have no reason to be angry at me for the last cliffhanger I left. –smiles- We're all happy, right? Right? …But don't expect any other chapters to come out as soon as this one came out. It's Thanksgiving break, and this was a spur-of-the-moment-kinda-thing. I _should _be doing my homework… but I worked on this instead.

And thank you sososoo much for all the reviews! I wasn't expecting to already be over 100 up at this point. –hugs everyone- leikrly… you guys rock. I'll try to update as soon as I can next time, but there's thanksgiving break homework that I've been putting of that I really should work on… x3 unfortunately.

But yeah! Thanks mucho for the reviews! Don't forget to leave one!

_-FT _:3


	7. NK0A1

So I'd just like to take the moment to say that I… FT… am obsessed with NaruSasu fanfic.

…

I know it has absolutely nothing to do with this fic, let alone CCS, but I had to let it out. And now that it is let out, please… do carry on.

* * *

wonderland**.7 NK0A1**

**---**

She poked the sleeping form collapsed on top of her. The body did not budge. She prodded the head. It moved, before lolling back to its original position. She poked and prodded here and there, and still the figure continued to sleep. Her shoulders heaved up and down in a heavy sigh, a heavy sigh that went unnoticed to the slumbering man. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes momentarily before glancing sideways at him.

Sakura could feel his warm breath tickle away at the skin of her neck as he breathed in and out. She could see his brows crease ever the slightest bit before relaxing once more. If she turned her head around, even a little, her lips would be near his; the same ones that had kissed her just previously. She licked her now dry lips, the memory of the kiss still fresh, still fresh enough to bring a light blush warming her cheeks. It wasn't what she expected him to do, but even still, she blamed the fever. He was delusional. He didn't know what he was doing, most likely. But being so close to him gave her the sudden urge to kiss him herself.

…

Sakura mentally kicked herself. _…The HELL am I thinking? Kiss him again? Are you out of your MIND, Kinomoto Sakura? _FIRST she hits him with her car, then she brings him to her apartment and takes care of him, and to top it all off she wants to kiss him now? _I really am out of my mind…_

…_Ugh. I better get him off of me…_

Ooh but how warm he was. Maybe it was the fever that caused him to be so warm, but whatever it was, Sakura felt almost reluctant to get him off of her…

…"'kay getting him off… and NOW," she mumbled beneath her breath. Her arms snaked around his torso, taking a firm hold on his limp body as she got up and stumbled towards the couch, dragging him along. She carefully set him back down on the furniture, mindful of his injured back and ribs. "You owe me an explanation, Li Syaoran, as to what happened to you," Sakura continued to mumble even though he could not hear her. "It's the least you could since I took care of you."

She pulled the blanket up to his chin before pausing and looking down at the sleeping Syaoran. She had to admit, he looked less annoying and more cute when he was sleeping and his mouth wasn't running. It was always said that when a person slept they looked more childish and innocent. In Syaoran's case, theory proved to be correct. Yeah, Sakura's not blind. She's been around Syaoran for a few years, enough to know that he wasn't _hideous _looking – it was just that she chose to focus more on his annoying issues (at least they were annoying to her, or she claimed him to be annoying).

A light smile tugged at her lips as she watched him sleep. His cheeks were still flushed from the fever, but his chestnut brown hair spilled out over his face in disarray. Sakura reached out to brush away some of those strands of hair, but she caught herself mid way. _Alright, back up. Just… take a few steps away… Yes, like that. _She took one step back, and another until she felt the coffee table pressed against her calves. _…Just slowly walk away and to your room. _

Sakura "slowly" scurried out of the living room and to her bedroom door. She turned off the light in the living room, making sure the nightlight was plugged in the outlet just in case Syaoran would wake up in the middle of the night or something. She slipped into her room and shut the door, crawling into her bed and beneath the covers. A contented sigh flew from her lips as she sunk into the warm comforter.

Now _this _is Heaven.

* * *

His fever was catching on again. The blankets were wound and tangled around his agitated form as he twitched, rolled, kicked and moved in his sleep; brows creased and face etched in obvious restlessness. Sweat perspired on his burning forehead as his fever left his cheeks to blush a bright red. His breathing came out in irregular wisps of breath as his throat burned and itched. He grimaced in his sleep and tugged involuntarily on the collar of his shirt. He was panting; chest heaving up and down. Behind closed lids, his eyes were dancing around in a feverish manner, as if he was seeing something that wasn't really there. 

There are things that some people would rather not remember; some things that people would rather forget and never think about after it's gone and over. But sometimes, the past comes back and haunts him in his sleep. When the mind is left vulnerable and unguarded, certain events that were pushed back to the far corners of his mind can come rushing forward – this moment being an example; Syaoran being "he" in this case. Behind closed lids the past was coming alive. In his dreams a particular memory – or maybe a series of memories – are or were being awakened. In his conscious state he could not escape them.

Behind closed lids another story was being told. He could see another world; another setting much different from where he was at the moment. He could see the swaying lamps just barely hanging on to the ceiling – its wires old. Some of them had died out. The rest of them emitted a dull green; a dull, murky green. The lamps creaked as they hung off its hinges, most looking dangerously close to falling off from its latched position to the ceiling. But they hung on. Somewhere down the hall the sound of water dripping from a leak in a pipe could be heard as each drop plummeted into a small puddle that had already formed.

Everything looked blurry, but he was familiar with the sounds. A sense of madness started to build in him; madness from the constant pitter patter of the water and the creaking of the lamps. He felt claustrophobic, like everything was starting to come closer and closer, denying him of any space to breathe. His throat was parched from water deprivation. His back burned. His ribs were sore. His hands shook. His body trembled. He leaned over the little puddle beside him – the little puddle where the water fell to.

Lo and behold his reflection. His expression looked terribly haggard, weary, worn out and exhausted. Even he looked green from the light. A heavy sigh flew from dried lips as he withdrew and leaned against the cracked and cemented wall. He sat at the very center of a hallway. There was a door to the far left, and a door to the far right. Unfortunately for him, no door led to an exit of any kind. He bowed his head so his chin was pressed to his chest. His bangs fell before his eyes, casting shadows over them so all that was evident on his face was the frown tugged at his lips.

His ears perked when he heard the sound of one of the doors being unlocked from the outside, and then being pushed open. He didn't lift his head up. He could hear the sounds of heavy boots clanking constantly against the ground, reverberating and echoing off of the narrow walls of the corridor. With each foot fall, his heart beat at the same rhythm. The closer the footsteps got, the louder his heart beat became. The nearer the person approached, the heavier his breathing rose. A sense of dread and anxiety welled in him, for he knew what was coming, who was coming, why they were coming.

Slowly, very slowly he lifted his head up and he could see the blurred figure stand right in front of him. The air seemed to suffocate him at this point, cutting off any clear oxygen to his lungs. His head pounded with an ever so rising headache that only grew worse. He winced and turned his head away, screwing his eyes shut in an attempt to block away the nightmare. And then his eyes flew open again but he was no longer in that narrow hallway. Instead, he found himself staring up at a shadowy ceiling, panting, breathing heavily as he sought to regain his composure. He was back in Sakura's apartment; back to reality. He sat up with his back hunched forward and his face buried in his hands, his fingers woven through his bangs.

Syaoran sighed shakily as he raked his fingers through his hair. His throat still burned and itched, so he threw off the covers and gradually picked himself off the couch. He walked into the kitchen and peeked his head into the refrigerator door before pulling out an orange juice box. It didn't take him long until he finished it, crushed it with a careless squeeze, and dumped it into a nearby trash can. He crossed back to the couch and slumped on it, yawning, and closing his eyes. He was about to go sleep until he realized he had to use the bathroom now. With a groan, he reluctantly got up and made his way noiselessly down the hall and into the bathroom.

He was about to head back to his resting spot after he was done with his business, he honestly was, but then he noticed a door slightly ajar. Of course at this point his natural instinct for curiosity kicked in. He knew this was Sakura's bedroom since it was the only door in the hallway besides the bathroom door. Sure, he was in her apartment before, but he hadn't dared to look into her private room… And what was stopping him from doing so now anyway? Syaoran sidled up to the door and quietly pushed it open, sticking his head in, in the process. It was dark inside. The blinds were drawn half way closed just so a bare amount of the light from the moon filtered through, casting rays of silver across the bed that lay a feet or so away from the window.

Syaoran slipped into the bedroom as quiet as he possibly could; as quiet as any thief with years of sneaking around would. Sure, he was sick, but that did not deter him from being silent when he wanted to be, and especially since it came to sneaking into _Sakura's _bedroom. She could be a light sleeper… After all, she was always very alert when it came to finding him. Who's to say she's not as alert when she is sleeping? He crept all the way to her bed, his amber eyes burning bright in the dimness of his room. He halted at the side where he crouched over the edge in order to get a better look of a certain someone who was obviously too deep in slumber to realize someone was watching her sleep.

Honestly, if someone had told him Kinomoto Sakura looked like a sweet little angel when she slept, he'd snort, laugh, and deem them a liar. The thought of Sakura looking like an angel for even a remote second was a laugh; a hoot; a very absurd thought. But never had he seen her sleeping before, and now that he has, it really was possible for Miss Grumpy Face to look innocent, calm and serene and scowl-free. Seeing her so carefree looking made him want to smile, and smile he did.

The blanket was tugged unceremoniously below her shoulders with her neck craned to the side so locks of auburn hair spilled across her face and on the pillow. Her eyes remained shut; her lips slightly parted as the lightest of breaths escaped from her mouth. His face was near hers as he outlined every curve of her face with his eyes. He noted how her brows weren't furrowed, or that her eyes weren't shut tight. He noted that she wasn't exactly frowning, but frowning in a contented manner. She didn't look tense. She didn't look like she was having a nightmare, but whether she was having a good dream or no dream at all he couldn't tell. He smiled to himself when hearing her let out a small sigh that sounded clear in the silence of the room.

Being so up close and personal, he could smell that strawberry scent he always smelt whenever they werein close quarters. Usually, the only reason why they'd be so close was whenever Syaoran was holding her down because she had tried to arrest him. It was never because she allowed him to be close… not that she was allowing him _now… _just that she didn't _know _he was so close. And what Sakura doesn't know won't hurt her, right? He craned his head around so his face was buried at the crook of her neck, so his lips were hovering a mere centimeter from her skin.

"Sa-ku-ra…" he murmured her name. She didn't stir. His lips were close enough that italmost seemedlike a kiss on her neck, but it was a kiss without needing to actually touch her. He lifted his head up a bit so his mouth was right next to her ear, his warm breath tickling her lobe. "Saaakura…" She shifted the slightest bit. He smiled lightly when noticing her shiver when he said her name. He kept himself propped up on his hands; his hands that were on either side of his head. Syaoran moved around so his lips were right above hers; the same lips he had the sudden urge to kiss just like earlier before he… er… "fell asleep." He was a man, after all. Men _do not faint. _Thankyouverymuch.

Even if he had a fever, he knew very well what he was doing. Maybe it was his fever that was making him do this, but it didn't matter. He intentionally kissed her before, he'd do it again. A small smirk crossed his face. But considering how close they were at the moment it wouldn't be a wise move. She'd have easy access to strangling him and possibly murdering him. He sighed to himself and brushed off any thoughts of kissing the sleeping woman before he muttered her name one last time; a name that came out as a gentle, husky rumble from deep within his throat: "Sakura…"

Her brows creased. Her lips tightened. She mumbled an inaudible "Mm…" before opening her eyes. She looked half awake; barely awake, really. For a while, groggy emerald eyes stared into amber eyes, trying to comprehend why she was awake, who was hovering above her, and where she was and whether it was day or night. The first thing to settle into her mind was that she was in her room. It was still dark, and there was a _man _with his face just mere centimeters from touching her own. Oh no. This didn't bode well with grumpy Sakura. She blinked slowly before raising a hand and pressing it against his chest. But she didn't stop there. She pushed him back as she gradually sat up, her emerald eyes narrowing into dangerous and annoyed slits.

"What are you doing in my room?" Sakura asked lowly.

Syaoran smiled innocently at the awaken and irritated woman. "I lost my way from the bathroom and to the couch?"

"…"

"…I couldn't sleep," he said instead. And now that he thought about it, if he tried to go back to sleep, he wouldn't be able to. He was wide awake.

"…" She stared at him blankly.

Syaoran's innocent smile turned into an innocent grin so all of his teeth could be seen in the barely lit room.

Sakura rubbed her temples. "…Well unlike you, _I _was sleeping. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to sleep, and I'd like for you to get out of my room." She added a vehement glare after saying all of this. Syaoran smiled to himself. She had the usual guarded and scowl-y expression she always had around him and possibly everyone else… Except with Kaname. She always looked so lovey-dovey-like-she's-going-to-melt whenever she's around him, he had noted, somewhat bitterly… Not that he was jealous or anything.

It was almost impossible to believe that the glaring woman was the same one he saw sleeping.

_Maybe she was nice in another life? _Syaoran mused to himself. He snapped out of his thoughts when noticing her glare grow more intense. Honestly, it was so tense that he could swear any second now rays of fire would shoot out at him and burn him alive. Syaoran waved his hands defensively. "Alright… alright…" It looked as if he was going to move, but thought better of it and paused, turning to look at her again. "…But do I _have _to?"

"Yes."

"Can't I sleep here with you?"

"No."

"…But I had a bad dream!"

"I don't care."

"I need someone to cuddle with."

"Go cuddle with one of the couch pillows."

"…You know if you keep glaring and scowling and frowning like that you're going to get wrinkles before you're thirty," Syaoran commented with a teasing smile. A pillow came zooming through the air and at his head. He ducked to the side, but caught the pillow before it could fly off.

"I have work tomorrow, you know, so it'd be great if you could get out and let me go back to sleep," Sakura huffed, slumping back on the bed as she tugged the covers over her head.

"Can't you call in sick?" Syaoran asked, sitting Indian-style on the bed.

"No I cannot."

"But why not? You need to be home to take care of me! I'm a sick man!"

She tugged the covers down to send him a glare from over her shoulder. "And yet you're well enough to bother me in the middle of the night at –" She glanced at the clock, "- **3 AM **in the morning?"

He pointedly ignored that last comment. "…I'm bored and I need entertainment."

Sakura sighed heavily. "Go watch TV then."

"I need you to supervise me."

"You aren't a little kid you know."

"Yeah but I'm a thief."

"…"

Point taken. Sakura groaned and shoved off the covers. A cat-like grin tugged at Syaoran's lips. He won this argument. Sakura sat up and yawned, bringing up a hand to stifle it. She peered at Syaoran with one eye, the other closed. "Since you're keeping me up, you might as well tell me where you've been…"

He looked as if he was debating whether to tell her or not. "…Well, how about this…" Syaoran paused, and then continued:

"…What kind of playstation games do you have?"

"…"

It wasn't long before Sakura found herself sitting on the living room floor with Syaoran next to her. The coffee table was moved to the side to give them more room to sit and relax since they were playing the playstation. They played whatever was there: Tekken 4, Soul Calibur III, racing games… other fighting games… anything that involved either of them being each other. It was a competition between the two since they agreed that whoever won a certain amount of games would get a reward. Sakura's reward would be telling her where he was these past months or so. Syaoran's reward… whatever he wanted since Sakura couldn't think of anything to bargain him with.

And there they were, like any young teenager would be engulfed in a competitive game against a friend of theirs. A plate of eaten pizza was on either side of them because sometime during the middle of their games, Sakura got up to get a frozen pizza out of the freezer and heat it in the oven. Syaoran would take a break every now and then since his fever wouldn't allow him much concentration and focus for a long period of time. But all in all, the two looked like any average teenage pair playing video games: sending glares at each other whenever another won, shoving the other and laughing whenever they made an unfair move, one's face falling whenever they lost…

For a while it didn't matter that one was a thief and the other was a cop, and that they were grown up adults who had responsibilities to take care of. When it came down to it, none of it really mattered when it came to these two. Whatever their relationship was, it was a very interesting one, one that had developed over the years into what it is now – an understanding between two people: one who's supposed to put the other in jail.

And for a while Sakura forgot that she had work. She forgot why she was playing these childish games. She forgot that the man sitting next to her was a thief. She was just having too much fun. It's been far too long since she played video games and ate junk food in the middle of the night. The last time she ever did something like this was with Tomoyo when they were teenagers; when they were young and in high school and without the worries of real life preventing them from childish pleasures. It was odd, but when it came to Syaoran, she could experience these things all over again. She could be immature. She could be rash and irrational. She could be careless. And whenever she was around him, such as now, she didn't feel guilty.

Although later she knew she would because she knows her duty as a cop and if anyone in the police force found out about Syaoran being in her apartment… But she wasn't thinking about that right now. She was thinking about how close she was to whopping Syaoran's ass in the game they were currently playing.

And win she did.

His mouth fell as he gaped aghast at the television screen. The words "Player 1 Wins!" flashed on the screen in bright letters. He tossed his controller up in defeat, falling back so he lay sprawled on his back. Sakura glanced down at him with her lips tugged into a devilish and triumphant smirk. Oh how victory tasted sweet.

"I won."

Syaoran glared resentfully. "Must you state the obvious?"

Sakura turned around so she didn't have to look at him from over her shoulder. She pointed at him. "You have to answer my question now."

He looked away haughtily, his head propped up on his hands. "No I don't."

"Yes you do. We made a deal," Sakura pointed out, eyeing him. "I sure hope you're not backing out, Li Syaoran."

"No…" he murmured quietly, glancing at the clock.

5:45 AM.

"It's just that it's late and you'll probably have to be up soon to go to work. It's a long story."

"I'll call in sick," Sakura replied simply.

Syaoran rolled around so his back was to her. He curled up into a small ball, his hands crossed over his stomach. "But I feel like throwing up. It's a long story and I can't tell it when I feel like throwing up."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're just making up excuses…"

He didn't respond at first, so Sakura was left to stare quietly at his back. She was about to open her mouth and say something when he spoke up and interrupted her: "There's a lot you don't know about me, Sakura, and you'd need to understand it all to comprehend the story." Syaoran sat up with a tired sigh.

It was true though, now that she thought about it. She may have been chasing after him for years, but she honestly didn't know about his past, about his life and his family and what he was before he became a thief. She didn't know why he was a thief and what drove him to get into such a criminal profession. She knew his name, yes, she knew his personality, true. But she didn't know anything that shaped him into what he is right now, into the man sitting before her right this moment.

…But getting to know him never crossed her mind. He was a thief. She was a cop. The thought of the two telling each other about their lives over a cup of tea sounded preposterous. It was laughable, really. It'd go against what they were completely. She was just a normal cop, whereas Syaoran wasn't… exactly a normal thief. He was most definitely not like the rest of the other criminals she had thrown in jail. She knew that after the first year of trying to hunt down this man. She knew that after the next year or so of trying to capture him. He wasn't normal. She wanted to catch him so she could find out his mysteries; so she could understand… what made him different.

And it was now she just understood that. She used the reason "to throw his ass in jail because he went against the law" to get to him, to try to corner him and capture him… But no. It was curiosity that kept her going. It was the will to understand. But it wasn't as if she was going to flat out ask him "Tell me your mysteries," or anything along the lines as corny as that… Because she had more pride than that.

And even now she was still too prideful to ask him.

Syaoran watched her for a while. She looked deep in thought as she stared down at the carpet, brows creased. He wondered what she was thinking, but decided it best not to pry. If he wasn't going to tell her what happened, then she didn't have to tell him what she was thinking. It was only fair.

"…Hey, Sakura?"

She snapped out of her thoughts to look at him inquisitively. "Hm?"

"…Do you think you can wash my clothes?"

"…"

Silence.

"…What do you think I am, your personal maid?"

He grinned. "No. My nurse!"

"Yeah, well, nurses don't do other patient's laundry," Sakura replied impatiently, standing up and walking to the kitchen to find something to drink.

Syaoran stood up and bounded on to the couch as he leaned against the back to look at her with pleading amber eyes. "Please? I've been sleeping in these for the past days and I really need to take a shower!"

Sakura made a face. "That's just gross."

"It's not my fault! So can you? Like, right now? So when I wake up I can take a shower and my clothes will be all nicely washed?"

She rolled her eyes. "…What're you going to sleep in then?"

"I'll sleep in the nude!" he replied cheerily and nonchalantly. "I always do when I'm at my place…"

"I honestly didn't care to know."

Syaoran grinned.

Sakura sighed. "I guess I will… I need to do laundry anyway."

* * *

She didn't go to work that day. Actually, since she told Kaname the other day that she was coming down with a cold, she called work and said she wouldn't be in for a few days. It was a real bummer going to work anyway without Kaname there, and she did not want to leave Syaoran alone in her apartment now that he seemed well enough to move around for a bit. Syaoran was in the shower. She could hear it running all the way from her room. She had finished doing the laundry and was folding up her own clothes now. 

When she was done with that, she went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. They've been up since 3 AM, and it was already… a quarter to 9. Neither of them had actually went to sleep. Sakura made Syaoran sit on the couch with the blanket around him to cover up his nude body while she went off to do the laundry. Even though he insisted on helping her, she refused his offer. Just as she finished making a pile of pancakes, Syaoran came wandering into the living room. His freshly washed clothes were on, but his hair was wet and damp. Strands of his hair clung to his face.

"I smell pancakes."

"Does your stomach still feel sick?" Sakura asked calmly, setting the plates on the table just as Syaoran sat down with an eager-to-eat look on his face.

He shook his head.

Sakura put a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Good. Because when you're done eating, you can tell me what happened to you." She ignored the incredulous look on his face as she sat across from him and started eating.

_Ahh she never gives up, does she? _Syaoran sighed and started to eat. He should've known than to expect Kinomoto Sakura to drop a topic and leave it alone. He ate fast. She was only half way done when he was finished. As soon as he was done, he put his plate in the sink, made his way to the living room, slumped down on the couch and turned on the television to the first news channel he came upon. Sakura looked at him before calmly going back to her food. There was a report about the female culprit and how she had stolen some files from Kamuri's Laboratory. Syaoran looked mildly amused.

"Who is she?" he asked, pointing at the television.

Sakura shrugged. "Some people think she's your partner-in-crime."

He scoffed. "…What?"

Sakura hid an amused smile as she thoughtfully chewed on a piece of her pancake. "Ever since you disappeared, this chick showed up so people think she's just doing this temporarily until you come back."

He rolled his eyes at this new discovery. "That's a bunch of bologna."

"…_Authorities believe they are close to uncovering this female culprit…_" The news reporter was saying.

Blah… blah… blah.

Syaoran changed the channel and flipped through whatever was on. He looked bored before finally settling on watching the Maury Show. It always proved to be amusing and interesting…

"You actually watch this stuff?" Sakura asked skeptically. He simply flashed her a grin and turned his attention back to the screen.

Sakura shook her head and stood up, putting her plates into the sink. She only delayed the inevitable question by washing what little dishes there were. It beat doing them later when everything was piled up anyway. She finished, wiped her hands dry, and walked into the living room as she sat down on the arm chair. Syaoran was starting to think she forgot about the question, but he knew better than to doubt that. It was rare Sakura ever forgot anything, especially when it came to her being persistent and stubborn about it.

Syaoran sighed and turned the television off, causing Sakura to look at him with a questioning eyebrow. He might as well just tell her since he knew she was going to ask soon…

"…You remember that night before I disappeared, right?"

Sakura hid a smile. She knew being quiet would make him cave in and spill the beans. Oh how right she was… But any thoughts of smiling went up in smokes at the mention of _that _night. Of course she remembered it. How could she not? Him feeding her peaches and cream. She bound and tied and helplessly laying on the couch…

Sakura glared at him. She was still bitter and resentful about it.

He took the glare as a yes.

"Well…" Syaoran shifted in his seat, making himself comfortable. He wasn't up to telling the story, but he was going to anyway. He'd just take some breaks in between some parts to drive Sakura mad. Yes, that sounded like a good idea. And it was a long story anyway. Might as well start. _But where do I start from? _That was the troublesome part about all of this: figuring out where to start at.

Sakura watched him with patient eyes. She knew he was having difficulty figuring out where to begin. She didn't bother to rush him. She wanted him to tell her the story, and now that he was, she wasn't going to make him hurry. She wasn't in any sort of rush anyway.

"Just start from when you and Kaname were fighting," Sakura suggested.

Kaname.

Syaoran's eyes darted to Sakura for a moment, before he looked away. His brows were furrowed and his amber eyes looked deep in thought. He was thinking back to that night…

_His gaze lingered on the tattoo imprinted into the inner arm of Kaname. It was a barcode with **NK019 **imprinted into his skin. Tribal designs circled around the barcode, and around his arm, creating the shape of a phoenix bird. It had a single red eye._

Syaoran pulled up his left sleeve and turned his arm around so he was looking at the back of his wrist. The same tattoo he saw on Kaname's arm was imprinted into his. Sakura blinked at this. She's seen it a few times in the past year or two when she was around Syaoran, but she always thought it was just… some tattoo. Instead of "NK019" written on his skin, it said **NK0A1**.

Syaoran traced his fingers over the engraved phoenix bird, along its wings and then its jeweled-looking eye. Sakura watched in silence, waiting for him to speak up, and he did eventually. "…I saw a similar tattoo like this on Kaname's arm that night."

Sakura looked confused. So they had the same tattoo… so what?

_His amber eyes narrowed as his head shot up, his gaze darting to the front door, and then to the window. Suspicion was etched clearly on his face, along with a seriousness and intentness Sakura swore she could never recall_ ever_ plastered on his face._

"At first… At first I thought they came back," Syaoran started. He made a small pause. He didn't look up at Sakura. He was still staring at the barcode with "NK0A1" glaring up at him. "I jumped to the conclusion that Kaname was with them and that they came back to get me."

Sakura creased her brows. She looked utterly confused.

"…And then I thought maybe Kaname's just a runaway like myself and I was being irrational and jumping around to too much conclusions? I wouldn't have been surprised though if it was either of those cases…"

She wanted to ask who 'they' were. She wanted to ask what the hell he was rambling on about. She wanted to ask what Kaname had to do with any of this, and what their stinkin' look-alike-tattoos had to do with his story. But it was Syaoran's story, and she figured he'd get to explaining everything as soon as he gathered his thoughts, so she bit her tongue and restrained herself from bombarding him with pointless questions.

"I'm still not sure about Kaname," Syaoran mumbled, "but at that time, I was right about one thing: they came back."

"…"

She couldn't help it anymore. She honestly couldn't. The urge was just… too… strong…

"…They who?"

Syaoran glanced up at her, smiling somewhat. He could tell from the look on her face that she wanted to ask him who "they" were ever since he started rambling about "they."

"…Can I have a cup of coffee?"

Sakura wanted to yell. She wanted to yell, scream, and strangle him. He was STALLING! He was doing this on purpose to drive her mad! _But… _she wasn't going to crack and give him the amusement of _seeing _her crack. Oh no. She was going to patiently wait this out because she knew he'd tell her the story eventually. Sakura eyed him before getting up and walking to the kitchen. She made him a cup of coffee (the coffee had already been made when she started doing the laundry). It was still nice and warm, and therefore still good enough to drink. She handed him the mug and settled herself back on to the armchair.

"Alright, carry on," Sakura urged, making a gesture with her hand.

He smiled blissfully at the taste of coffee. "This is delicious…"

"Li…" Sakura started warningly.

He sighed and went to holding the mug calmly between his hands. "Alright… But I won't continue unless you agree to something first."

Sakura sighed exasperatedly. "And what's that?"

"Stop calling me Li."

"Then what else am I supposed to call you?"

"Call me Syaoran!" he insisted.

"But…"

"Then I'm not going to tell you the story," he said indignantly, looking away haughtily.

Sakura's brow twitched. _Oh how he's so taking advantage of this moment… _She sighed in defeat. "Fine, Li…"

He tsk-ed her.

She pursed her lips, mumbling, "I mean… Syao… ran…" It felt strange saying his first name. The only time she ever used it is if she was using his surname as well, and that was only when she was furious with him.

Syaoran smiled, beaming in a very pleased manner. She only scowled at this and urged him to resume telling his story.

**(Flashback)**

Kaname and Syaoran were fighting blindly in the darkness of Sakura's apartment. They were blind; blind to each other's movements. But they didn't need to see to fight. They didn't need to see to hear the other move around and throw a punch or a kick. They didn't need to see to _feel. _Much to Syaoran's surprise, Kaname was keeping up with him and putting up an equal fight. Syaoran was surprised because he himself wasn't normal. He wasn't a normal human. He wasn't moving at human speed.

And somehow… this seemingly normal man could keep up with him and fight at the same speed. But then he remembered the tattoo he saw imprinted into Kaname's arm and knew full well Kaname was just like him; that Kaname wasn't like any normal person… just like he was. His mind started to swim with questions. Were they really here? Was Kaname trying to lead them to him? Or was Kaname a runaway like himself and decided to make a living and join the police force?

All these questions kept him from fully concentrating. It was too late anyway for Syaoran to react when he heard the sound of Kaname picking up his gun and turning off the safety. It was too late anyway for Syaoran to react when he heard the _bang _resound throughout the apartment. But it wasn't too late to make an attempt to dodge. For a split second he wasn't sure if he managed to avoid the bullet in time until he felt a searing, burning pain erupt in his shoulder as something solid tore through his flesh and embedded itself into him.

He gasped in pain. One hand came up to clasp the wound on his shoulder. He felt the blood seeping through his coat and staining his hands. He stumbled back and collided against the wall. The window was next to him. He pried it open and climbed up on to the sill. He needed to get out of there. He couldn't do anything now that he was in poor condition. He needed to get to his home so he could treat his wound.

Syaoran leaped down from the second story window. It wasn't a difficult jump, but it was hard to get a good landing since he was too concentrated on getting away, and on his shoulder. He landed in a crouched position and momentarily leaned back against the wall, applying pressure to his wound. Syaoran winced. He tore off the hem of his shirt and wrapped it around his shoulder. At least for now this would suffice.

He ducked around the corner of the building and broke into a sprint. Maybe he was panicking for no reason at all…. Maybe Kaname really was just like him and was a runaway. After all, Kaname was around for a few years… If they were up to something, they'd have tried something a while ago…. Yeah, that made sense… So he was freaking out for no reason at all… But he had to get home fast anyway before he bled to death. That'd be all bad.

It wasn't long before he arrived at his "home," or his "hideout." It wasn't much, but it was enough for him. It was a small studio. A kitchen and living room all in one, and a small hall that led to the bathroom and his own bedroom. It was in the bad parts of Tokyo, the "slums," as it was nicknamed. No one knew he lived here. He never got any visitors; not even the mailmen. He headed straight to the bathroom where he cleaned his wound. He even went through the painful process of taking the bullet out. Syaoran was used to doing this though. He may be a sneaky thief, but who ever said that some of the cops after him never managed to land a bullet or two in him?

When he was done, he wrapped his shoulder with a strap of bandages. He rummaged through his room and pulled on a clean shirt. Ahh yes, his shoulder would be sore for days…

He started to boil some hot water so he could make himself a cup of coffee when he heard the most strangest noise: someone knocking at his door. _No one _has ever knocked on his door before. When it was said that he never got any visitors, he _never _got any visitors…

Syaoran's eyes narrowed as they fell on the door. It remained closed. He stood there, still eyeing it, as if maybe… if he strained his eyes hard enough… he could see through the door with X-ray vision that he miraculously just happened to get.

* * *

"A guy can dream, can't he?" Syaoran asked at the strange look Sakura sent him. 

She shook her head sadly at him.

"Well, anyway…"

* * *

Maybe it was one of those little girls selling those Girl Scout cookies…? 

But then again, what would a little girl be doing late at night, in the slums, selling cookies?

He cautiously walked over to the door. Whoever was out there knocked again. They were obviously persistent, much to Syaoran's annoyance. Couldn't they just go away? No one was answering the door, and he'd be damned if he did… The knocking grew louder. It kept on going… and going… and going…

Syaoran growled and pried open the door. "WHAT? …"

He froze, his eyes widened.

"…The hell?"

* * *

"…" 

Sakura stared at Syaoran, waiting for him to continue.

"…Well?" she demanded.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well what?"

"Who was at the door?" Sakura asked in exasperation.

"…You'll find out soon enough," he replied nonchalantly, getting up.

"And where are you going?"

"To the bathroom." He disappeared down the hall.

Sakura threw her hands up and slumped dejectedly in her seat. The suspense still hung heavily in the air.

_He sucks at telling stories._

**---**

**To be continued**

**---**

-hums-

…Omgzleik… THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR. THIS CALLS FOR A HUGGING MOMENT. –hugs all- And if you notice… my chapters are gradually getting long. I so meant to do that. Really.

…'kay not really. I just noticed so now I'm trying to make them get longer and longer each time.

Anywho, I'd go on rambling about how happy I am to have all of your support, and that a lot of you have taken the time to review… but that's getting old and it's making me sound like a broken record. –hums- …So I'll just say ya'll rock my socks… Umm, strange, I know…

Thanks though. :3 And if there's any questions to what's been going on, don't be afraid to ask. I'll get to answering them next chapter or something. And as for who was at the door… you'll see… next chapter. –laughs evilly-

…Don't forget to leave a review!

_--FT _


	8. framed

wonderland**.8 Framed **

She was in the kitchen making hot chocolate for herself when he came back into the living room after he was done finishing his business in the bathroom. Syaoran went on ahead to get a snack from the kitchen. Even if he was just getting started on his story, telling one made him oh-so-hungry. He picked out a packet of Chips Ahoy cookies from the top of the refrigerator and made his way back to the couch. Sakura took a sip of her drink and then made a face, noting that it was too hot to drink. She walked back to the armchair she normally sits on. She walked around the couch and over Syaoran's feet, but since she wasn't paying much attention, she ended up tripping.

The cup of hot chocolate bounced from one hand and to the other as she lost her balance and attempted to not let the drink spill anywhere on her rug. It ended up slipping – and spilling all over Syaoran.

"Hoee…"

Syaoran blinked, and then shot up with a strained look on his face. "Hot. Hot. Hot. Hot. **HOT.**" He struggled to get out of his wet and burning shirt.

"Ahh, sorry, sorry," Sakura mumbled hastily, reaching out and tugging on his shirt to help him get it off.

Sakura couldn't help but note how many compromising situations she could get herself in before someone would walk in on her – just as Daidouji Tomoyo chose to do at the exact moment Sakura was helping Syaoran to get his shirt off. The door was unlocked. Not to mention Tomoyo had a habit of just strolling right in as if it was a natural thing to do. The amethyst eyed girl blinked when seeing her best friend attempting to "strip" a man's clothes off. She couldn't see his face since his shirt was already up to his head.

"…Am I interrupting something?" Her tone was sly and smooth. Of course, Tomoyo instantly jumped to the conclusion that the man was Kaname, but when he pulled his shirt off and shook his head, she realized it wasn't. On the contrary, he was the exact opposite of what Kaname was. He was tanned. His hair was messy and a chestnut brown colored. His eyes were amber and a more warm color compared to Kaname's hazel eyes. "Ooh… You're not Kaname," was the first thing Tomoyo said as her mouth went into the shape of an 'O.'

Sakura started to sweat. Syaoran simply smiled – and that's when it hit her. He was the thief from that one night!

"You!" Tomoyo looked very surprised, to say the least. Wasn't he the thief that disappeared for months? Li Syaoran? Another sly grin lit her face. "So _this _is where the famous Li Syaoran disappeared off to, eh? Why, Sakura-chan! I never knew you were such a player!"

Syaoran's smile turned into a wide grin as Sakura flushed and groaned. "No, Tomoyo! It's _not _what you think. Really, it's not."

"Are you sure?" she asked innocently. "Because it looks exactly like what I think it is."

Sakura sighed. "Well, close the door and I'll explain things to you. But you _have to promise… _that you will not tell _anyone _that he – " she gestured at Syaoran, "was in my house. Comprende?"

"Hai, hai."

"Not even Eriol!"

Tomoyo waved dismissively. "I won't. I promise."

While Syaoran went off to clean his shirt, Sakura sat Tomoyo down and narrated to her how she found Syaoran and how she took care of him because he was sick. Much to her dismay (and least surprise), the raven haired girl had stars in her eyes as soon as Sakura was done filling Tomoyo in.

"That's… so…"

Sakura mentally counted off in her head, and then mouthed just as Tomoyo squealed: "KAWAII!"

The emerald eyed girl looked at her companion as if there were three heads occupying her shoulders. "You are mad, Tomoyo. I just took care of him while he was sick. Nothing 'cute' about it."

"Too bad I couldn't tape it," her friend was busy ranting to herself. "It would have made an excellent and adorable document about the time Sakura-chan took care of Japan's most infamous thief! It's almost like a romantic story! The cop constantly chasing after the thief. The cop takes care of the sick thief, and love blossoms! Hohoho!"

Sakura sweat dropped. "But Tomoyo-chan… I already have Kaname…"

This only added fuel to the fire.

"And two handsome men fighting for our dear Sakura-chan's heart! Just like that one night!" And Sakura could swear she saw stars literally bursting from her eyes. "It's just too cute!"

Sakura made a face before sighing.

"What's she going on about?" Syaoran asked cautiously as he came back into the living room. He had scrubbed his shirt with a wet towel and then blow dried it with the hair dryer. There was still a stain, but he'll live. He slumped down next to Tomoyo who turned to him with a starry look on her face. He felt nervous.

"…Why is she looking at me like that?" Syaoran asked Sakura, completely nerved.

Sakura just shook her head.

Tomoyo suppressed another squeal. She managed to just sigh dreamily before putting on her usual calm and smiley expression. "So, anyway, Sakura-chan caught me up to where you were telling her who was at the door. Since I'm here and I know just as much as Sakura-chan knows, you might as well tell me everything, too."

Syaoran eyed her suspiciously. "I don't… know…"

"Onegai? I want to know just as much as Sakura!"

"You might as well," Sakura mumbled. "Tomoyo-chan won't tell anyone, so you don't have to worry."

"Mm…" He hesitated. He didn't know Sakura's friend, but she honestly looked like the most genuine person in the world. Not to mention she didn't freak out when she saw him and berated Sakura for letting him stay here, or suggest calling the cops on him. So he deemed she was cool, and that she wouldn't cause him any problems in the future. "…Fine. But so long as my story isn't repeated after I am done. If this story gets leaked out, you two could be in trouble."

Tomoyo smiled. "Promise."

Sakura placed a hand over her heart. "Scout's honor."

Syaoran looked from one girl and to the next.

Ooh how he loved delaying…

A pillow came flying through the air before it bonked off of his head. He scowled at Sakura who was currently glaring at him.

"Hurry up already. We're getting old here."

He made a face at her, but did as he was bid.

* * *

He cautiously walked over to the door. Whoever was out there knocked again. They were obviously persistent, much to Syaoran's annoyance. Couldn't they just go away? No one was answering the door, and he'd be damned if he did… The knocking grew louder. It kept on going… and going… and going… 

Syaoran growled and pried open the door. "WHAT? …"

He froze as his eyes gradually widened. Even though he was surprised by the fact that someone was even knocking at the door, he was more taken aback by _who _was at the door.

"…The hell?" was all he managed to mumble.

_Anyone _would be surprised to find five men standing at their door – each man very much armed. But Syaoran knew who they were, not personally, but at least who they worked for. _Nikulai Subaro… _The name rung through his head like alarm bells going off. So he had all the right to be suspicious when he fought Kaname back there. They were wearing a black uniform with a tribal design of a phoenix bird engraved in the back of their coats. Syaoran could only spare himself a dry grin as he slammed the door and thought fast.

_So Subaro has himself a little army? How sweet. _

It wasn't long before he heard the sound of several guns going off and bullets being fired. He ducked and rolled to the side just as his door became a cushion for holes. The door was kicked open. The men in uniform came filing in as they held their guns out and shot at random. Syaoran made a dash and ducked behind his couch. It wasn't long before that was torn up and its insides flew about everywhere.

_Are they seriously trying to kill me? _Syaoran thought to himself skeptically. He had crawled behind the kitchen cabinet. He could hear the heavy footsteps of the men as they advanced towards the kitchen, guns raised. His eyes were narrowed. _They're probably playing around with me. _

He pulled open a bottom drawer where cooking knives were neatly laid. He pulled out two big ones and held his breath before darting up and flinging the two knives with perfect precision. He was met with the satisfied sound of at least one body dropping dead before bullets came flying at his head once again. He ducked down again. Plates and cups and whatever items were on his kitchen cabinets shattered and sharp debris picked up in the air. He held his hand over his head and waited until the gun firing came to a cease. Syaoran grabbed a few more knives and came rolling out from his hiding.

He stabbed at the nearest man's leg, sending the man crumbling to the floor. The others opened fire and Syaoran dragged the body in front of him. The enemy intercepted what bullets were meant for him. He shoved the body aside and jammed another knife into the next man's chest. Before the other two could possibly open fire on him, Syaoran kicked one man's gun from his hand, and threw a knife into the bullet hole of another. He kicked the first in the face and sliced his throat with a knife he had slipped into his sleeve. Removing the one he jammed into the latter's gun, Syaoran elbowed him in the face before ending his life.

In a matter of five minutes, all five men were dead.

(_"_Sugoi_…" Tomoyo breathed out, going back to that starry-eyed look as Syaoran told his story with enthusiastic narration. _

_Sakura scoffed. "He's probably over exaggerating the story."_

"_I am not!" Syaoran hotly defended himself._

_She rolled her eyes. "Five minutes… Right."_

"_Okay, maybe _six_ minutes…"_

_Sakura just rolled her eyes again._)

Syaoran stood there for a good minute or two as he contemplated his situation. So, five men lay dead in his apartment. He knew for a fact that these were Nikulai Subaro's men out to either kill him or capture him – and if he recalled correctly, Nikulai was a man of precaution and smarts. Subaro was intelligent enough to know that five of his own regular men wouldn't be able to take on someone like Li Syaoran. After all, it was Subaro who turned him into what he is.

Syaoran smiled darkly as he narrowed his eyes. He glanced at his opened and ruined door, and then at the window, debating. Either way he chose he knew more men would just be waiting for him. But what Syaoran needed was a _plan. _He couldn't just rush out there head long without a thought as to where he was running or where he was headed to. He needed to think of where to go so he could go there. He needed _time. _But time wasn't on his side and he was well aware of that. _Time to improvise as I go along, I guess. _

He grabbed his black overcoat and pulled it on, the end swaying with a _swish_ing noise as he stalked out of his apartment and down the hallway. The apartment complex he lived in was surprisingly empty, so whether people had heard the gunshots coming from his own little studio wasn't a worry to him. Behind him there was a balcony-sized window at the very end, and as he was walking, the glass shattered for another man in a uniform kicked his way into the hall through the window. Two more men jumped in after him. Syaoran glanced at them from over his shoulder. He didn't stop walking because by the time they raised their guns, he was already turning swiftly out the door and walking down the streets of Tokyo. Before he left, a small ball slipped from his hand and bounced through the doors and down the hall. The three men looked at it. They didn't have time to react because in a matter of seconds the hallway rocketed with a loud explosion.

His coat billowed behind him as the door was suddenly forced open by the force of the explosion. He pulled back his left sleeve in order to look at his wristwatch. It was five minutes past one in the morning. Funny how he still remembered every little detail about what went on when this all happened a month or so ago…

He just has that good of a memory.

Syaoran glanced at every dark alley way he passed. His eyes darted side to side, wondering how many men Nikulai did send to catch him. _Subaro must be getting soft if all he did was send those eight men after me… _

He stuck his hand in the pocket of his coat and pulled it out, holding a lighter. He flicked it on and held it in front of his eyes. The flame wavered lazily from one side and to the next, sometimes pausing to stand straight before it lost its poise and fell into more swaying motions. The flame mirrored in his amber eyes as the light made the golden flecks in his irises stand out more. A small whisper of a wind passed, and the flame went out.

Just as it did, a darkness seemed to settle in and Syaoran realized without much surprise that he wasn't alone anymore. He was surrounded on all sides. With a quick calculating sweep of his eyes he counted eight men. None of them had guns like the previous other eight. They didn't wear the same uniform as the others. Instead, they wore black body suits and a mask that covered their faces – except for their eyes. It allowed them to move around stealthily in the dark without being noticed. Syaoran smirked somewhat. _So he's already sending out his little ninja team? How flattering. The other men must've come in first to lure me out. _

In a manner of seconds Syaoran sized up his enemies, counted how much there were, noted what weapon each of them had, took in every gap between them, and whatever else there was around his surroundings. He was smack dab in the middle of the little circle that the ninjas made.

(_"Ninjas?" Syaoran looked over at Sakura's skeptical look. "This sounds too surreal to me."_

_He eyed her. "If you think I'm making this up, I'm not!"_

_She shrugged. "I just think you've been watching too many kung-fu movies." She then smiled a twisted smile as she asked with sarcasm, "Did they have little stars and nunchucks, too?" _

"_You know if you don't believe me I don't _have _to tell you what else happened…"_

"_Please continue, Li-san!" Tomoyo urged with anticipation. Her hands were clasped and her eyes were lit with stars still. _If only I had been there to video tape him… That would have been so cool…

_Syaoran grinned._)

A ninja directly across from him unsheathed twin sai blades – the metal blades catching the glare of the moon as he twirled it expertly between his fingers. His ears caught the sound of another directly behind him unsheathing what sounded like a katana based on the long drawling noise it made. Syaoran sighed to himself as he pocketed his lighter away. _I wanted to make a clean getaway, but I guess fighting can't be helped._

He watched the ninja in front of him step out of the ring as he started to circle him. He knew the other behind him was moving, too, because he had stepped into a puddle. That was a clumsy move if he was planning to sneak up on Syaoran. And to think these were supposed to be assassins. But Syaoran was better than them. It wasn't the male ego that made him think that – it's because he _knew. _Even when the one with twin sai blades lunged at him with such speed and agility, Syaoran was able to keep his eyes on him and see his every movement. His ears were able to pick up the sound of the other lunge at him from behind while he prepared to strike the thief down with a clean swipe of his katana. Syaoran flipped into the air with ease before he landed on the first ninja's back. He kicked his legs down, forcing the ninja to stumble right into the other, the latter's katana accidentally stabbing him instead of its original target.

All the meanwhile the other six stood resolutely at their spots. They didn't budge or bat a single eyelid when seeing one of their comrades accidentally killed by another of their comrades. Syaoran always recalled ninjas to be the most emotionless of characters, even in death of an ally. The one with the katana pulled his blade out of the corpse, the body dropping lifelessly to the ground. He wiped the blood from his blade against the bottom of his tabi boots before turning back to Syaoran with his weapon raised defensively. The amber eyed man slowly turned around to face him.

It's been years since he's really killed anyone, and for good reason, too.

_This is what I wanted to escape._

Syaoran sighed heavily. _But better them than me, right?_

His eyes hardened. The golden flecks in them burned brightly as the katana-armed ninja smoothly lunged at him. Syaoran side stepped and sent his leg up to intercept the ninja's torso, but he was one step ahead of Syaoran, for he had thrown himself in a way that would let him fall into a flip to avoid any physical contact his opponent might throw at him. The ninja landed in a crouched position and then whipped around while slashing out his blade. Syaoran jumped over it and kicked his leg at the enemy's head. The assassin intercepted Syaoran's leg with his hand and twisted it, forcing the thief to flip in mid air as he threw his hands out to prevent himself from colliding into the ground. He kicked out his other leg, this time hitting the ninja square in the chest. He let go of Syaoran's leg and stumbled back.

Setting himself up right again, Syaoran dashed at the ninja. He raised his katana and slashed down at him, but Syaoran ducked to the side and came back up, one hand shooting up and grasping the ninja's neck and the other clasping on to his sword arm. He twisted it, forcing the ninja to let go of the katana. The flat of the blade landed on the top of his shoe and Syaoran kicked it back up and caught it in his own hand. The ninja sent a punch at his stomach with his free hand, but the thief shoved him aside and sliced his throat.

He twirled the sword expertly in his hand. He smirked at the other six ninjas who hadn't budged as of yet.

"It's been a while since I used a weapon," Syaoran cooed, his eyes mocking from the lives he took seemingly with ease. "So I might be a bit rusty."

A ninja stepped out of the ring. He didn't look to be holding any type of sword, but Syaoran noted the hand claws tied around his knuckles. If he landed a punch or several punches, Syaoran knew he'd become a cushion of holes from the thin spikes jutted out from the band. He paced himself around the ninja thoughtfully, both opponents circling and sizing up each other. But the ninja already had time to observe Syaoran. It was just a matter of seconds before he took one step to the right, and then the left, and then the right. The amber eyed man creased his brows as he watched the ninja. His movements seemed to get slower and slower until he disappeared.

_Behind._

He whipped around in time to raise the katana. The spikes on the ninja's hand caught the blade of the sword, but that didn't stop him from throwing out his other knuckle. Syaoran ducked and pulled his sword out of the lock and rolled to the side as the ninja raised his leg and brought it down. A fourth ninja stepped out of the ring since Syaoran had rolled close to him. He had a katana, too, and he slashed his blade out in an attempt to cut his head off. But Syaoran brought the sword behind him and metal collided into metal as a loud _clang _ricocheted off the streets and nearby buildings. He twisted his weapon around to dislodge their weapon lock before sweeping his leg out and knocking the ninja off of his feet.

Syaoran picked up the katana the ninja dropped and turned around to see the one with the clawed hands running at him. He raised both katanas so they made an x-shape. Before the assassin could react, he sliced them both, cutting him clear across the abdomen. Blood spilled. He dropped dead. Syaoran jabbed one of the katanas so it embedded itself into the abdomen of the ninja behind him. He had tried to do a sneak attack on Syaoran, but he stopped him.

_Four down, four to go._

He licked his lips that had gone dry from the cold. One ninja slipped away and disappeared into the night. Syaoran glanced at his retreating figure. This is what the other three anticipated because they suddenly lunged at him. He jumped up into the air and one of the ninjas whipped out shurikens and threw them at him. He knocked them aside with a few simple swipes of his blade and landed back down on the ground. The other two came at him at once, each one wielding their own sword. They attacked him with several strikes and Syaoran managed to intercept each one of them with either of his katana. It went on like that for a while until the third ninja stepped in, having picked up the twin sai blades that were discarded by one of their dead comrades.

Syaoran kicked one in the stomach and knocked him away, elbowed the other and turned around to block the third's sai blades. He struck down his katanas, adding force into his blow until he was able to knock the weapons out of the assassin's hold. He lashed around and kicked him square in the chest before stabbing him directly in the heart. He dropped the other katana and ducked down, picking up the twin sai blades. Syaoran turned around and threw them out.

Just like that, the last two fell.

He let the weapons fall and clatter to the ground as he stood up. He scanned his surroundings. The ninja that had snuck away was nowhere in sight. It was just him and the dead bodies. Syaoran needed to go _somewhere _before more came. There was a sewer not too far from him with smoke streaming out from the holes. He walked over to it and pulled the lid off. He really wasn't one for sneaking down in sewers, but the underground tunnels would take him anywhere he wanted in Tokyo, and he did have some of the paths memorized from his stealing heists and when he would run away from the police. He slipped in and pulled the lid back into place.

* * *

Tomoyo was hanging on to every single word. Even Sakura was, Syaoran noted with a smug smirk. Both women were looking at him as if they were expecting him to continue. His smirk only widened. Seeing their expressions made him want to laugh. Which is what he did. 

"…What's so funny?" Sakura demanded, her cheeks puffed out.

"Just the way you two were looking at me," Syaoran said once he composed himself.

Tomoyo giggled before asking: "By the way, Li-san… Who is 'Nikulai Subaro'?"

Sakura beat him to the punch. "He was a drug lord – illegally smuggled in drugs and weapons into Japan, from Japan and from other foreign countries. He was busted a few years ago… but disappeared before authorities could arrest him." All the meanwhile she said this she never took her eyes off of Syaoran.

He smiled somewhat as Tomoyo's eyes widened just a tad. "And you were involved with that stuff, Li-san?"

Syaoran opened his mouth to reply, but he was silenced by a knock on the door. It turns out later that the rest of his story will have to be put on hold because of who was at the door. None of them was expecting what was going to come. At the time Syaoran wasn't expecting to have to run again, but this time with Sakura in tow. At the moment all three of them exchanged surprised looks. Sakura hissed at Syaoran to hide and he stumbled off of the couch and slipped down the hall. He probably went to go hide in Sakura's room. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she got up and went over to answer the door. Tomoyo watched as Sakura turned the locks and opened it.

Emerald eyes blinked dumbly at the three men standing in front of her door. It was the police. _What the hell? _Sakura narrowed her eyes at them warily. Something didn't feel right. She guessed it was the way they were looking at her that made her think that. "How can I help you?"

The nearest man pulled out a paper and held it in front of her. She scanned it with wide eyes. "We have a warrant for your arrest, Kinomoto Sakura." She could hear a surprised gasp from Tomoyo behind her – not that she could blame her since she was just as surprised, maybe even more.

"A warrant for my arrest?" Sakura asked, flustered in outrage. "I have done nothing wrong."

Another man cleared his throat. "You are under suspicion for being the female thief that had stolen valuable documents from Kamuri Laboratory."

"What?" Sakura asked quietly, deadly. Her emerald eyes were darker. They were angry; furious. "And what evidence is that?"

"We can't discuss that here," the first said, voice stoic. "But at the moment you will be held under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you…"

Sakura held up a hand to silence him. "I know the damn drill. I'm a police, too, you morons. I demand to know what evidence you have against me. You can't just arrest me just because you have a warrant! I have done nothing wrong! I am an officer! What reason would I have to steal documents on something that have absolutely nothing to do with me?"

"We're not here to answer your questions, Kinomoto-san, simply to bring you to the station… You can get a lawyer and take this to court."

"Like hell I can," Sakura growled. She really was angry.

"We also have the right to believe that Li Syaoran is staying with you."

At this, Sakura froze. Her eyes widened into what came out as even more anger – but deep down she was surprised. Either they were acting on instinct, were tipped off by Lord only knows who, or they just made a random bet on it to add to whatever guilt sentence she's on. "What! Are you kidding me? First you come here claiming that I am that female culprit – and now you claim I'm housing Japan's infamous thief?" She let out a dry laugh. "This is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. You're all crazy, the lot of you."

"Then you don't mind if we search your apartment?"

"No way in hell are you stepping in here without a warrant," Sakura deadpanned.

Much to her irritation the officer pulled out _another _warrant specifically stating they could enter for the soul purpose of seeing if Li Syaoran really was in there. Sakura grudgingly stepped aside to let the three enter. While two of the men went to look around the apartment, the third stopped in order to talk to Tomoyo.

"Ma'am, may I ask your name?"

"Tomoyo." She smiled.

"Last?"

"You don't have to answer his questions," Sakura stated, hovering over the two with arms crossed.

The man cleared his throat. "Have you, by any chance, seen Li Syaoran here? Now please, you don't have to feel pressured that you have to say no because of Kinomoto…"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Tomoyo remained smiling. ""I assure you I haven't seen Li Syaoran here. If there was a bad guy in my friend's house I'd immediately alert other authorities with or without the consent of my friend."

The other two came back. "The place is clear."

He nodded and then turned to Sakura, handcuffs held out. "You'll have to come with us, Kinomoto."

"Are handcuffs really necessary?" Sakura asked stiffly.

He nodded again. Sakura sighed and held her hands out. He clasped the cuffs securely around her wrists. Usually when she had cuffs on her wrists, it was always a different situation – a humorous situation, well, at least funny for Syaoran but irritating for her. This was different. She was actually being arrested. She. A police officer. Does anyone not see the irony in this? Tomoyo frowned worriedly as she watched the officers book her best friend. It all just seemed so wrong; so very wrong.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo called out as the officers led her out of her own apartment. "I'll do everything I can to prove you're not guilty."

Sakura cast a grateful glance at Tomoyo from over her shoulder. Two of the officers held either of her elbows and steered her out. The other one remained behind them. Just as they were walking down the stairs, someone came swinging down from the veranda above them, kicking the lagging officer in the face. The officer flew back from the kick. One of the police whipped around to see Syaoran and immediately he pulled out his gun as the other quickly guided Sakura down the stairs. Syaoran kicked his gun out of his grasp, brought that foot down and raised the other, sending a kick to his chest. The officer fell down the stairs. Sakura and thethird policewas already down them ashe ran and dragged Sakura along. She roughly pulled herself out of his grasp and kicked him right between the legs before thinking. Sure, it was a desperate and uncalled for move… but it was necessary.

Syaoran smirked in amusement. He scaled down the stairs and joined Sakura at her side as the officer struggled to compose himself. "We have to get out of here," Syaoran said, grabbing on to her elbow and giving it a small tug.

Sakura pulled away from him and glared. She was starting to regret hitting the cop. "I can't just leave. It'd only make things worse!"

"But don't you get it? You were framed!"

"I know! But if I run they'll see it as me running because I really am guilty – which I'm not!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You might as well run. There's something wrong about all of this. Whether you go with them or not, they'll prove you guilty _somehow. _Just come on, Sakura!" He was getting hasty. The other two cops had composed themselves and were running after them. The one on his knees was starting to get up.

"I'm not going to go anywhere with you! If I do they'll think I'm with you or something," Sakura growled.

Okay, that's it. "Stop being such a stubborn bitch," he grumbled, throwing her over his shoulder just as she opened her mouth to yell at him for calling her such a name. He kicked an officer away from them and broke into a run.

Tomoyo was watching from the door of Sakura's apartment, her camcorder in hand. She couldn't resist. She really couldn't. It was _so _like a romantic novel to her… the thief kidnapping the girl… taking her to who knows where… to keep her to himself, possibly. It was all just too cute. Tomoyo sighed dreamily.

_Kawaii. _

**To be continued**

I know, I know. Not so long as previous chapters, but I'm in a rush to get this out. I'll make the next chapter extra long to make up for it. Ahh, I feel bad. I really want to make some comments or something to some of the reviews… but, rush, rush. Maybe I'll just reply to some of them… if I'm not lazy. Or maybe I'll just comment on them next chapter.And pardon any mispellings or grammatical errors. I'll fix them when I can get around to editing this chapter.

-lets out breath- So yeah. I hope everyone had/is having a good Christmas!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Years, everyone. :3

--FT

_Don't forget to leave a review! _


	9. it's a small world

Author's Note: **I guess… while I wait for Naruto episode 166 to finish downloading… I can work on this. –giggles- **

**But Lord Almighty… **_200? _Already**? Wow. Haha. This is the most reviews I've gotten for just… like… eight chapters. Geez. –scratches head sheepishly- Ya'll are the greatest. **

wonderland**.9 It's a small world**

He didn't stop running and he didn't put Sakura down until they turned into a murky and shadowy looking alley way. Sometime a while ago she saw he had managed to slip past the chasing cops, but he didn't stop until he put more distance between them. But even as he put her down on her feet, he kept her squished between him and a wall in the shadows, not looking at her, but instead looking out at the entrance, face twisted in obvious concentration – ears strained, listening. She glanced up at him and pointedly made an effort to keep her breathing as low as possible. Syaoran was doing the same thing and she wondered how he could do that when he was the one who did all of the running.

Her hands were fisted in his coat, holding on to it, and one of his hands were pressed to the small of her back while the other rested on the wall. As she contemplated over how he could have such control over his breathing, she started to wonder if he ever wore cologne and if he did where he got it since he was staying with her and he didn't have anything with him besides the clothes and coat on his back. She wondered if he wore cologne because being so close to him made her realize that he smelt… strangely good. It wasn't any particular scent, but whatever it was reminded her of autumn and dry leaves and a warm atmosphere.

But before she could think more on his smell she heard the unmistakable sounds of several pairs of feet running. The sound grew louder and louder until she saw the three cops run right past the alley without so much as a glance in their hiding place. She waited until she heard them disappear in the far off distance before letting out a breathy sigh of relief.

"What're we going to do now?" Sakura asked as she craned her head back so she was looking up at him. She realized she was clinging on to him and quickly let go.

"Well…" Syaoran stepped away, scratching his head. "I honestly don't know."

"…" Sakura shot him an incredulous look and for once remembered she didn't have a coat on. As soon as Syaoran stepped away she was hit by a cold wind and shuddered noticeably. She would've hugged herself if her hands weren't still cuffed. "Well, figure out something. I'm cold."

He looked at her thoughtfully and rubbed his chin before snapping his fingers. "Ahh, I know. We'll have to catch the sub though…"

"Fine by me. There's a bus that can take us to the station," Sakura said, teeth chattering. "But first I'd like to get these off of me." She wrung her hands to emphasize the handcuffs. She noticed Syaoran debating over that and she gave him a look. "It'll look weird walking through the city like this."

"Fine, fine. C'mere," he gestured for her to step closer as he pulled his sleeve down so she could see his wrist – the one where his watch was strapped around. He pulled out a thin needle that he had stuck in the band of his watch and grinned. "I keep these in handy in case I ever get locked up."

He stuck it in the keyhole and fiddled around until Sakura heard a very satisfied click. They clattered to the ground. She rubbed her wrists and then hugged herself as she rubbed her arms to bring warmth back into her body. She was about to walk out of the alley to lead Syaoran to the bus stop when she felt a light weight settle on her shoulders. Syaoran had removed his coat and placed it on her. Sakura blinked. Her mouth opened to say something, but he brushed past her and she jogged to catch up to him.

"What if someone recognizes you?" Sakura hissed, keeping her voice low since they were walking past other people.

"No one usually pays attention," Syaoran replied with a nonchalant shrug. "And I have these anyway." He waved a pair of sunglasses around. Where he got them, Sakura didn't know, but she had the sneaky suspicion that he snatched it from a man who happened to walk by before he showed her the glasses. He grinned a cheeky grin and put them on.

So, Sakura rolled her eyes and tugged the coat tighter around herself. It was surprisingly warm, and it smelled like him, too. It's funny – it fit him, the smell. She glanced discreetly up at him from the corner of her eyes. Yes. He reminded her of autumn.

It wasn't long until they saw a bus pull up at the stop. They ran over before it could take off without them. It was crowded in there, much to their least surprise. Buses always tended to be crowded at this time of the day. Sakura took an empty seat between two old women while Syaoran stood and held on to the bar. It was loud in there considering the roaring of the bus' engines and the constant chattering of some of the teenagers that had gotten off of school and were probably heading home or to the nearest coffee shop or wherever it is that kids hang out these days.

"Where are we?"

Sakura blinked when hearing the elder lady on her left talk. She glanced at her but saw she was talking to the other older woman on her right side.

"WHAT?"

She bit back a laugh when finding that the latter didn't hear her. Sakura leaned a bit forward so the two old ladies could talk.

"Where are we?" the first repeated having to raise her voice.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know!"

Sakura exchanged glances with Syaoran who looked equally amused.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"Huh?"

"Where do you want to go?" (Louder tone)

"Umm…"

The bus gave a jerk as it pulled up to another bus stop.

"Wanna get off here?"

"Sure."

Syaoran stepped aside as the two older women slowly stood up, one of them waving her cane and using it to walk out, the other trailing behind. Sakura brought up a hand to stifle her laugh but it easily leaked out. Syaoran didn't make much effort to contain his laugh as he occupied one of the now empty seats.

"That was interesting," Sakura muttered to him.

He grinned. After the bus unloaded and loaded more people, it took off, this time to the subway. Fifteen minutes later they were there and boarding on a trip to Tomoeda. Sakura didn't ask him about why they were going there until they found an empty cart. They were sitting across from each other, and they were the only ones in that section.

"Why Tomoeda?" she finally inquired with a raised eyebrow.

His elbow was leaning on the side handle of the seat. His chin was propped in his palm. "I know someone there who can help us out."

Sakura sighed and left it at that. She rested her head back so it was pressed against the window. She started to wonder if it was announced on the news about her being wanted and her being a runaway. She wondered how many people knew that she was on the run from the cops _and _with Li Syaoran. She grimaced somewhat, wondering how her brother and father would react to the news. Authorities probably already went to go see them since they're relatives. They probably figured she might contact them or run to them. At least being a cop had its perks in this situation. She knew what they would do and what they wouldn't do – so trying to contact anyone wouldn't be smart.

Sticking with Syaoran was the smartest thing to do since he was used to this kind of stuff.

Oh god, but she was a _criminal _now. Just thinking about it made a headache start to come on. How come this was happening to her anyway? She never did anything wrong other than hitting Syaoran with her car, but hey, at least she made up for that by taking _care _of him, even if she didn't contact any authorities. And who would want to frame her anyway? She didn't have any enemies, none that she was aware of, at least.

Someone framed her, and she wanted to know **who**.

Then a thought crossed her mind. She looked back at Syaoran.

"Aren't you worried?"

He blinked and raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"That, if I ever prove my innocence, I'd rat you out – or your 'accomplice' out?" Shouldn't he be worried that, whoever they were going to visit, she would tell the police that they aided Li Syaoran?

He looked thoughtful, rubbing his chin, but then he smiled as if he knew something she didn't know. "Nah. Not really."

Sakura stared skeptically. "You shouldn't trust a cop."

"I know. It's not a… trust issue, it's… Never mind." He made a gesture with his hand. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Sakura frowned lightly, but brushed it off. She didn't mind that Syaoran didn't necessarily trust her. It's not as if she trusted him either. They were on completely opposite ends. If it was anyone else she had hit with her car only to find out the person had a fever, she'd have taken them in just like she took Syaoran in. And if it was anyone else who was framed, Syaoran would have whisked them away, too, right…?

"How come you didn't let them take me?"

"Huh?" He lifted his gaze to her.

"How come you didn't let them take me?" Sakura repeated calmly. "They could have jailed me, proved me guilty, and had me in prison for the rest of my life and you wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. So why?"

It was obvious he was debating that answer over in his head. She started to doubt he even _had _a reason for saving her, until he spoke up, but with a very sadistic looking grin, "Because I thought it'd be fun if everyone _did _believe we were partners."

Sakura shot him a dirty look and seethed. "You sadistic bastard."

He flashed her a toothy smile. "Why thank you."

This was serious! I mean, who in **all their right mind **would drag someone to the lowly pits with them, just because they thought it'd be **_fun? _**Well, Li Syaoran evidently. Sometimes… Sometimes she just wanted to _strangle _him, suffocate him to death and end the cause of her miseries. This just, _really_, was and is not her week at all. But then something hit her – they were alone. She could strangle him. She was already a criminal, might as well become a homicidal lunatic too, right? _Bah. _What was she _thinking_? Killing him would make things ten times worse then they need to be.

She'll let him live.

For now, anyway.

Syaoran was watching her face very closely. Whether Sakura realized it or not, her emotions were flashing clear on her features and eyes. One moment she looked irritated, next she'd suddenly flare up with anger, and then he _swore _he saw the intent to **kill **flash in her eyes. For a moment there he feared for his life, but he forced himself to sit there and watch the girl have some internal debate – probably deciding the pro's and con's of letting him live. But even though his life was at risk here he couldn't help but feel amused. He always knew she couldn't necessarily hide her emotions (considering all the times when she'd attempt to remain calm as not to let him get the better of her, she'd still flare up with irritation), but he never really… _noticed _just how bad she was at it.

He watched as she seemed to come to a certain conclusion in her mind – like something she realized that prevented her from doing whatever it was that she wanted to do (such as kill him). She sighed lightly and hunched her shoulders in defeat. Syaoran quirked a barely visible smile. _She probably figured she can't kill me or else she'll be in more shit… Not as if she'd kill me anyways. _

It's strange… how he never noticed how _readable _the Kinomoto woman was. He supposed it was because they were always too busy chasing each other to notice… certain things. Sakura sighed again as brushed a strand of auburn hair from hovering over her eyes. She looked like she was about to huff, but then ended up groaning as she buried her face in her hands. Syaoran raised a curious eyebrow.

"What?"

She lifted her head up, as if noticing he was just there for the first time since she got lost in her thoughts, before burying her face in her hands again. "Non'uv your bus'ness…" came the muffled response.

He rolled his eyes. There was silence, and then:

"…My 'tou-chan and Onii-chan…"

Syaoran raised both eyebrows. "What about 'em?"

"I'm just wondering how they'll react when they find out I'm a runaway criminal now." She pulled her head back and seemed to be staring off into the distance, a light scowl on her features. "I can just imagine it now…" She twisted her face.

"Well you can't really contact them," Syaoran stated with a shrug.

Sakura grimaced. "I _know._" She let out a heavy sigh and crossed her arms, subconsciously tugging Syaoran's coat more tightly around her. It looked big on her, but she didn't seem to notice, nor did she seem to care. The coat was warm – that's all that mattered. It was probably the coat that just smelled nice before eventually rubbing off on Syaoran, too. Yeah.

It wasn't long before they arrived in a station at the outskirts of the small town Tomoeda. Since they didn't have that much money on them, they ended up walking to wherever it was Syaoran wanted to get to. They managed to dodge the more crowded parts of town as to avoid being recognized and slipped through the more deserted streets. It was close to two or three hours later when Sakura found Syaoran leading her up a rather slanted road – heading upwards on a familiar path. Even though she hadn't been on this path in well over a few years… she wasn't dumb as to forget. So she knew what was up this small hill and slanted road.

Even with the sight of the big mansion looming in view, Sakura dragged her feet, forcing herself to keep walking and ignore her shock. But as they approached the front doors, Sakura lagged behind, a blank stare on her face. Syaoran reached out and pressed the doorbell. He glanced at her from over his shoulder in obvious amusement.

"What?"

She opened her mouth to say something. Nothing came out. The door opened and Sakura turned her gaze to the person who opened it up. One would think she wouldn't be surprised after seeing the house – but still, she couldn't help but gape openly.

"_Eriol?_"

* * *

_Four down, four to go._

He licked his lips that had gone dry from the cold. One ninja slipped away and disappeared into the night. Syaoran glanced at his retreating figure. This is what the other three anticipated because they suddenly lunged at him. He jumped up into the air and one of the ninjas whipped out shurikens and threw them at him. He knocked them aside with a few simple swipes of his blade and landed back down on the ground. The other two came at him at once, each one wielding their own sword. They attacked him with several strikes and Syaoran managed to intercept each one of them with either of his katana. It went on like that for a while until the third ninja stepped in, having picked up the twin sai blades that were discarded by one of their dead comrades.

Syaoran kicked one in the stomach and knocked him away, elbowed the other and turned around to block the third's sai blades. He struck down his katanas, adding force into his blow until he was able to knock the weapons out of the assassin's hold. He lashed around and kicked him square in the chest before stabbing him directly in the heart. He dropped the other katana and ducked down, picking up the twin sai blades. Syaoran turned around and threw them out.

Just like that, the last two fell.

He let the weapons fall and clatter to the ground as he stood up. He scanned his surroundings. The ninja that had snuck away was nowhere in sight. It was just him and the dead bodies. Syaoran needed to go _somewhere _before more came. There was a sewer not too far from him with smoke streaming out from the holes. He walked over to it and pulled the lid off. He really wasn't one for sneaking down in sewers, but the underground tunnels would take him anywhere he wanted in Tokyo, and he did have some of the paths memorized from his stealing heists and when he would run away from the police. He slipped in and pulled the lid back into place.

He landed with a smooth _thud _and a light splash of a puddle beneath him. The tunnels ran down in both directions. Syaoran slid down the right. An hour later of wandering in the sewers, he eventually found himself climbing up a ladder and carefully lifting up the lid above him. He scanned the streets to find no one was around and pulled himself out before setting the lid back into place. It wasn't long before he was on a sub and headed down to Tomoeda. Sometime during his little escapade through the sewers, he concluded where he needed to go. He needed to get to someone who'd help him.

Which is why, as soon as he arrived in Tomoeda, he was now standing in front of a building – a mansion in particular. He quirked a curious eyebrow at it before ringing the doorbell. The first time no one answered. He figured everyone who was in the building would be sleeping by now, but that didn't stop him from ringing it again.

Syaoran was _about _to ring it a third time before someone finally answered the door and pried it open. For a while the two men just stood there, one staring groggily, the other blinking. At the frame of the door stood a midnight haired man with sapphire eyes and glasses that hung askew on his nose. He squinted and pressed the glasses up to the bridge of his nose. Syaoran just stood there, staring at him. The man looked more sleepy rather than surprised to see him.

"Mmm, Syaoran." The man politely stifled a yawn and seemed to finally compose himself. He didn't look surprised to see him. He took a step aside and gestured for Syaoran to come in.

"Nice to see you too, Eriol," Syaoran said as he stepped inside. Eriol closed the door behind him.

He was somewhat disappointed that Eriol didn't look surprised. He never, ever caught the blue haired man surprised, so he was hoping to now, but it obviously didn't work. Syaoran didn't brood on it to long because instead he started to look around the insides of the mansion. It was very spacious, kind of gloomy-looking at night, but it suited Eriol all in all. Why wasn't _he _surprised that Eriol would live in a mansion?

"Nice place, rich bastard," Syaoran cooed with an impressive whistle.

Eriol smiled and gestured him to the living room. "What brings you here anyway? I always thought the famous Li Syaoran was too busy to visit his own cousin."

Syaoran flashed him a toothy, but dry grin. "I had a few visitors today."

Eriol settled himself into his usual red arm chair. He looked up at Syaoran with a bemused expression. "Oh?"

Syaoran nodded and slumped on the couch, one leg crossed over the other with his arms spread against the back of the furniture. Eriol just watched him with a raised eyebrow, patiently waiting for Syaoran to tell him who these visitors were. But the chestnut haired man was obviously taking his sweet time in delaying his response. If Eriol wasn't, by nature, a very patient person, he would have snapped, growled in annoyance, and told Syaoran to hurry it up already. But Eriol wasn't that person. Instead he sat back, fingers folded and intertwined with either elbows resting on the arm of the chair, smiling that Cheshire smile of his. Syaoran was still taking in everything about Eriol's mansion.

It had that aristocratic air about it – from the antiques to the smoothly furnished chestnut tables and furniture, this was a setting that Syaoran subconsciously always pictured Eriol to be in. And somehow the bastard managed to pull out Lord only knows how much money to get himself a crib like this. It didn't surprise him though. If Syaoran had wanted to, he could have made himself an honest living… it was what he had in mind, until he was forced to walk down _this _path: the path of Japan's infamous thief of the night.

He smiled dryly to himself before saying with that nonchalant air of his, "You remember our good friend Subaro? Some of _his _really good friends stopped by my place a few hours ago…"

Eriol looked more wide awake than when he had first opened the door to find Syaoran standing there. He raised his loosely clasped hands so they were pressed to his chin, a dark look crossing his eyes.

"Subaro, hm?"

Eriol fell silent as if contemplating over this new piece of information. Syaoran waited patiently, scanning the living room again with a bored sweep of his gaze. Eriol then lifted his eyes up.

"It's been what? Two… three years? And my own, favorite and cute cousin couldn't even pay me a single visit until _now?_"

Syaoran blanched and faltered. "Wha -?"

He feigned a heavy and troubled sigh. "Of _course _you only come to visit me when you have no where else to go…"

"…" Syaoran spluttered, hacked, scoffed and then eyed the smiling Eriol warily. "Oh shut up, Eriol. And what did I say about you calling me your 'cute cousin'?"

For as long as he could remember, Eriol's _always _called him that. Syaoran scowled as the other man's smile simply widened.

"Anyway," Eriol started, making a dismissive gesture with his hand, "We'll discuss things tomorrow. You look as if you could use a good shower, and then some rest."

And for the first time that night, Syaoran realized just how tired he was; just how much his shoulder still burned with pain. He had forgotten it during the running and fighting, and now it came back with full force to refresh his memory and reprimand him for being so careless as to forget.

* * *

Sakura stared at the two men dumbly. A fire was cackling in the hearth where Syaoran stood by, hands stuffed in his pockets. Eriol was sitting on his arm chair. They were in the lounge room – white sheets draped over some of the furniture. Paintings that once adorned the walls were pulled down, sheets over them as they leaned on the wall. He was still in the process of moving in to Tomoyo's place. 

"So… you two know each other." It was more of a blunt comment rather than a skeptical question.

Eriol smiled. Syaoran snorted, "I believe we've already determined that."

"How?" A command to spill the beans.

"Hasn't your Otou-chan taught you any manners, Sa-ku-ra?" Syaoran asked snidely. "On how to mind your own business?"

Sakura shot him a nasty look. "I can't understand anything if I don't understand your past or how you and Eriol know each other."

"My cute cousin and I go way back," Eriol answered for him. He didn't look as if he mind telling Sakura, so she gave him her full attention. He went quiet after saying that so Sakura stared at him expectantly. When he didn't continue, her expression deflated since she knew that was all the explanation she was going to get.

…But then something hit her.

"_Cousin!_" She gaped openly for the second time that day. "Eriol! You've never told me that!"

"Because you never asked."

If he wasn't her best friend's fiancé, she would strangle him.

Speaking of best friends…

"Where's Tomoyo-chan? She was there when I was about to get arrested…"

"She was dragged to the station to be interrogated, but she should be at her home."

"Then how come you're here?"

"To do some more packing," he replied with a smile, gesturing around the room. "And because I had a hunch that my darling cousin would come visit me. He can't resist, y'know?"

Sakura giggled as Syaoran scowled.

"Oh shut up, Hiiragizawa."

"Do you know anything about my 'tou-chan or Onii-chan?" Sakura asked, looking at Eriol hopefully.

"I don't think they know yet. Give it a day or two before it's announced to the world that Kinomoto Sakura's the accomplice of Li Syaoran."

She groaned. Somehow she had the worst luck in the whole world. She rubbed her temples with a weary sigh.

"You should go rest, Sakura-chan. All the furniture from the guest rooms were taken out, so you can take the master bedroom."

She opened her mouth to protest when he held up a hand. "I'll be heading back to Tomoyo's house anyway. Now go. I will let Tomoyo know you're fine… and then tomorrow we'll talk and figure out what to do."

"…" She sighed heavily in resignation and nodded tiredly. "Fine…"

It may only be six or seven in the afternoon, but she was exhausted. After all, she didn't get any sleep considering Syaoran had woken her up in the middle of the night and kept her up the rest of the day. She was surprised she was still able to comprehend anything at the moment.

"Thanks, Eriol…" Sakura mumbled as she picked herself up and started to drag her now heavy feet towards the staircase.

"By the way… You and Syaoran will have to share the room."

Sakura froze. Syaoran and Sakura rounded on Eriol at the same time, both of them sending him a rather outraged glare. "WHAT?"

He smiled innocently. "It's the only room with a bed."

Sakura was seriously tempted to wring his neck and head off. Syaoran looked as if he wanted to do the same thing. They then tore their gazes away from Eriol in order to glance at each other. As soon as they made eye contact, both glowered and glared and looked away – Sakura stomping up the stairs, and Syaoran turning to look at the fire. It was times like these when Syaoran wondered how it was possible that Eriol was his cousin. First off, he was a freak. Second off, he was weird. Third off, he enjoyed making Syaoran's life as miserable as possible (although Eriol never said it, but Syaoran knows!). And lastly, he was _evil._

Ok, so maybe Syaoran can be evil sometimes.

But Eriol's just plain cruel without seemingly _intending _on being cruel. He didn't know how Eriol did it. Everything Eriol did was effortless. Everything Eriol did _irked him, _and it was a wonder how he even managed to get a _girlfriend._

Syaoran lifted his gaze up where a picture frame was settled on the shelf. There was a photo he had last seen when he came here to seek help from Eriol. Eriol was in it, so was that Daidouji girl… and Sakura. After those two encounters with Tomoyo, he realized they were the perfect match.

Tomoyo was weird.

Eriol was weird.

Tomoyo was unnerving.

Eriol was freaky.

Yes, perfect match.

But it was funny how it all worked out. Before separating from Eriol well over a few years ago, Eriol was one of the closest people to him – or at least as close as anyone _could _get. Who would've thought he'd hook up with _Sakura's _best friend? It was a small world indeed.

"Tomoyo and I are engaged now." Eriol's voice interrupted him from his musings.

Syaoran glanced at him from over his shoulder, smiling rather amusedly. "Congratulations, I suppose."

There was silence. The fire cackled peacefully in the fire as Syaoran stared blankly into it, shadows dancing across his face. He picked up a bar and poked at the logs, shifting it around until he heard the fire hiss as it wavered and adjusted itself, beaming brighter.

"We were about to go out and find you," Eriol suddenly spoke up.

"So you contacted the others?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow, even though he was still looking at the fire.

"We're all curious to know what happened."

"Isn't _everyone?_" Syaoran asked with obvious sarcasm. He then sighed and placed the bar back against its stand. "Then I guess… since you contacted the others, the next step is to call for a meeting to figure out what to do together."

Eriol simply nodded.

"And then I'll tell everyone at once what happened," he added with another sigh, knowing without Eriol needing to say that they'd all demand an explanation on the spot. He'd tell Sakura the last bits of his story then, too. He knew that from here on out Sakura was going to get dragged in, even though he wanted to avoid it, it couldn't be helped. If she was framed for being _his _accomplice, that meant whoever did it, had to do with this whole Subaro-nonsense. After all, didn't that female culprit Sakura was framed of being steal something from Kamuri's Laboratory? He did watch the news these past couple of days, so he wasn't oblivious to the fact whoever 'she' was stole valuable documents.

He already knew without needing to be told what _documents _those were. He knew Eriol knew, too.

Syaoran smiled to himself. It was a secretive smile… as if he knew something no one else did; as if he was the only person in the world who knew. It became a smug sort of grin as he stared contemplative into the fire before sighing and calling it a night.

"Night, Syaoran."

Syaoran simply grunted as he made his way up the stairs. He made his way to the only double doors in the hall, and immediately he was greeted with the sight of… Eriol's master bedroom. There was a king sized bed, the same chestnut looking furniture, maroon draperies… very fancy. Very Eriol-ish. The coat he leant Sakura lay on the bed, but there was no Sakura. He heard the shower running in the bathroom that came with the room. For a while he debated whether he should hit the sack and go bed, but decided he could do with another shower himself after running around all day.

Close to forty-five minutes later, Sakura _finally _came out. He had half fallen asleep by then and was only abruptly roused when he heard the door opening. He propped himself up on his elbows to see Sakura coming out and twisting her wet hair. She was wearing a big t-shirt and shorts – where she got them, he wasn't sure. But the sight of an ajar closet met his gaze. She had found some girly clothes in there that she suspected to belong to Tomoyo. She probably left them in there a long time ago. Sakura simply cast him a look as he flashed her a smile.

"…"

Sakura pointedly ignored him and clambered on to the other side of the bed, the side closest to the balcony window. She felt the bed shift and she glanced from the corner of her eye to see Syaoran get up and disappear into the bathroom. It wasn't long before she heard the shower running. Sakura sighed and slumped beneath the covers, pulling it up to her chin and letting her head sink into the feathery comforts of the pillow. A pleasant smile crossed her face. Not even _her _bed was this comfortable… maybe she could persuade Eriol to give it to her…

…But then again maybe it was a bit _too _comfortable. She kept sinking into the comforters. So she stopped struggling and just lay there, staring at the ceiling, listening to the running water. She tried to go to sleep. She even went as far as screwing her eyes shut and telling herself over and over to sleep. Thirty minutes passed…

And she was still awake.

She heard the shower turn off, and then a few minutes later, the door open. Sakura quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep as Syaoran came wandering out from the bathroom. If she had opened her eyes she would see him walking around in nothing but his boxers, carrying his other clothes and dropping them by the bed. If she had opened her eyes – which she did due to the habit of always looking up when someone walks into the room – she would see how wet his chestnut hair was, and how messy it looked even though it was wet.

Some of the water dripped from the tips of his bangs and on to his shoulders, down his chest or his back. When she had spilled hot chocolate on him this morning, she was too busy trying to help him get his shirt off, and then too busy being embarrassed at being caught in a compromising position to realize just _how _tanned and _how _toned his chest and arms were… and how smooth his skin looked… and how he didn't look very buff, but instead, a lean muscular…

She had the sudden urge to get up, reach out, and wipe those droplets of water from his body herself. Her hands itched to do so. They even twitched. He turned around a bit so she had a perfect view of his profile as he crouched a bit forward and started to rub his hair furiously with his towel. Sakura was peeking at him from over her blanket.

_So long as he thinks I'm sleeping…_

"…You know, you don't have to _sneak _glances at me, Sakura…"

She froze. Syaoran stood up straight with the towel slung at his shoulders. He turned his gaze on her and smirked. "I know you were staring."

His voice was teasing.

Laughing.

Mocking.

Sakura felt her face flush at the embarrassment of being caught. It's not that she wanted to stare, it's just that she couldn't _help _it. Even she had to admit Li Syaoran had a body to die for…but she had her Kaname. She could drool over Kaname's body openly. But still, that didn't change the fact that she got caught staring!

"I wasn't staring," she retorted dumbly, pulling the covers up over her head to maybe, hopefully, suffocate herself to end her ever growing misery.

Syaoran chuckled and tossed the wet towel on to a nearby chair. He turned off the lights and climbed into bed, sliding beneath the blankets. Sakura was very conscious and aware of the fact that she was sleeping with an almost-naked man. She stayed as close to her edge as she could. _Syaoran _didn't seem to be having any trouble climbing into bed with her. He even let out a rather pleasant sigh as he moved around to get himself adjusted! Didn't he feel any bit uncomfortable?

"…I'm not going to molest you in your sleep so you can relax, y'know," Syaoran's muffled voice mumbled in the darkness of the room. It was a gentle mumble that drew out a rumble from deep within his chest at the same time.

Sakura stiffened, and then forced herself to relax. She was staring up at the ceiling and Syaoran was on his side with his back turned to her. So, the reassurance that he _wasn't _going to molest her in her sleep was semi-reassuring… not that she was worried about that in the first place. She just wasn't used to sleeping in the same bed with someone… only with Kaname, of course.

…Funny how her thoughts started to wander to Kaname now. She just realized that as soon as he comes back, she won't be there, and he'll find out about what happened and he might think she really is a criminal now! And then what? He'll probably hate her forever. Geez. She sounded so immature for thinking that, but she couldn't help it! Sakura sighed as she brought her hands over her eyes, and then ran it down her face, following another sigh.

…She just missed him. A lot.

Sakura opened her mouth to let out her third sigh in a row when Syaoran interrupted her with an irritated: "Can you stop sighing? I'm trying to sleep here."

Sakura shot a look at the back of his head. "Ooh shut up."

Syaoran turned around so he was looking at her. A ray of moonlight shimmered through a gap in the curtains, casting a glow of light across their faces so they could semi-see each other. He noticed how close to the edge she was. An amused smile played its way across his lips.

"Are you uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed as me?" he asked, his tone light and teasing.

"No," she snapped. _Yes. _

"Then why don't you scoot closer so we can _cuddle?_" he asked with a very, very wide grin.

Sakura snorted and tossed a pillow at his face. He intercepted it. "In your dreams, Li."

He waved a scolding finger at her. "What have I said about calling me Li?"

She rolled her eyes and corrected herself simply to humor him: "_Syaoran._"

Syaoran grinned before scooting closer. Sakura couldn't move. She was already as close to the edge as she could be. If she moved anymore she'd probably fall off the bed. He was _so _close that she could practically feel him breathing down her neck.

"…Wh…What the hell do you think you're doing? You have enough space over there!"

He smiled mischievously. He didn't budge. Sakura visibly fumed and fidgeted around until her back was to him. Syaoran scooted closer. Her face turned as red as a tomato when she felt him pressed against her from behind.

_He's doing this on purpose…! _Angry bells rang in her head.

"What's wrong… _Sa_kura?" he asked, his lips dangerously close to her ear. His breath tickled her lobe and she barely sustained a shudder. "We're grown adults. We've been this close _plenty _of times."

_Yeah, but not in the same **bed**, _Sakura mentally snapped. Her lips remained pursed as she kept quiet.

He chuckled. She instinctively shoved him back before rolling over him and on to his other side. He was too surprised to react. Syaoran looked to the side to see her face flushed and her emerald eyes glaring at him threateningly. He blinked, and then laughed out loud.

"You know, I think I'd rather sleep on the _floor_," Sakura huffed as she abruptly stood up on the bed. She started to make an effort to tug the first layer of blanket off of the bed. Syaoran watched her in amusement. It was hard for her to get the blanket out considering she was standing on it, but she pulled and tugged and all her efforts just failed her as she found herself tripping because of her careless tugging. She went tumbling forward with a startled "Hooee - !"

Syaoran laughed at her. She was lying next to him, her eyes swimming out of focus from the sudden jolt. She shook her head wildly and composed herself before whipping around to shoot him a venomous glare. That proved to be… a wrong move. They were closer than she thought. Their noses weren't far from touching. Their lips weren't far, either, considering she could feel his warm breath mingle with her own breathing. And for the second time in all the days and months she spent chasing Syaoran, she wanted to kiss him again. Not because she enjoyed when he randomly kissed her (not that she _didn't _enjoy it, of course), but because of how strong the temptation was right that moment. I mean, hel_lo… _if you were up close and personal in a guy's face, a handsome one, no less, you'd want to kiss him too, right?

Sakura fought down the urge to gulp. They were just so damn close. She could smell that autumn scent. She could feel that… tempting warmth; that tempting kiss. It was times like these as she found herself staring right into those golden-flecked amber eyes that she wondered what the thief was thinking. Was he thinking about wanting to kiss her, too, like before (but then again, she doubt he even was thinking that time)? Or maybe he was trying to come up with ways of moving away?

There was a heavy silence. They didn't tear their gaze away. They just lay there, perfectly aware of their situation, yet neither reacting or acting. A lot of scenarios were going on in Syaoran's head.

**Scenario 1: **Kiss Sakura and then turn around and go to sleep and act as if he didn't do anything.

**Scenario 2: **Kiss Sakura and don't stop until she returns the kiss. She returns the kiss so they start making out.

**Scenario 3: **Pretty much the same as Scenario no. 2 with Sakura returning the kiss and them making out, but with some friskiness involved.

**Scenario 4: **Kissing Sakura, and then Sakura socking him square in the face and breaking his nose.

Scenario no. 4 seemed more likely to happen then anything else, Syaoran thought. It made him smirk. Sakura looked unnerved by his smirk. Why was he smirking anyway? What was going on in that nutshell brain of his? How come he was _looking at her like that? _Like he was… going to pounce or something… Like… Like he was some _predator _and she was the _prey. _It was very, very, very uncomfortable. She didn't feel safe anymore. She needed to back away – far, **far **away.

She was _starting _to scoot far, **far **away when he reached out and cupped her chin in his hands. Sakura froze and looked up at him. He was still smirking. His eyes still had that dangerous gleam in it. Alarm bells went off in her head again, screaming at her to sock him in the face so he'd just leave her alone! But she didn't. She couldn't. She was stiff and tense and dazed and wondering what he was going to do – wondering and so very, very curious. Did she want him to kiss her _that _badly?

_Is he really going to kiss me? _She found herself faintly wondering as he leaned in towards her.

She felt the heat rise to her face for the billionth time that day.

_Is he…?_

Amber and emerald remained firmly locked. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. She wanted to pull away, but the feel of his breath tickling her lips kept her from doing so. He let out a small sigh.

"J'ai envie de t'embrasser."

She didn't understand what he just murmured – he was going French on her again; a language she didn't know. She would have scowled had he not said it so lowly, huskily… a rumble in his throat.

_Syaoran…_

She supposed she said his name out loud, although not having intended on doing so, for he suddenly jerked away as if he snapped out of some reverie he wasn't aware he was in. Sakura blinked dazedly, her gaze lingering on him as he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like an apology before turning his back to her and 'going to sleep.' Sakura didn't move. She still had that same dazed look plastered on her face. She looked as if she was torn between saying something or… or what? What was there _to _say anyway? The man almost kissed her for Christ's sake – and this time… this time she couldn't blame it on his delirious state during his feverish episode.

_Unless he's just playing with me, _the thought suddenly crossed her mind, making Sakura very, very angry. She tugged the blankets up to her shoulders and slumped down so she was lying with her back facing his. _He probably **is **playing with me. Asshole._

And to think, she was letting him do it.

Alright.

That's it.

No more Miss Playing Nice.

…Not as if she _ever _played nice – but she'll be _extra _mean this time.

Yeah, she thought with a sigh, that sounds like a plan.

---

_To be continued._

_---_

**Aaaaha. I've finished Le Chapter. And y'know that whole… bus scene with the two old ladies? Dudes, that happened to me. Seriously. It was hilarious. It's one of those "You Gotta Be There To Truly Appreciate The Humor" kind of things. And if you were confused with the whole… scene suddenly switching to where Syaoran jumped into the sewer… yes that's a flashback. They'll come springing up at random moments, so be prepared! (Not really random, but intentionally random, mwaha) And I'm glad ya'll like Tomoyo, hahaha. She seemed really popular in the last chapter, teehee.**

**And if you haven't looked in my profile, then I'll just say it here, although it's so not CCS-related: I have a Naruto C2 Community, it's called "**Sasuke is pretty**" (it's on another FFNet account of mine "**narunaru**"). Hahaha, don't ask. It's where I've gathered some NaruSasuSaku, NaruSasu, and some humorous Naruto fics because, well, I'm still going through this Naruto faze where I simply can't get enough of it. I'm obsessed. So sue me. I even went as far as starting my own Naruto fic. Geez. Someone shoot me now. I told myself I wasn't going to start anymore new fics… **cough

**Anywho Thanks a lot to those who read and review. They mean so veryveryvery much. Like, honestly. They get me to not wait a month to update (usually, anyway). –nudgenudge, winkwink-**

_--FT_

**PS: As for the French, so not giving the translation. It's a secret. But if you know what it means, yay for you. Haha. 'cause I don't know French and my darling friend Summer translated for me. Thanks a bunch. –hugs Summer-**


	10. Red Light

**Hehehe… Some of you got the translation for "J'ai envie de t'embrasser" right. You know who you are. Hehe. Good job. And your reviews amuse me so. –starry eyed- They make me giggle (especially yours, Sky. Dorkface). And Shaaarona, aahhh, you're so nice. And I'm not 16 anymore! Well I was when I last updated… but I turned 17 in like… February… omgihaven'tupdatedinAGES I'MSOSORRY.**

**And I'm going to write this chapter in a jiffy so I can get it up before tomorrow. I have a laptop now so hopefully I can get more writing done, but don't count on updates. There won't be internet where I go. I've been living in the stone age.**

**No cable…**

**No internet…**

**Someone shoot me. These past four months have been so boring.**

wonderland**.10 Red Light**

So, that night, Sakura had nightmares -- nightmares that involved Syaoran dressed up like Tuxedo Mask (from Sailor Moon) chasing after her and trying to kiss her. It may not sound bad, but it was horrible. Absolutely positively horrible. To top it off, the source of her irritation was sleeping right next to her -- in the same bed. So, to say the least, she didn't sleep well at all that night.

So she wasn't a happy camper.

So the fact that Tomoyo wanted to play Dress-Up didn't make her mood any better. And knowing she had to let Tomoyo play Dress-Up on her just made her mood worse.

They had concluded earlier that morning that her and Syaoran needed fake IDs and a new look. They couldn't go around as Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li anymore considering Sakura's now an accomplice of Syaoran, and Syaoran was Japan's Most Wanted Thief, and they needed to go around freely without being recognized.

Sakura's Source of Irritation looked completely oblivious to her annoyed mood that morning because he sat there calmly, happily and well-rested. Sakura glared hateful daggers in her Source of Irritation's direction.

Syaoran flashed her a very obnoxious grin -- at least it seemed obnoxious to her anyway.

He knew she was irritated, but who cares?

No need to let her spoil his mood. Last night was just too amusing.

"So what's our new identities gonna be, Daidouji-chan?" Syaoran asked. "What about... brother and sister?"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Nah. Too boring."

"Student-teacher?"

"Hmm..."

"Saaaakura can be the good little student and I can be her professor..."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"...Who she's sleeping around with to get good grades."

Tomoyo laughed just as a cushion came sailing through the air. It collided against his face.

"Pervert," Sakura growled.

But stars seemed to light Tomoyo's eyes. "But I rather like the idea."

Sakura looked at her best friend in an appalled manner. "Tomoyo!"

She laughed again. "Minus the sleeping around part."

"But wouldn't it be odd for people to see a student and teacher going around together?"

"They'll think we're having an affair!" Syaoran pointed out. "Which is the whole point."

Sakura shot him a nasty look. "Unlike you I happen to care that people at least think I'm a decent person, disguised or not!"

He snorted, eyeing her. "I bet you've done plenty of dirty work, Sakura... going undercover and all..."

She flushed. "I'd never...!"

...Okay so maybe she did have certain undercover operations where she had to dress... un-Sakura-like. But that didn't mean she did anything bad...

"I bet you've seduced plenty of guys." A sly grin spread across Syaoran's smug looking face.

Sakura raised another couch cushion, preparing to pounce and beat him to a bloody pulp with it.

"Okay children, no matter how much I wish this could continue so I could catch it on tape..." Tomoyo held her hand up in a sign of peace. She grinned when Sakura settled back down, shooting Syaoran one last glare. "I'll be right back. I need to give Eriol the details on your new looks so he can prepare your identification cards. So be good while I'm gone, okay?"

And with that said, the amethyst-eyed woman got up and left, leaving the two alone. Sakura sent him a haughty look before pulling out her IPod. She was going to ignore him as much as possible, and what better way than listening to some very, very loud music? She turned it on just as she started thinking over the series of events that had taken place the past couple of days, from her hitting Syaoran with her car and to her and Syaoran ending up at Eriol's place.

Now that she thought about it, they never got to finish their conversation at her apartment – the one where Sakura told Tomoyo that Nikulai Subaro was an illegal drug dealer and Tomoyo asked Syaoran if he was apart of that stuff and Syaoran was about to answer when… well…

_They _came.

Oh please don't make her say who _they _are. After all, they're the main reason why she's now officially stuck with Li Syaoran possibly 24/7 until she clears her name… which… now that she thought about it… could be never…

…

Well _they _as in the police.

Sakura sighed. She's been doing that a lot lately – sighing. She blamed Syaoran. Her life was never stressful until he came into it. She glanced at him to see him staring _right at her._

Sakura blinked, going wide-eyed in surprise before glaring and hastily looking away. She didn't notice the amused smirk that adorned the thief's face.

She glanced back at him. He quickly stopped smiling… but he didn't stop staring.

Her eyebrow twitched.

"What _are _you staring at?" she growled out even though she couldn't hear herself or hear him if he chose to respond because of her loud music.

Syaoran merely smiled, already knowing she wouldn't be able to hear him if he said something.

But his expression told all. He was only staring at her to annoy her.

And it was working.

(Syaoran's good at a number of things, but one of his main talents will always be the talent to annoy Sakura without even trying.)

* * *

Sakura stood awkwardly in front of a beaming Tomoyo and a snide-looking Syaoran – well, even though the man didn't have Syaoran's amber eyes and chestnut hair… he was still Syaoran. Tomoyo, after giving the details of their looks and basic background information to Eriol, she had went on right away to changing their appearance from their hair color, to their eyes, and to the very clothes they wear. 

Syaoran got what he wished for.

While _he _was to be a Professor from a high school in Osaka, _she_, Sakura, was to be his student. And though it wasn't _said, _it could be easily implied that she was his slutty student with whom he was sleeping around with.

_Men and their _sick _and _perverse _fantasies, _Sakura thought bitterly.

Although she had to admit Tomoyo did a good job in avoiding making her look like a slut, for lack of better word. She wore a navy blue skirt that reached mid-thigh, knee-high white cottoned stockings, a white buttoned up t-shirt with a navy blue tie that had white stripes slashed horizontally up and down. Her eyes were no longer green thanks to the brown contacts she now had to wear. And her hair? Because no one wanted to run the risk of her using a wig and it falling off at some random moment… Tomoyo had to cut her hair and dye it, much to Sakura's dismay.

It reached to the back of her neck in jagged layers. Her bangs were the same, some falling in front of her eyes. Tomoyo had dyed her hair black. Although it didn't look that bad on her, Sakura still missed her longer, more tamed-looking auburn hair…

Syaoran, on the other hand, didn't have to make that much of a drastic change like cutting his hair. It was still messy, but dyed black like Sakura's. Tomoyo gave him contacts as well – a grayish blue color. He was given a pair of glasses, a white dress shirt and black pants, a white lab coat (since he's supposed to be posing as a science teacher), and a tie to finish it off.

Sakura had to admit that he looked more mature with his new appearance. Too bad he really wasn't.

Syaoran whistled. "Nice job, Daidouji-chan."

Tomoyo grinned toothily. "Why thank you, Li-kun. I rather think _Masako-chan _looks _adorable._"

Sakura grimaced.

Masako Ueda. Her new name.

Ueda Masako attends Osaka's all-girl's High School. She's in her final year – seventeen years of age. She's one of the top student's of her class and plans on attending college (although she doesn't know where) to major in science. She has no siblings. Her mother is a surgeon and her father teaches at Columbia University in New York – all the way in America. Her parents are divorced.

"I must say, for an old woman, you pull off the part as a teenager very well," Syaoran commented.

Sakura seethed. "Li Syaoran! I am not an old woman!"

He waggled a finger. "Ah-ah-aah, _Masako-chan, _it's _Ji-sensei, _to you."

Ji Liang, or simply _Ji-sensei. _He's Masako's fourth period science teacher. He was born in Beijing, China and lived there until he finished high school. He learned Japanese while he was there, and after graduating, moved to Japan to improve his speaking and major in science at Tokyo University. He's twenty-eight years old, young. He teaches science in Osaka's all-girl high school – particularly human physiology and chemistry.

"The _nerve - !" _Sakura practically fumed.

"Okay, children. Please keep in mind that when you go out in public, Ji-sensei and Masako-chan do not act like Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura."

"Hai, hai, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura grumbled out. Just the very idea of her having to even _pretend _to _like _him was unnerving.

The days of Masako and Ji-sensei were going to be long, long days.

* * *

It was nighttime by the time Eriol had assembled everything Sakura and Syaoran would need – passports, identification cards, birth certificates (just in case), and what-not. Sakura was surprised that Eriol was able to get these forged items so soon. But, she supposed, it wasn't that surprising now that she had accepted the fact that Eriol and Syaoran have known each other for a very long time. 

"You two know where to go?"

Sakura and Syaoran nodded at Eriol. Tomoyo was standing next to him.

They were getting ready to leave. Syaoran had removed his white coat in exchange for a winter one; one more suitable for the weather. Sakura had changed out of her 'school girl' outfit and opted for plain jeans, a cotton turtle neck and an overcoat. They both carried duffle bags.

The girls exchanged hugs.

"Be careful Sakura, Li-kun." Tomoyo looked at Syaoran. "If anything happens to her, I will hold you responsible."

Syaoran smiled.

"I can take care of myself, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura mumbled.

"I know. Still." Tomoyo gave her friend a smile of her own before shooing them out the front door of Eriol's mansion. "You two better get going before you miss your plane."

"Sayonara, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun," Sakura said from over her shoulder, waving slightly as she went over to the taxi that Eriol had called.

Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other for a while. Eriol smiled and Syaoran nodded before following after Sakura.

---  
-

_"Flight 0691 to Nagasaki now boarding."_

---

It was well into the night by the time Sakura and Syaoran had arrived in Nagasaki and checked in to the Prince Hotel. It was the hotel Eriol had booked for them. Leave it to Eriol to pick out a really nice hotel. Sakura dropped her purse on to the mini bar, her bag on the floor, kicked her shoes off and let herself fall into one of the beds. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. She _tried _to sleep on the plane, but let's face it, sleeping on a plane is uncomfortable, and the flight was only two or so hours long.

"Eriol really outdone himself this time," Syaoran mumbled, taking in the room. He walked over to the window and tugged the curtains aside. They had a nice view of the harbor and the city.

Sakura yawned. "Ne, Syaoran, why are we here again?" Honestly? She hadn't been listening that morning when Eriol and Syaoran were talking about the things her and Syaoran had to do – such as go so and so place for so and so reasons.

He glanced at her, and then shook his head. He should have known she wasn't paying attention that morning…

"We're here to see someone… well, more than one someone, really."

"Mm… like who?" she sounded like she was about to fall asleep sometime soon.

"You'll see."

"Jus' tell me…" Sakura mumbled, trailing off. By the sound of it, she finally gave in to sleep.

Syaoran looked down at her amusedly. He _was _going to tell her… but she fell asleep. Too bad. He smiled. She really must be tired then. He sat himself down on the ledge of her bed, looking lost in thought as he watched her sleep. The last time he really saw her sleeping was back at her apartment when he was sick and 'delirious.' The other night didn't count because… well… because he was too busy sleeping to watch her sleep. Frankly, Syaoran preferred it when Sakura slept. She couldn't snap at him when she slept. She couldn't glare at him and ask him haughty questions. She had no way of knowing he was staring.

…It's not that he was _obsessed _with staring at her, or that he _liked _staring at her… It's just not that often he saw her looking normal and peaceful and approachable. It made him wonder that, although no matter how crazy the thought, she really wasn't always the way she was.

It was a crazy thought, he knows.

He looked at Sakura thoughtfully.

Too bad she couldn't just stay sleeping and never wake up.

Syaoran sighed and carefully sat Sakura up, pulling her coat off before tugging the covers from beneath her and pulling it over her. He set her coat on a nearby chair and wandered back to the window, staring out at the harbor. The lights at the docks were on, blinking, winking. He could faintly make out the stars in the night sky, but the moon shown like a silver disc against the velveteen backdrop. He pressed his palm against the cool glass plane, feeling the iciness of winter outside biting through the barrier.

He stood there in the silence of the hotel room, gazing out the window until something vibrated. Syaoran reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a cell phone given to him by Eriol. He answered.

"It's me."

Talking on the other end.

Syaoran nodded, but then remembered they couldn't see him.

"Yeah. I just arrived."

More talking.

"See you tomorrow then."

Click. He closed his phone and placed it on a nearby table.

Kicking his shoes off and removing his coat, Syaoran flicked the light off and climbed into the other bed. It didn't take him long to fall asleep and dream a dream of green lights, pit-pat's, suffocation, heavy footsteps and pain.

* * *

_Masako _and _Liang _walked side-by-side out of the hotel room, entering the elevator together. _Masako _was wearing her uniform and a matching navy blue winter overcoat. Her _sensei _was wearing a tanned dress shirt, a coffee brown tie, a dark shade of khaki pants, and a brown coat. They were seen leaving the Prince Hotel together, Masako beaming at nothing in particular, and Liang flashing a momentary smile at his student before focusing on where he was walking. 

Glances were sent in their direction.

Gossip. They could hear the gossip, but there was no evidence to their rumors, so nothing could be done. They simply watched as the young and smiley student walked side-by-side with her older, and yet young, professor.

It wasn't odd seeing a Professor and a student walking around in their school clothes – but _together _was a different story. There were other students in their uniforms wandering Nagasaki. You see, there was a convention being held in Nagasaki, a science convention where teachers from schools all over Japan brought a particularly favorite or bright student. They were going to get a free insight on a project that Sarutobi, a famous scientist and professor, was working on.

But Masako and Liang weren't heading to the convention, no one was, not yet anyway. It wasn't until tomorrow.

They went to the less crowded parts of Nagasaki, an area where local bars and clubs were bound to be. They walked into a bar called _Red Light. _It wasn't very crowded in there, save for a few people.

"Ne, I'm not allowed to be in here, Ji-sensei," Masako whispered.

"It's fine," Liang reassured.

Liang reassured, but it was Syaoran who approached the bartender. The bartender was female with short curly locks of hair and honey brown eyes. She looked innocent, gentle, friendly. She smiled when he came up to her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

He leaned over. "It's me."

She looked at him and then over at the school girl with him. She gestured for them to follow her as she led them to the back. There was a round table where a group of people were playing poker. They looked up as soon as the bartender, Syaoran and Sakura entered.

"He claims to be Xiaolang." The bartender gestured at Syaoran.

"Hm."

A woman stood up. Her hair fell in jets of black, straight, long, reaching up to her waist. When she walked over, her hips swayed, as did her hair. Her amber eyes reminded Sakura of Syaoran's. The woman narrowed her eyes as she stood toe-to-toe with Syaoran.

"So you say you're Xiaolang."

"No. I said I'm Syaoran. But, Xiaolang… Syaoran… not much difference."

"Sounds like 'im," one of the men at the table snorted.

Another man stood up. "Well if you're who you say you are… then let's see your tattoo."

Syaoran lifted up his sleeve and showed them. **NK0A1**.

"Then… you should also know where _my _tattoo is."

"Left side of your ass," Syaoran replied breezily.

He grinned. "It's him."

Sakura squinted at the man talking to Syaoran, trying to get over her shock.

"…Yamazaki?"

He looked at her, his eyes opening momentarily before closing again as he smiled. "Kinomoto-chan! Xiaolang's been treating you well, I hope."

Sakura simply gaped openly at him.

"…What… what are you doing here, Yamazaki?"

First Eriol, and now Takashi? Who's next?

The black haired woman glanced at Syaoran and then at Sakura. "I suppose my cousin never told you." She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Typical."

She sighed and cast a disapproving glance at her cousin.

"First things first. We've already been informed about you, Kinomoto Sakura. I am Li Meiling, Xiaolang's cousin." Meiling gestured at the bartender. "This is Sasaki Rika."

Rika smiled and waved shyly.

"You already know Yamazaki."

Takashi grinned.

Meiling pointed to another woman leaning on a nearby counter. Sakura hadn't noticed her. The woman wore squared spectacles with her brown hair pulled back in a high pony tail, straight bangs hanging over her eyes. "Yanagisawa Naoko. She's the one with the brains around here."

Naoko spared a glance over her sci-fi novel to wave at Sakura.

Meiling addressed the men at the poker table. Kuma Nanami was the biggest of all of them. He had a cigarette sticking out from the corner of his mouth. Considering his stature, his height and his built, he was physically stronger than any of them. Kenji Niijima was the smallest, even compared to the girls – besides Rika, that is. He was an expert with bombs. Dmitri Kovac was the wise-crack, the one who you'd find making up stories and jokes with Takashi – but he was the fastest at whatever he did. Devante Medina, or Dev as he preferred to be called, was the potty-mouth. He rants in Spanish when he's angry. He's their 'driver.' And then Jamie London. Next to Naoko, he was just as smart, but he was more of a technician than anything else. He supplied them with weapons.

Sakura nodded to those she was introduced to, but she was still confused.

"But… what is this? Who _are _you guys exactly?"

"Geez, Xiaolang, keeping the girl in the dark for so long," Meiling chided. Syaoran removed his glasses and shrugged.

Sakura crossed her arms. "Well is _someone _going to tell me?"

"We used to be part of a special task force," Rika spoke up softly. All eyes were on her, besides the men at the poker table. They were too engrossed in their game. "A special task force that worked for Nikulai Subaro."

Naoko slid a piece of paper in her book, book marking her spot before closing it. "We were his… team of assassins."

Sakura blinked slowly, looking at them in mild-surprise.

_So that's the kind of dirty work Syaoran and Eriol used to do for Subaro._

"So, what? One day you guys up and had about enough and had a change of heart?" Sakura asked flatly, dryly.

Takashi smiled meekly. "…Somethin' like that."

Okay, so, not only was she stuck with a _thief, _but she was also stuck with a group of ex-assassins. Brilliant, really. Positively brilliant. She wondered how she managed to get herself stuck in such situations. Sakura sighed and stayed silent for a while. She carefully picked through her head for a question to ask as to avoid making any snide comments.

"Alright then. What are we going to do now?"

"_You _and Xiaolang are going to that convention tomorrow."

"Eh? How come?"

"Didn't Xiaolang and Hiiragizawa discuss this with you the other day?" Meiling asked skeptically.

"She wasn't listening at the time," Syaoran chose to comment.

Sakura shot him a glare, resisting the urge to shove her foot up his –

"…Well, basically, you and Xiaolang are going there to see what Sarutobi's new project is. You see, before Kamuri Laboratory was closed down, Sarutobi used to be an accomplice of Subaro's. Now we're not one hundred percent sure if they still are in contact… that's what you two need to find out."

"And what will you guys be doing while we're out risking our asses?" Syaoran asked, eyeing them warily.

"We'll be monitoring the convention and you guys, of course. In any worst case scenarios, we'll be the ones to bust the party and haul your asses out before anythin' gets outta control," Dev remarked, never once taking his gaze off of his cards. He picked up a card and threw his stack down triumphantly. "Ha! Royal flush!"

The other men at the table groaned as they threw their cards down in defeat.

"In your faces, _putas."_

Kuma flicked some of the ashes from the tip of his cigarette at Dev.

"If all goes according to plan," Jamie continued, "we find Subaro, we kill him. You're off the hook, and we're free to live our lives in peace. Done deal."

Sakura nodded, frowning thoughtfully. "But why do you guys wish to get rid of Subaro?"

Syaoran was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "Because he wants to get rid of us first."

* * *

The time Syaoran had disappeared led him to run to Eriol's house. From there he had gotten in contact with the others – Meiling, Rika, etc. They weren't _all _in Nagasaki as they are at the present. On the contrary, Nagasaki's Rika's residential area, whereas the others were scattered about – Takashi in Tokyo, Meiling in Hong Kong, Jamie in America, Dev somewhere in the Caribbean, Kenji in Hawaii, Kuma in Osaka and Naoko in England. They were all leading their own separate lives ever since they abandoned Nikulai Subaro two-three years ago. 

And that night when Syaoran first came to Eriol's mansion… Eriol had gotten in contact with everyone and they all came to have a 'meeting' at his place. Obviously, if Subaro was going for Syaoran, it would only be time before he came after the others, too. They came up with a plan to destroy Nikulai, all they had to do was find him first. It didn't take much effort. They tracked down one of the head operatives in charge of Project Subaro, wheedled out information out from him using 'tactful' methods, and were well on there way to finding Nikulai himself.

But, of course, Nikulai suspected this, sent his soldiers to fight them, Syaoran got captured, and the others fled because they'd be of no use if they were captured.

All of this happened within two weeks of Syaoran's disappearance.

_("And then what happened?" Dev asked. _

_Everyone was listening to Syaoran._

_None of them knew what happened to Syaoran as soon as he was captured. This was the first time they have even seen him since._

"_I'm _getting _to it," Syaoran retorted. "The more you interrupt, the longer this is going to take."_

"_Sorry, sorry. Carry on.")_

---

He had woken up in a cell with a very splitting headache. Syaoran groaned as he pushed himself up to his knees, one hand coming up and pressing against his temple. He pulled his hand down and looked at it. Semi-dried blood caked his fingertips. Those bastards had knocked him out, and now he had a headache. Damn them all to hell.

He leaned back against the wall as he studied the small cell he was in. It smelled like rotting corpse in there. The walls were gray. The ceiling was gray. The floor was gray. Even the door was gray. It was a depressing looking place, really. But where was he anyway? He didn't know. And honestly, he didn't care. The only thing he cared about at that moment was getting his hands on Tylenol or Asprin to relieve himself of his oh-so-splitting headache.

Syaoran sighed as he carefully stood up. He walked to the door and grasped the bars. He squinted. Outside was just a hall of other cells, nothing special. There was no one out. He didn't even know if there were others locked up in cells like him. He _could _be the only one and he wouldn't even know. From his peripheral vision was a door at the end of the hall. It probably led to another part of the building.

His lips twitched into a deep frown. _How am I supposed to get out of this one?_

He sighed and sat back down on the floor, back propped up against the wall and all. He'd just have to wait this one out.

At some point he had fallen asleep because he was jerked awake by the sound of someone unlocking his cell door and opening it. Syaoran blinked drowsily, barely registering the sound of heavy footsteps approaching him. He was grabbed roughly by the back of his coat and then pulled on to his feet before being shoved out the cell. Two other soldiers were outside, each one armed. They looked like the same group of guys who attacked him at his home.

They led him down the hall with much prodding of the spear and jeers of "Hurry it up." He endured their shoving. There wasn't much he could do with a splitting headache, after all. Now if only he could get his hands on some Asprin…

They went in through the door at the end of the corridor. It led to a staircase that spiraled down. They descended – one soldier at the front, Syaoran trailing after him, and the other two urging him forward. They reached the bottom and passed through an arch, entering another part of the building. It was a huge difference from the cells upstairs. The ground was made of marble and the walls of ivory. The ceiling was high with a chandelier hanging at the very center, the tiny diamonds twinkling. Save for an oval mirror on one side of the room and a dresser beneath it, the room was empty. But there was another arch that led to another room, and two other doors.

Syaoran was led through one of the doors, and that was the end of their stroll, for then anyway. The soldiers shoved him into what looked like an office before they closed the door behind him. He stumbled in and caught himself as not to fall. He first looked at the desk at the end of the room – empty. Bookshelves lined the walls, certificates and awards were framed, two chairs were in front of the desk. It was a cleanly kept office, plain, and Syaoran already knew whose office this belonged to; who he was waiting for.

As if on cue, the door opened. He turned around to see a man around his early forties step inside. He had a roughly shaven face and dusty brown hair with some visible grays. He was wearing a black suit. For a moment his onyx eyes lingered on Syaoran as they stared at each other, as if waiting to see who would be the first to react to the other's presence. In the end, the man merely smiled and crossed over to his desk.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," he murmured. Syaoran heard him loud and clear. The man sat down at his desk, elbows resting on the surface with his fingers weaved together. "Li Xiaolang… it's been a while."

Syaoran resisted the urge to make a face. He smiled wryly instead. "Wonderful to see you, too, Subaro."

"I trust my men have been treating you fairly well?" Nikulai raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Like a princess," he said dryly.

Subaro smiled in amusement as he leaned back in his seat. "Now, Xiaolang, I'm a busy guy. And I'm sure you are too, stealing and all… so let's keep this short."

One reason Syaoran _had _liked Nikulai was because of his straight forwardness and his get-to-the-point attitude.

"Alright. Shoot," Syaoran said, slumping down on a chair in front of Nikulai's desk. He crossed his legs on it.

Nikulai so much as didn't bat an eyelash at his actions. He ignored them and continued to smile. "You have something that I want."

It was Syaoran's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Something that you stole from me years ago. I'm sure you remember. It's the reason that you were framed for stealing, and the reason why you became a thief – because you couldn't get away with the thievery label at first, so you just stuck with it. Remember now?"

"Aah…" Syaoran picked a nut out of the glass bowl on the desk. He popped it into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. _So Subaro wants the blueprint to Project Subaro… _He took another nut and ate it. "…Yeah, sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

But Nikulai was a patient person. "I'm sure you remember the blueprint you stole from me… the one for my project."

"…Ooh… _That_…" Syaoran studied a nut stuck between his thumb and index finger. "…Yeah I got rid of it."

Nikulai smiled. "I see."

He reached over to the telephone on his desk and picked it off the receiver. He pressed a button. "Yes… We're done… You know what to do…" were the words Syaoran heard exchanged before Nikulai hung up.

Nikulai let his onyx eyes rest on Syaoran once more. They were patient, dark eyes that if Syaoran hadn't already known Nikulai and was used to those eyes, he'd be unnerved. "Now, Xiaolang, I'll be fair and give you one last time to cooperate and tell me, so how about it?"

"Like I said, I got rid of it."

"And the others don't have it?"

"They weren't the ones who stole it and destroyed it, I believe."

"And you don't know _where _the others are?"

"I haven't seen them since we split up years ago."

"I see."

The door opened and the three guards Syaoran was with previously came in. Two of them grabbed either of his arms and hauled him off his chair. Syaoran saw Nikulai exchange a nod with the guards before they dragged him out. Syaoran, if he knew Nikulai as well as he thinks he did, then he was more than sure about where these guards were dragging him to and what was in store for him.

They passed beneath the other arch in the empty room. This time the stairs led downstairs, to the basement probably. But instead of seeing a torture room, he saw another room closest to one. It was a lab, a small one, but a lab all the same. Everything was white. Besides himself and the three guards, there were two men in lab coats already down there. They looked up when the four of them entered, as if they had been expecting them.

"Bring him in there," one of them instructed, pointing to a door. There was a glass window that showed the inside. It was a small room, plain, nothing in it really besides a whole lot of noticeable wires hanging from the ceiling. Syaoran was stripped from his clothes, bare, save for his boxers. They brought him to the center of the room where chains were attached to the ground. They secured them around his wrists. The guards evacuated the room, leaving the scientists in there with him. They were attaching the wires to certain parts of his body.

The scientists left and closed the door behind them. Syaoran could see them through the glass window, moving to their computers. They were doing something. Syaoran steadied his breathing and closed his eyes, waiting… waiting…

_What's taking them so long to start?_

But then again, it came too soon. He felt a jolt travel through his body at a shocking speed, startling him to open his eyes. He felt tiny pricks of pain wherever a wire was attached. And then he felt pain all at once, white-hot searing pain.

He wasn't sure if he screamed or yelled.

He couldn't remember when he had fallen hands and knees to the ground.

All he could remember was the pain.

White-hot pain.

---

_To be continued_

_---_

**Not super long, but hey, it's an update. And PLEASE forgive any spelling/grammar errors. I was up until 3 AM working on this chapter last night, half-awake and what-not. So I have an excuse. –coughs- I get really weird when I'm half-awake. Like, I'll type a word that I think is the word I'm thinking, but then I'll look back and I see that it's _so _not the word I _had _been thinking… and yeah…**

**-crickets-**

**Aaaaaanyway, don't forget to leave a review!**

**And thanks guys for the support for this fic. Ya'll are the best.**

_**--FT**_


	11. Sarutobi

Omg… 300 reviews… hahaha… wow… -hugs everyone-

Here's your chapter, Nani-chan (mwaha). Happy belated birthday. –gives special hug-

---

wonderland**.11 **Sarutobi

---

"And so, for the remainder of my disappearance, I was tortured for information about the whereabouts of the blueprints, and your guys' location, until I finally escaped," Syaoran concluded in a casual tone.

All he received were some blank, some surprised, and some gaping stares.

No wonder he looked messed up when Sakura found him.

"No, _really _guys, I'm _fine. _No need to jump up and ask me how I am," Syaoran said dryly.

Meiling rolled her eyes before meekly punching her cousin on the arm. "We tried finding you."

"I know," Syaoran assured. He pulled himself from the wall he was leaning on.

"Do you even have the blueprints?" Sakura asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

He glanced at the ceiling and then looked at her, flashing her a blank smile before exiting the back and heading out to the bar. She watched him leave in confusion, not sure whether to take that as a _yes _or a _no. _Sakura concluded by the other's exchange of bewildered glances that they didn't know if he took the blueprints either. She was about to follow Syaoran, thinking he was leaving, when Kuma's voice halted her:

"He's prob'ly jus' gettin' a drink," he commented, his voice rough. "Come join us, Kinomoto girl."

She glanced at him from over her shoulder. "I am not a girl." She was a _woman, _thankyouverymuch.

"Well ya look like one wit' that outfit and all," Kuma said, making a hasty gesture with his hand. "Sit."

Sakura eyed him warily, but took a seat when Jamie pulled a chair over for her to sit on. Kuma dealt the cards and passed them out – even to her. She raised an eyebrow at the faced-down cards.

"Since you're new, you have to play," Rika's gentle voice said. She was standing by Sakura's chair, smiling. "It's a tradition that Kuma insists on keeping up."

"It's also tradition that the newbie bets the highest," Dev said, grinning wickedly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, but dug into the pocket of her coat and pulled out her wallet. She glanced in it, deciding she had enough money, and nodded. "Fine. I'm in."

Kinomoto Sakura never turns down a challenge.

"Aa… I'd be careful of Sakura-chan," Takashi said, observing the game thoughtfully. "We used to play poker when we'd stay at the station late at night. Sakura-chan can get very lucky…"

"Huh," Dmitri muttered, lifting his cards up and scanning them. "Even luckier than me?"

Takashi tapped his chin. "Well I don't know…"

Meiling slipped out of the back and made her way to the front. Rika had switched the open sign to closed, so what was once a normally crowded bar was empty. Syaoran stood behind the bar table, a shot glass on the surface and a bottle in his hand. He was pouring himself a shot of whiskey. Meiling slid next to him, watching him down the drink in one go. He brought the glass back down on the table, sighing.

"She's _not _supposed to be here."

The raven haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Kinomoto?"

"Hn." He refilled his glass.

Meiling's eyes glinted in amusement. "What, are you worried about her?"

Syaoran cast a cool glance at his cousin before drinking. "_No. _It's just more troublesome now that she's involved."

She took the bottle from him, and the glass, and poured herself some. "It's not her fault. It's not like she _asked _to be involved, or knew what she was getting involved _in._"

"Still." He tilted his head back and narrowed his eyes at the ceiling light. "It makes me wonder why she of all people was framed."

Meiling shrugged, putting the glass and bottle away.

"Her boyfriend," Syaoran started in a mutter, "the head chief of the Tokyo police, Kaname… he had a tattoo like ours."

She looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Why would I make this up?"

"I don't remember ever knowing a Kaname when we were around…"

Syaoran shook his head. "Neither do I… But then again… the last time we were there, I recall a new group of people being brought in… He might have been apart of that group."

"Probably," she mused, leaning on the table. Meiling craned her neck around so she was looking up at her cousin. "Have you told her about it? About Kaname?"

He shook his head.

"You should. And while you're at it, tell her everything else."

Syaoran lifted his eyes up, confused.

"I _know _you, Xiaolang. You haven't told her _e-ver-y-thing._"

He snorted and looked away.

Meiling placed her hands on her hips and eyed him, demanding: "And why haven't you?"

"It doesn't really change what she knows already," he said calmly. "She knows we once worked for Subaro. She knows what we did. That is all she needs to know."

"She needs to know everything to understand fully."

"It is none of her business," Syaoran said, rounding on his cousin angrily. He then sighed, seemingly calming down. "Kinomoto and I aren't very _close, _Meiling. I can't just go babbling my – _our _whole life to her."

"She's apart of it now. She needs to know," Meiling said simply, standing up straight. She placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder and patted it in understanding. She started to walk to the back room when she paused and looked at him, smirking. "You know, I've never known you to get so worked up over anyone – let alone a girl."

He looked at her mildly irritated. "What are you trying to imply?"

Meiling smiled pleasantly before disappearing into the back. "Nothing, dear cousin."

---

Shortly after Meiling disappeared into the back, Syaoran followed after, only to find the room loud because of the talking.

"Man!" Dmitri threw his cards down, perplexed.

Even Dev looked perplexed because he wasn't ranting in Spanish about one thing or another. Kenji looked amused, and Jamie was laughing while shaking his head in disbelief. Even Kuma had thrown his head back to let out a rather rough laugh. Sakura was sitting there, arms crossed, a smug and triumphant smirk on her lips.

"Beginner's luck," Dmitri grunted.

Syaoran deduced that Sakura had won in her first game against them. Even he couldn't help but look amused at this. No 'newbie' usually won in their first game.

"Like Yamazaki-kun said," Sakura said smoothly, reaching over the table and pulling the money to her side, "I can get very lucky."

Takashi and Meiling exchanged glances and snickered.

"Rematch!" Dmitri demanded.

Sakura snorted, counted her money, and stuffed it into her pocket. "Unlike you boys, _I _know when to walk out."

Syaoran came over and rested a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "And we were just about to leave."

She nodded and stood up, shaking hands with the men at the table, and then with Rika and Naoko. Takashi gave her a hug before she shook hands with Meiling. The Chinese woman grinned as she said: "Don't let my cousin get to you _that _much. You call me if he does anything. I'll come beat him up for ya."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at that as she nodded and waved goodbye to everyone, trailing after Syaoran. They left _Red Light _and made their way down the street, Sakura still disguised as _Masako, _and Syaoran as _Ji-sensei. _

"Ne, Syao – Ji-sensei, what're we going to do now?" Sakura asked, looking up at him.

"Let's head back to the hotel first," he replied. "We'll figure out what to do from there."

Sakura shrugged off her coat as they finally made it back to their hotel room. She slumped on the bed, laying on her stomach with her arms folded and her chin tucked against them, watching as Syaoran sat in a chair by the window. He removed his glasses and set them on the table.

A question suddenly struck Sakura.

"Syaoran…"

He looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"How did… you and the others end up 'working' for Subaro anyway?"

He shrugged carelessly and averted his gaze to the window. "One thing leads to another and the next thing you know you're doing the last thing you thought you never would."

She sighed. He wasn't telling her something – again. What else was new? Sakura rolled over and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. "What exactly made you guys want to leave Subaro?"

Syaoran closed his eyes thoughtfully. "It's not that it was a spur of the moment kind of thing… We've been wanting to for a very long time…" She looked at him as he opened his eyes again, a distant look crossing his face. "And then we finally had our chance… so we took it."

"Mm. I see…" Vague. Again.

Ever since Syaoran told them what happened to him when he disappeared, he's been rather quiet. It was rather unnerving, Sakura decided, that Syaoran wasn't being his cocky self. She wanted to say something and have him retort something back – some smart aleck comment. But she didn't know what to say, and the two sat in silence for what felt like an eternity (when in reality it was only a minute or two).

"Sakura…"

"Mmm?" She pried open her eyes, having closed them earlier.

"You remember back at your apartment, when I first started explaining to you what happened?"

She nodded, confused. "Yeah, what about it?"

He pulled the sleeve of his shirt back, exposing the tattooed barcode. Syaoran was frowning. "And I was going on about how 'they' came back?"

"Yeah…"

"They as in… Subaro…and his little army… or group of soldiers or whatever…"

"I figured _that _much," Sakura said, slightly impatient. "What're you trying to get at?"

"Kaname has a tattoo… like mine, and the other's."

She raised an eyebrow. "…So?"

"Only those of us that were part of… Subaro's special team of assassins had barcodes… like mine," Syaoran said slowly, turning his eyes to her.

Sakura froze.

"I think Kaname still works for Subaro… I think Kaname was the one who _framed _you."

She looked at him, and then shook her head. "No… He wouldn't do that. Why –"

"It makes perfect sense that he framed you," Syaoran interrupted rather snappishly and impatiently. "He's the head chief of police. He works for Subaro. You just so happened to be close to Kaname… _and _the closest thing to _me. He _probably planted the evidence against _you. _It wouldn't take him much effort to get evidence from you. A fingerprint. A strand of hair…"

Sakura sat up and glared at him angrily. "Kaname wouldn't do that!"

Syaoran stood up and glared right back, laughing derisively. "Why? Because he _loves _you?"

She slid off the bed and stood in front of him, growling. "He just _wouldn't!"_

He looked at her sardonically, sneering. "You are so naïve, Sakura. Face the facts: your lover boy isn't all he's cracked up to be."

"Shut the hell up, Li," Sakura snarled, taking a step closer so they were practically against each other, Sakura's head tilted back so she was glaring right into those mocking amber eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"And _you're _just too foolish and blind to accept the truth," he retorted, eyes narrowed. "I thought you had more sense than that, Sakura. I thought you looked at the _facts. _But I guess I was wrong. You're too blinded by those fake sweet words of Kaname's to see that _he _–"

**Smack.**

His head snapped to the side from the force of the slap. He raised a hand and touched his throbbing cheek in surprise, turning his head to look at a very flushed Sakura. It was obvious he had gone too far, because she was standing here, clenching and unclenching her fists and trembling (from anger), her eyes flashing as if debating whether to punch him this time.

"Bastard."

And with that last spiteful word to linger between them, Sakura grabbed her coat and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her in the process. Syaoran stood there for a while in the silence before slumping down in the chair with a long sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair and glared at nothing in particular.

_Baka._

---

Sakura stormed out of the hotel and into the streets of the city. She wasn't really thinking about _where _she was going, all she knew was that she wanted to get away from _him; _from _Syaoran. _She knew she shouldn't be angry, and that he was just trying to get her to see that Kaname could possibly be the one who framed her, but…

"_Why? Because he _loves _you?"_

Emerald eyes darkened as she stared daggers at the ground, still walking, not caring for the people she bumped into.

The way he _said _that… and the way he laughed… it was like he was mocking her – which is exactly what he was doing: mocking her, taunting her for her naivety and foolishness; as if saying the very thought of someone even _loving _her was just as foolish as she was.

Angry tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she pushed her way through a crowd of people.

It's been so long that she felt like crying. It made her only hate Syaoran more. It made her angrier, more upset. It made the tears even harder to fight back. She was an adult now. One would think she'd be able to get over such things as letting words get to her. Especially since they were coming from Syaoran, she shouldn't care. She shouldn't care. So why was it bothering her so much? Why was she so angry, so upset?

"_And _you're _just too foolish and blind to accept the truth."_

Sakura hugged herself tightly as she walked faster.

"_You're too blinded by those fake sweet words of Kaname's…"_

She didn't care or notice when she started to run, or when people started shouting 'hey's!' and 'slow down!'

She couldn't get the image of Syaoran's amber eyes glaring at her, staring down at her mockingly.

She couldn't get the sound of his derisive laughter out of her head.

_Syaoran, you bastard. _

_Kaname loves me._

_I love Kaname._

_Kaname –_

Sakura felt herself collide into someone. Stars flashed before her vision as she felt herself falling back, but then the person caught her wrist before she could fall all the way. She blinked dazedly. Worried hazel eyes were staring at her. The person brushed back black bangs that had fallen over their eyes.

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

That voice…

Sakura blinked wildly, vision focusing.

Hazel eyes.

Black hair.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat.

_Kaname…_

"Oi, daijoubu?" he repeated, letting go of her wrist and waving a hand in front of her face.

Sakura blinked. "Ka –" She caught herself, remembering that she was disguised and bowed hastily. "Hai! Gomen nasai."

"It's fine. It's my fault, too," Kaname assured, making a gesture with his hand, as if waving it off. He then smiled. "I hope I didn't hurt you or anything."

She shook her head vigorously, finding herself blushing. "No, you didn't. I'm fine."

Kaname sighed in relief, before eyeing her thoughtfully. "You look… familiar. Do I know you?"

Sakura quickly ducked her head, squeaking: "Iie."

He chuckled. "Right. Of course I don't know you. Well, sorry again… eto…"

"Masako. Ueda Masako," she murmured without looking up at him.

"…Ueda-san." He smiled, holding a hand out for her to shake. "I'm Yamato Kaname."

Sakura shook his hand.

"Well, ja ne, Ueda-san," Kaname said, placing a hand on her shoulder before walking on.

"Ja…" Sakura turned around to watch him leave, murmuring: "Kaname."

She sighed and held her hand over her heart. It was beating fast the whole time Kaname was standing right in front of her. She was worried he'd recognize her.

…Not that she had anything to worry _about… _Kaname wouldn't frame her… Sakura frowned, watching as his figure disappeared in the mass of other bodies.

Would he?

And what was he doing there anyway?

_Probably police business… _Sakura figured, shrugging it off and turning around, walking.

She couldn't really bother herself to care, not after Syaoran was being a total jerk. Sakura glanced over her shoulder to where Kaname previously disappeared. A part of her wanted to follow him… to tell him it was her, but then, even if she felt like she could trust him, she just couldn't go telling him. It would ruin her cover completely… Sakura lingered in front of a coffee shop. There were a lot of students in there, but the thought of coffee made her mouth water. Without a second thought, she pushed the door open and went inside.

---

Three hours.

Three freaking hours.

Three _freaking _hours since _she _freaking left.

What could she be doing for three hours!

Walking? Touring the city? Watching a movie – WITHOUT HIM?

Syaoran growled to himself as he paced the floor of the hotel room. His brow twitched and his fingers found themselves constantly being raked through his tousled hair. It wasn't dark yet, but it was almost dark, and who knows what could happen to her when it's dark! What if she got lost? It's possible she got lost. Ugh. Why did she have to go and get herself lost? Now he has to go and find her…

He paused at the door.

But she might _not _be lost. She could really just be watching a movie, or walking around the city. But why in all the world would she want to walk around the city in the middle of winter? He hated the cold. He couldn't imagine anyone mad enough to want to walk around in it. But then again Kinomoto Sakura's a mad woman. Not to mention she was very angry when she left. It might take her a lot of time and cold weather to cool off… But does it honestly take three freaking hours to cool off? Who _knows? _He wasn't a woman.

_Some_thing could happen to her – or could've already. And who knows what she's capable of doing when she's mad? She might go and babble her cover to anyone who'd listen!

Syaoran paused.

She's probably doing that _right this moment!_

_Aha! I got you now, Kinomoto Sakura! Trying to blow our cover… I'll teach you…_

He pried open the door and stalked out of the hotel room to find her.

Not because he was worried, or because he thinks something horrible might happen to her (because she can take care of herself, he concluded), but because she could blow their cover!

He couldn't let that happen.

Syaoran stalked through the city, peering into stores and restaurants, looking for any sign of a girl with black hair. Too bad there were a lot of girls in school uniforms with black hair. Now if only she had her normal hair color it might be easier to spot her… _Why do women have to be so difficult? Instead of storming off like that, couldn't she just lock herself in the bathroom? Or maybe just stay in the lobby of the hotel? Did she honestly have to go stomping through the city?_

He figured the woman's going to give him a heart attack one of these days, no matter how young he is.

Close to an hour had gone by and the sun had already set. It was dark as Syaoran found himself dragging his feet into a park. The street lamps were going on one by one. It was less crowded in the city. He was probably the only one in the park. He sighed as he slumped on a bench, eyes closed and head tilted back. He had no luck in finding the female cop. She had probably returned to the hotel room while he was absent… if he was lucky, anyway, which so far, he hadn't been.

His ears twitched when catching the sound of something creaking. Syaoran opened his eyes and sat up straight, scanning the park. His gaze landed on the swings where he saw someone sitting, swinging gently, head bowed. And he realized, with a relieved sigh, that it was the woman he was looking for. Syaoran pushed himself up and walked on over. Sakura lifted her head when hearing footsteps and blinked when seeing a very angry Syaoran glaring at her.

He pointed at her accusingly. "Do you have any idea how long I have been looking for you!"

Sakura blinked again.

"I mean, honestly! Three hours you were gone and no word as to where you were going! And then I spend like, almost an hour looking for _you! _What were you doing this whole time anyway?"

"Walking around…?"

"Walking around! For FOUR HOURS? Woman! Next time walk around the hotel!" Syaoran snapped. He was tempted to grab his hair and pull it out, but restrained himself.

She stared at him speechless.

_So he was worried about me this whole time…? _Her lips tugged into a smirk.

"What're you smirking about?" Syaoran demanded.

Sakura stood up and adjusted her coat. "Oh, nothing… And I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Damn RIGHT you should be sorry!" he retorted haughtily, and then protested: "But who said anything about me being worried?"

"Nobody…" Sakura hummed. "And I'm also sorry for getting mad at you about Kaname. For all I know, he really could have framed me." She shrugged and started to walk.

Syaoran remained rooted to his spot.

Sakura looked at him from over her shoulder, an eyebrow raised. "Are you just going to stand there or what? I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

He blinked, and then hastily jogged to catch up to her.

Women.

They're the biggest mystery in the world.

Syaoran couldn't understand how she could suddenly go from angry to okay in just… four hours. Well, four hours was a lot of time, but… still. One moment she was protesting that Kaname would never do such a thing… and the next she was _agreeing _with _him? _

He honestly didn't understand women.

Or Sakura in particular.

---

"You both know what to do, right?"

Sakura and Syaoran nodded to Meiling as they adjusted their earpieces.

"_No _screw ups…"

"We're not going to screw up," Syaoran said simply as he put his glasses on. Both him and Sakura were dressed their parts: Syaoran as Ji Liang, and Sakura as Ueda Masako.

"Be careful out there!" Takashi called from his seat. They were all situated in a van with monitor screens. They had set up video cameras in the building where the convention was taking place, and from there they could monitor what's going on, who goes in and who goes out, etc. Kuma and Dev were sitting at the front of the van (driver's and passenger's seats), and Takashi, Naoko, and Jamie were monitoring the screens. The others were back at the bar. Sakura and Syaoran nodded to them before they slipped out of the van and on to a corner two blocks away from where the convention was taking place. They waited until the van drove off before they started walking.

"Syaoran…"

"You know not to call me that out in public," he reprimanded.

She pursed her lips before correcting herself, "_Ji-sensei… _"

He turned his gaze on her and grinned (a rather cocky grin, mind you), "Yes, Masako-chan?"

Sakura eyed him before tilting her head up and closer to him as she kept her voice low, "I saw someone yesterday."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow as he turned his head to look at her. Their faces were so close…

She nodded as she steered her lips closer to his ear, whispering, "Kaname."

He narrowed his eyes just as she pulled away and resumed a casual walking pace. "You didn't –"

"No, I didn't tell him it was me, if that's what you're wondering."

"…" Syaoran sighed before looking forward. "Why do you think he's here?"

Sakura shrugged. "No idea."

They decided not to think about it much as they joined the crowd of students entering the convention hall. Sakura kept close to Syaoran as she silently marveled the inside. The level they came upon was the second level and at the very center of the ceiling was a glass plane with kaleidoscope patterns. The building took on a circular shape with an opening at the center and railings surrounding it. People were scattered about to look at inventions some students or scientists had brought in. Banners hung from the ceilings, each banner with a mascot and the appropriate school name written in Kanji. Each banner represented a school that everyone was coming from all across Japan – and the world. The only other languages Sakura could determine being spoken in that building was Chinese, English, Japanese and Korean. Everything else sounded unfamiliar to her. But she didn't dwell on it as she scanned the crowd and murmured to Syaoran:

"So which one do you think is Sarutobi?"

"Mm… no idea," he answered lowly and pointedly bitted out: "It would have been helpful if Meiling or someone had showed us a _picture _of him."

"_Oh hush, cousin," _a small voice from their microscopic earpieces snapped. "_Sarutobi_ _has never showed his face in public before. This is his first appearance. Mingle with the crowd. I'm sure he'll make himself known eventually."_

"Hai, hai," Syaoran replied flippantly.

They walked around the convention, noting police cops scattered around here and there. It was such a huge event that seeing a cop was a frequent thing in that building. Sakura and Syaoran decided to go downstairs where an open café court was open to everyone. More inventions were displayed downstairs, and it seemed like that was the area where everyone was gathered at. Sakura looked bored, to say the least. Science was never her favorite thing. Syaoran appeared fascinated by the inventions. She removed herself from him in order to get a drink from the café shop where she ordered herself a tall coffee. Ah coffee, she mused after her first sip. Such bliss. She was about to go back to Syaoran who was currently questioning a student about their invention when she spotted a familiar person in the crowd.

Sakura blinked when realizing that familiar person was Kaname. What was he doing there? He wasn't wearing his uniform. He was conversing with an older man, the older man appearing around his fifties with graying hair, spectacles, and light brown eyes. Sakura conveniently scooted a bit closer as she busied herself with her coffee, pretending to be engrossed with what a student was saying about their invention as she moved a bit closer to hear what Kaname and the man were saying, but before she could catch any of their conversation, Kaname and the older man exchanged hand shakes before splitting. Sakura turned around to see they were going and let out a 'hoe' when she bumped into Kaname… again.

"Aa… Gomen," she mumbled, bowing apologetically.

He was about to wave it off when he squinted at her. "You look familiar…"

"Eh… heh…" She pointedly avoided her gaze as she felt his lingering look.

"…I know!"

Sakura's heart started to beat wildly in her chest, nervousness creeping up on her. _Does he know it's me…?"_

"You're the girl I bumped in to on the street!"

Relief swept over her (and maybe a bit of disappointment).

"Hai…"

"What was your name again?" Kaname asked politely, smiling.

"Ueda Masako."

"Yamato Kaname, if you don't remember."

Sakura glanced up at him from over her cup as she took another sip from her coffee.

"You're a student, yes? What school do you come from?" Kaname asked curiously.

Her mind went blank momentarily but she was relieved when Syaoran came over and answered for her, "Osaka's All Girl High School." His voice was smooth, sharp and dry, and Sakura knew Syaoran didn't sound pleased to see Kaname.

"Aa…" Kaname smiled and held out a hand toward Syaoran. "I am Yamato Kaname."

Syaoran took his hand and shook hit stiffly. "Ji Liang. I am a professor at Ueda-san's school."

"I'm assuming your field is science?"

"Hn. Physiology and chemistry, to be precise."

"Aa! Just… out of curiosity, you don't… really look Japanese."

Syaoran smiled. "I am from Beijing."

"Well that makes sense. Are you here for Sarutobi's presentation?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes. I am curious to see what he has to show us… and to see him in particular. He never makes public appearances."

Kaname nodded in agreement and was about to say something else when an announcement was made that the presentation was going to start in fifteen minutes, and for everyone to gather into the theater.

"Well, it was nice meeting you two." Kaname bowed to Syaoran and Sakura before leaving.

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged looks and then followed the crowd into the theater. Students, professors and visiting scientists came in and took their seats. At the bottom was a stage with a large overhead projector set up and a podium. Syaoran had bought popcorn and Sakura gave him a look when he was chewing loudly. She snatched the popcorn from him and he was about to protest when the lights when off and the only lights on were the ones emitting from the stage. Sakura slumped in her seat and popped popcorn into her mouth as the man that Kaname was talking to earlier walked out on to the stage and behind the podium. He adjusted the microphone before tapping it and clearing his throat.

"Welcome, everyone. I am Professor Sarutobi…"

Obviously, no one knew this man was Sarutobi until he presented himself, so after the momentary surprise, the theater erupted into a round of applause for this secretive man that kept himself hidden from prying eyes for so many years. Sakura's eyebrows rose. _What was Kaname doing talking to Sarutobi?_

She didn't think much about it as Sarutobi went ahead with his presentation. He didn't have a physical invention to show off, but with the overhead he showed his plans for an invention, if you could call it that. Sakura saw it as more of a _creation. _It was details and plans for what Sarutobi called the 'perfect humanoid' or 'perfect fighter.' Apparently by inserting certain chemicals into a person's body, they could adjust their stamina and strength and their senses. They could make a human superior to how humans are now; could make a human run greater distances, jump higher heights, stronger than ten men, quicker, faster, stealthier, _smarter… _Throughout the whole presentation, the audience remained awed and entranced by Sarutobi's presentation. Sakura glanced at Syaoran to see his expression unreadable, but his eyes narrowed the whole time.

After that, there was a loud round of applause from the students. To create a perfect humanoid was a feat that no one could accomplish. Many have tried, or wanted to try, but it seemed impossible until now. Sarutobi added at the end that no such experiments have ever been tried since an incident two decades ago, but all Syaoran could think when Sarutobi said that was: _bullshit. _Later on, other scientists came to introduce their own experiments, and Sakura closed her eyes to tune them out. She only came there to hear Sarutobi. And now that she did, she saw no point in listening anymore. She didn't understand much of what was going on, or why it was impertinent that they heard this, but she knew she would find out later after the convention.

"Wonderful presentation, Sarutobi-san," Sakura praised as her, Syaoran and several others came to talk to him.

"Why thank you." He smiled, clearly pleased. Sarutobi adjusted his glasses. "I don't believe I caught some of your names."

Sakura bowed. "I am Ueda Masako. I come from an all girls high school in Osaka."

"Ji Liang." Syaoran introduced himself, smiling.

"Aa! Professor Ji… I have heard some wonderful things about you." Sarutobi shook his hand animatedly. "Top professor in physiology and chemistry."

Syaoran's smile slightly widened.

"Ne… Professor Sarutobi, out of curiosity…" Sakura started. "How come you never made much public appearances?"

Sarutobi chuckled. "Because I kept myself locked up for so long trying to perfect this… perfect humanoid." He grinned as he pushed his spectacles up to the bridge of his nose since it was sliding down. "And it was better that way to keep myself hidden from the media."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully. "But why now?"

He gestured for them to follow him as they wandered around the convention building. "I have only just recently finished those details and outlines, and I wanted to show to the world that creating a perfect humanoid is possible. We are entering a new era, Ueda-san. Technology only continues to advance as days go by. _Humans _continue to advance."

"What do you wish to accomplish with this perfect humanoid?" Syaoran asked, eyebrow raised.

"A perfect fighting machine," Sarutobi answered. "And a way to increase human life expectancy and stamina. At the moment we don't have enough resources to make _everyone _into the perfect humanoid… resources are limited to one or several others. But with this perfect fighting machine… it could be of good use to the military."

"Does the military support you?"

Sarutobi nodded. "It is no secret that they do. They encourage this experiment."

"I see…"

"Sarutobi!"

They all looked over to see Kaname coming over. He glanced at Sakura and Syaoran and smiled at them before looking at Sarutobi and shaking his hand. "Excellent speech."

Sarutobi smiled. "Why thank you."

Sakura was going to ask something else when she bumped into someone, knocking the coffee over in her hand and causing it to spill on her jacket. "Hoe…!"

The person apologized over and over and Sakura made a dismissive gesture with her hand as the person offered her some napkins. She hastily started wiping the coffee stain off as she muttered things beneath her breath, not noticing the weird look Kaname was giving her. Sakura sighed and tossed her coffee cup into a nearby trash bin, along with the napkins. It was only when she came back that she noticed the strange look Kaname was giving her. Sakura blinked in bewilderment. "Nani?"

"…" He shook his head. "No… Nothing. You just… reminded me of someone." Kaname smiled.

Sakura blinked again before averting her gaze, trying not to look nervous. Syaoran quickly asked Sarutobi some questions and the two fell into a rather intellectual conversation that Kaname intervened into every now and then. Sakura made a note not to say anything at all, and to avoid Kaname's gaze. She pretended to be interested in other things such as that kid's robot that was currently hay wiring and going out of control… Sakura giggled at the sight before Syaoran said it was time for them to go. She smiled brightly at Sarutobi and Kaname and bid them goodbye before following Syaoran towards the exit.

An image of a auburn haired woman with emerald eyes beaming at him from across the dinner table at a restaurant popped into Kaname's mind, and before they could get very far, Kaname grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"Sakura?"

She froze.

He knew immediately that it was her.

Sakura cast him a glance before hastily pulling her wrist from him and hurrying out of the convention with 'Ji-sensei.'

"Sakura! Wait!"

And he knew _for sure _that it was her when her and the man started running. And Kaname knew as well that the man was Syaoran. He hastily summoned the authorities. "Get them! Li Syaoran is with her!"

There was some commotion as the cops started to run after Sakura and Syaoran.

"God damn it," Syaoran cursed beneath his breath as he pulled Sakura with him.

"_Go to the park. We can't afford a high speed chase in this van. Try to lose them!" _Meiling instructed from their ear pieces.

Syaoran and Sakura complied by rounding around a corner, Sakura tearing her jacket off and Syaoran tossing his glasses aside. They needed to change their appearance as much as possible. Sakura felt the cold wintry air bite at her the moment she pulled her jacket off, but it didn't bother her that much since they were running and trying to ditch the cops. They would glance over their shoulder every now and then to see how much distance was between them and the authorities. Sakura would stumble every now and then due to how _fast _Syaoran was running, not to mention the fact that he was holding her hand and practically dragging her. She picked up her pace though and managed to run along side him after without much difficulty. They made several twists and turns and ran down alley ways before they stopped between two buildings.

Sakura and Syaoran tossed their coats into the dumpster. They discarded their contacts and Sakura hastily pulled her hair up into two pig tails in an attempt to look different and maybe throw the cops off if they found them. Sakura was panting, her cheeks flushed from the cold and the adrenaline rush as she looked at Syaoran. Her hair was messy and her clothes crisp and in disarray. Her lips were parted as she panted, wisps and clouds of breath forming and dissolving in front of her. To say the least, the sight of her like _that… _made Syaoran want to do something he hadn't done since he was feverish.

"What now?" she asked breathlessly.

They could hear the running footsteps of their pursuers.

_Think, Syaoran, think!_

They were getting closer.

Syaoran did the only thing he could do.

He suddenly pinned Sakura against the wall as his lips came crashing down on hers. Her eyes widened as his tongue invaded her mouth and his hands came down and grasped her thighs, lifting her up a bit and pressing her more against the wall. She melted against him involuntarily as a hazy fog clouded her mind. Her eyes closed over and her arms went around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist as she all but kissed him back just as fervently. The cops ran over and came to an abrupt stop when seeing the two making out. All they saw were two students kissing, and they exchanged looks before hastily running off, deciding the two weren't the culprits they were chasing after.

Even when they left, Sakura and Syaoran didn't stop.

Her fingers raked through tousled black hair as his hands rubbed up and down her thighs, gripping her tightly, vaguely making her realize that there would be red streak marks on her legs after. But she didn't care. All she could concentrate on was how soft and wonderful Syaoran's lips felt, and how warm and hot his body was against hers, and that he was doing something wonderful with his tongue.

---

_I'm in Heaven when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland._

_---_

**To be continued**

YOSH. Updated. Finally, I know – I finally updated the day before I start school again, haha. Oh geez. I don't want to go to school…

Anyways… THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I was so excited to see that I have 300… 300 reviews that I know I don't deserve considering how long it takes me these days to update… but they make me happy. It's nice to know a lot of people are enjoying reading this. –pets everyone-

On another note: I love how my internet decided to stop working the moment I'm done with this chapter. And _then _it worked again but as soon as I uploaded the document to FFnet, it stops working... AGAIN. And to make matters worse... THE POWER DIES. -dies- And after the power came back... the 'net _still _wasn't working... ugh. You have no idea how much I hate this chapter now just because of all that. -scowls-

But _anyway... _just so you guys know... your reviews amuse me. So keep reviewing!

_--FT_

-walks off muttering-


	12. her smile

For the record (i've already mentioned this in my profile, but for those that might not have seen it...), I have never heard of **Dark Angel **until people started comparing this fic to the TV series. I have never watched a single episode of it, nor do I know anything about it. Just thought I'd state that before anyone starts accusing me of copying that show. Because, in all honest truth, I would feel insulted if people thought I _did _take the idea of this fic from this... Dark Angel.

Besides, I haven't had cable in _years. _-sulks-

---

wonderland.**12** Her Smile

---

She knew she was far too deep into the kiss to even bother to _try _and push Syaoran away.

And the thing is… she was _so _deep that she just didn't _care _that she was kissing and practically making out with _Syaoran._

The only thing Sakura's mind _was _registering was how much _closer _she wanted to get to him. Their bodies were molded together as he sandwiched her tightly between him and the brick wall, their body heat emitting against each other and making them forget completely about the fact that it was December, it was winter, and all around them the wind blew like ice. Hasty fingers combed through tousled and tangled hair while they pulled away from the kiss only for a moment before their lips came crashing against each other in a bruising kiss. Sakura's arms around Syaoran's neck tightened as her hands came down and her fingers raked at his shirt and clutched his shoulders and her legs squeezed securely around his hips. She could feel his tongue delving into her mouth, brushing against her teeth and the roof of her mouth before rubbing against her own tongue and doing other wonderful things.

Strong, calloused fingers combed roughly through auburn hair before grasping a handful of the tendrils and giving it a soft tug. Their lips parted as he gently forced her to tilt her head back, exposing her neck, and Sakura was about to protest when he suddenly licked the base of her neck before trailing wet butterfly kisses along the side of it. She squirmed, soft sounds coming from her as her breath hitched when he started to suckle on a particularly sensitive area.

Before this day, if someone would have told Sakura she would be making out with _the _infamous Li Syaoran… she would have merely cast them a nasty glance and called them crazy. But now – now that she was making out with him, and not minding it at all – she realized it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It was actually quite nice…

Sakura wasn't blind. She knew Syaoran was good-looking (well, more than _just _good-looking…), she just never commented on it because she didn't want to boost his damn ego. She knew if, by some crazy, freak-accident she became attracted to him, it would be purely physical. Like then and there. Physical. Pent up sexual frustration was finally getting the better of the two adults who, like any other normal, young adult, had raging hormones themselves.

Fingers tangled through chestnut locks. Auburn hair was yanked as more slender neck and skin was exposed.

Teeth scraped and nipped lightly against skin, leaving small love bites and marks behind against pale skin.

The cold had no effect on them as nothing but heat emitted between the two bodies, pants falling breathlessly from parted lips as Syaoran's searched for hers once more and they met, tongues dancing and lips meshing together. Sakura was clinging to him now. He was pressing her against the brick wall. Her fingers scraped and clutched the material of his shirt, her nails digging through the material and to his back as she desperately tugged him as close to her as she could. She did not mind the fact that she was smashed up against the wall as he continued to press himself to her.

He wasn't close enough. He needed to get closer.

Her legs around his waist tightened as a small moan elicited from Sakura, her hands pulling back and clasping his shoulders. She could feel his muscles shift against her fingers as he tensed and tried to get closer to her.

Even she felt the need to be _even _closer – though it was physically impossible.

But then again –

This sense of desperation was new to Sakura. Never in her life had she ever felt this… strong urge to get so close to someone; to want that someone to be _in _her, holding her, close to her, against her, embracing her, kissing her…

It made her want to cry because it seemed physically impossible to get any closer.

It made her even _more _desperate.

He moved his head back someone and his lips down as he nibbled on her bottom lip and gave it a playful tug before he flicked his tongue out across her lips and then delved into her mouth once more. His hands caressed her face, brushed through and clutched her hair, crept and rubbed up and down her sides. It was amazing how he could be so gentle and yet so rough at the same time, making pleasant shivers wash across her skin like a wave.

They were – seriously – about to keep going.

They were _so _going to just do it right then and there, regardless of the fact that it was below zero degrees Fahrenheit.

They were – _seriously ­– _about to do the Bed Tango, the Love making, the Hanky Panky, the Get Down And Dirty (That Should Only Be Kept In Bed and Behind Closed Doors)…

But –

..you see, there was this annoying _buzz _in their ears.

It wasn't so much as a _buzz _but a voice trying to get their attention, they realized.

And _no, _it wasn't their conscience.

"_Where are you two?"_

Through the haze and the (body) heat and the need for some mm-hmm (wiggles eyebrows), it took them a while to figure out they were not imagining or hearing things, but that Meiling was trying to get their attention through the earpieces they wore (conveniently tucked in their ears).

"_Hello? Sakura? Xiaolang? Someone answer me, damn it! What's happening?"_

They pulled away, staring at each other, faces flushed and lips bruised as they panted. Neither of them replied right away, but then Syaoran responded:

"…We're fine, Meiling."

"_Then what the hell's taking you two so long?"_

"We got sidetracked. We had to throw the cops off. We'll be there soon."

"_Well hurry your asses up."_

And silence as they figured Meiling cut them off.

And they stared at each other some more, heat still blazing in their eyes, both still very needy.

And then Syaoran leaned in towards her, but he did not kiss her on the lips. Instead he kissed her lightly at the junction where her neck and jaw connected. It was a sensitive spot for her as she shuddered while he suckled her skin and licked her there. She arched her neck to the side a bit to give him more access, her eyes rolling into her head as he brushed and scraped his teeth against her skin, murmuring something to her in French, his voice husky.

"_J'ai envie de toi…"_

And then… he pulled away and Sakura slouched and slid down against the wall. She had enough composure not to slide all the way to the ground as she stood on wobbly legs, her heart racing and her mind swimming. If she did not have more sense she would have reached out to him and whined, but she held such childish antics back, although not being able to hide the disappointment that flashed on her face before quickly disappearing all together.

He glanced at her before turning his back to her, running shaky fingers through his messy hair and sighing lowly to himself. He didn't want to stop but…

Goddamn Meiling.

Syaoran mentally cursed her in all colorful ways possible. He didn't want to stop because of how _good _it felt to be kissing Sakura, and because… well… he _needed _her. His body needed her. And he knew after this, she would not let him get close again.

He sighed through his nostrils.

"Let's go," he murmured gruffly to Sakura.

She nodded silently and followed him out of the alley.

They suddenly realized just how cold it was outside.

---

Syaoran was not quite sure what had possessed him to make out with Sakura.

He told himself it was because the cops were coming, and if they did what they had done, then the cops would not recognize them and only see them as two students caught doing something very naughty.

And his plan worked.

And that should have been it. They should have stopped. He should have stopped and pulled away and smirked at her and playfully ask Sakura if she liked the kiss and if he was a better kisser than Kaname.

She should have been angry with him. Her face should have flushed from anger (or embarrassment) and she should have thwacked him and yelled at him and scold him for kissing her – and maybe add that Kaname was so a better kisser than him.

…but what should have happened did not happen.

They did not stop. He did not pull away. She did not push him away.

He could not blame it on a fever this time.

This time was different.

And he would be damned if he did not admit he _didn't _like kissing Sakura. When he kissed her… he felt different. Syaoran's kissed plenty of girls in the past. Just because he is an infamous thief, that did not mean he didn't make time to satisfying his raging, male hormones (because, after all, he is very much male, and he very much has hormones just like the next guy). But all those kisses were meaningless. All those kisses he's given to other women were mindless, heated, purely physical kisses with no strings attached.

With Sakura…

…He wanted more. He knew he would keep coming for more. It was strange. It was like he was addicted to her.

Maybe if he just screwed her that feeling of wanting more of her would go away.

Syaoran pressed his forehead against the wall of the shower, hot water pelting and steaming around him as the black dye in his hair seeped down his body and mingled with the draining water. He opened his eyes as he stared at the swirling water and black dye, mingling and swirling and being sucked in the drain. _That's probably it. I'm just physically attracted to Sakura._

He just wanted to kiss her.

He just wanted to "have sex" with her (just mindless sex. No strings attached. No "love making").

He just wanted… her body.

Then why…

Why did he want to keep her all too himself?

He grit his teeth before he blatantly stomped on these ridiculous thoughts of his, shoving his confusion to the furthest and darkest corners of his mind before he shut the shower off and reached for his towel. He dried himself off and stalked into the room, pulling on some black slacks and a white shirt. He rubbed at his hair with his towel before slinging the towel around his shoulders and heading downstairs to the bar area. Syaoran and Sakura had not gone back to the hotel because they knew it wouldn't be safe, so they came back to _Red Light _with Meiling and the others.

Rika had closed the bar down, but the lights were on and everyone was gathered in the bar area. Syaoran trailed down the stairs and immediately felt warm. It was always warmer downstairs. Rika was making some drinks for Takashi, who was trying to engage Naoko in a conversation, but the book-worm was sending him irritable looks as she tried focusing on her novel over his pestering chatter. Meiling was watching the others playing poker again, and Syaoran could tell by the noises and what was being said that Sakura was beating them (again).

As he made it to the bottom of the steps, amber met emerald for a short moment before Sakura looked away to focus on her cards. Syaoran sighed to himself and went to the bar table.

Sakura was ignoring him now.

He knew she would not talk to him until she had completely put aside the memory of their make-out session to where she could pretend it never happened.

He knew he would do the same.

Rika handed him a bottle of Corona to which he thanked her. Takashi glanced at Syaoran curiously before he turned to completely face him.

"So… what's going on between you and Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?" Syaoran looked at him from the corner of his eye, a brow raised.

"It's obvious there's some tension going on between you two," Takashi pointed out as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Rika leaned on the bar table as she added in softly, "And it's obvious you're both avoiding each other."

"Hn." He shrugged carelessly and took a swig of his drink. "Nothing happened."

Takashi, for a rare moment, opened his eyes in order to roll them in a show of exasperation. "What did you do?"

"What makes you think _I _did something?" Syaoran asked indignantly.

"Because Sakura-chan doesn't get mad unless it's someone else's fault," Takashi said simply.

"…Che." He snorted and looked away.

"So come on, my dear, bestest friend in the whole world, tell Takashi-kun what happened," he insisted sweetly.

Syaoran shot him a look. Rika smiled somewhat in amusement. Syaoran sighed and took another long swig of his Corona. There was silence as Rika and Takashi looked at him expectantly. Even Naoko seemed to be listening because her eyes stopped scanning the book and remained frozen on a single spot. All that could be heard was Devante's cursing as Sakura won.

"…I made out with her," he murmured.

There was a collective gasp among the three listeners. Naoko had torn her eyes from the book in order to look at Syaoran in surprise.

…Well, after they got over their initial shock, they realized it wasn't _that _shocking…

Takashi clucked his tongue and shook his head. "I should have known."

Syaoran gave him a dark look.

"You know you don't just go around making out with Kinomoto Sakura," Takashi reprimanded.

"It's not like she pushed me away or anything," Syaoran added.

"Oh… well… Hm. That's new." Takashi tapped his chin, looking stumped. "Aa well… if she hasn't killed you yet then I guess that means you have a chance."

Amber eyes looked at him skeptically. "A chance at what?"

"You know! Asking her out!"

"Why the _hell _would I want to do that?"

"Don't you like her?" It was Rika who asked that. She looked at Syaoran innocently as he gave her a very ludicrous stare.

"No, of course not."

"Then why did you make out with her?" Naoko.

"I… it was to throw the cops off," he grunted, looking away from their prying gazes and downing most of his drink. He frowned irritably when they did not stop staring at him. "What?"

They shrugged, muttered incoherent words, all three looking away and busying themselves with one thing or another. Rika wiped up some glasses with a clean rag. Naoko went back to reading her book. Takashi drank his own bottle of Corona. But all three exchanged discreet glances as they hid their smiles and agreed upon one thing:

Syaoran was in denial.

The chestnut-haired man lowered his bottle against the surface of the bar table as he glanced over his shoulder, watching as Sakura looked at her cards and then looked at the men at the table. He watched as she stared at them blankly, urging them to show their cards, which they ended up doing. He watched as she silently observed their cards, not giving any reaction, before a smirk tugged at her lips and she showed her cards to them. He watched as she laughed when Devante cursed again and Kuma chuckled in amusement and Jamie gave up all together.

Syaoran blinked slowly as he watched her eyes twinkle in the same amusement as Kuma's, as her eyes scrunched up when she grinned and laughed.

…He never saw her laugh before.

Giggle, maybe. Chuckle sometimes. Smirk other times. Grin and smile a little… but never laugh.

Something twisted inside of him as he vaguely thought she should laugh and smile more and that both suited her more than frowning and scowling.

He vaguely wondered if she was always like this.

Syaoran finished his drink just as Meiling called for everyone's attention. She pulled up a seat next to Sakura.

"We're probably going to have to get moving if we don't want Kaname and the other fed's finding us," Meiling said. There were several nods of agreement. Sakura gave no reaction as she counted up her money. Meiling's eyes landed on Syaoran, who turned around in his seat to face them. "What should we do, Xiaolang?"

"Getting out of this city is a main priority at the moment," he said, one elbow propped back on the bar table. "After that we'll decide what our next step will be."

"Hm… I know where we can go," Sakura suddenly spoke up as she pocketed her money away. All eyes fell on her. "But me and Li will need new passports, new identification…"

Syaoran mentally winced when she called him Li. Hadn't he told her to call him Syaoran?

"That won't be any problem," Jamie said, smiling.

Sakura nodded. "Alright." She pushed her chair back and stood up and looked at Rika. "Is it okay if I take a shower?"

Rika nodded and led her upstairs to find Sakura some clothes to borrow and to show her where the shower was. All the meanwhile Syaoran hadn't taken his eyes off of her. Only when she disappeared up stairs did he sigh and climb off his stool, going around the bar table in order to help himself to another bottle of Corona – and maybe something stronger. _Much _stronger.

---

Later on that night, most of them had left to go to the hotel they were staying at. Takashi, Sakura and Syaoran were the only ones who stayed in Rika's bar/home. Takashi normally stayed in the guest room, but since there was another lady there, he offered Sakura the guest room and opted to sleeping in another back room, a lounging room that looked more like a living room. He was snoring on one of the couches, sprawled unceremoniously with one leg dangling off of the edge. Syaoran knew because he was 'sleeping' on the other couch.

But he wasn't really sleeping. Takashi's snoring was keeping him up.

That and his mind would not stop swimming. He blamed it on the alcohol he was drinking earlier (but in reality he only had himself to blame for drinking in the first place). Syaoran was thinking about a lot of things at that moment; things such as Sakura, the kiss which really wasn't a kiss but more of a make-out-kind-of-kiss… Sakura… oh and the kiss... which we've already deduced wasn't _really _a kiss but something much more advanced than a kiss.

Syaoran scowled into the darkness of the room.

All this thinking was driving him mad, and he hoped Sakura was going just as mad as he was over this. Yes. Misery loved company. He didn't mind being miserable so long as he knew others were miserable with him.

Syaoran shook his head irritably before he shoved his blanket off and climbed off the couch, making his way into the dim bar. Everything was dark, and if the moon hadn't been shining through the window, he wouldn't be able to see anything. He selected himself a shot glass and a bottle of _some_thing – what he didn't know since he didn't bother to check. He just knew he was in a bar, so whatever he grabbed was some sort of alcohol, and he could use more alcohol at that moment. Maybe it would stop his mind from being so… active.

He poured himself a shot and downed it right away, pausing to let that burning sensation pass through his throat and settle at the pit of his stomach before he dared to take another shot. Syaoran realized after two or three more shots that the alcohol must be getting to him because he did not hear when someone came walking down the stairs and sat down on the stool across the bar table. He lifted his head up and merely flashed Sakura a crooked smile when she quirked an eyebrow at him.

No words were spoken as Sakura merely took Syaoran's glass from him. He wordlessly poured her a shot. She drank it and then made a face at that burning sensation before she let out a breathy, satisfied gasp when it finally died away and she felt she could breathe properly again.

Syaoran carelessly snatched the glass from her and filled himself up another shot. Sakura watched him down it amusedly before she shook her head at him.

"Oi, Sak."

Sakura's lips twitched as they turned into a deep frown. "Don't call me that."

"Ya, ya…" he made a dismissive gesture with his hand, and as he did so he seemed to have to hold on to the ledge of the bar table to keep himself balanced. Syaoran blinked dazedly. "Hn… why is the world tipping over?"

"Idiot." But Sakura, regardless of any tension there was between them before, couldn't help but smile at the hilarity of his actions.

"Right," he slurred out as he poured himself another shot.

He drank it and made a dramatic show of slamming the glass back down and letting out a satisfied breath.

"But I've been-a wonderin'…"

Sakura clasped her hands together and rested her knuckles beneath her chin. "Nani?"

"When did you stop smiling?"

He decided he didn't need the glass anymore as he opted to drinking directly from the bottle.

Sakura was taken aback by his question. "…What?"

"Ya heard me." He swung the bottle a bit. "When?"

"What are you talking about? I smile –"

"Psh." Syaoran snorted, looking ready to topple over any moment. He would have toppled forward if he wasn't already leaning on the bar. "_Hard_ly. But ya should smile more, y'know? You look… nice 'n' shit when you smile… like… nice… 'n'… shit…"

He suddenly slid side ways and landed with a _thump _on the ground.

Sakura blinked in surprise before she shook her head once more and leaned over the bar table. She looked down with both eyebrows raised as Syaoran took a nice long swig from the bottle. "You… are far too drunk," she decided to comment instead.

Whether he heard her or not, he did not answer. Syaoran tilted his head back so he was looking up at her.

He had the most serious look on his face.

Sakura held her breath as she anticipated for whatever it was that he was going to say with _such _a serious expression…

"I want to get in your pants, Sakura."

"…"

Syaoran snickered and took another swig of his drink.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. If he wasn't drunk she would have punched his face in.

"Baka," she mumbled beneath her breath, walking around the counter. She snatched his drink away from him and set it on the counter top before reaching down to pull him up. "Time for bed."

He snorted, grabbed her arm and gave it a rather harsh tug, causing her to plop down next to him. He didn't give her time to move away as his arm came around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Sakura blinked in surprise as she found herself nestled and tucked beneath his chin. "Li?"

"Didn't I tell you to call me Syaoran?"

"…Syaoran," she corrected herself.

"Hn." He let out a satisfied grunt before tilting his head side ways so his cheek was pressed against the top of her head. "I don't want to get up."

"Okay," she murmured lightly as she tried to pull away. His grip on her tightened.

"Stay."

Sakura sighed and nodded her head. "…Okay."

These past few days have been… crazy days, Sakura decided. Getting into an argument with Syaoran. Going to that convention. Kaname recognizing her. Running away from the cops. Making out with Syaoran. Ignoring Syaoran. And now sitting here behind a bar counter with Syaoran. Her life was never that exciting… not until _Syaoran _came into it.

She was still debating whether that was a good thing or not.

But she didn't think much of it because the scent of autumn invaded her senses and Sakura subconsciously moved in closer to Syaoran as her hand fisted into his shirt. Her eyes drooped closed as the sound of his beating heart echoed in her ears, lulling her into a drowsy state. She wondered when she started feeling tired. Now she wanted to sleep so she huddled closer to Syaoran, closer to his warmth that his presence wrapped her in. She drifted off to sleep and Syaoran merely stared straight forward, eyes half-opened, lost in his thoughts.

If he wasn't so drunk he would say that he seriously thought she had a nice smile. He would ask her once more why she didn't smile so often. He would ask her if she was always the way she was; if there was a time in her life where it was a constant thing to see a smile on her face. He would tell her that she smelled of strawberries and that he wouldn't mind dipping her into some whip cream (though that was the influence of alcohol that made him think that). He would tell her the things he hadn't told her yet, like the fact that he, Meiling and the others were all apart of Sarutobi's and Subaro's "perfect humanoid" experiments (1).

He would tell her that he had a sudden craving for peaches and cream, and he would laugh because he would anticipate the horror-struck look that would come on her face.

And then he would fall asleep, like he did that moment, having thought he said all of that out loud and not realizing he was merely thinking it all.

---

"Where _are _they?"

"They were just here last night! I swear I saw Xiaolang go to sleep…"

"Then what the hell? Why would they just leave in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know!"

"Guys…"

"That is SO Xiaolang. That little good-for-nothing bastard… I swear when I find out where he ran off to I am going to kick his ass…"

"_Guys…_"

He creased his brows as he tried to block out the annoying voices and get into a more comfortable position. He moved closer against something warm and hugged that warm thing. It was rather hard, but he didn't mind.

"He could have at least left a note saying where he went to…!"

"Guys!"

"What?"

Rika brought a finger to her lips as she gestured them over. Meiling eyed her suspiciously but her and Takashi joined Rika beside the counter. Rika smiled and pointed over the counter, urging them to look. Meiling and Takashi exchanged looks before they leaned over the counter top, their eyes widening in surprise (yes, even Takashi's) at what they saw. Sakura and Syaoran were laying on the other side, arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled together. Meiling's hand flew to her mouth as she resisted the urge to laugh, not wanting to wake them up.

So _that's _where they were hiding.

Takashi and Rika looked at each other, smiling. They supposed they wouldn't have to worry anymore about there being tension and awkward silence between the two.

Later on, Sakura and Syaoran were roused from their sleep by voices. Syaoran wanted to tell them to shut up.

So he did.

He pushed himself up, his head popping up from the other side of the counter as he glared at Meiling, Rika, Takashi, Naoko, Kuma, Devante, Jamie, Dmitri and Kenji and snarled. His hair looked messier – if possible – and the way his eyes were half-opened made him look haggard and harassed and like he could hardly keep them open. "Can you guys shut up? I am trying to sleep. I am aching every where. My head hurts."

They merely stared at him before several snickers broke out among the group.

"I wonder _why,_" came Meiling's snide teasing as she smirked at her cousin.

He glared at her suspiciously before blinking in surprise when Sakura suddenly appeared next to him, yawning and rubbing groggy eyes.

"What's with all the noise…?"

"Well it's about time you two lovebirds woke up," Takashi said in a singsong voice.

Sakura looked confused. It took her and Syaoran a while to realize they had been sleeping together on the bar floor. Sakura had the decency to blush, remembering how and why they had fallen asleep there. Syaoran… was still confused. He noticed they were still fully clothed so he figured he had not gotten lucky last night. He sighed. He somewhat remembered sitting huddled with Sakura. They must have fallen asleep. They both stood up, avoided eye contact, and joined the others at the table.

"So what's going on?" Sakura asked, adjusting her clothes and her hair.

"Nothing much," Jamie was the one to answer. He slid several items across the table to Syaoran and Sakura. "You'll find your new identification cards, passports, etc, in there, and detailed information about your new identities."

They nodded and took the appropriate packets.

"So where are we going anyway?" Takashi asked, looking at Sakura.

She stifled a yawn.

"Tomoeda."

---

Apparently, when Sakura's mother was pregnant with Touya, Fujitaka and Nadeshiko owned another house – not the one Fujitaka lived in currently (that cute yellow one). It was on the other side of Tomoeda, and a bit ways away from the actual town. After Nadeshiko died when Sakura was younger, they had moved out of the house and into Tomoeda, but Fujitaka kept the house for sentimental reasons. Even if the cops were looking for them, Sakura knew they would continue to look in Nagasaki, and would not think the first place runaway convicts would run to is somewhere close to home.

The area the house was located in was a very open one – a long, old road running straight forward and the houses there were all kept apart and at a distance so they were never too close. If it was summer, grassy green hills and pastures of grass and flowers would be visible. But as it was, it was winter, and the hills and leafless trees were all covered in snow. It was a nice sight to behold though, because as one stared down the road, they could see all the decorated houses, each one adorning Christmas lights and their front yards decorated with other lovely decorations… all houses except for the old Kinomoto household.

Not everyone came to Tomoeda. Rika stayed to look for someone to take care of her bar before she would come and join them. Kuma, Jamie, Devante and Naoko stayed behind to do some research. That and they all wanted to avoid any suspicion if a huge group of people traveled together.

The rest climbed out of the taxi cab that had dropped them off in front of the old Kinomoto house. It looked like no one had gone in to it for years, but it was still in good condition and Sakura figured as she looked upon it that her father had made sure to keep it in shape, even after all this time. Sakura smiled to herself at the thought before she gestured for the others to follow her. They went in from the back, not wanting any neighbors to see them, because if they did they would raise suspicion. After all, no one entered the household in nearly two decades.

Dmitri and Kenji had gone into Tomoeda to rent a car, that way it would be easier if any transportation was necessary. Sakura, Syaoran and Takashi watched as Meiling picked at the lock of the back door. Sakura didn't have a spare key.

When there was a click, they carried their luggage inside. The house itself was larger than the house Sakura grew up in most her life. It was a two-story and by the size of it, would be big enough to house most of them. Maybe some of the guys could share some rooms, and the girls could as well, and whoever was left could sleep downstairs. Sakura had it all planned out. It was dusty inside and most of the furniture was covered up with sheets. The light wasn't working so Meiling gave a call to Dmitri and Kenji to get some new light bulbs.

"And can you tell them to get some food?" Takashi called out from over his shoulder. He had made a bee line straight for the refrigerator when they came inside. The fridge was empty. No surprise there, but it dismayed Takashi all the same.

The kitchen and living room were all wide-spaced, kitchen and living room attached, with a dining room to the right side of the kitchen. There was a set of stairs that ran to the second level from the living room, and if they had gone upstairs they would find four bedrooms and two bathrooms. Sakura and Meiling went to work in removing all the sheets, but when they did heavy clouds of dust kicked up, sending the group into a coughing fit.

They spent the remainder of the day cleaning up the house, only taking a break when Dmitri and Kenji came back with food. After that, Sakura, Meiling and Takashi tackled on the rooms and bathrooms upstairs while Syaoran, Dmitri and Kenji cleaned up the rest of the living room and the kitchen. Meiling and Takashi were cleaning up the other rooms, and Sakura found herself in the middle of the master bedroom where she knew her father and mother used to sleep in.

This was where most of Nadeshiko's things were kept in.

A bed was still there, along with dust-covered dressers and mirrors. Old pictures and photographs hung on the walls and were propped up on some of the dresser tops. There were boxes scattered on the ground, and the closet was left open for who knows how long. Clothes were piled and hung in there, all old clothes that had become worn out from years of neglect.

Sakura looked at some of the photographs. There were lots of Nadeshiko and Fujitaka when they were younger, before her mother was pregnant with Touya, and some where she was visibly pregnant with Touya. There were others of Nadeshiko, Fujitaka and a much younger Touya, and some where Nadeshiko was pregnant with _her_. Most of the pictures that were taken had obviously been taken in that very house Sakura and the others were standing it. She felt weird being there. She had lived there when she was little, too little to remember anything about the house.

Too little to remember anything about her mother.

She would lie if she said she missed her mother. She had never really gotten to know the woman. Sakura knew from the stories Fujitaka and Touya told her that her mother had been a wonderful woman, that she would sing Sakura and Touya to sleep, that she would hold them and love them for all she was worth. Her mother had a big heart, a big heart she gave to her family, but Sakura could not remember any of that. And the only thing that ever made her really sad when she thought of Nadeshiko was the fact that she could not bring herself to miss her mother, especially when, if she told people she didn't have an Okaa-san, they would look at her sympathetically and say they were sorry, as if expecting Sakura to be sad over the fact that she only had a father. But she would say it was okay, and she would mean it because it really was okay, but they would still look sympathetic anyway.

It was hard to miss someone she never knew, after all. But Sakura knew her father and brother missed her greatly. She knew because whenever she asked them about Nadeshiko, they would always get this sad, faraway, wistful look on thief faces and sometimes they would smile sadly.

But that was all years ago when she was younger. Touya and Fujitaka don't look so sad anymore when they talk about her. They get wistful, but never to the point of sad that it would make Sakura regret ever bringing it up.

Sakura sighed as she pushed the past aside and started cleaning up. It never did her any good to think of the past.

She scrubbed at table tops and mirrors and doors and walls and windows to wash away all the dust that had settled in very possible corner of the room over the years. She beat the blankets and bed spread and boxes and anything else beatable to get the dust off of them. She dumped sheets and blankets on a pile in the floor – she would have to wash them later.

---

Meiling, Takashi, Dmitri and Kenji went out to buy some groceries after most of the cleaning had been finished. Fortunately for them, the washing machine was still working and running and they had dumped as much blankets and sheets as they could into them.

So… now, Sakura and Syaoran were alone… together… in the house.

Sakura was a girl…

And Syaoran was a boy…

And when a girl and a boy are alone together, _things _can happen – especially if said guy and girl have a history of pent up sexual frustration (which was pretty damn obvious when they were going at it in the alley way…).

They were sitting on completely opposite sides of the couch, both keeping as much distance between each other as possible. Syaoran was trying to look casual. Sakura was fidgeting, her face red.

She couldn't _help _thinking all the naughty things they could do now that they were alone. She blamed it on Syaoran for kissing her.

And now look at where it left them: in awkward silence.

At least Sakura wasn't ignoring him anymore, Syaoran decided.

But he figured he would rather have that than this awkward silence.

Sure, they've been practically stuck with each other ever since Sakura hit him with her car, but they never had such an awkward silence before. It was… nerve-wrecking. Sakura wanted to do _some_thing. She would have offered to make coffee, but then a voice reminded her there was nothing to make coffee with.

And then that same voice offered she make out with Syaoran to break the silence.

And said voice listed off reasons _why _she should make out with him, reasons that consisted of:

because he made out with her first

because he's hot

because he's a good kisser

because they're both bored

it would break the awkward silence

…because he does nice things with his tongue…

Because he could do nice things with his tongue _else _where…

Sakura turned positively red as her thoughts took a turn for the worse and she blatantly stomped on her inner voice and locked it up in a dark, dark dungeon and tossed the key away so her conscience could not be let lose on her again. Sakura was _not _a pervert, and she was _not _about to start letting her thoughts stray to such perverted thoughts.

Not when Syaoran was concerned. Oh no.

"…You know…" Syaoran suddenly spoke up, to which Sakura was grateful for because it snapped her out of her thinking.

She looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"I could sure use some peaches and cream."

"…"

A cushion collided into his head.

Sakura shook her head as he laughed at her.

She couldn't believe just a few seconds ago she was seriously considering making out with him. Now she just… wanted to pulverize him.

Which she did.

With a cushion.

He retaliated, of course.

The others came back to find two supposedly grown adults hidden behind separate pillow-fortresses as they launched other pillows and cushions at each other.

And even though the others ended up joining as well and taking sides, and most of the pillows were left torn with feathers flying and scattering everywhere, no one mind because they enjoyed acting like children for once.

Syaoran didn't mind because he liked the way Sakura grinned and laughed, how her emerald eyes lit up in ways he never saw them light up.

He decided he would do anything for her to smile.

He decided he liked her smile and laugh.

Syaoran didn't realize it, but that was when he started to fall;

when he started to fall hard for Kinomoto Sakura.

---

**To be continued**

**---**

(1) Ok, you _so _saw that coming, right?

Dum dum duumm…

Teehee. –coughs- Anywho… Uhhh… hm. Well! Right… ummmm… yay for S+S semi-cute moment(s)? –scratches head- And I didn't like how… I dunno… tense it had suddenly gotten when Sakura was cleaning up her parent's old room sooo… I lightened up the mood. A whole lot. Bwaha.

But'ya

Leik… thanks everyone for the reviews and for the support. It all means a lot! And… because I am going through a **Livejournal-whoring phase**: if you have a livejournal, go ahead and add me as a friend, that is, if you don't mind me ranting about how much in love I am with Sabaku no Gaara (from Naruto. –swoons-). There is a link in my profile.

Anywho! Plz review.

-bows-

_--FT_


	13. Snowball Psychopaths

**-**

**-**

**wonderland.13 **_Snowball Psychopaths  
_(If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?)

-

-

-

"Don't you find it strange that… no one's been in this home for years, and yet when we arrived, the electricity was working?" Takashi mused out loud as he drummed his fingers on the kitchen table and glanced up thoughtfully at the ceiling lights.

Meiling shrugged as she pulled off the lid from the pot, glancing in to make sure that the soup inside was boiling right. She gnawed her lip and wondered if it was supposed to boil like… _that… _

"Kinomoto told us earlier while you were napping that her father prob'ly figured we'd come here at some point so he prob'ly paid the electricity bills and what-not to get it back on," Meiling said absentmindedly as she peered closer at the boiling soup.

…Was soup supposed to look so thick?

And have such huge bubbles popping on the surface?

She grabbed a fork and stuck it inside, poking at one of the chickens before lifting the piece up and making a face.

"Oi, Takashi… is chicken supposed to look soggy?"

"Aa, no, I don't think so. Why?"

"Hm… Nothing…" Meiling shrugged, dumped the chicken back inside the boiling pot, put the lid back in place and set the fork aside. She turned around and leaned back against the counter, her arms crossed. It wouldn't be her fault if the soup went bad. It'd be Syaoran's fault for leaving her to watch it.

He should know better.

Obviously he forgot.

Oh well.

Next time he decides to go in the backyard to build a snowman, he should do so when he's _not _in charge of making dinner…

"How long do you think we're going to be here for?"

"No idea. Until we figure out what to do next, I guess," Meiling answered with a sigh. She walked over to the window and pulled up the blinds.

Apparently they had given up making a snowman, because what looked like a battle was taking place outside.

Kenji and Sakura were ducked behind a large, wooden crate, and on the other side, Dmitri and Syaoran had built a snow wall. They were throwing snowballs at each other. Meiling leaned against the wall by the window as she smiled in amusement when a particular snowball (courtesy of Sakura) smacked Syaoran square in the face. Sakura threw her first in the air, but her celebration was short lived when Syaoran and Dmitri bombarded her with snowballs.

It was even more amusing knowing Syaoran hated the cold and anything related to the cold, and yet, there he was outside, participating in a cold-weathered activity…

Meiling sighed a bit as she wondered what they _would _do _now. _She knew they hadn't thought this whole thing through, and she wished they had because she hated the feeling of not knowing what the next step would be. She knew everyone else hated the feeling as well, especially since they all lived a life where they _had _to know every step they were going to take… but this time was different. They didn't exactly have time to plan every move.

But maybe now they could. They just couldn't stay in the same place for too long. It'd only be a matter of time before cops figured out the Kinomoto's had an old home that could be a likely runaway spot for Sakura – but who's to say they hadn't already checked here?

So maybe they were safe… for now.

"Ano… Meiling…"

And that Kaname guy… what was he doing in Nagasaki? If he really is working for Subaro… Sarutobi and Subaro could be keeping in contact…

"…Oi. Meiling…!"

So perhaps Kaname went to Nagasaki to give Sarutobi a message? And Kaname could have been representing Subaro, because Subaro wasn't one to make much public appearances either… what-with the cops being on his case all the time.

"Meiling!!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked over her shoulder. "Nani?"

"Can you give me a hand here?"

Meiling blinked.

"…"

Takashi was currently trying to clean up the overflowing soup that was spilling out from the boiling pot.

"…Oh… Well… Damn."

And she hurried over to help him.

---

"Ok, Flies Like Squirrels…" They were crouched behind the large wooden crate as Sakura went over a strategy. "We're going to need to bring their barrier down."

Kenji nodded.

They both looked at each other in deep concentration as Sakura pointed at the sketch she drew in the snow.

"I'll go in from the left, and you'll go in from the right. We'll have to be armed, of course."

Kenji saluted. "Hai, Lucky Number Seven!"

(Sakura would like to take this moment to let you know all credit for their code names go to Kenji, and Kenji alone.)

Meanwhile…

Syaoran and Dmitri were crouched behind their snow wall.

"They're probably going to try and ambush us," Syaoran was saying in all seriousness. "So we're going to need to retaliate."

"Sí, sí…" A cigarette stuck out from the corner of Dmitri's mouth as he was already rolling up snow balls they were going to use for their retaliation.

Syaoran glanced over their wall just as Sakura looked over the crater.

They glared at each other before ducking back down.

"So when they charge, you take down Kenji, and I'll take down Sakura. Got it, Drives Like Crazy?" Syaoran asked, a feral grin crossing his face.

Dmitri smirked, but shrugged. "Whatever."

"No matter what, we have to win."

"Ai-yi, Walks Alone At Night."

(Syaoran would like to take this moment to let you know all credit for their code names go to Dmitri, and Dmitri alone.)

---

"No matter what, we have to win."

"Yosh! We shall take them down!" Kenji declared as he punched a fist into the air. They made as many snow balls as they could.

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked in a whisper. She peered over the crate, careful not to expose herself too much.

"Hai," he whispered back, peering out next to her. They exchanged looks, a nod, before ducking back down and crawling in opposite directions, one arm supporting their artillery. They rolled and ducked behind boxes, trash, cans, and other junk left in the backyard that had been piled up years ago. They both reached an end at the same time where they peered out at each other. Kenji waited for the signal.

Sakura held up a hand to signal a pause. She studied Syaoran's and Dmitri's little snow fortress for some (short) moments until she decided a good time to charge. Sakura made a hand signal, giving the 'go.'

They charged at the same time.

"**Chaaaaaaaaaaar--**!!"

"—**aaarrggggeeee**!!"

And just as Sakura and Kenji charged, Syaoran and Dmitri suddenly popped out and ran _at them _as well. Team Snowball (a.k.a. Sakura and Kenji) looked momentarily surprised and taken aback by Team Psychopaths' (a.k.a. Syaoran and Dmitri) abrupt retaliation. Sakura attempted to throw one or two snowballs at Syaoran before she ducked and quickly scuttled around and ran when Syaoran got the upper hand in the battle and bombarded her with his ammo.

Flies Like Squirrels (Kenji) easily evaded Drives Like Crazy's (Dmitri's) snowballs with a few smooth ducks. He bounced back up and flung his own at Dmitri's face. Kenji knew how much Dmitri loved smoking and savored each and every one of his cigarettes, but, well, if you were going to take part in a snow war, then you shouldn't come out with a smoke in your mouth and not expect to get hit several times in the face. Because that's what happened to Dmitri, and once the snow fell from his face, a scowling Drives Like Crazy was left as a soggy cigarette slipped from his lips.

Kenji grinned and held up a finger, posing triumphantly.

"1-0, Team Snowball!"

Meanwhile, Walks Alone At Night (Syaoran) was still pursuing Lucky Number Seven (Sakura). Syaoran managed to get a few hits, but nothing brought her down, and at the moment they were playing a little game of dodge-and-run as Sakura ducked behind a tree and Syaoran scuttled right and left trying to catch her off guard. He circled around the trunk, hoping to get her before she got to him, but he felt something wet hit the back of his head and heard a giggle follow after it. He whipped around but Sakura ran and ducked behind another tree before he could properly retaliate.

Syaoran leaped to the other tree and nearly slipped when he dodged down to avoid the snowball Sakura threw at him. He caught her smirk when she disappeared behind the tree, and Syaoran couldn't help but smirk himself as he pushed himself back up and crept around the trunk to get to her. He blinked when he saw she wasn't there. He looked to the other side of the tree –and still, she wasn't there either. Walks Alone At Night scratched his head in bewilderment and turned around to search elsewhere, but lo and behold! There was Lucky Number Seven with a _huge _ball of snow (even bigger than her own head) held high above her head as she readied to throw it at him.

Walks Alone At Night did the only thing he could do.

Strategy: Mighty Head-butt of Ram.

…It wasn't _really _a head-butt though, more of a Take Down Lucky Number Seven By Whatever Means; a.k.a: tackle her.

Which he did.

Sakura 'oomfed,' lost a hold of her (huge) snowball, was tackled to the ground, hardly had time to regain her composure when the (huge) snowball she lost a hold of plummeted down and –

"Hoeee—" _Splat._

Syaoran, whose face had been buried in her stomach when he tackled her down, looked up just in time to see her (huge) snowball splatter on her face. He snickered and sat himself on her thighs, his snicker turning into a barking laugh when she wiped away some wet snow from her face in order to let him have the full onslaught of her Glare of Death. But, well, when your hair and face was covered with excess of snow, glares just didn't have the same effect as one would hope.

"I believe that's one point for Team Psychopaths," Syaoran leered with a taunting grin.

She merely huffed before squirming. "Okay, get off of me now. I'm getting soaked."

"Hm…" He crossed his arms. "Let me think about it for a minute."

"I don't want to catch a cold!"

"Then I can take care of you and repay you back, oh _Nurse Sa-ku-ra,_" he drawled out happily; maybe a bit _too _happily for Sakura's taste.

"I should _hope _such a thing never has to happen." She scowled. Her scowl melted into a pout when she tried to push him off, but to no avail. "C'mon! Don't you have to check on that soup anyway?"

"…" Syaoran paled. "Oh _shit. _The soup!" He quickly rolled off of her and made a mad dash back inside the house.

Sakura pushed herself up and dusted the snow off of her coat when she heard a, "What the – _Meiling – _Takashi! What… What the _hell --?" _and vaguely wondered if she _wanted _to go and see what the big fuss was about.

She exchanged questioning looks with Dmitri and Kenji before the three decided to plunge head on and assess whatever damage Meiling and Takashi could possibly concoct when alone and unsupervised.

Which is quite a lot, Sakura realized when her, Dmitri and Kenji rushed into the kitchen right after Syaoran. For some reason which they could not place, the soup was overflowing from the pot – or more like foaming – really, it resembled a dog with rabies as foam came from its mouth. It was _strange. _But they didn't have much time to think about it because when Sakura, Dmitri and Kenji rushed into the kitchen, Sakura had to halt as not to bump into Syaoran, and from the abruptness caused Dmitri to crash into her, and thus forcing her to crash into Syaoran, although not that forcefully.

Then _Kenji _came… and crashed into Dmitri who bumped harshly into Sakura who bumped just as harshly into Syaoran, thus making Syaoran stumble into the soup that had spilled on to the kitchen floor, and therefore making him slip, land on the kitchen floor, slide across the ground and crash into a shelf with pots and pans and…

_**Crash.**_

_**Smash.**_

_**Bang.**_

_**Clang.**_

Everyone winced.

"…Can someone _please _help us?" Meiling suddenly asked as her and Takashi were still desperately trying to clean up the mess.

"Can someone help _me?_" Syaoran's muffled and pained voice could be heard amid a pile of pots and pans.

Sakura exchanged looks with Dmitri and Kenji. She sighed and rolled up her sleeves.

"Well, let's get to work then, boys."

---

Sakura closed the sliding door that connected the kitchen to the living room. They had managed to clean up the kitchen, although it took quite a while to do so. Dmitri had gone out and brought them all Chinese take out, something which they were all now gathered in the living room eating. (The kitchen smelled too bad to eat in).

Fortunately for Syaoran, he didn't get injured. He was only suffering minor back pains, but nothing which no one was worried about.

(Though they weren't really worried when he went and crashed into the shelf and all those pots and pans fell on him in the first place).

"Heatless," is what Syaoran called them earlier.

"Heartless," is what he called Sakura when she walked back into the living room and shoved him off the couch because he was taking up all the space.

Sakura ignored him as he sent her a spiteful glare.

"Have _some _pity on the injured," Syaoran grumbled, pulling himself back on to the couch.

"Oh please. You're not hurt that badly," Sakura said with a roll of her eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised if my tail bone was broken," he huffed indignantly. "And what if my tail bone _is _broken? Oh you wait until then, Kinomoto Sakura. You'll feel bad for mistreating and abusing me."

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, so," Meiling interrupted, deciding to be the peace keeper in such a situation. She set her empty plate down on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch. "What are we going to do?"

"Syaoran and I still need new identities," Sakura said with a shrug. They had been lucky to get to the airport under their previous disguises since the cops weren't anticipating them leaving the city by plane so soon.

"Naoko and the others are probably taking care of that right now," Meiling assured.

"Until then, it's not safe to leave," Syaoran said. "I think you guys should have new identities as well," he suggested, addressing Meiling, Takashi, Dmitri and Kenji. "Subaro is probably looking for all of us, so you're all possible targets as well."

"Aa." Takashi nodded in agreement. "We talked with Naoko and the others about that as well, so there's no need to worry."

"Until then, we'll be staying here." Syaoran confirmed. He was busying himself with a fortune cookie as he cracked it in half and read his fortune. Syaoran grinned triumphantly as he read it out loud, "_Your past generous acts will be repaid many times over."_

"Let me see that…" Sakura leaned in and peered over his shoulder as she raised an incredulous and inquisitive eyebrow. She read the fortune cookie and snorted. "What 'generous acts'?"

"Oh c'mon. Just 'cause I'm a thief doesn't mean I'm a _generous _thief."

"Now you're just full of yourself, Li Syaoran," Sakura stated, clearly not believing a thief could ever be generous in any manner.

And if she recalled correctly, she never saw him commit a generous act.

And seeing as how he worked for Subaro before he became a thief, she _highly _doubted he was ever generous.

Maybe in another life he was.

"Did you know fortune cookies really _were _created in China?" Takashi started saying, one finger held up in a matter-of-fact fashion. "Shang Zhou, the last ruler in the Yin Dynasty, wanted a new type of food; something interesting that would catch even peasant attention and they could make a fortune of. So, one of his advisors suggested a type of 'cookie' that would have fortunes in it… and…"

"Takashi…" Meiling and Sakura chorused with the same impatient sigh.

Meiling was used to interrupting his usual lies as she used to do in the past. Sakura saw it her duty to do so since Chiharu wasn't around to strangle and/or clobber him.

Takashi simply smiled that same usual smile – eyes curved and all.

"Okay so anyway," Dmitri interrupted.

He pulled out a cigarette and readied to light it when Sakura reached out and snatched the cigarette from him.

"Not in here."

"But it's too cold outside to smoke," Dmitri huffed.

"Don't care."

He made a face before he continued what he had started to say earlier, "Ok so after we get new identities, are we goin' t'look for Subaro?"

"We don't really have any leads as to where he is," Kenji pointed out.

"Sarutobi is the only lead we have," Syaoran said. "Rika and the others are monitoring him. If he's connected to Subaro, he could lead us to him."

"The Japanese police have been working with American CIA in order to track Subaro down," Sakura started as she looked at Takashi, who nodded in agreement. "I've never read the documentations, but I know there are some with possible locations as to where Subaro could be. While we try and get those documentations and investigate some nearby areas, the others in Nagasaki can follow Sarutobi around."

"Sounds like a plan," Syaoran mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Getting the documentations won't be a problem for me."

"No." Sakura instantly shot down that idea. "There's a much easier way to do that then have you cause a scene by robbing the Tokyo police department. And if you do, it'll be on the news like everything else you do, and Subaro will know we're around Tokyo."

Syaoran pouted, but knew she had a point. "Then what other way?"

Sakura glanced at Takashi again, who grinned toothily.

"I've been meaning to call Chiharu anyway," Takashi chirped all too happily.

He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number, standing up and walking away while it rang. He disappeared into another room just as Takashi's voice drifted off, "Chiharu, baby, it's me, Ta – Heh heh… Where have I been? Well once you stop yelling at me I'll tell you…"

---

"Flies Like Squirrels?"

Click. "Roger."

"Lightning McQueen (1)?"

"Roger!"

"Confirm positions."

"Position confirmed."

Click.

Pause.

"Position confirmed."

"Hold positions until I give the word."

"Roger."

"Roger."

Sakura switched her walkie talkie off. After Takashi talked to his girlfriend, Chiharu about getting them the documents, it was confirmed she would be able to, although it would take her a few days before she felt it was safe to get to the documents and then bring it to them – which was fine. After that, Takashi had found some walkie talkies in the room he went into and came back out suggesting they continue the little snowball fight Sakura, Syaoran, Dmitri and Kenji were having.

Though Syaoran hadn't been all too keen because he didn't want to go back out in the cold weather. He 'hated the cold' and didn't like being out there more than was necessary.

But all it took was a few taunts on Sakura's part to have him be the first outside and prepared for their snow fight. And while Takashi joined Team Psychopaths, Meiling joined Team Snowball (alias: Lightning McQueen).

It was well dark out outside, giving them enough cover to try and sneak up on Team Psychopath's little snow fortress – which was what they were currently doing. But Sakura decided to hold them back until she confirmed movement behind their fortress. She shifted to the side a bit before darting behind another tree, moving closer to their cover. She noticed something sticking out from behind Team Psychopath's little snow fort; a piece of Syaoran's jacket stuck out.

"Alright." Sakura clicked her walkie talkie back on, whispering, "Move in!"

Team Snowball quickly darted out from their cover, armed with snowball artillery, as they charged and surrounded the snow fort. They went around to where Syaoran, Dmitri and Takashi should be but –

Saw they weren't there, but all that was left was Syaoran's jacket.

They exchanged confused looks.

"Tuh-Mater (1), now!"

They heard the call from somewhere up above, and all three looked up in surprise to see Takashi grinning shark-like down at them. He suddenly bombarded them with snowballs he had brought up with him.

"Take cover!" Sakura called out and quickly made a run for it, Meiling and Kenji following pursuit.

Syaoran and Dmitri suddenly popped out, having taken cover beneath some snow and bushes. They blocked Team Snowball's path and readied to take them out. They were completely surrounded.

"Alright, Lightning McQueen, Flies Like Squirrels… take out Drives Like Crazy. I'll deal with Walks Alone At Night," Sakura instructed with a crack of her knuckles.

They nodded in confirmation. Team Snowball gave no time for Team Psychopaths to react before they charged head on.

"Mater, help Drives Like Crazy!" Syaoran hastily commanded into his walkie talkie before he made a dash away from Sakura and her onslaught of 'bombs.'

"Ai-yi!" Takashi hastily clambered down the tree in order to help Dmitri – who was currently running away from Meiling and Kenji as they chased him.

For a while, Sakura and Syaoran chased each other around the back yard, sometimes hitting each other in the face with surprise snowballs.

Cop chased thief.

Thief chased cop.

And then it became confusing as to who was chasing who because of all the snowballs and what not.

Their faces were flushed, breaths coming out in pants, but their eyes were bright with excitement.

And the smile on Sakura's face didn't go unnoticed; nor the grin on Syaoran's.

They kept going, even when Meiling and Kenji managed to tire out Dmitri and Takashi and claim victory on their part. When it seemed to them that Sakura or Syaoran weren't about to give up any time soon, they rolled their eyes and went back inside, shouting back to the two about how they were going back in where it was _warm. _Syaoran and Sakura couldn't remember what they said, nor did they care. They didn't even notice the others went back in.

They were too caught up in trying to be the victor in their little battle.

Call it over-competitiveness.

And Syaoran liked the way she would giggle when she would get a hit or two in, or the way she laughed breathlessly, like then and there, when he caught her and tackled her down and started to mercilessly tickle her. He liked the way her auburn hair was splayed out on the snow, how her face was flushed and flustered, and her lips parted in a wide grin as she panted heavily. He liked the way she looked, smiling and laughing, laying beneath him on the snow.

And he stopped tickling her (after she cried out uncle), but he didn't get off right away. He hovered over her, trying to catch his breath, a triumphant grin plastered on his face – that is until she threw a snowball that splattered and wiped that triumphant grin off his face.

And once he huffed and wiped the snow off, he was met by _her _triumphant grin.

He had the urge to wipe _her _face of that grin.

Syaoran was a thief, after all.

Sakura learned he tended to take without asking.

Just like how he decided to kiss her then and there; like so many other times before, without warning her or even asking her. But like last time, she didn't push him away. Maybe it was because of the way her stomach fluttered at their intimate proximity? Whatever it was, she didn't think much of it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

She knew it was bad to kiss someone that she wasn't really _involved _with in a more-than-friends kind of way.

She knew she had Kaname, but Kaname was a traitor, right?

And Syaoran… well he kissed her first.

Not much she could do about that.

And she liked the way she kissed him; that much she could admit (to herself).

Then she pushed him off and rolled on top of him and initiated the kiss once more from her position. It wasn't long before he rolled over so he was on top, and then she shoved him off so she could be on top… and from there, there were lots more pushing and shoving and rolling in the snow and kisses in between…

After a while they pulled apart, splayed out on the snow next to each other, breathless once more, but smiling to themselves as they started up at the dark sky. The sky always seemed clearer on wintry days and nights; like then and there as the tiny starts winked down at them, bright against the velveteen backdrop. Syaoran let out a sigh and he watched as his breath formed before him in a small misty cloud that dissolved away almost instantly.

"You know…"

Syaoran turned his head so he was looking at her.

Sakura did the same, but in order to send him a questioning look.

"You still owe me a date."

To that, she snorted.

"How can I owe you something I never agreed to?"

"Well you still owe me one," was his intelligent reasoning. He looked away haughtily before looking back up at the sky.

"If you say so."

For a while, they laid there before the cold finally started to get to them – Sakura first. She sat up, snow sliding down her back and now drenched coat. "Let's go inside."

He nodded in agreement. Now that he thought about it, he was only wearing his sweater, having abandoned his jacket behind the snow fort. If he got a cold, he would blame Sakura.

-

-

"_Aa-CHOO._"

Meiling patted her cousin sympathetically on the back as Sakura handed him a new box of Kleenex, Syaoran having already cleaned the other box empty. He hastily grabbed a tissue and sneezed into it.

"…This is why I hate the cold so much…" Syaoran grouched out, grumpy and bitter and irritable. He shot Sakura a glare. "This is all your fault, Kinomoto Sakura!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She was immune to him blaming her now. It was the fifteenth time he did it that day. "You're the one who decided to go without your jacket."

"It's still your fault."

His glare and his 'irritable voice' just didn't have the same effect what-with him having a runny and stuffy nose and his voice sounding different since he had a cold.

"I can't believe you're sick… Again," Sakura said with a roll of her eyes. She seemed to be rolling her eyes at him a lot lately.

"S'not _my _fault!" he retorted. "You guys are the ones that wa – wa—aaaaa_choo!_"

He blew into his Kleenex. It was then Syaoran gave up talking all together as he slouched miserably on the couch, a blanket wrapped around him. The door connecting from the kitchen and to the living room opened and Mihara Chiharu stepped out, followed closely by Takashi. A freshly heated cup of hot chocolate was in her hands. She handed it to Syaoran before sitting down next to Sakura, Takashi sitting on Chiharu's other side.

It was two days since Takashi made the phone call to Chiharu and explained the situation to her; and two days since Syaoran caught a cold – which only seemed to worsen for him since he refused to take medicine. Fortunately for them, after Sakura was unable to work, they put Chiharu in her position temporarily, giving her easier access to confidential documents that she wouldn't have been able to look at previously, and thus making it easier to get them the papers they needed.

Though Chiharu accepted who all these people were, she still couldn't _exactly _get over…

"Baka." She thwacked her boyfriend. "I can't believe you didn't tell me about any of this _sooner… _NOR did you bother to call me about where you've been! And here I was, worried sick!"

"Aa, gomen, gomen Chiharu-chaaan," Takashi apologized as he held his head and smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't call you right away. You understand, ri –"

_Thwack._

"Itaaai…" he whined.

Chiharu sent him one last disapproving look before turning to Sakura. She was flipping through the files Chiharu had given her. "I hope those are the right ones, Sakura-chan."

"No, they are. Thank you, Chiharu." Sakura smiled as she snapped the manila folder shut, pleased by what she skimmed through so far. "You made things easier for us."

The pig-tailed haired woman smiled back in a pleased manner. "Yokatta."

"Chiharu… we trust you, so we're trusting you not to breathe a word about any of this to anyone," Sakura turned to face her. "Not even to Tomoyo. I trust Tomoyo, but I just can't risk anything leaking out."

Chiharu nodded in understanding. "Hai, Sakura-chan. Don't worry." She then smiled secretively as she held a finger to her lips. "The documents I gave you are copies of the original, so no one will ever find out."

Sakura smirked. "…Thanks."

"No problem." She waved it off with a flick of her hand before standing up. "I guess I should be going then. It was nice seeing you again, Sakura-chan." She leaned in and exchanged hugs with Sakura.

"I'll walk you to the door!" Takashi shot up eagerly.

Chiharu waved goodbye to the others and made her way to the front door, Takashi escorting her out.

"So whassa files say?" Syaoran asked, sneezing. He sighed sulkily.

"I'm sure you're all very much aware that Subaro has different hideouts," Sakura said, not answering his question right away. Takashi rejoined them and Sakura handed out different files to everyone, leaving the rest on the table. "He runs black markets all over the world, and some of his most prominent and suspicious hideouts are in some of these black markets. The Tokyo police and American CIA have been investigating some of these black markets and hide outs but could never find Subaro and nail him down with enough evidence. He cleans himself up nicely."

"So it's basically a game of pick and choose and hope he's there, or maybe hope we can find information as to his actual location," Meiling deduced with a sigh. She scanned the file Sakura handed to her concerning an investigation on a black market somewhere in China. Not much good it would do them since they were in Japan. She set it down and picked up another one.

"Heh. This won't be that hard. Just gotta know how to talk to 'em people at the black markets," Syaoran muttered, looking disinterestedly at the file he was given.

Sakura nodded in agreement as she looked through the current file she had. Kenji reached over on to the table and sorted through the files there. He picked one up that caught his eye.

"Yamaguchi. There's a black market near there."

"I guess we'll be going there first then," Syaoran muttered, sneezing, again.

"When should we go?" Sakura asked.

They all looked at Syaoran who was currently blowing into another tissue.

He glared at them when he realized they were staring at him. "What?"

Meiling sighed. "…We'll have to wait until he gets better."

"But I am fi – fi – aaa-chooo!" He groaned and toppled side-ways on to the couch, hiding and curling beneath his blanket.

"You know, medicine will make you get better faster," Sakura piped up.

"Like last time?" Syaoran muttered, though his tone was sarcastic.

"Exactly. Would you like for me to force it down your throat like last time?"

"…No thanks."

His hand stuck out from beneath the blanket, holding it out expectantly for the medicine.

She smiled to herself and handed it to him. Sakura then pushed herself up. "I'll be back. I'm going to get some blankets from upstairs."

Unfortunately for them, the heater was never working, so they were stuck having to huddle up in bountiful amounts of blankets.

Sakura climbed up the stairs and entered her parent's old bedroom. She remembered seeing extra blankets in there when she was cleaning it out the day they arrived at the old Kinomoto residence. Sakura slid the closet door open and scanned the inside. There were a lot of boxes and other old stuff piled in there, and up on a shelf were some more boxes and blankets. She moved some boxes over and she stood on one since she wasn't tall enough to reach up the shelf on her own (it was a really _tall _closet).

Even then she still had to stand on tip-toe in order to reach up and push aside some boxes on the shelf. She stuck her tongue out from the corners of her lips as she struggled to keep everything up on the shelf from falling. She pulled down one of the blankets, but in the process caused a box or two to fall down. A surprise yelp escaped her lips and she stumbled back and off the box she was standing on as not to get hit by the falling objects.

Sakura sighed and crouched down in order to put everything back in the box, but something caught her eye. It was an old newspaper from two decades ago, but the thing about it that caught her attention was the title.

"**Kamuri Laboratory Explodes: 12 Scientists Dead."**

A lot of people who ever followed the case of Subaro, or Sarutobi, knew what the Kamuri Laboratory Explosion was all about. It was the same 'incident' Sarutobi referred to in his presentation at Nagasaki. Apparently something went wrong; a glitch that set off an explosion.

Three of fifteen scientists were the only survivors: Subaro, Sarutobi, and someone else whose name Sakura had forgotten.

She never learned the names of the twelve dead, nor bothered to learn them because she wasn't that interested in it. Sakura scanned the pictures of the twelve scientists that died in the explosion.

And it wasn't until one picture caught her attention that her eyes widened and made her realize maybe she _should _have been more interested in the Kamuri Laboratory Explosion and the people that died in it, because her mother's picture and name was listed and shown on the newspaper as one of those that died.

If she died in the explosion, how come she was told her whole life that her mother died from leukemia?

---

_To be continued_

---

(1) I just recently watched the movie _Cars. _Such an unbelievably adorable movie. xD I love McQueen and Mater.  
**Mater** My name is Mater.  
**Lightning McQueen**: Mater?  
**Mater**: Yeah, like tuh-mater, but without the "tuh".

Hehehehe... And yeah,

I know, I know, this chapter isn't as long as the last one. But I am on limited time here, haha, and I wanted to update this a.s.a.p… since it's been a while since the last update… -sheepish-

Sooo yeah. I think I'm going to be having a job (well I think it's positive that I'll be having one) so I don't know how often updates will come – especially since I don't have internet at home, but we'll see how things go!

Aa… I feel as if I'm forgetting to do/say something… oh well. But yeah. I am forever thankful to all my reviewers. You guys give me inspiration.

And as for the title of this chapter and the little snowball fight… I have my friend Summer to thank for that. xD

_--Gaara is love_

Don't forget to leave a review!


	14. Drugs kill, remember that kids

**Talisa, you are SO not allowed to read this until you update _Bad Girl... _and if you read this I will know! I HAVE PSYCHIC POWERS!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Warning:** there are mentions of drug use and sex in this chapter.

**-**

**-**

**-**

She didn't understand. _Really, _she didn't. She was only five.

But she still remembered.

She remembered around her first year of school, sometime near Mother's Day, her teacher had assigned an art project. Yep. She had to make a Mother's Day card for her _Okaa-san. _

_Okaa-san? _Five year old, chibified Sakura had blinked with round, emerald eyes. She had an _Otou-san _and an _Onii-chan, _but she didn't know anyone she could call _Okaa-san... _but then she remembered that picture frame that she always ran to when she clambered downstairs after waking up and getting ready.

The picture of the smiling woman with the beautiful emerald eyes and ashy, wavy hair.

Otou-san said that's _her _Okaa-san.

Sakura didn't understand _what _an Okaa-san was. She didn't know what a _mother_ was. But she made a card anyway for the pretty lady in the picture that she always caught her father staring at with such fondness and affection...

She went home after school that day and presented her card to her a rather startled Kinomoto Fujitaka. He smiled and took it and said he would give it to her Okaa-san, and before he could walk away, Sakura had tugged at his pants and looked up at him and she asked, _What do 'kaa-san's do, 'tou-san?_

He looked more taken aback then earlier. She blinked at him, but he smiled and scooped her up. And he told her wonderful things that made her smile widely and made her eyes shine with excitement and awe.

_Mothers, Sakura, are wonderful beings. They're like angels. They tuck you into bed and sing you to sleep, or they read you bed time stories until you fall asleep. And once you fall asleep, they kiss your forehead and whisper good night and that they love you. They kiss away your wounds and injuries. Their kisses can heal all kinds of scrapes and bruises. They make meals fit for a prince or a princess. And when you're sad, they can kiss away your tears. They smile, and you smile. They make you warm inside. They fill your heart with joy._

Sakura had sighed contentedly. _That sounds nice... Where is my 'kaa-san?_

_She is with the other angels._

_Why did she go away?_

_Because... because she had something called leukemia._

_What's that, 'tou-san?_

_...It takes people away from you._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**wonderland.14 **drugs kill

-

-

-

The edges of the newspaper crinkled as her pale fingers clasped the article tighter; as if willing it to suddenly tell her that this was all a _joke. _Her mind was racing. Her face was as pale as her hands. Her eyes were wide and her brows were furrowed with evident disbelief. _Her _mother? Killed in an explosion?

Then _why _in all the world was she told that her mother died from leukemia?

_Why _didn't her father just tell her the truth?

Sakura took in a deep breath before exhaling sharply. Overreacting wouldn't do her any good. Her father probably had a good reason to keep this from her. But still. She saw no harm in her father telling her that her mother died in an explosion. Though it wasn't leukemia, it would still have had the same effect. It wouldn't change how she felt (it wouldn't change the fact that -- her whole life, more-so when she was growing up -- she _longed _for a motherly figure. It was hard to miss something she never remembered, after all).

It wouldn't have bothered her so much if it _was _as simple as Kinomoto Nadeshiko simply dying in an explosion; a fire. But the fact that her father would never lie to her, that Nadeshiko was tied to Subaro and the incident two decades ago... it made her question her mother's death.

It made her wonder what reasons Fujitaka had for keeping this from her.

And so Sakura simply stared at the newspaper, willing it to tell her what she was missing; what she didn't know; what she _needed _to know.

But all she was met with was an unmoving article that simply _refused _to oblige.

Sakura pursed her lips and dropped the old paper to the ground. She glared at it a few moments longer before raking her fingers through her hair roughly.

_This... _officially made things much more confusing.

Such a shame cops watched her father like a hawk or else she would have personally gone to him and demanded -- nicely asked -- why he lied to her; what else he was hiding. Sakura let out a frustrated sigh as she blew a particularly annoying strand of auburn hair that was hanging in front of her eye. None of this was making any sense -- that much she could _for sure _conclude.

And then another question suddenly popped into her head when she heard an irritable Syaoran from downstairs calling up if she got more blankets yet: Should she tell the others what she just found?

The obvious answer: yes.

But she bit the inside of her cheek and though the obvious thing would be to _tell _them what she found, she didn't want to. It wouldn't change what they already knew, and if Sakura was involved deeper in this than she first thought, she wanted to find out on her own.

Sakura folded the newspaper clipping and tucked it into her pocket. She stuffed the boxes back into the closet and gathered up some extra blankets that she carried downstairs. She wasn't surprised when she came down there to find the others indulging themselves in another game of poker -- minus Syaoran who was sulking by the fireplace. Someone must have gotten it started while she was upstairs. She tossed the groggy chestnut haired man another blanket and set the others on the couch.

"I got a call from Rika," Takashi said when Sakura took a seat next to him to watch the game. "Eriol's going to be delivering the stuff we'll need for our disguises."

She nodded. "Did he say when he'll be here?"

"Nah."

"Hn. Well, knowing him he won't waste any time in getting here..."

_Ding dong._

Sakura pushed her chair back and made her way to the front. She opened it, not at all surprised to find a smiling Eriol before she was suddenly engulfed by raven hair and bright amethyst eyes.

"Sakura-chaaaan! It's been too long!"

Sakura almost stumbled back when Tomoyo launched herself at her dear friend whom she missed so. But, needless to say, the other weight of the woman caused Sakura to fall to the ground with swirls in her eyes as her raven haired friend huggled her and rubbed their cheeks together.

"I've missed you!" Tomoyo chirrped, eyes shining.

Eriol chuckled as he closed the door behind him and politely removed his fiancee off of Sakura and helped the two women up.

The auburn haired woman dusted herself off before ushering them into the living room. Tomoyo was clinging to her arm happily. Once introductions were said and done (Tomoyo had to be introduced to the others), Sakura set tea out for everyone while Eriol passed out information everyone would need for their new identification. Eriol set a few bags down, identifying them as other items they would need.

Syaoran sneezed out a thank you.

Amused sapphire eyes turned to him. "Is my dear, cute cousin sick?"

The thief's expression turned dark. "...Fuck off, Hiiragizawa."

His smile merely widened. "Language, Syaoran-kun, language."

"Since you gave us the stuff we needed, why don't you, oh I don't know, _leave?_" Syaoran grumbled, shooting Eriol a glare. The guy seriously irked him, even though Eriol was his cousin. That didn't mean he had to _love _him or _like _him.

"Eriol, you're not going to stay and help?" Meiling decided to intervene. "You're in this just as much as we are."

"I know." He smiled. "But I am helping out in my own way. For now, I am not necessarily needed."

Syaoran snorted. "He's just a lazy bastard."

Eriol chuckled.

"Since we're here," Tomoyo spoke up with her usual sweet smile. But anyone who knew her well -- like Sakura for one -- would notice that _spark _in her eyes. She clasped her hands together. "I will help everyone change into their disguises! And I _have _to see you all in the outfits that I made."

"Heh. No wonder there's so many bags," Takashi mused. He was peeking through some of them.

"I guess that means we're staying a bit longer." Eriol grinned and flashed those pearly whites of his.

Syaoran, to say the least, wasn't enthused.

---

Though black markets weren't as obvious as actual markets, Subaro's hideouts were usually found around areas with the highest rates for known black markets to occur -- such as around Yamaguchi. It wasn't as if they'd be able to walk into a market and find people selling things illegally. Oh no. Things were never that simple. If it were that simple, cops like Sakura would've busted them ages ago.

Not wanting to draw much attention to them, they kept the numbers going to Yamaguchi small. Takashi would be going as the leader, since he was normally assigned undercover operations that dealt with busting up drug dealers, and anything else that involved the black market. Sakura would be going with him, as would Meiling. Since Syaoran was sick, he was grudgingly forced to stay behind with Kenji and Dmitri who volunteered to watch him to make sure he didn't try sneaking after them.

When Eriol and Tomoyo had come, Eriol had brought a car over for them to use -- something nice, flashy and expensive; something that would more than guarantee to get people to notice them (and if you want to get _technical, _or just even more detailed, Eriol had gotten them a black Mustang GT 500. Sexy, sexy thing indeed. Sakura practically _purred _when she climbed into the passenger's seat and admired the interior). Sakura was _so _keeping the car for herself after this, that much was sure...

Though she had argued with Takashi for a bit over who was driving first (since they both wanted to drive), they agreed to Takashi driving to Yamaguchi and Sakura driving back. Fine by her. It just meant she wouldn't let go of the car when they got back (mwaha). It could be Eriol's very early birthday present to her.

_Why Eriol, you shouldn't have,_ Sakura was already reciting to herself as Takashi pulled into a freeway. Meiling popped up in between them from the back to fiddle with the radio station.

Sakura played with her red painted nails -- yes, they were all in their disguises now. She really didn't mind playing the role of _prostitute, _and neither did Meiling, since they would be hanging on the arms of Takashi, who opted to call himself a, and here I quote, "pimp." Sakura and Meiling always knew he had it in him.

Prostitutes made up the black market as well, so it was only natural Sakura and Meiling played that role.

Although when they had left, Syaoran seemed to have a problem with them leaving in such _revealing _dresses -- something about it being cold outside and how they would catch a cold if they went out wearing such _little _clothing (_Jealous much? _Meiling had teased her cousin discreetly. _Worried other men will get to oogle Kinomoto? _The flustered look on his face made it all the more priceless, needless to say).

Tomoyo had dyed Sakura's hair black and pulled it up in a tight bun, hair pins and hair accessories pinned through her hair. She wore brown contacts and a Chinese-styled dress with slits on both sides that ran from hip to ankles. Below her collar bone was a diamond shaped opening, perfect for showing off cleavage. Her dress was a deep, scarlet red with white apple blossoms imprinted on the top, and at the bottom of her dress. Meiling was dressed the same way with very little changes in her appearance except for the simple brown contacts she was given as well, and the fiery-red colored dress with a golden dragon interwoven around it.

Takashi wore some black slacks with black suspenders, although both hung at his hips unused, along with a white buttoned up t-shirt and a (pimp) hat. His hair was dyed brown, but his eyes were left alone since, well, he had them _closed _most of the time... And with some added gel, Tomoyo had slicked his hair back.

(Takashi took a picture to show Chiharu how _hot _he looked in his new guise.)

"Don't worry, ladies," Takashi was saying pleasantly as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "Kisho-sama will take good care of his women."

Sakura snorted and Meiling rolled her eyes.

Abe Kisho, Takashi's guise. An upcoming and rising drug dealer and drug lord popular in North America.

And then his two gorgeous(asian) twins: Tsang Ying Fa (Sakura) and Tsang Mei-yu (Meiling).

It wasn't necessary that for _these _guises they had much information on themselves, since, as a drug dealer, it was only natural 'Abe Kisho' be a penname rather than Takashi's guise's actual name. Personal information was kept private as to prevent any previous illegal operations to be traced back to them. Prostitutes didn't need identification, not really anyway. No one cared to know anything about them, so it didn't matter.

A popular song was playing on the radio (_Close Your Eyes - _Olivia) and Sakura noted, with much amusement, that Takashi was singing the words to himself. _"Haiiro no kumo no sukima kara..."_

"I remember the last time we went to Yamaguchi," Meiling suddenly started saying.

Sakura looked at her curiously from over her shoulder, and Takashi had stopped mumbling and settled on humming, tuning in to what Meiling was saying as well.

"We went on an assassination mission -- Xiaolang, Takashi and I."

She was staring out the window, a far-off look in her eyes.

"It was an easy assassination. Just get rid of some fat ass rich bastard that was getting in Subaro's way." She sighed and then grinned to herself. Takashi was smiling as well. "Then we went to a bar and got drunk. Some guy picked a fight with Xiaolang, but Xiaolang was too tipsy to really understand why the guy wanted to fight him."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

"Soo, the guy tried hitting him, and... well, Xiaolang was drunk, hit the guy really hard on a critical spot, and killed him." Meiling shook her head. "We ran away, of course. Subaro never allowed us to go to Yamaguchi again."

Sakura didn't wonder why Meiling was telling her this. Sometimes, you just didn't need a reason.

"The last time I went to Yamaguchi, I was on an operation as well," Sakura mused. "It was my first operation; my first time out on the field... I wasn't supposed to be there at the time, but I had gone there on a vacation trip with my 'tou-san, and at that time, some idiot with a bomb strapped around his torso tried robbing a bank -- a bank I so happened to be in."

She shook her head at the memory.

"I had such a horrible headache that day. I wasn't too happy, either. It was my Ojii-san's birthday, and me and 'tou-san were going to take him out for dinner, but then this idiot goes and decides to rob the bank that I'm at..."

She sighed irritably.

"That was not my favorite day."

Meiling laughed.

"Why _are _you in the police force, Kinomoto?"

Sakura shrugged. "Not really sure. I think... my Ojii-san influenced me. He was a police officer once for Tokyo." A small, fond smile tugged at her lips as she brought her hands behind her head (her chair slightly reclined back). "When I was little, he would tell me stories about his latest missions and what-not. And he made them sound so exciting, and he made me want to be just like him."

There was silence, save for the radio, and Takashi humming, _Close your eyes, close your eyes. Put your thoughts to sleep. Let your brilliance float to the surface..._

Sakura didn't notice she had fallen asleep during the ride to Yamaguchi.

- - -

It was nighttime by the time they arrived to their destination -- perfect timing, really. Nighttime was when most illegal things happened.

Sakura stretched as she stepped out of the car, yawning widely and trying to rid herself of any cramps that formed in her legs and back from sitting so long. She figured they were in Yamaguchi, or somewhere near it. Takashi had pulled up in a small area populated by bars, clubs and whore houses. She could hear Takashi and Meiling climbing out of the car after her, Takashi locking the doors to the car and stuffing the keys into his pocket. He placed his hat on, his jacket slung on his arm.

"Ready, Ying Fa, Mei-yu?"

Sakura and Meiling flashed him identical smiles before they took either of his offered arms. Takashi guided them down the dirt paved road. All the buildings they passed were open.

"That was the bar where Xiaolang accidentally killed someone," Meiling whispered to Sakura. She glanced at the bar Meiling indicated and couldn't help but notice the fondness etched in the Li woman's voice.

Sakura smirked and shook her head somewhat.

She was starting to think Li's were naturally sadistic, and that anyone who had any interactions with them, were sadistic as well.

They decided to go into another bar across the street. The bars weren't that big or that fancy; more small and a bit run-down and nothing too clean. But the drinks were normally good and worth-while, that much the three could agree on, along with the other people that populated the bars. Women in kimonos were serving drinks, some sitting by groups of chattering and drinking men; men that wanted them around for entertainment purposes, though the women didn't complain much. Some openly giggled and flirted with their male customers.

Some people glanced at them curiously when they entered. Others paid no heed to Abe Kisho and his two female prostitutes. A bar waitress approached them and brought them over to an empty table where Takashi ordered himself a drink, but Meiling and Sakura didn't. It wasn't in their roles' places to order something -- that and they needed to stay as sobre as possible, and to make sure Takashi didn't drink himself into a mess.

A man at a table next to them was peering at them curiously.

Takashi figured he wouldn't have to put much effort into getting himself acquainted with the black market. When he had two hot babes like Meiling and Sakura... well, things just naturally came to _him._

"Never seen you around here before," the man decided to speak up gruffly. He looked at Takashi before his eyes lingered on Sakura and Meiling for a bit.

Takashi, not wanting to seem desperate for attention, pretended not to be aware of the man talking to him. The man had a woman hanging on him and clinging to his arm.

"Oi, I'm talkin' to ya."

This time, 'Abe Kisho' turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow and a confused look on his face. "Me?"

"Ya, ya. You new here?"

Takashi grinned. "Yes. I just arrived, actually."

"Where ya come from?"

"America."

He let out an impressive whistle. "Long ways away from home, eh?"

Takashi nodded just as his waitress came and gave him his order of sake. He took it and smiled appreciatively.

"What brings you all the way here?"

"Aa, just business." For now, Takashi would remain discreet. He needed to chose his words carefully.

The man nodded in understanding.

Sake, excess alcohol and the smell of tobacco lingered between the two men as they barked out laughing during an exchange of jokes and tales they shared. Sometime during their conversation, the man had moved over to Takashi's table, the woman still clinging to his arm. Sakura and Meiling sat next to each other, keeping carefully blank expressions plastered on their faces as they remained indifferent to what was going on around them.

The man called himself Kato. He was a local resident of Yamaguchi and came to the bars often enough. They learned he knew a lot about what went on around those areas, and when Takashi had questioned what, Kato merely snorted and said, "Y'know. The shit cops pretend to care 'bout but don't do no'in' 'bout it..."

And they knew they found the perfect guy.

"Say, Abe, you seem like a rich guy," Kato mused as he took a swig of his sake. "You don't seem like someone who'd come to these areas unless you had a purpose..."

"Mmm..." Takashi smiled secretly.

Kato leaned in towards Takashi and grinned, a finger held to his lips in a hush-hush manner. "So if you need to get around, just ask me."

He winked.

Takashi's grin widened. Yep. Perfect.

_- - -_

Unfortunately for Syaoran, he was still sick.

Unfortunately still, Eriol and Tomoyo had stayed.

_Why,_ he had no idea, especially since Eriol said he wasn't going to be helping out (good for nothing lazy bastard, Syaoran had grumbled to himself incessantly). Syaoran didn't mind Tomoyo so much... she was normally on her best behavior when left alone with you. But when there was Eriol, things were just plain creepy. Especially considering that the couple matched each other perfectly, what-with their identical smiles and all.

"Ne, Li-kun, you've been taking care of Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, smiling, eyes inquisitive and curious.

Syaoran huddled deeper into his blankets. "..."

Eriol was smiling as well. "But of course, my dear Tomoyo-chan. You can trust Syaoran-kun to take very good care of Sakura-chan..."

Tomoyo giggled. "I'm sure."

"Which reminds me... Meiling once called me to tell me about a time she woke up to find our kawaii Syaoran and Sakura sitting huddled behind a bar table, cuddling and sleeping with each other..."

Syaoran's head perked up, eyes wide. "!"

"And just before she left... she gave me this..." Eriol reached into his back pocket and pulled out a picture.

Syaoran's eyes widened even more. "What's... that?"

Tomoyo took it and gushed instantly. "Oh my gosh, how cute!" She turned to Syaoran and waved the picture around, smiling happily with stars shimmering in her amethyst eyes. "You and Sakura-chan are so kawaii, Li-kun!"

His head moved side to side, in-beat with the waving of the picture. That photograph looked oddly like... him and Sakura... sleeping behind a bar table --

"Oi, give that to me so I can _burn _it!" he insisted, making a snatch for it, but Tomoyo stepped aside and Eriol simply pushed him back on to the couch.

"Don't be so aggressive towards a lady, Syaoran-kun."

There was a momentary silence that involved Syaoran sulking, Tomoyo sitting back down on the couch and cooing over the picture and Eriol smiling. "Oh! And Meiling gave me these as well..."

He pulled out some _more _pictures that he gave to Tomoyo.

One was of him and Sakura arguing. Some was during the snow fight (_when _Meiling or the others had time to take _these _pictures, Syaoran had no idea). There were some that was taken when Meiling and Takashi had ruined the soup, causing it to overflow, and Syaoran came running into the kitchen only to slip and crash into a cabinet of pots and pans (Hey, when did they get time to _develop _these pictures anyway?). And --

Oh Lord -- !

Tomoyo was gushing over one when Sakura and Syaoran had tumbled into the snow and started rolling around and kissing each other.

They _saw _that?

Syaoran's face was a tomato. He should _murder _them. He was an ex-assassin, after all. He wouldn't feel _that _bad about killing them...

God. Whatever happened to _privacy? _

_"_I didn't know you and Sakura-chan are together now!" Tomoyo beamed pleasantly at the dismayed Syaoran. He choked on nothing in particular.

"But we're _not_ --"

"Then why are you two kissing?"

Innocent amethyst eyes blinked at him.

Innocent? HA.

"...It was an accident," was all Syaoran could think to mutter.

Eriol decided to give in his own two cents. "It doesn't look like one."

"...Well it is okay?!"

He got up and sauntered away, mumbling curses._ Real_ smooth, Syaoran, _real_ smooth...

Tomoyo giggled as they watched the grouchy and sick thief evacuate the living room (Kenji and Dmitri were in the back, smoking most likely). The raven haired woman set the pictures on the coffee table and directed her smile to Eriol, who smiled back. The couple could agree on one thing. It didn't take a genius to see that Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura were crazy about each other, albeit in obvious denial. All anyone would have to do was look at the photographs Meiling and the others had taken. A picture speaks a thousand words, and more.

But Eriol knowing the type of guy Syaoran was, and Tomoyo knowing the type of woman Sakura was, they knew the two were too stubborn to accept it or admit it -- even to themselves.

Tomoyo sighed and Eriol patted her hand reassuringly.

But she was sighing for a different reason. It was more of a dismayed sigh; a distraught sigh, her fiance noted.

"What's on your mind, Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked gently as he brought her hand to his lips and placed a tender kiss on her knuckle. She smiled lightly and tilted her head, locks of raven hair resting across her cheek. He brought his other hand up and tucked that lock of hair behind her ear.

She gnawed on her bottom lip and debated whether she should tell him, but in the end saw no harm in doing so. "...Kaname visited me today... at work."

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Did he say what he wanted?"

"He said he was there for 'police business' and came to question if I have had any contact with Sakura-chan lately, or if I've seen her at all. But I said no. And he asked if I was aware that Sakura was in Nagasaki... but I said no, too. The usual interrogations." Tomoyo absentmindedly twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. "But before he left he looked at me with this really serious look and he said, 'If you see Sakura, please... tell me immediately.'"

Tomoyo looked at him.

"Maybe it was just my imagination, but he seemed really desperate to find Sakura-chan."

- - -

Her eyelids were heavy.

And they were closing.

But someone nudged her and she sat up sharply, quickly, her action only going noticed by the woman next to her. Meiling sent Sakura a _Don't fall asleep _look which Sakura returned with a sheepish, apologetic stare. She didn't _mean _to start drifting off. That candle at the center of the table _hypnotized _her and made her start falling asleep. Really... And hell, she was bored. They were still in the bar and some of Kato's friends had come over.

Needless to say, Kato's friends didn't come _empty handed, _and the only thing Sakura, Meiling and Takashi were glad about was that things were going smoothly so far. Kato's friends had brought over some drugs, ordered a few (more than just a _few) _drinks, and at the same time, getting high off of a pipe that was going around the group of men. If Sakura and Meiling didn't know Takashi any better, they would assume he was drunk _and _high, but they knew he could handle enough and stay sobre.

"Where do you get all this from?" Takashi asked, gesturing at the drugs, and the marijuana on the table. "You guys don't look like the type who'd go 'round finding your local drug dealer at the nearest corner."

Indeed they didn't. They all looked like business men.

One man, Ito, he called himself, laughed and patted Takashi on the back. "If you must know, one of our guys runs a whore house down the street. He's got a lot of connections."

Sakura pursed her lips. She hoped they would _not _be going into a whore house any time soon. A _bar _was bad enough, what-with that heavy, wretched scent of alcohol and tobacco lingering thickly in the air.

"He gets his shit from this one guy that runs this place," Ito continued. He was chewing tobacco before he spit it out in a nearby vase.

Takashi raised his eyebrow and Meiling and Sakura listened in curiously.

"He should be coming tonight, actually. I could introduce you."

Takashi grinned lopsidedly. "I would like that."

"C'mon then," Ito nudged his head as he stood up. He looked at the other guys. Kato stood up as well, Takashi, Meiling and Sakura following, but the rest of the men decided to stay at the bar. Ito waved them off and went outside on to the street. The temperature dropped immediately. But they weren't outside for long before Ito led them into a whore house, much to Sakura's and Meiling's displeasure.

It wasn't Sakura's and Meiling's first time going into one. They knew what to expect. They knew what they would see when they stepped into one. They just hated seeing one and being in one, and they had good reasons to.

The smell of inscent candles lingered in the air, along with smoke from cigars and cigarettes. Waitresses in kimonos served the men here as well, although some walked around with their sashes untied and so much as hardly anything beneath the silky garments. Sakura scanned the inside distastefully. Men were groping the waitresses, some even indulging in sexual intercourse in the middle of the room, but no one paid any mind to them. It was a whore house. What do you expect?

A waitress came and sat them down at a low table that required kneeling. Cushions were set around the table to make sitting more comfortable. Sakura and Meiling settled themselves on either side of Takashi with Kato and Ito on the other side.

"So who's this guy we're going to meet?" Takashi asked. Talking was the only way to ignore all the things going on around him.

Chiharu would _kill _him if she found out he went to one of these places...

"Aa, you'll see," Kato said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He was eyeing Sakura and Meiling with obvious lust and it took both women's will power not to beat him on the spot. "You don't mind if I borrow one of 'em, do ya?" He asked, pointing at Meiling.

Takashi remained lax as he grinned, his arms coming up and resting on either women's shoulders. "Ya, kinda do actually. I don't like sharin' my women."

Kato barked out a laugh. "That's a first. They're dirty little whores anyway. What's so wrong lettin' someone else get a piece of 'em?"

"They're _my _dirty little whores. That's the difference."

Takashi was still grinning. He pointedly ignored the nasty, discreet looks Sakura and Meiling sent his way. Did he _have _to use the term 'whore'?

"Alright, suit yourself," Kato gave in as he pulled a cigar out and lit it. A waitress came over to help them, but Kato had grabbed her wrist and tugged her down in her lap. Sakura, Meiling and Takashi kept their gazes adverted as Kato's greedy hands did more than just hold her wrist. Ito, who was used to this, leaned over on the table to indulge Takashi in a conversation.

"So you come from North America, eh? What do you usually do there?"

"Aa... y'know." Takashi grinned and tipped his hat a bit. "I'm the guy you'll usually get your dugs from."

"No kidding? Then what brings you here all the way to Japan?"

"Business," was his simple answer as he shrugged carelessly. He looked around the place as he removed his hat and set it on Sakura's lap. "When's your guy coming?"

Ito glanced at his watch. "Should be here soon. But first," he pointed a finger up in a matter-of-fact way as he grinned. "Enjoy the show first."

He gestured at the front, and Sakura, Meiling and Takashi turned their attention to a 'Geisha' (if she could call herself that) who had settled at the front, prepared to entertain the guests. The lights dimmed down, shadowing most parts of the place and illuminating a blueish, dark hue. All eyes were on her as she danced and moved her fan around with accurate flicks of her wrist and with practiced ease. If this wasn't a whore house, Sakura would have found the dance beautiful. Sakura thought the woman was beautiful, yes, but the knowledge that her body was more than tainted and dirtied enough seemed to take away that glow.

That's why she hated whore houses. That's why, as a cop, she did whatever she could do to stop prostitution. As a woman, Sakura felt no one should be forced to sell their body for means of income. There were other ways; other options. They could get help. They could make more of themselves, be someone, and not just some whore. Some prostitute.

She politely applauded, along with the others, when the 'Geisha' was done.

(Note, I know Geisha's are not prostitutes. Hence the quotes around the term)

The lights went back on and Sakura sighed as Ito and Takashi discussed politics. Ito was curious about the way things were done in America. Politics was a boring topic for her, personally, and she could tell by the look on Meiling's face that Meiling found it utterly boring as well. Sakura took this time to look around (at the structure of the building, not what was going on in it, mind you). Japanese lanterns hung and hovered above every table, and a small pond with a tiny water fountain was running at a corner near them. Pillars were at every corner of the room and some walls were made out of the typical rice paper sliding doors.

The place would be nice, if it wasn't for the sex, the tobacco, the crude words and humor being shot here and there...

Personally, Sakura was never a fan of inscents.

Too strong if you asked her...

"Aa, here's the man now!"

Their attention was diverted to the entrance where a man walked in. He was older, maybe around his forties, roughly shaven face. A waitress came over and took his winter coat from him, along with his hat, revealing dusty brown hair with streaks of gray that gave away his age. People saluted him with their drinks as he came in. He waved to others politely as he made his way through the place. Sakura looked at him curiously and glanced at Takashi and Meiling, wondering why they looked so stiff all of a sudden.

Ito stood up and went over to him, the two men exchanging bows and a few words before the man glanced over where Ito gestured him at. He followed Ito to their table.

"Abe Kisho, meet Subaro Nikulai."

Aa... No wonder Meiling and Takashi didn't seem too happy...

She glanced at them again and watched as Takashi stood up in order to shake Subaro's outstretched hand. The man was smiling, and so was Takashi, but there was a faint twitch of his jaw muscle. The men sat down again, Subaro joining them this time. It was amazing how the one man they were looking for (and didn't expect to find), came to them. They weren't _ready _to run into him yet. Not yet. Though it wasn't too soon, it was still a bit too soon for their tastes. At least they knew he was in Yamaguchi.

It'd be impossible for them to act then and there though. For starters, Syaoran and the others were in Tomoeda. And another thing, they were surrounded by people that more than likely supported and backed Subaro all the way. And they weren't sure _what _Syaoran wanted to do when they found Subaro. Kill him? Takashi and Meiling wouldn't mind doing just that. He ruined their lives in more ways than Sakura realized and knew about.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Subaro-san," Takashi was saying with that grin of his. His eyes were open. He didn't want Subaro to recognize him. His eyes being closed was a very recognizable Takashi trait.

When he had his eyes opened, Sakura mused, he looked like a whole new person.

Sakura set Takashi's hat on the table as she politely interrupted them. She whispered something to Takashi, saying she needed to go to the bathroom, appearing too shy to talk loudly among the other men. He nodded his approval and Sakura disappeared. Takashi turned to them and made a dismissive gesture with his hand, smiling. "Ying Fa needs to go to the bathroom."

"Ying Fa?" Subaro mused, watching the retreating figure of Sakura. He looked at Meiling. "And who is this one?"

"Mei-yu," Takashi answered for her.

Meiling bowed her head respectfully.

"They are beauties. Are they yours, Abe-san?"

"Yes, indeed they are."

Ito explained to Subaro that 'Kisho' came from America, among other things, such as him being a drug dealer and running a few joints around the states.

"I see," Subaro nodded as he folded his hands on the table. A waitress came to him and he ordered himself some sake. "What brings you here to Japan?"

"Actually, I was hoping to be able to see _you,_" Takashi said. "I was lucky to come here and find out you would be here, too."

"Aa?" Subaro raised both eyebrows. "Is that so?"

"Yes. You see, I was hoping we could form some kind of... contract, an alliance, per say." Takashi took a sip of his own sake he had previously ordered. "A... 'you scratch my back I scratch yours,' kind of thing."

"I'm listening."

- - -

Sakura locked herself in one of the stalls as she reached beneath the flap of her dress and pulled out a cell phone she had strapped around her thigh. She dialed a number and brought it to her ear and waited for someone to answer. It didn't take long for someone to do just that, but Sakura wasted no moment into hissing into the phone:

"Subaro's here!"

"_What?!"_

She didn't want to speak more than she had to, so she waited for the speaker to continue. She heard a frustrated sigh and a curse and could imagine the person on the other end raking his fingers through his tousled chestnut brown hair.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Syaoran. I would not lie about this."

"The Hell..." he paused. Sakura knew he was collecting his thoughts and she waited patiently until he continued, "...Get out of there."

"What? Why? We found him, why should we --"

"Try to find out where he'll be going next. And then get out of there, do you understand me, Sakura?"

She pursed her lips. "...Yes."

"Hurry."

She hung up and tucked the phone back beneath her dress. She straightened herself up before leaving the stall and making her way back to where Takashi, Meiling, Subaro, Ito and Kato were. She sat herself down between Subaro and Takashi just as Subaro was saying,

"I'm sure we could arrange something." The man brought his clasped hands and rested them beneath his chin. "Will you be in Yamaguchi for long, Abe-san?"

Takashi shook his head. "No."

"Well," Subaro scratched the bridge of his nose thoughtfully, "I will be in Tokyo next week for a dinner party. Maybe we can meet again then and discuss further business?"

"That would be fine."

Sakura took this moment to wrap her hands around one of Takashi's arm and lean in against him, pouting somewhat. "Ne, Kisho-sama... can we go now?" She brought up one of her other hands and traced imaginary circles around his chest, all the while sending glances at him that clearly said: _Let's go. _"I'm bored."

Takashi chuckled. "Alright, Ying Fa." He turned to the other men and grinned. "It's been a pleasure meeting all of you, but I shall be going now." He stood up, Sakura and Meiling following his example and bowing. He shook hands with Subaro. "Where in Tokyo shall we meet?"

"At Tokyo Suites, next week on Friday night at Seven."

Takashi nodded and mentally inscribed that into his head. "Alright." He set his hat on his head and tipped it at the men, Meiling and Sakura holding on to either of his arms as he escorted them out. "Ja ne."

It wasn't until they were in the car -- Sakura driving with Meiling next to her and Takashi in the back -- that Meiling and Takashi asked, "What'd Xiaolang say?"

"He said to get out of there," Sakura said simply, buckling her seat belt and starting the car.

"What? Why?"

The car jerked when she put the car in reverse and pressed down on the pedal. She shifted gears, made a sharp u-turn and drove down the road, a "bit" above the speed limit.

"I don't know," Sakura answered.

Meiling huffed irritably as she muttered to herself, "Driving all the way out here and then driving right back... What's my cousin thinking?"

"I don't know, but Sakura, can you please drive a bit _slower?_" Takashi asked as he clung to his seat belt. She glanced at him amusedly from the rear view mirror and smirked, only speeding the car up more.

Meiling laughed and turned the radio on.

Poor Takashi. He was looking rather green.

Sakura lowered the volume a bit down though so she could ask, "What were you and Subaro discussing?"

"If you slow the car down maybe I'll be able to talk..."

She shook her head but complied and drove at the speed limit.

As a cop, you think he'd be used to the fast speed...

(Personally Takashi just thought Sakura was a crazy driver, period.)

"I wanted to be sure I'd be able to meet up with him again," Takashi was explaining as he settled himself more comfortably in the backseat. "So I asked him if he wanted to make a contract, y'know, said that I needed more ways t'smuggle weapons, drugs, etc, into America. Subaro runs a lot of shit like that, so... I told him I need less inconspicuous ways to get the stuff that I sell, or else I'd go out of business. And, well, forming a contract like that requires more than just a discussion over sake in a whore house."

Sakura nodded approvingly.

"And when you came and asked to leave, that was perfect." Sakura looked at the rear view mirror to see him flash her a toothy grin and a thumbs up.

There was silence for a while before Meiling muttered, "I can't believe Subaro was actually there though... It would have been easy to lure him out and kill him."

More silence.

Meiling slammed her fist against the compartment in front of her.

"What the hell's Xiaolang _thinking?_"

- - -

Syaoran sneezed.

He curled up beneath two blankets, brows furrowed as he muttered in his sleep something about evil cousins and stupid photographs that should be burnt.

His expression relaxed.

He sighed Sakura's name.

Kenji and Dmitri, who happened to be walking by at that time, glanced at the thief sleeping on the couch and exchanged looks. They flashed devious grins at each other before Kenji decidedly clasped his hands together and battered his eyelashes girlishly.

"Oh Sakura-chan, how I, Li Syaoran, love thee so..."

Dmitri choked and snickered.

Kenji pranced about shamelessly. "I, Li Syaoran, am in love with you, Kinomoto Sakura. At night I dream about your emerald eyes that sparkle like... like..."

"Diamonds?" Dmitri offered.

"Diamonds! And I dream about your sweet voice that lulls me to sleep, and your gentle touches that caress my body and those sweet, pouty lips on mine..."

He twirled around.

"Oh Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, I --"

" -- didn't know you were such a poet, Kenji," came Syaoran's grunt.

Kenji froze.

Dmitri snickered.

Syaoran pushed himself up on the couch, his appearance haggard as he glared at Kenji and smoothed his hair down. He threw a cushion at Kenji's head and watched in satisfaction as it bounced off his skull. "And I didn't know you were so... _infatuated _with Sakura."

"Heeehe..." Kenji grinned cheekily and rubbed the back of his head. "If I said I was, would that make you jealous?"

"Of course not," Syaoran said tartly.

"Okay then! I'm infatuated with Kinomoto Sakura!"

"Aa, Kenji has a crush on Sakura...?"

They turned their heads to the front door where a bewildered Takashi, Meiling and Sakura were standing.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Dmitri burst out laughing. Syaoran chuckled. Kenji laughed nervously. The other three just exchanged very confused looks. Kenji pointed at them. "When did you guys get here?!"

"Just now," Takashi replied happily. He closed the front door behind him."And just in time too. We got to hear Kenji's confession about his secret feelings for Sakura."

"That's fine with me," the emerald-eyed woman was saying as she shrugged off her coat and hung it in a nearby closet. She took Meiling's and hung it for her as well. "I have a crush on Kenji, too."

Kenji brightened up.

Dmitri and Syaoran exchanged critical looks.

"By the way, Takashi has a date with Subaro next week," Meiling said as she slumped on the couch and kicked her feet on the coffee table. Sakura nudged her feet down as she passed by. It was early in the morning so Sakura saw no point in going to sleep; neither did Meiling. Takashi, on the other hand, slumped on the nearest couch and was already dozing off.

"Yeah..." Takashi mumbled, yawning. "Friday. Tokyo Suites. Seven..."

Sakura giggled when Takashi suddenly started snoring.

"I'm going to make some noodles," Sakura mumbled as she walked towards the kitchen, removing the hair accessories that held her hair up in a bun. Syaoran glanced at her, and then at the others before he stumbled off of the couch, holding his blankets around himself and trailing after her and muttering:

"...You weren't serious when you said you had a crush on Kenji, were you?"

- - -

to be continued.

- - -

It's funny how between my last update and this update I... _had _a job, and now I'm jobless. D: grr, haha, oh well. Happy belated holidays, everyone. -hearts- hehe, Takashi the pimpsta. I had fun writing that. And no, I don't think Tokyo Suites is actually a hotel in Tokyo... completely made up... along with everything else in here, hahaha... Anywho, I have to say a quick **thank you May**, don't worry, you weren't the only one who accused my story being like Dark Angel. I'm glad you told me though. Hehe, and it's ok. I didn't really care that much. -gives cookies-

And forgive me for any misspellings or grammatical errors. I don't have time to re-read this at the moment. Homework calls, unfortunately, and as it is... semester finals are looming around the corner. D:

Don't forget to leave a review!

-blows a kiss-


	15. beware of sulking, rabid thieves

Edward Cullen is my new love.

...Jacob Black can be my second love after him. Really. They're both quite _scrumptious. _-drooling all over keyboard-

And if you've read _Twilight _and _New Moon _by Stephenie Meyer, then you know whom I'm talking about. Such a shame _Eclipse _isn't out yet... -gushing over Edward and all the cute EdwardBella moments-

O and _Carlisle... _I'll take him_ any _day.

**Disclaimer: **something I haven't done in a while... CCS doesn't belong to me, and neither does _Pride & Prejudice. _Hehe.

-

-

**wonderland.15 **caution: beware of sulking, rabid thieves!  
...they bite.

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_Really, _Syaoran, if you keep pouting like that, your face is going to stay that way..."

"I'm not pouting!"

Sakura merely rolled her eyes as she made dinner for everyone. Syaoran was sitting at the table, pouting, sulking, moping -- whatever you liked to call it, though Syaoran preferred _mulling -- _whilst drumming his fingers impatiently on the table at random intervals.

_Really. _He wasn't pouting. Pouting was childish. He was an adult. Adults by the name of Li Syaoran didn't _pout. _Be irritated, yes, but not _pout _like a child. His furrowed brows, puffed cheeks, irritable huffs and sulky tone did _not _mean he was pouting. Seriously, it didn't.

Sakura never realized how _talented _Syaoran was at sulking (slash pouting) until then. It was quite different compared to his usual arrogant and cocky attitude. It was different in that she found it almost... endearing and cute. Funny. Once upon a time she would have found it horrifying to even think 'Syaoran' and 'cute' in the same sentence. But now she could think it and not so much as cringe.

"Why are you sulking anyway?" Sakura asked without looking at him. She was more than aware of the dark gray cloud that hovered over his head, threatening to rain water on him (and maybe add lightning and thunder to the mix).

"I told you, I'm not _sulking _or _pouting_," he grumbled with a scowl. His gray cloud suddenly got darker, and that darkness seemed to spread to his face when a certain _someone _walked into the kitchen.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed.

Kenji.

Mr. Sunshine and Daisies. He snorted beneath his breath.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, do you need help cooking?"

_Sakura-chan, _Syaoran repeated in his head with a sneer. _Since when did he start calling her that?_

"Sure, Kenji. That'd be great."

_First name bases, eh? Tch..._

Kenji brushed past the gloomy cloud as he picked up an apron and started to tie it around himself. He looked incredulously at Syaoran and poked his temple. "What's got _your _undies in a bundle?"

Syaoran snapped his jaws at him.

Kenji pulled his hand back, eyes wide in mortification as he held his finger that was _almost _bitten off by the suddenly-rabid thief. He immediately backed away from the rabid thief and scooted closer to Sakura, which only caused Syaoran to narrow his eyes frighteningly more dangerous. Kenji sent him a last, nervous glance before turning his back to him and whispering to Sakura, "What's wrong with _him?_"

"I don't know. Ignore him," Sakura said tartly. "He's being childish."

"I can _hear _you, you know," Syaoran glowered.

Sakura ignored him as she pointed to one of the pots where noodles were boiling. "Kenji, supervise the potatoes for me, will you?"

"No problem!"

Syaoran made a face as he eyed the two and watched them working diligently together to prepare tonight's dinner. His expression was sour as he noticed their close proximity that the crowded stove required, or how Kenji and Sakura would brush against the other when they would have to lean across each other to reach for something, _or _how the two were enjoying a casual conversation.

And just because he slumped in his seat and crossed his arms and pursed his lips, furrowed his brows deeper and stuck out his bottom lip... that did not mean he was pouting. _Really. _

He was far too mature for that.

Syaoran sneezed and wrinkled his nose disdainfully. He wasn't as sick anymore, but his nose was still somewhat stuffy. Though ever since Sakura realized he was starting to get better, she stopped babying (nursing, according to Syaoran) him.

Sakura stirred the spaghetti sauce as she stuck a ladle in and scooped up some. She blew at it and took a taste before scooping up another pinch of sauce and holding the ladle out to Kenji. "Try it?"

He obliged and smacked his lips thoughtfully. Syaoran eyed them darkly. Kenji, oblivious, beamed. "It's great, Sakura-chan!"

Not that Syaoran cared or anything, but -- what the heck? Why did Kenji get to be her taster-tester? Why couldn't it be him? Was it because he was still too sick that he'd get his germs everywhere? What? Syaoran groaned lowly as he plopped his head on the table. Why was he thinking these things anyway? Who cared if Sakura spoon-fed Kenji (at this he was getting mental images of Sakura doing just that, and enjoying it more than she should), or if Sakura and Kenji had some sort of... infatuation with each other...

His shoulders slumped.

"You have some spaghetti sauce on your nose, Kenji."

Syaoran's ears perked and he lifted his head slightly just in time to see Sakura wipe said spaghetti sauce off with a single swipe of her thumb. His lips curled in a silent sneer. She might as well just _lick _it off. It'd be practically the same thing.

_Whatever! _Syaoran didn't care. They can flirt. Go ahead. Didn't bother him. To prove his point, he sat up abruptly and linked his hands behind his head, returning back to his usual Devil-may-care attitude as he whistled a tune he recently heard from a song playing on the radio. He dumped his feet on the kitchen table, ankles crossed as he leaned his chair back, rocking precariously on the back legs.

"...Incoming!"

Syaoran's chair slipped out from beneath him as _something _suddenly hit him on the head and bounced right off. He landed none too gracefully on the cold marbled kitchen floor, and he cursed, quite violently at the harsh contact. A sheepish Takashi and Dmitri came into the kitchen, looking for the item one of them had thrown in. Sakura was balancing a football that she had caught before it landed in the sauce. She was glaring at them, obviously not pleased.

"Gomen, gomen Sakura-chan," Takashi apologized, rubbing the back of his head and bowing repeatedly.

She simply rolled her eyes and threw the football at them, Takashi catching it, although grunting since she threw it right at his stomach. She bit out each word through gritted teeth: "Not. In. The. House."

"Eheh, right!" Takashi gave a clumsy salute as he hastily ushered Dmitri out of the kitchen and followed him.

Sakura rolled her eyes again and returned her attention back to the stove.

Syaoran grumbled to himself as he rubbed his tail bone and pulled himself up, using the table's ledge as support. He straightened out his chair and plumped himself back down, a bit peeved no one had even _noticed _he had gotten hurt. People were just so _heartless _these days, especially to him! See as if he'd ever do any favors for anyone...

"Syaoran, can you get me the garlic bread? I need to put it in the oven."

He responded airily; haughtily; slowly: "...No."

Sakura glanced at him and quirked an eyebrow.

Li Syaoran was a rebel. He never listened to anyone. He did things on his own accord; to benefit himself, not others. He didn't need to be pushed around and told what to do --

"_Now_," Sakura snapped, tone warning; deadly.

"Why should I?" he retorted with a challenging smirk. Oh he was starting to feel like his old, great, wonderful self again... (that self-centered idiot, Sakura ranted mentally. No good, self centered, _arrogant _idiot).

"Because then you won't get any dinner."

And she flashed him a bright and sugary smile.

It was so sweet; so sweet and fake it almost blinded him.

And he knew, one way or another, she would keep true to her word and he wouldn't get any dinner, and personally... Syaoran's stomach _needed _food. To salvage whatever dignity he had left, he rolled his eyes and got up, reluctantly getting the garlic bread and handing it to her.

"And set the table while you're at it," Sakura said in a no-nonsense kind of tone as she took the garlic bread for him, set it on a strip of foil and placed that in the oven. Syaoran scowled at her back.

He (lazily) did as he was told.

_Only _because he wanted food. That was all. If it was any other case, he wouldn't have even bothered.Takashi and Dmitri came back into the kitchen just as Syaoran was half-way done with his task (they had abandoned the football). They slumped at the table, Dmitri setting his feet on the table (like Syaoran had done earlier), except he wasn't wearing any slippers, or shoes, and therefore flaunted his socks. Syaoran crinkled his nose and shoved his feet off the table.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Meiling kicked us out of the living room," Takashi replied cheerily. "She said we were disturbing her reading."

"Yeah, and the spaghetti smells good." Dmitri inhaled and let out an appreciative sigh.

"Did you know that spaghetti --"

Takashi ducked before the others even let him _start. _Syaoran had chucked a fork at him, Dmitri a spoon; Sakura a rag and Kenji a clean ladle. Once Takashi was sure his head was no longer in danger of being pummeled by flying objects, he sat back up, smiling still, unphased by their (abusive) treatment. Really. He was used to it. His own girlfriend tended to clobber him when she saw fit...

Which was quite often...

A feeling of wistfulness overcame Takashi as he thought of his precious Chiharu-chan and remembered the way her eyes would light with anger and fire whenever he would tell "one of his lies," and how she would strangle him so...

Such fond memories.

He vaguely wondered if she had gotten his picture text messages he had sent (since he had taken pictures of himself in his "pimp disguise" with his cell's camera and sent them to her).

Apparently he was making a funny face (though he had only been sitting there with a dreamy smile), because Dmitri looked at him weirdly and asked, "What are _you _thinking about?"

Takashi snapped out of his dream state and grinned. "Oh, just Chiharu-chan." He got up to get himself a drink out of the refrigerator as he glanced at Dmitri from over his shoulder, "Do you have any girl of your own, waiting for you at home?"

"Tch. Not really." He shrugged carelessly. "I'm not a one-lady kinda guy."

Takashi chuckled. He didn't find that very surprising. He sat back down, opening his soda can. "What about you, Kenji?"

"Well..." He glanced up at the ceiling thoughtfully. Sakura couldn't help but smirk when she noticed an unmistakable blush tinge his cheeks. "There was this one girl..."

"And?" she prompted slyly, nudging him.

He grinned impishly. "She works with me at the newspaper company that I worked for. And... I don't know... I thought she was really cute..."

"You never asked her out?" Sakura asked skeptically.

Kenji shook his head. He looked sheepish. "Nah. I was going to, but, ya know, things came up..." He made wild gestures with his hands.

Sakura smiled and nodded before waving her wooden spoon at him. "Well, here's hoping you tell her you like her whenever you can get back to Hawaii." (Seeing as how Kenji was residing in Hawaii before he was called back for this whole Subaro business).

He grinned and nodded and she went back to stirring the spaghetti sauce. Funny, this whole talk of lovers reminded Sakura that she _had _a boyfriend. She never really had time to think about it, what-with housing a thief and then being on the run from the police and all... She remembered the first time Syaoran had accused Kaname of being the one to frame her, and how she had stormed away angrily in a fit of rage and defensiveness.

She _had _a right to be angry, but she also knew it was possible Kaname did frame her -- and the possibilities were high. She figured that's what made it so much easier not to _care; _the anger and the knowledge that she had very much well been betrayed by someone she really liked wasn't that hard to get over since she didn't so much as give the thought any time of day. She looked thoughtful a few more moments before she went back to stirring the spaghetti sauce and checking on the garlic bread.

A comfortable, companionable silence filtered through the kitchen as the delicious aroma of freshly cooked spaghetti and garlic bread wafted through the kitchen door and out into the living room. Meiling had fallen asleep on the couch with her book over her face, one arm draping over the ledge, the other across the book. Takashi had switched on a portable radio and Dmitri had his feet on the table again as he moved it in tune with the beat of the music. Syaoran was sitting on the counter, next to Sakura, watching her cook, and at the same time sending dark looks at Kenji that made him wither away from Sakura.

It wasn't until the garlic bread was done being cooked and Sakura set everyone's plates that Kenji dragged Meiling off of the couch so she could join them at the kitchen table. She yawned widely as she plumped down on one of the chairs, the scent of spaghetti instantly waking her up.

"Yes!"

Sakura watched intrigued as Kenji, Takashi, Meiling and Dmitri tucked napkins through the collar of their shirts, reached for their forks and -- at the same time -- wolfed down their spaghetti in a whirlwind of slurps and lip smacking. Syaoran didn't seem to notice so Sakura figured this was a common thing for them to do. She shrugged it off and focused on her own plate.

"You never _did _tell us why you wanted us out there so fast," Sakura suddenly brought up as she twirled some noodles around her fork.

She was referring to last night when they were at Yamaguchi, and she had called him telling him Subaro was there and he insisted they leave as soon as possible.

Syaoran rested his elbow on the table, his knuckle pressed against the side of his temple. He took a bite of his garlic bread and answered nonchalantly, "We're not ready to deal with him yet. And besides..." He slurped a single noodle down and smacked his lips. "If you had stayed any longer, I'm more than positive that Subaro would have recognized either Meiling or Takashi -- if not both."

"Hn." Sakura shrugged. "We could have handled him."

"Oh?" Syaoran quirked an eyebrow, this time lifting his eyes up to look at her. "You don't know Subaro."

"I'm a cop for a reason, Syaoran. I've handled guys like him."

"And we're assassins, Sakura. Ex-assassins, anyway. If I, an ex-assassin, think you're not ready, then you're not ready."

Her lip curled as dark emerald eyes stared challengingly into just-as-dark amber eyes. The others watched the verbal battle, forks raised mid-way to their mouths.

"You're thinking too much," she bit back.

"And you're not thinking enough." Syaoran shot her a look.

Sakura set her fork down and crossed her arms, glaring. "I've led many operations before, Li Syaoran. I've taken down guys like Subaro, and Takashi has more than enough experience in that department. Between me, him and Meiling, it wouldn't have been a problem to lure Subaro out and take him down."

"Tch. That's what you think." Syaoran leaned back and smirked coolly. "I give you credit for being a... _good _cop, Sakura, but I don't think good's enough. After all..." He leaned forward, his smirk turning into a full out, feral grin. "Why am I not behind bars yet?"

He hit a nerve.

He could tell by the way her emerald eyes flashed dangerously.

He missed that look, personally, and it only made him want to provoke her more.

"It's been... how many years?" Syaoran drawled out, still grinning that feral grin. "And I'm still free. Really. You think they would have someone to replace you; someone more... _capable _of doing their job ri--"

He ducked his head when a butter knife came zooming right for his head. It pierced into the wall and vibrated dangerously before going still. Syaoran grinned to himself as he looked at the now flustered and fuming Sakura. If there wasn't a table between them he was more than sure she would have pounced at him already and strangled him to death. He chuckled as he waggled his finger like he were scolding a little child. "Maa, maa, Sakura-_chan..._ So violent."

His tone was smooth; mocking.

"Drop dead, Li," Sakura deadpanned.

He barked out a laugh.

Was it his fault he enjoyed teasing the Kinomoto woman so much?

The others exchanged glances. They weren't sure what to make of the situation. Should they separate the two before they wrecked havoc and Sakura tries to murder Syaoran? They didn't think her murdering someone would help her situation...

But they figured they didn't have to worry much because Syaoran suddenly snickered as he folded his hands on the table calmly. "Ne, Sakura, do you remember when we first met?"

She huffed. "How could I _forget?_"

The others watched on interestedly now. They could feel a story coming up.

Syaoran sighed, obviously reminiscing over their 'first encounter.' But whatever had happened, Sakura and Syaoran weren't saying, and the others were growing impatient and itchy for a story. Their gazes were darting between Sakura, who was calmly eating her food, and Syaoran, who was still lost in his reminiscing.

"...So what _did _happen?" Takashi finally decided to ask, breaking the suspenseful silence.

Syaoran brought his clasped hands against his chin. His wolfish grin made him look positively wicked. "Well..."

His grin only widened at the dark look Sakura sent him.

**Flashback**

He tugged his gloves down, flexing his fingers before he rested his elbow against the side of his knee. One ankle was crossed over his other thigh, elbow on knee with his cheek resting on the palm of his hand. He pulled out a pocket watch from his coat and glanced at the time boredly. It was a quarter to midnight. He didn't normally strike at midnight. He liked to altar the times he _does _strike... because it was more fun that way. He was a thief, after all, and thieves needed to make the most out of their late night rendezvous.

It's been a month since he, Li Syaoran, made a name for himself and became Tokyo's most notorious thief. It was a label he was quite proud of, really, and only hoped to expand on that name more -- by becoming _Japan's _most notorious thief.

Syaoran stood up on the ledge of the roof, his coat bellowing with the wind and his messy tresses of chestnut brown hair swaying wildly. He walked along the ledge before leaping to the next building, proceeding onward to his destination. Tonight he was going to steal a ring; a ring called the _Pearl of the Mediterranean; _worth millions -- billions? -- of dollars (in US currency. The ring was previously on display at a museum in New York, but had been transferred to Tokyo).

He didn't stop walking until he reached his destination. He crouched at the ledge and scanned through the darkness, his enhanced eyesight allowing him to catch sight of the camera on top of a door (that led downstairs into the museum, no doubt). Syaoran carelessly walked along the edge and around the camera, making sure to go the opposite direction it was looking at. Once he was behind it he pulled a few chords, the blinking light on the camera going off, signaling it wasn't working anymore. He approached the door and fiddled with it. He wasn't surprised to find it locked.

It only took a few moments of wiggling around with a pin in the lock that he heard a satisfying click and swung the door open. The security wasn't usually tight in areas like these. It was only when he was on the floor that he was bound to have an actual challenge -- sometimes, anyway.

He slipped into the darkness of the building and calmly made his way down the flights of stairs, stifling a yawn as he did so. For some reason he was feeling tired lately... Ah well. As soon as this was over, he'd be sure to get some shut eye. Stealing can take a lot out of you, you know.

Once he reached the bottom of the flights of stairs, he opened one final door and stepped into the museum. The darkness didn't bother him much. He was used to walking into dark buildings. He didn't need to bother with anything else in the museum anyway; he also didn't need any light to know where he was going. He knew it like the back of his hand. Syaoran didn't stop walking until he passed beneath an arch way and found just what he was looking for: the Pearl of the Mediterranean. He seemed slightly disappointed to only see lasers crisscrossing around the stand the ring was on. So much for a challenge. All he would have to do was leap over the alarm, snatch the ring, leap back over and he'd be home free.

He took a few steps back and readied himself. He sprinted into a run, and when he was about to stop, a voice instantly stopped him and made him freeze mere centimeters from the lasers:

"Freeze!"

He was frozen in spot. The only movement Syaoran bothered to make was craning his neck around to peek over his shoulder. A single brow raised when he saw someone step out of the shadows. Apparently someone went through the length of camping out to catch him...

He saw it was merely a security guard who stepped out of the shadows.

Security guards were never much of any challenge. He relaxed and stood still, turning around to face the security guard with a grin. The security guard had a gun pointed right at him so Syaoran raised both of his hands, but his stance and posture was purely casual as he drawled out, "Why, hello there."

The security guard didn't respond as they brought a hand up to remove their cap. Syaoran raised both eyebrows this time when a pair of emerald eyes met his, glaring, challenging. Auburn hair was pulled up in a tight bun and it wasn't until then Syaoran realized he was dealing with a _female. _Maybe it wouldn't be that boring after all.

His grin widened as he repeated himself: "Well _hello _there."

She ignored him as she kept one hand pointing the gun at him while the other unhooked handcuffs from around her hip. "Li Syaoran, you are under arrest."

Syaoran snorted. "Oh, am I?"

She started to approach him, handcuffs at the ready, gun still trained on him. His eyebrows raised further when he couldn't help but notice that smirk on her lips or the way her hips swayed leisurely, and how a pair of emeralds twinkled up at him almost... _flirtatiously. _He looked intrigued. _Oh?_

She didn't stop until her gun was pressed against his chest, but even then she stepped closer to him. She stood on tip toes as she drew her lips close to his and purred out huskily, "Li Syaoran, you're under arrest..." She licked her lips. "And I'm going to take you home and ravish you all ov--"

- - -

"That is NOT how it happened!"

Sakura slammed her hands on the table as she stood up abruptly.

The others had a hard time stifling their laugh, though Syaoran did little to hide the smug and snide grin on his lips. Emerald eyes were glaring at him furiously.

"Are you sure, Sa-ku-ra?" he purred out huskily, imitating the same tone Flashback!Sakura had used.

She slumped back in her seat and eyed him darkly. "I'm sure." She crossed her arms and stuck her nose haughtily in the air. "I'll tell you what happened -- what _really _happened..."

And she shot the grinning thief one last look before she continued.

**Back to Flashback**

It was a month and a half since Sakura joined Tokyo police; a month since Li Syaoran's name became familiar in all the mind's of every Tokyo citizen. Someone had been previously assigned to the Li Case, but that person eventually gave up and resigned from that operation, saying he couldn't handle it anymore, and that no matter what he did, Li just continued to slip away. Kaname gave the operation to Sakura instead since she volunteered to take over where the other guy left off.

She was in the museum, camping behind some pillars and other artifacts near the _Pearl of the Mediterranean. _She knew Li Syaoran would come for the ring eventually, and Sakura had a hunch it would be tonight. She always trusted her hunch. It was also a well known fact that the ring just arrived from America, having been kept previously at a museum in New York before being moved to Tokyo. Sakura was going to wait there all night for the thief.

She was bored, though, as she loaded and unloaded and reloaded her gun over and over before impatiently shoving her gun back into its holster. She was dressed up as a security guard -- having dismissed the other night patrols so she wouldn't have any distractions from catching the thief herself. Sakura had heard plenty about Li Syaoran; how he wasn't like normal humans, how he could jump from roof top to roof top; even jump off of buildings and on to the street. How he was faster than normal humans. How he could slip away so fast...

Sakura studied her nails passively. Even if Li Syaoran managed to avoid everyone, that didn't mean she, Kinomoto Sakura, wouldn't be a match for him.

It was a while later when she finally heard the sounds of someone walking. Sakura peered around a pillar cautiously, sticking close to the shadows. She figured the man making a run to leap over the lasers was the thief. Sakura cocked her gun and turned the safety off, stepping out just before he could get any further and demanding:

"Freeze!"

It was comical seeing him freeze in a running position, just mere centimeters from touching the lasers and setting the alarm off. Sakura stepped further out from the shadows just as he glanced at her from over his shoulder. For a while she stood there, pointing her gun at him, watching as he turned around slowly and raised his hands.

He drawled out, "Why, hello there."

She shifted her pistol to one hand as she brought her other hand up to remove her cap. She tossed it to the ground and watched as the man's expression shifted one from bored to amused and to intrigued in a matter of seconds. His eyebrows shot to his forehead.

He repeated, "Well _hello _there," and flashed her a rather charming grin to which she rolled her eyes.

"Li Syaoran, you are under arrest."

He snorted, "Oh, am I?" He grinned as he linked his fingers behind his head. "That's a pity."

She kept her face blank, her eyes narrowed, never removing her gaze off of him. "Stay still or I'll blow your head off."

"Aa, but I like my head where it is, thank you very much," Syaoran replied smoothly, watching as she approached him while bringing handcuffs out at the ready. "Hey, hey, who're you anyway? Is that Dai cop going to be coming any time soon? It's just so fun messing with him."

"Dai won't be coming," Sakura answered simply. She stopped when she was an arm's length away from him. The pistol was pointed at his heart. "Hold out your hands."

"Hmm..." He seemed to be thinking. "...So the old guy gave up on me?"

"Hold out your hands," Sakura repeated impatiently. She pressed the cold gun threateningly beneath his chin.

"Heh." Syaoran grinned cheekily at her and slowly lowered his hands. "Persistent, aren't we? You're just some security guard... plus, you're female, what can _you _do?"

She ignored him as she brought the handcuffs to his wrist, preparing to cuff him when he suddenly shoved her hand aside, grabbed her wrist that held the gun, twisted that arm around and twirled her around so her gun arm was pressed against her back and his other hand dangled the cuffs tauntingly in front of her face.

"Really. Sending a woman in alone? Possibly the worst mistake Tokyo police could d-- Itai!"

Sakura had him flipped over her head and down on to his back in a matter of seconds. She glared down at him as she held on to one of his hands and snapped one of the cuffs around his wrist. She crouched down so she was straddling his hips, cuffing his other wrist together. Her gun had slid to the ground, but she didn't need it. Sakura smirked down at him smugly.

"You were saying?"

"..." Syaoran smiled casually. "My mistake."

Sakura pulled out a walkie-talkie and paged for back up, not moving from her perch on top of the thief. Syaoran was twiddling his thumbs and humming. Sakura tucked her walkie talkie back on the waistband of her pants. She crossed her arms as she looked down at him, as if debating what she was going to do with him now.

...And then she suddenly started molesting the poor innocent thief on the spot, de-virginizing him and taking away his innocence --

- - -

"Li Syaoran! You know just as well as I do that, that did _not _happen so stop interrupting!"

Syaoran grinned and held his hands up defensively. "Sorry. Just thought your story needed a little... _spice. _But I mean, you _have _to admit, Sakura, having me beneath you all cuffed up _did _give you ideas."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She crinkled her nose and made a face at him. "No way."

Back to flashback

"So whatever happened to the old geezer?" Syaoran asked. The fact that he was about to be thrown in jail didn't seem to bother him at all, which irked Sakura a bit. Was he not taking her seriously? "And, hey, shouldn't I be read my rights before I get arrested?"

She rolled her eyes and reached for something in her back pocket. She flashed him her badge. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you--"

"I get it, I get it. But aren't you just a security guard?"

She pointed at her ID. "No. I am pretending to be a security guard. Obviously."

"Hmm... So you replaced Dai?"

Sakura nodded. She was eyeing him suspiciously. "What does it matter? You're going to be thrown in jail."

Syaoran grinned. "Oh... I'm just intrigued, is all."

They could hear the police sirens as cops pulled up to the museum.

"What's your name anyway?"

"..."

"Silent one, eh? Can't you give me that much?"

"..." Sakura sighed. "Kinomoto. Kinomoto Sakura."

"Sakura, hm...?" He let her name roll off of his tongue slowly, and he liked the way it sounded. Sakura was eyeing him but she could hear back up police coming in through the front now as they noisily made their way to where Sakura and Syaoran were.

"Well, Sakura," Syaoran started cheerily. "It's been swell and all, but..." With a bit of body weight pushed into the force, Syaoran knocked her off of him and rolled on top of her. He grinned down at her surprised expression. "I really have to get going. It was nice meeting you. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other."

And before she could react, he slipped into the shadows. Sakura hastily pulled herself up to her feet and picked up her gun, preparing to shoot where she last saw the thief. But by that time he was gone and back up came filing in.

The _Pearl of the Mediterranean _was gone.

End of Flashback

"What _did _you do with the ring anyway, Syaoran?" Sakura asked thoughtfully.

"Aa, that's a secret." He grinned mysteriously. He leaned back in his seat and linked his hands behind his head as he addressed the others, "...and that was our first encounter."

There was silence.

And then they went back to eating as Meiling voiced all their opinions, "That's it? I was expecting something more exciting..."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She, personally, thought their first encounter was what started the upcoming chain of events that made her life a living Hell. That's why she didn't _like _to think about when she first met him. The day she met him was her last, joyous, Syaoran-less days. She never thought it would lead to her life becoming so Syaoran-_filled. _And she knew she only had herself to blame for volunteering to be in charge of taking Li down. The only way out, she presumed, was to either resign or actually _capture _Japan's most notorious thief.

It was a shame though. She had plenty of chances presented to her -- especially now that she sees him _every second of every day _(quite literally, minus the bathroom breaks and shut eye) -- but she couldn't do _anything _about throwing him in jail. She was forced to cooperate with him. He was her only link to finding out why she was framed. He was her only link to Subaro... Before she wouldn't have cared about Subaro. But now that she found out about her mother...

Well, priorities change.

Sakura stood up as she went over to place her empty plate in the sink. It was Syaoran's turn to do the dishes, so she didn't bother washing her plate up. Ever since they took residence in the old Kinomoto Household, Sakura had a lot of time to think -- to think of everything that happened up until then. She could only conclude one thing from her musings: she was crazy.

She was crazy to be taking lightly the fact that she was housing ex-assassins.

She was crazy to ever agree to _not _turning herself into the police; at least to give them the shadow of a doubt that, if she were guilty, she wouldn't have run away (and she knew she more than appeared guilty for doing just that).

She was crazy for hitting Syaoran with her car. If she hadn't, he wouldn't have been at her apartment in the first place, and therefore unable to kidnap her from the cops who were going to imprison her.

She was crazy for kissing Syaoran (more than once!).

Kinomoto Sakura had issues, she mused to herself as she plumped down on the living room couch and stared at the blank television screen.

So why, why didn't any of this... really bother her?

She didn't _care _that she was living under a roof with ex-assassins. She didn't _care _that Li Syaoran was becoming _more _than just a nuisance in her life. And sometimes, when she couldn't care to be bothered, she almost didn't mind that her and Syaoran kissed on more than one occasion (she figured it was only because he wasn't that bad of a kisser).

Sakura stood up and popped a movie into the VCR. The house was old, so it was only natural a VCR was the latest thing they had (compared to a DVD player...). When Tomoyo and Eriol had come, they left some movies for them to watch since they figured they were bored out of their wits (how right they were). When Sakura turned around to sit back down on the couch, Syaoran had quietly snuck in and made himself oh-so-snug. He was smirking, naturally, with his legs crossed and his hands linked behind his head.

Sakura opted for plopping down on the arm chair. She pointedly ignored the fact that Syaoran was openly staring at her (to get on her nerves, no doubt). But once the movie started it didn't take any effort at all to pretend a certain thief wasn't looking at her. _Pride & Prejudice _was one of her favorite movies. It always made her melt into pudding every time she saw it.

_Oh Mr. Darcy, _she mentally purred, _you can call me Mrs. Darcy any day._

Syaoran didn't share the same thoughts. On the contrary, once he realized it was a romantic, chick-flick, he all-but crinkled his nose and grew disinterested in the movie. He'd never understand women and their need for romance movies...

It didn't have _action. _Where was the _action? _The _thrill? _The suspense! The excitement!

This was just... Syaoran made a face.

This was just _fluff._

Men... don't watch _fluff._

"Why are we watching this?" Syaoran grunted clearly distraught.

"Because it's a sweet movie," Sakura answered simply. She was sitting Indian-style on her seat with a pillow hugged to her chest. Her emerald eyes were trained intently on the movie. She glanced at him. "You don't have to sit here and watch it. You can go somewhere else."

He didn't miss how she emphasized on 'going somewhere else.'

Syaoran decided to stick it out. Watching one romance movie wouldn't kill him...

"What'cha watchin'?" a voice decided to interrupt.

And in came strolling Mr. Sunshine and Daisies himself. Syaoran glared at Kenji who looked nervous when he realized Syaoran was glaring at him. But when he saw what they were watching --

"Aa! I love this movie!"

Sakura and Syaoran looked at him in surprise. Kenji happily sat down next to Syaoran. Syaoran was eyeing him like he suddenly sprouted two heads, an extra arm, and fifteen more fingers. Sakura looked more pleased than anything else.

"You do?" she asked, surprised and amused.

"Yeah!" Kenji nodded happily.

"You... are not a man," Syaoran muttered, sitting as far as possible from Kenji.

Kenji made a face at him but went back to watching the movie. Needless to say, Syaoran was bored throughout the whole thing. The others came to join them, but eventually left to get drinks at the bar. Syaoran would have left with them if only Kenji had gone... He didn't want to leave Kenji alone with Sakura, especially not when they were acting all buddy-buddy with each other and discussing the movie and _gushing _over it together (and hey, since when did _Kenji _gush over romance movies? Being in Hawaii must have done something to him...).

The rabid thief went back to sulking. So much for being his sure, old, wonderful self...

Sakura and Kenji hardly noticed him throughout the duration of _Pride & Prejudice. _They were too caught up in discussing it amongst themselves and ignoring Syaoran's very existence. Personally, Syaoran didn't like how... _animatedly _Sakura was discussing the movie with Kenji. Was she like this with Kaname, he wondered?

He scowled and crossed his arms, looking at anything but them with a pout on his face.

_I don't care. I don't care. I don't care, _the constant mantra in his head.

Although **DENIAL **was clearly stamped on his forehead.

Denial can be such a cruel, cruel thing...

Eventually the movie ended (_Thank God, _was Syaoran's only thought of relief). Kenji got up and bid them good night, declaring it was his turn to sleep in the guest room. Sakura returned the gesture but Syaoran merely growled at him. The confused man hurried hastily up the stares to _at least _get away from Syaoran's death glare.

Irritated emerald eyes glared at him. "What _is _your problem, Syaoran?"

He turned to her and flashed her a pleasant grin. "Oh, nothing!"

She stared at him and then shook her head. Syaoran had more mood swings than she did...

Sakura got up to rewind the tape, and even then, Syaoran hadn't stopped grinning at her. Even when she sat back down, he was still flashing that toothy grin of his. "Will you stop that?" she snapped.

"Stop what?" he asked cheerily.

"Stop _grinning _at me like that!"

"Hmm..." He continued grinning.

"..."

"..."

"Ne, Sakura..."

"...What?"

"You took care of me again!"

She stared at him incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"I was sick again, and you took care of me," he pointed out in a matter-of-fact-tone, but his grin failed to leave his face.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "...So?"

"So..." He stood up and slunk over to her slowly and calmly, his grin being replaced by a wolfish smirk. "...So that means you _care _about me..."

Sakura's glare hardened. She started to sink deeper into her seat the closer Syaoran came. Something inside her stomach knotted and twisted into a thousand un-tieable knots. Why was this starting to seem familiar...?

And then she vaguely remembered a time when she hit Syaoran with her car, took care of him because he was injured and running a high fever, and sauntered towards her the same way he was doing now with that same, playful, _evil _smirk and that same glint in his eyes... _He's not... Oh... He is! He better not!_

Sakura's voice was threatening, "Li Syaoran... stop right there this instant! Don't you dare come any closer --! I'm warning you!"

He chuckled darkly as he ignored her warning and leaned over her, his hands gripping the arms of the chair. They both knew he couldn't blame it on a fever this time. Syaoran didn't mind the least bit. He leaned closer and she sunk back as far as she could, which wasn't much since she was already pressed down as down as she could get.

He gave new meaning to a wolf cornering his prey.

Syaoran's grin was positively wicked and devilish as he neared closer and closer and closer --

And then he was forced to stop when Sakura bent her leg back and pressed her foot against his abdomen. "Make one more move, Li Syaoran, and I will not hesitate to punch your pretty face in."

"...Hehe." He flashed her a cheeky grin, but didn't budge. His expression then turned amused. "...Did you just admit to me being pretty?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I _hardly _think being called pretty is a compliment for a _guy._"

"True, true," he mused. "Still, still, you admit that I'm _good-looking._"

She snorted. "No. I said 'pretty.' Pretty as in girly."

He feigned a hurt expression. "Oh Sakura, that went straight to the heart."

She rolled her eyes and pushed at him with her foot, but he remained planted firmly in place. "...Will you move _away?_"

"Nope!" He smiled.

"..." She grit her teeth. "_Please?_"

"Hm, let me think about it..."

He thought about it.

"...No... and... hold on..."

He paused.

"...No."

He paused again.

"And, um, no." He beamed at Sakura's sour expression.

"I'm tired. I want to sleep."

"Too bad."

"..."

"..."

"What do you want anyway?"

"Oh nothing..."

She snorted. "Then move."

"...Just admit that you care about me, is all."

He smiled _widely _at her. She pursed her lips. As if she cared about a thief slash ex-assassin...

Sakura sighed.

Syaoran's smile only widened. She was giving in, he just knew it...!

"...Can you please move?" she asked with a bit more patience this time. Her brows were furrowed and her cheeks were puffed in what she thought was a scowl, but Syaoran saw it more as a pout. How cute. He wanted to pat her on the head.

Which he did.

Sakura stared at him, appalled. Did he just _pet _her?

Again?!

Okay, that was it.

This rabid thief's going _down._

Sakura readied herself and was more than basking in triumph when she took said rabid thief by surprise and tackled him down. Mwaha. Take _that _Li Syaoran! She beamed her triumph down at him as she settled herself for sitting on his stomach. She stuck her tongue out at him. "That's what you get."

He blinked up at her dazedly for some moments. It took a while for him to pull himself out of his stupor, but when he did, he smiled casually up at Sakura. "Indeed."

She rolled her eyes at him and started to get up, but she was suddenly forced to the ground when Syaoran grabbed her ankle and pulled her feet out from beneath her. He pulled himself on top of her and grinned his usual snide grin.

"Pinned ya."

"Indeed," she glowered.

Sakura threw her hands up in defeat. "Do whatever you want with me. Just get it over with."

"I can think of _many _things I want to do with you, Kinomoto Sakura," he cooed huskily. Sakura didn't doubt him the least. She became stiff when he leaned down and nuzzled her at the crook of her neck. His nose brushed against her jaw line, beneath her chin, against her cheek as he drew his lips close to her own. Involuntary spasms of shivers ran up and down her spinal chord, causing her to lay there straight and rigid.

She didn't have to ask what he planned on doing.

She knew it already.

But she (tried) to ask anyway, "Syaoran, what are you do --"

And he captured her lips with his. Her open mouth gave him easier access to a little (or a lot) of tongueage -- meaning, he quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth before she could snap her jaws closed. He knew he ran the risk of her biting his tongue off, but even Syaoran doubted Sakura was _that _cruel... And besides, it wouldn't be the first time. He moved his lips slowly at first as his tongue brushed against hers. She didn't return the kiss, but she didn't push him away either.

Sakura knew she was crazy.

She knew they should probably stop this little kissing game they got going on here, but...

To hell with it all.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Her legs wrapped around his waist as one of his hands came down and gripped her hip. All gentleness was thrown to the wind as they all but went at each other like a pair of hormonal teens who hasn't been laid in who knows how long (which is probably the case for these two... coughcough). They were breathless and panting as they meshed up against each other, hips grinding and all.

(Things that children _really _shouldn't be seeing...)

Sakura shifted positions so she was on top, straddling his hips and nipping his bottom lip. He pushed her off and rolled on top of her, taking the dominating position once more. He kissed the corner of her lips, shifted his head down and kissed her beneath her chin. Butterfly kisses trailed down her neck and she arched her back when he suckled a particular patch of skin above her collar bone. Slender fingers entangled themselves into chestnut brown tresses as she tugged his head back so he was looking up at her.

For a moment, heated amber eyes stared into just as heated emerald.

And then...

"Tadaima...!" Meiling's cheery voice sang out as she burst through the front door.

Sakura and Syaoran rolled away from each other as if they had touched something burning. Sakura pulled herself up on to the arm chair while Syaoran remained sitting on the ground, looking like nothing happened at all. A drunken Meiling beamed toothily at them as she skipped into the house, Takashi and Dmitri following soon after. They were leaning on each other and singing each other into a stupor. Sakura wondered how they had gotten home in one piece...

Meiling dropped down on the couch like a rock.

And was instantly asleep.

Dmitri and Takashi were giggling girlishly as they struggled to stay on their own two feet. They managed to close the front door behind them, but it was only a matter of seconds before they joined Meiling and fell asleep as well.

"..."

"..."

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged looks.

Silence stretched out for seemingly an eternity... until Sakura decided to make the first move. She slipped off the couch and paused next to Syaoran. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her outstretched hand. Sakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and waited patiently for him to take her hand.

When he did, she guided him upstairs and into her old bedroom.

- - -

**to be continued**

**- - -**

Whoo. Wonder what THEY'RE up to... -wiggles eyebrows-

Anywho... This will be the only quick update, haha. I was possessed to write something with Syaoran being jealous, and that's where the inspiration for this chapter came from. Hope you enjoyed. And if you have any suggestions or ideas for what you would like to see happening, go ahead and suggest them in a review and I will consider your suggestions!

Anywho, don't forget to leave a review. They're very much appreciated. Plus they give me fuel.


	16. somewhere a clock is ticking

So, basically, I am a smiling idiot right about now. My dear friend **Beany **drew **fanart **for _Wonderland, _of Syaoran, so if you haven't seen it, I suggest you check it out. There's a link in my profile. And I am positively ecstatic, because I absolutely **love** the drawing.

-

-

**wonderland.16  
**somewhere a clock is ticking.

-

* * *

_Every second, dripping off my fingertips  
Wage your war _

_

* * *

_

Meiling, Takashi, Kenji and Dmitri were suspicious.

Oh yes. They were _very _suspicious -- suspicious and in a horrendous amount of _agony! _(Kenji being an exception).

_Though that's what you lot get for drinking so much!_ Sakura would constantly chide -- and in a sickeningly cheerful tone, might Meiling sourly add.

Was it just them or were the cop and Japan's most infamous thief in a wonderfully good mood? At first, Meiling thought they were happy due to their friends' miserable expense. But, still, that did not explain the air of hostility that had disappeared completely from Sakura and Syaoran, or why Sakura was being nice to Syaoran, and Syaoran was being compliant and obliging to the woman in return.

"Ne, Syaoran, would you like salt on your eggs?" Sakura was asking as she busily made breakfast.

"Sure," Syaoran answered.

And he was setting the table without Sakura needing to threaten him to do so.

Meiling wasn't so much glaring at them as she was eyeing them suspiciously. Just yesterday they were being absurdly obnoxious to one another, and Syaoran was determined to go through any lengths to annoy the auburn-haired woman. Sakura was always scowling at him and acting like he _was _annoying her. They acted like a bunch of immature little children whom -- instead of admitting that they _liked _each other, chose to show it _another _way: making each others' lives _miserable._

So how come they were acting like _everything was fine and dandy and they've been good friends forever?!_

Meiling groaned and held her head between her hands.

The world... did not make sense anymore.

_Some_thing obviously had happened between Kenji abandoning Sakura and Syaoran in favor of retreating to a guest room to escape Syaoran's Glares of Death, Doom and Torture, and Meiling, Dmitri and Takashi arriving home -- drunk off their asses. Or something did happen, even when they were all there, and they just weren't sure because well, three were too drunk to notice anything out of the norm, and Kenji was a heavy sleeper.

So no one but Sakura and Syaoran knew what happened between them.

And if Meiling knew them both, she knew they weren't going to spill. Not that easily anyway.

If Meiling wasn't so antagonized by her hangover, her eyes would be more than bulging out of her eye sockets as she watched Syaoran sidle up to Sakura (after setting the table), and asking her if she needed help with the cooking. She nodded -- with a _smile _(Meiling's inner persona's jaws had unhinged themselves) -- and instructed Syaoran what to do. There was no violent chastising or bickering going on between the two adults. What surprised the Li woman was that... the two were acting _like _civilized adults (towards each other -- for once). Sure, there was teasing here and there, but it was more than obvious that it was _playful _teasing -- and dare she say? -- _flirtatious _as well.

Whatever hostility that had existed between the two since Meiling first met Kinomoto was gone.

And _some_thing happened last night (Damn it!) and she wanted to know what! The black-haired woman rubbed her temples in circular motions, urging her pounding headache to calm down as she thought over this recent development between Sakura and Syaoran. Maybe she was hallucinating everything; imagining it all due to her hangover, but then again, Meiling drank enough in her life time to know symptoms of hangovers did not include _hallucinations, _especially ones as... strange as this.

Her eyebrow twitched when she heard the unmistakable (and yet foreign) sound of Sakura _giggling _because Syaoran was _prodding her sides _with his finger (now see this usually resulted in the auburn-haired woman trying to _cut _his finger _off). _Where was the violence? The aggression? The insults? The curses? The scowls? The glares? The evil teasing? Not that Meiling mind they were getting along... it was just...well it was too _weird. _

And something about hearing Sakura _giggling _made the Li woman snap, because she abruptly stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Ok what happened?.!"

Though she instantly regretted her sudden outburst because her headache came back full force and with vengeance. She groaned and sat back down, returning to massaging her temples. Confused emerald and amber eyes blinked at her.

"Hoe?"

"What?"

Were their innocently, bewildered chorused response.

Meiling shot them a look. "Why are you two being so... _friendly _with each other?"

So she was being a bit dramatic, but, when one's dealing with a hangover and the over-friendly atmosphere between the two people who once made it their life mission to make each others' lives miserable... well, there came a point where it was all much too much to bear.

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged looks that did not go unnoticed by Syaoran's ever-perceptive cousin. She glared at them darkly and snapped, "Well?"

Syaoran's lips quirked in amusement as Sakura simply stared at her with geniune confusion. "Nothing happened..."

"Lies! You two slept with each other! That's the only explanation!"

Syaoran's smirk widened into a devilish grin; whereas Sakura's eyes widened in innocence and surprise. All the color and blood rose to her face in an unmistakable blush as the police woman all but turned into a mess of stammered words. "W-what! I d-di-did_ not _s...s... sleep!...with S-Syaoran!"

If Syaoran's grin could turn any wider... he made it possible. His eyes gleamed wickedly as he snickered at Sakura's embarrassed and flustered state. Who would have thought the Kinomoto woman could be so _shy? _He didn't even know she was capable of _stuttering! _Now this was just too cute. Syaoran stuffed his hands in his pockets casually. He was too busy being smug and amused to deny Meiling's accusation.

"Then why are you stammering?" Meiling demanded.

Sakura pursed her lips, her blush growing several shades darker. "I am not stammering!"

"Yeah, Sakura-_chan,_" Syaoran looked at her, snide, "Why _are _you stammering?"

Sakura's emerald eyes swiveled to him and she glared as she desperately struggled _not to pout _or puff her cheeks up indignantly. But that failed, Syaoran noted gleefully, because she was pouting and huffing and puffing her flustered cheeks out with creased brows. Sakura was livid! Syaoran was supposed to be on her side! But it was obvious he was using this to his advantage to tease her! That scoundrel! Sakura tapped him on the head smartly with her ladle.

"Oi!" He held his head in his hands and fiercely rubbed where she had hit him. "What was that for?!"

"Don't give Meiling any ideas because _nothing happened!_"

Syaoran pouted. "Oh _fine._"

Meiling looked irritated. She glared at the both of them. "Then what happened? Why are you two all nice with each other?"

And _why _-- for Kami's sake! -- were Sakura's nails painted a _horrendous _pink and green? And was that nail polish on _Syaoran's _nails too?!

"..."

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged looks.

The auburn-haired woman hooked a hand beneath her elbow and absentmindedly tapped her chin with the ladle in a thoughtful manner. "Well..."

**- - - **

It felt strange, Syaoran mused, being guided (with Sakura holding his hand) up to the woman's bedroom. They were being quiet -- even though their sleeping companions would not be roused even if an earthquake took place -- and moving silently up the stairs. Syaoran felt like he was holding his breath, though really he was trying not to breathe too hard as he stared at the back of Sakura's head while she walked in front of him. For some reason, Syaoran felt like a teenager who's sneaking into a girl's room to do something _naughty, _and at the same time they're trying to be sneaky and not get caught.

And yet...

Sakura pushed open the door and pulled Syaoran in after her. The door closed quietly behind them. She kept leading him until they were across the room, and Sakura had pushed Syaoran down gently so he was sitting on the ledge of her bed. He watched her as she sat down next to him before he looked around her room. Most of what used to be in there had no doubt been removed when the Kinomotos moved out and into their home in Tomoeda. There was still some old furniture (the bed for one, and abandoned drawers and dressers), and drawings were pinned up on the walls (obviously drawn by some little child with little-to-no drawing skills).

Syaoran turned his gaze back to her and lifted a quizzical eyebrow. She wasn't looking at him, merely staring blankly at the wall opposite of them. Sakura seemed to have remembered that she had company, because she blinked and looked at him with a mildly sheepish smile and asked something Syaoran wasn't prepared for: "Syaoran, did you ever have a family? Other than Meiling and the others?"

He looked at her both confused and startled, before sighing and slouching back against the wall her bed was up against. He should have known she wasn't leading him to her bedroom to continue what they were doing downstairs... Damn it.

"...What brought this up all of a sudden?" Syaoran decided to ask instead of answering.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know." She was quiet for a moment. She didn't seem to mind that Syaoran hadn't answered her (she kinda got used to him _never _giving her straight answers right away and beating around the bush). Sakura leaned back on the wall and drew her legs up, linking her arms and hands around her knees. "I just... I don't really know much about you."

Syaoran quirked an eyebrow. Well _this _was interesting... "Curious?"

"I suppose."

"Well since you want to know so much about me..." Syaoran started to list off as he ticked off from his fingers, "I like chocolate. I like long walks on the beach -- during sunset is particularly romantic -- and soccer's a rather fun sport to play. My favorite color is green, aaand..."

Sakura flicked him playfully on his cheek. "This isn't a dating show."

He smiled teasingly before bringing his hands behind his head. Silence stretched on -- again -- while all that was heard was the usual creaking of the old house. Syaoran sighed. "I don't really remember my family besides Meiling and Hiiragizawa. I know I had a family though, once upon a time."

Amber eyes narrowed.

Sakura craned her neck and tilted her head so she could look up at him, though all she got was a profile view. Shadows streaked his face, making the golden flecks in a pool of amber look darker, more foreboding.

"...Tell me though, Sakura, before I continue... why are you so curious to know?"

Sakura stared at him for a bit before reaching into the pocket of her pants and pulling out the folded newspaper clipping she had taken from her parent's old bedroom. She handed it to him without words; without an explanation. Syaoran looked at it questioningly but took it and unfolded it. What he saw in it was more than enough explanation.

"I found it a while ago in my parent's room," Sakura murmured lightly. "I didn't really pay attention to it. I only saw my mother's name. It was only when I looked at it again that..."

That she noticed other familiar names imprinted in the article.

Other familiar surnames of people/scientists who died in the explosion at Kamuri Laboratory.

Syaoran stared at two faces shown. Their names were imprinted beneath their pictures that drew Syaoran in; that gave him a strange, tugging feeling in his chest and heart; that made him feel uncomfortably tight in his rib cage. The man looked like him. He had the same touseled hair; the same eyes. The woman was regal and elegant, but otherwise, Syaoran would recognize his deceased parents anywhere, even if he couldn't remember laying eyes on them... But then again, he's already seen their faces in previous pictures.

_Li Lang - victim and scientist. _

_Li Yelan - victim and scientist. _

It wasn't the first time he's seen an article like this.

_Yamazaki Hana - victim and scientist. _

_Li Kuan-yin - victim and scientist - (Meiling's father). _

_Hiiragizawa Amaya - victim and scientist. _

_Kinomoto Nadeshiko - victim and scientist. _

...And the list goes on.

Syaoran quirked an eyebrow.

Well this was _definitely _an interesting twist-of-events. Who would have thought Sakura was more involved in this than they all thought?

The thief calmly folded up the article and handed it back to Sakura. He settled back against the wall and let out a long, suffering sigh. "...When we split from Subaro, I did some research... I wanted to know what happened to my... parents. I wanted to find out if I had any family that I could turn to. 'Li' is a famous -- not to mention common -- surname, but it wasn't hard for me to come across that article. I researched this 'explosion' some more over the past couple of years, and all I could conclude was that... it wasn't as much of an accident as everyone thinks it is.

"They were researching something... They were experimenting... trying to find out how they can make a human clone..."

He paused and frowned darkly.

"...They were trying to make the 'perfect human weapon.' I don't know much about that experiment, but all I know was that something went wrong to cause that explosion that cost all of their lives... I don't know what happened after that. I figure Subaro selected some of his ex-employee's children to experiment on."

Sakura creased her brows in bewilderment at this. Syaoran was telling her more than she bargained for. "...You were... experimented on? All of you?"

He laughed. It was horse; empty. "Yes. He wanted to continue his previous experimentation. He wanted to continue to make the 'perfect human weapon.' I think he failed though. He always seemed frustrated that it 'just wasn't the same.' I think their first experimentation was successful, but most likely destroyed _in _the Kamuri explosion, and that he lost his data on the experiment and -- with us -- was trying to re-create it. But he somewhat failed. We may be above average human standards, but we're not up to the 'perfect human weapon' standards, apparently.

"But he used us anyway. He created more like us. We were his assassins. His 'Elite.' He created his own little police force, if you will. They were the guys who attacked me all those months ago when I disappeared." He let a genuine amused grin grace his face before continuing, "When we split from Subaro, I took blueprints from him; the data he needs to re-create more human fighting machines like me and the others. He may have his little military force, but they're not as strong as us. We're as close to his 'perfect human weapon' standards than anything else.

"...I personally don't understand why he's after us other than stealing his blueprints, and him wanting revenge for betraying him. But I do not care. The more he comes after us, the closer we are to finding him; the closer we are to destroying him."

Sakura listened to everything he said silently.

After he was done talking, she concluded several things: she was lucky to have been left alone and not chosen to be experimented on like Syaoran and the others.

Syaoran and the others didn't mind being hunted down because it meant they could have their revenge as well; revenge for their parents, their family, and for Subaro ruining their chances of having a normal life.

And Sakura wanted revenge as well. For her mother. For them. For _Syaoran._

"I see." Sakura said as she took his hand and held it between hers.

She said it so simply. So matter-of-factly.

_I see. Okay. I understand. _

_And that's that. _

That's that.

Syaoran squeezed her hand and smiled gently.

"Tell me about you, Sakura," Syaoran said suddenly.

She blinked at him in confusion. "What do you want to know?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Pink."

"...That's so girly."

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "Well if you must know, I also like green."

"I like green too." And then: "What other family members do you have?"

"Just my Otou-san and my Onii-chan."

"What's your father's name? And your brother's? How old is your brother? What does your father do for a living? Have you always lived in Tokyo? What schools did you go to? Who are your friends? What's your favorite food; your favorite movie?"

Sakura stared at him incredulously. "Why do you want to know these things?"

"Because." Even in the dark, Syaoran's gaze was smoldering. The golden flecks in his eyes glinted against the darkness of the room; the luminance from the moon radiating through the window darkening his eyes, and yet making them look warm and fierce at the same time. It was strange, almost unnerving, the way Syaoran was staring at her, the way he leaned in towards her and slightly tilted his head at an angle; the way his golden-flecked amber eyes bore into her emerald ones. "I want to know everything about you," he breathed out. His breath ghosted across her lips.

There was something about the way he said it, the way he spoke, the way he was _looking _at her that brought the blood rushing to her face and made her turn her head away so she was looking at anywhere _but _him. She could feel his breath fan out on her heated cheek. It was suddenly very, very, uncomfortably and _extremely _hot in there, and Sakura found herself rambling away to answer his questions:

"My father's name is Kinomoto Fujitaka. He's an archeologist but now he just teaches history at Tokyo University. My brother's name is Touya. He's a doctor. I haven't always lived in Tokyo. I only moved there after schooling in Tomoeda. I lived in Tomoeda until I was sixteen... seventeen. My best friend is Daidouji Tomoyo. You've met her. I'm also good friend's with Takashi's girlfriend, Chiharu, and I hang out -- or used to hang out -- with some employees and other friends from school that I've kept in contact with. But for the most part, ever since I started the police business, I became rather antisocial. I only ever hung out with Tomoyo; Chiharu sometimes.

"I don't have a favorite food. I like food. I can eat a lot and not gain two pounds. I have a fast metabolism. People always said I was too skinny. I don't really have a favorite movie, either. I like watching romance movies, but I'm not a very romantic person. I'd pick an action movie over a romance movie any day. I think it has to do with living life on the edge, y'know, being a police and all..." Sakura realized she was rambling, so she pursed her lips and silenced herself. She glanced at Syaoran. He was still close. Still all up in her personal bubble.

Sakura wasn't bothered by the _fact _that he was _so close_. Oh no. The thing that bothered her the most was _when _had she started to _allow _him to get so close to her? _That _bothered her. _That _made her wonder. But seeing as how she couldn't remember when she stopped bothering to push him away, she figured it didn't matter anymore.

"When all of this is over," Syaoran suddenly asked as he rested his head back against the wall, but so he was still _very _close to her, "are you still going to throw me in prison?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

Syaoran scowled. "Oh c'mon. Does that mean you're going to throw the _others _in prison too?"

Sakura smirked. "No. I do not have proof against them. _You, _on the other hand, are 'famous'. You were an idiot to let everyone know it's _you _who's been stealing stuff."

Syaoran made a face. "That's not fair."

"Life's not fair."

"...Are you serious _serious _about throwing me in prison?"

"Yes."

"But don't you like me?!"

Sakura snorted. "When have I _ever _liked you?"

He clutched his hand over his heart and feigned a distraught cry. "Oh Sakura, your ice cold words stab me _deeply. _Right..." He thumped his fist against his chest, "...here."

Sakura eyed him with a teasing grin. "You're being a drama queen."

"Drama _King," _he corrected with an indignant sniff, "Technically."

"Same thing," she mumbled.

Whatever tension there had been when Syaoran talked about his past and Subaro completely vanished. Eventually silence had settled with Sakura laying down and Syaoran rummaging curiously around her bedroom as he looked through her drawers and fished out stuff from when she was little (_Aww, how _cute! Syaoran had crooned when he came upon a picture of two-year old Sakura in just her diappers, and a curly lock of auburn hair sticking up on her head with a red bow tied. She was wearing heart-shaped sunglasses in the picture, too. Sakura had flushed and snatched it back from him -- apparently when they moved _in _to Tomoeda, they hadn't brought _every_thing with them).

Syaoran, being the nosey-thief that he was, snooped through the packed bags Tomoyo had given Sakura when she had stopped by with Eriol. He found nothing of much interest, but when he came upon her panties, he couldn't help but lift them up around his finger teasingly. Was it his fault he enjoyed riling up the auburn-haired woman so much, if only to see her get so flushed and red in the face? Eventually he came upon some nail polish that he took out and studied curiously. Red. Pink. Green. Black. White...

"Interesting," he mused out loud. Syaoran wasn't a pro at female cosmetics and what-not, nor had he ever had the pleasure of using any. So he was quite _intrigued _about what this... _nail-polish _stuff was. How did it work? What was its function? Why were they color-coated? Females were, indeed, a complicated and _interesting _species.

Sakura peered over at what he was looking at. She snatched one from him and smiled somewhat when she realized it was nail-polish that Syaoran kept giving a confused look at. He turned his confused gaze to her. "How do you _use _that stuff?"

She quirked an eyebrow at this. Syaoran didn't know how to use nail polish? Surely the name was self-explanatory? Unless he didn't even know what it was called... Her lips curled into a malicious grin.

"Oh... here, why don't I _show _you?"

The grin that she was giving him made him wary and cautious. "Er... no... it's okay..."

"No _really._" Sakura's grin turned sweet. "Just close your eyes and hold out your hands, palms down on the ground, okay?"

"No, no..."

"No I _insist," _Sakura urged.

The _look _she was giving him -- like one of those she-_looks-_happy-and-innocent-but-if-you-don't-listen-to-her-she'll-probably-do-something-_evil _looks...-- made him put his hands down on the ground. She sat down in front of him and gestured him to close his eyes, which he did. There was some fiddling and a moment's silence before he felt something cool tough the nail of his right thumb. He started to quirk open one eye when Sakura, who happened to be looking up at that time, shot him a look and a warning: "Oi. No peeking."

Syaoran squeezed his eyes shut again.

"Ne, Sakura," Syaoran spoke up as she did who-knows-what to his nails.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, concentrating. She had her tongue sticking out from the corner of her lips.

"Have you had other boyfriends, before Kaname?"

Sakura sent him a strange look, but seeing as how he couldn't see since she ordered his eyes shut, she focused her attention back to his nails. "Yep."

"Ooh?" Obviously he hadn't been expecting that, since his eyebrows shot up to his forehead. But then again, he was just teasing. He did enjoy pushing her buttons after all. "Kinomoto Sakura had boyfriends before Kaname?"

She rolled her eyes. "_Yes, _Syaoran. There have been other guys before I met Kaname."

"Like who?"

"Well..." And while she painted his nails, she told him about the first boyfriend she ever had -- sometime when she was fourteen. It was a very awkward relationship since the boy was very shy, and they only lasted about a month before they decided they would only be friends. When she was sixteen, she was asked out by the star soccer player of their year (and seeing as how she was a cheerleader, Sakura was very popular). They lasted until high school ended. Apparently... he had been cheating on her. With a guy (Syaoran couldn't help but laugh at this. And seeing as how it's been a while since she got over the heart break, Sakura found she could laugh too. It _was _rather funny).

And then before Kaname, at the start of her first year as a police officer, she went out with a guy who was -- apparently -- taking anger management classes...

And, well, let's just say _that _didn't go so well...After she _tried _dating a conservative, intelligent man, but he was _too _conservative and _too _damn _egotistical _for Sakura's taste that she dumped him within three months. Syaoran, to say the least, was very amused by her previous relationships. He concluded Kaname was the most normal one... minus the fact that there's no possible doubt Kaname works for Subaro, and is therefore a traitor and had set Sakura up.

So... okay maybe he was the _least _normal one out of her list of boyfriends, but then again, that guy who took anger management classes could give Kaname a run for his money...

"Okay you can open your eyes," Sakura chirped cheerfully.

Syaoran cracked open his eyes one at a time and blinked, only to find Sakura beaming innocently at him. He eyed her warily before looking down at his hands... only to find his nails painted _black. _Now, any _normal _guy would act in a fit of sheer horror and protest against this scandalous act. But Syaoran looked at his nails and simply raised an eyebrow. "...?"

"Do you like?" Sakura asked, fighting back a grin. She was amused by his confused reaction.

"It looks... nice."

"Just blow on it so it'll dry faster," she instructed as she screwed the black nail polish closed.

He did as he was suggested to do. "Hey, hey, can I do your nails too?"

Sakura stared at him for some moments but figured that, since his past wasn't a very _normal _past, so _he _wasn't very _normal... _that she would humor him and oblige. "Alright. You can paint them whatever color you want."

"Great! Now close your eyes."

She did as he said and held her hands palm-down on the carpet floor. It wasn't long before she felt the first brush of cool liquid on her right thumb as Syaoran diligently applied the coating. The last time Sakura had her nails painted was in her earlier years of high school when her, Tomoyo and some of their other girl friends had all gone to Tomoyo's house for a slumber party. They did the usual 'girl stuff' -- watch movies over popcorn, talk about their latest crushes, paint each others' nails, have a pillow fight... or so Syaoran learned. Who would have thought girls did these things? Did they really have fun throwing pillows at each other? Then again, it was probably like having a snow ball fight, minus the fact that balls of _cold_ white stuff isn't being thrown at you.

When he was done, Sakura opened her eyes and had to use whatever self-control she could muster in order _not _to laugh. Syaoran had painted her nails in a pattern of pink and green, and some of the polish had gotten on to her skin. It was messy, but still pretty good for Syaoran's first time. She gnawed on her bottom lip. The expectant look Syaoran was sending her made her want to laugh even more. It was obvious that he had tried his hardest.

"It looks... good," Sakura finally said, a smile fighting at her lips.

He stared at her before scowling. "If you don't like it, just say so."

"No, no, I like it!" A small giggle broke through her self control, but she stomped down the rest of her fits of laughter that threatened to burst forth. "It's just... I wasn't expecting you to paint them pink _and _green."

"Pink and green are your favorite colors, no?" Syaoran tilted his head in confusion.

She smiled in spite of herself, unable to keep teasing him when he looked at her like _that. _If Sakura learned anything about Syaoran, it was that he had a very deprived life; his upbringing wasn't normal; he didn't _have _a normal life, and who knows if he ever would? But Sakura figured his naivety and innocent curiosity made him endearing, and that was why, when he looked at her with such genuine confusion, Sakura smiled. "Yes. Thank you, Syaoran."

He looked at her weirdly, wondering why she was giving him that smile and using that tone, but he shrugged it off. _Women, _his mind deduced, _are weird._

Sakura blew at her nails until she was satisfied that they were dry. She stood up and stretched out her arms and legs. They had been sitting on the ground. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

"Yeah." Syaoran looked around. Sakura was already climbing into her bed. "...Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"You _can _sleep on the floor, if you want," she said, making herself comfortable, but leaving enough space if, say, a certain someone wanted to join her.

Syaoran joined her once he got the picture. He shifted around a bit until he was comfortably laying on his back and grinning at the ceiling. Sakura's back was to him, as she was rolled on to her side so she was facing the wall. Syaoran titled his head to the side so he could see her.

"...Night, Sakura."

He received a mumbled "G'night" in response.

They fell asleep soon enough, and when they woke up in the morning, clinging to each other, they came to a mutual agreement that it never happened (the clinging), and that if it was ever brought up, they would deny it.

- - -

"..."

Meiling stared at Syaoran and Sakura. The two had been so_ thoughtfully_ lost in their thoughts for quite some time now.

She frowned, irritated.

But the woman figured she would never get the truth out of the two so she settled for smacking either of them upside their heads, knocking them out of whatever daydream they had been ensnared in. She was met with protests of "Hey!" from the two. But Meiling didn't care. Serves them right for being all secretive and what-not.

Takashi, Kenji and Dmitri eventually stumbled into the kitchen, groaning about headaches, etcetera, and Sakura and Syaoran returned back to cooking.

Meiling sighed. _One day... _one day she'll find out!

* * *

_Another soldier, says he's not afraid to die  
Well I am scared _

_

* * *

_

"Aa, Chiharu, don't worry about me!" Takashi was saying into the phone. He adjusted his tie, but was having difficulty, so Meiling came over and helped him. He grinned his usual impish grin as Chiharu ranted about one thing or another. Meiling smirked. She could hear the woman's tirade without needing the phone in her own ear. "_Really, _Chiharu-chan -- Yeah. Don't worry. I'll be good, I promise. Uh huh. Yeah..."

When Meiling was done, Takashi walked over to the mirror to fix his hair. He squinted at himself and smiled at something Chiharu said.

"Hey, hey, Chiharu--?" There was a pause as Takashi grinned. "Marry me, will you?"

Meiling glanced at him with a raised eyebrow and shook her head. She could hear Chiharu quite clearly this time:

"_Yamazaki Takashi! This is not a joke! Do not play around with me!"_

The man chuckled. "I'm serious, Chiharu! I'm down on my knees right now --" And he was, albeit to put on his shoes. "Say you'll marry me."

A pause, and then a sigh. _"Of course... only _you _would propose to a woman over the phone..."_

"I'll propose to you again when I see you after this, just so long as you say 'yes' so I don't make a complete fool of myself."

_"You are already a fool,"_ Chiharu huffed. She let out a suffering sigh. _"But I suppose I'll say yes. Just make sure you do this properly next time, or else the wedding is off!"_

"Hai, hai, Chiharu-chan," Takashi sang out, a wide grin plastered on his face.

_"...Be careful, you moron." _

"I will. I love you."

_"I love you too, baka,"_ was her soft response before she hung up on him.

Takashi chuckled and flipped his cell phone closed. He tucked it into his pocket and stood up once his shoes were tied. Takashi turned to Meiling, who had been standing there staring at him with an inquisitive eyebrow raised. Takashi gave her the thumbs-up. "Chiharu and I are getting hitched."

She smirked. "So I've heard."

And his grin broke out even wider as he headed out of the room and down the stairs to where the others were. "Guess what, guys!"

No one paid attention to him.

Takashi, unphased, continued on: "Chiharu and I are going to get married!"

This time they stared at him, startled. Sakura was the first to break the silence. She got up and gave him a hug. "Finally!"

There were laughs and 'congratulations' exchanged among them before Meiling came downstairs. She noted with a satisfied sweep-over of her eyes that everyone was ready and dressed in their respective roles. Abe Kisho, along with Tsang Mei-yu and Ying Fa were to make an appearance at Tokyo Suite, for the formal dinner Subaro was putting on. They weren't going to be doing anything too difficult: just act out their roles, get Subaro to make a contract with Takashi, and make sure they keep in contact and are able to meet up again. They just needed to make sure they kept track of Subaro, so whatever they did was necessary, and it was therefore important they did so flawlessly.

"Are you guys ready?" The Li woman asked, a hand resting on her jutted hip.

They all looked at her and nodded.

If all went according to plan, Takashi would have a contract with Subaro, sealing the prospect of future encounters, and they'd be out of there by the end of the night. Sakura, Meiling and Takashi left first, taking the car Eriol had given them. Dmitri, Kenji and Syaoran followed soon after in a rented car. They parked across the street from the hotel Subaro was staying at, and from there they could see Takashi, Sakura and Meiling climb out as the vallet took the keys from Takashi to park the car in the parking garage. The three disappeared into Tokyo Suites.

Syaoran waited a few minutes before he drove his car else where, parking it near an alley way that had a back entrance into the hotel. They climbed out of their car, already dressed in their own respective roles: Syaoran a security guard, Kenji a waiter, and Dmitri posing as a guest at the hotel. They exchanged looks and Dmitri parted from them, heading around the hotel and entering from the front. Syaoran and Kenji broke through the back door; said door opening up into the kitchen. Luckily for them it was in the far back, so no one saw. They pushed their way through a door that led into where all the chaos of the kitchen was happening. It was far too crowded and hectic in there for anyone to notice them slip in.

Kenji and Syaoran parted ways from there -- Kenji easily mingling in with the crowd of waiters and cooks, and Syaoran slipping out through the door and into a corridor. He adjusted his jacket and tugged his hat a bit more down to cast a deeper shadow over his eyes before he headed down the hall and out into the lobby. The lobby was empty, save for the clerk at the front desk, someone checking in and a few people heading in and out of the hotel.

Syaoran glanced at his wristwatch to see it was a quarter past seven. The dinner had already started. He popped his collar so the tiny chip attached to it was closer to his lips. "Well, Kenji?" he murmured into it as he slipped into an empty hall where the elevators were located.

"They're in the parlor," was the answer he received through his earpiece.

Right. Parlor. Now if he could just _find _the parlor...

Syaoran moved out of the hall and back into the lobby. He looked around until he spotted a rather inconspicuous entryway where pots were posted on either side of the entrance. The leaves growing out of it extended out and seemed to block most of the entrance, that and it appeared rather dim inside, causing it to go by unnoticed unless you scanned the area carefully. Syaoran walked over and through the arch. To his right was another hall that led to the restrooms, and Syaoran stepped into there before peeking out. He figured he had found this 'parlor,' for he recognized Takashi, Meiling and Sakura sitting with Subaro and several other men at a large table.

The parlor was empty and reserved for the party, and the lights inside of the parlor were dimmed and had a reddish tinge to it, probably due to the red leather chairs and the red carpet (not to mention the red-painted walls). From where he stood hidden, Syaoran could hear their conversation, and he could make out Subaro clear as day. His eyes narrowed at the man.

"Akimoto Masao was involved in that scandal?" 'Abe Kisho' was asking, feigning surprise.

"Surely you've heard of it?" one of Subaro's acquaintances, Fujimaki Jin asked.

Takashi shook his head. "I heard that there was a break in at _Hasekura, _but I wasn't aware it was operative intel that Akimoto was the one who ordered the infiltration of the building." _Hasekura, _a government building located in Osaka, Japan. Apparently a Prime Minister Candidate had paid several Intelligence Operatives to break into the building in order to steal and dig up any dirt/information Akimoto could use against his opposing candidate, Nishimoto Kaedon (AN: Please note, this is all made up. Seeing as how this is fanfiction, I'm allowed to make stuff up).

"_Na ja_," another of Subaro's acquaintances, Wolfgang Krieger, shrugged. He drank his martini with an air of grace before setting the glass lightly down on the table. "Akimoto is a fool anyway."

"He thinks he can two-time us," Jin snorted.

Subaro smiled calmly. "Hence why his scandalous little act was made public."

There was an exchange of looks.

Subaro laughed. "You think I would let him get away with it?"

"What... exactly is he not getting away with?" Takashi asked carefully.

"Aa," Subaro smiled knowingly. "Akimoto and I, we had a previous... _understanding. '_You scratch my back, I scratch yours' kind of thing," he explained, quoting Takashi from the last time they met. Takashi nodded in understanding. "He threatened to turn me in because I refused to oblige to a request of his, and he would have, had he not been caught in the _Hasekura _scandal." Subaro leaned back in his seat, an elbow propped up on the arm of his chair with his cheek resting on his knuckles. He smirked. "Akimoto will learn never to double cross me."

Takashi, in all his years dealing with Subaro, knew what the man meant -- as did Meiling and Syaoran, and Sakura had a clue: extermination. Big guys like Subaro always got rid of any... annoying hindrances in his path. All he had to do was snap his fingers, give the word, and Akimoto was good as dealt with. And Sakura? Sakura was a cop, and she couldn't do anything about _that. _She couldn't do anything to possibly _stop _the soon-to-be murder of Akimoto Masao -- because she was a fugitive, and she couldn't _do _anything to Subaro. Not yet.

But eventually they would have him in prison; dead if necessary.

Two waiters came -- one of them Kenji -- and they set the food on the table. Kenji went around to refill their drinks before they disappeared with the trays. Syaoran and Kenji exchanged looks when Kenji walked by. Syaoran followed him with his gaze before glancing out of the parlor and out into the lobby to see someone sitting on a velvet couch reading a newspaper. Syaoran knew it was Dmitri when he peered over it and winked at Syaoran from over his sunglasses (_why _Dmitri wanted to wear glasses during _winter _and _inside _no less, Syaoran had no idea).

The men at the table, Syaoran and the others eventually learned, were all Subaro's business partners, starting from Fujimaki Jin and Wolfgang Krieger -- Wolfgang a CEO of a German company, and Jin a drug lord like Subaro himself, albeit in most of southern Japan -- to Seung Kwan, a Korean diplomat, and Xiang Hsin, a General of the Chinese Army, and Devyn Clairborne, an American CEO.

"You see, Abe-san," Subaro was saying as he ate from his plate. Takashi looked at him as he spoke, "I've dealt with many guys like Akimoto; some different, but still two-timing, and all imbeciles. I've had guys like Akimoto working for me, and they tried threatening me, saying if I don't go along with them, they'll leave _me. _I've had other guys pretending to be people they're not," He snapped his crab leg in half. Takashi turned his gaze to his food and Meiling and Sakura calmly ate their own, "and I've found them all out. I've destroyed lives of those who tried to destroy mine. It's only natural I take out any obstacle in my way, no? And I'm not that bad of a guy, not really. It's just guys like Akimoto, and guys who think they can fool me, that bring out my bad side, you see?"

Takashi nodded.

The other men shared a laugh.

"But you, Abe-san," Subaro continued on calmly. 'Abe Kisho' was forced to look up as Subaro addressed him, "You seem like an honest man. There's something about your eyes, I suppose. There's something _different _about them."

Takashi grinned. "I should take that as a compliment then."

Subaro waved it off with the crab leg he was eating out of. "Enlighten me, Abe-san. How did you hear about me?"

"Hmm..." He smiled calmly. "You are quite an infamous name, Subaro, in the black market. And I was suggested to you, by an acquaintance of yours. I'm sure you've heard of him... Shimada Yasuo?"

"Aa yes," Subaro nodded, recognition dawning on his face. He set his crab leg down and linked his fingers together, elbows on the table and chin resting on his hands. "He was thrown in jail two years ago, was he not?"

"Indeed," Takashi mused as he took a sip of his sake. "I hear it was a drug bust."

"Apparently there was an undercover cop that busted him," Jin said with a drawl. "Serves him right, if you ask me, for being so careless. You shouldn't just trust _anyone... _especially not these days." And with that said, he sent Takashi a pointed look. "No offense, Abe-san."

Takashi smiled politely. "None taken, Fujimaki-san."

"There's always that saying: _Keep your friends close; your enemies closer._" Subaro smiled, as if sharing some inside joke with only himself. He looked knowingly at everyone at the table. "We may work together, but trust can only go so far in the world we live in. For all I know, the two ladies at this table could be here to assassinate me." He laughed, and the others laughed with him.

Meiling and Sakura smiled and giggled, but it was forced.

"But that is why, instead of merely signaling Abe-san out and pointing the finger at him," the Russian man continued, "that is why I keep him close; that is why I go ahead and make a contract with him, to see how things go."

Takashi looked at him in surprise. "So you will make a contract with me?"

"Yes. Do you have the papers with you?"

He nodded and signaled to Meiling and Sakura. Sakura pulled out a briefcase she had been carrying for Takashi and opened it up, pulling out the top packet of papers and handing it to Takashi. She passed him a pen as well. He looked through the papers to make sure all the information was there before passing it along to Subaro. The man reviewed the terms while eating. While he was busy with that, the other men indulged in conversation about politics, and Sakura and Meiling busied themselves with eating their food and leaving their plate empty.

Syaoran, meanwhile, watched everything with a frown. There was something wrong with the picture, something very, very wrong. But even so, Syaoran had high dobuts anything seriously bad would happen in the parlor. They were at a hotel, after all, where security cameras were set up. Even if they were alone in the parlor, the hotel was still a public setting; far from being private, and therefore making it less likely anything could go wrong. But everything that Subaro was saying -- his questions, his wording, _everything -- _it all just sounded suspicious; too suspicious for Syaoran's taste.

But Subaro was reading the terms of agreement, and already signing the papers, so it wouldn't be long before the dinner ended and they were to leave.

- - -

"Anzai Ichiro..."

Devante and Naoko peered over Kuma's shoulder as he drummed his fingers over the keyboard of his laptop. He was looking at an old newspaper article that had been posted on the internet years ago.

"Apparently he was one of the scientists involved in the Kumari explosion," Kuma mumbled. He inhaled his cigarette and exhaled.

Rika paused to turn around. She was wiping a glass cup with her rag.

"But?" Naoko urged him to continue.

"But apparently, his body wasn't found when they did a thorough search of the complex after the explosion," Kuma said with a snort. "Interesting. So he's alive, obviously. Perhaps still in contact with Subaro?"

Naoko shrugged. "Who knows. Either way, we need to track him down."

Kuma nodded in agreement and scribbled the name down on a small notepad. He tucked the pencil behind his ear. "Syaoran and them have a meeting with Subaro tonight, don't they?"

"Yeah," Rika spoke up, her voice soft (as usual). She turned her gaze to the clock. "They're probably still having dinner. Maybe they already got Subaro to sign the contract?" She sighed and placed the glass cup beneath the counter, where several other glasses were stacked. "I hope they're fine."

"They're fine," Devante assured nonchalantly. He waved a dismissive hand. "'Zaki may tell stupid lies, but at least he keeps a straight face when saying them. He's a good liar, and a good actor."

Rika giggled.

Kuma took another swig of his cigarette, this time exhaling it out slowly so he could watch the tendrils of gray smoke twist and swirl in the air in smooth, graceful swerves before disappearing in thin air. He leaned back in his chair before drawing out a sigh. "...I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry."

"I'll go with you to get something to eat," Naoko offered, snapping her book shut that she had just opened to read. Her stomach growling was out-weighing her urge to read. Kuma nodded and the two stood up, grabbing their coats and waving Rika and Devante off as they headed into the city, probably to get some take-out. The bartender returned to wiping down the counters and tables, and after she was done with that, Devante helped stack the chairs on to the tables.

"Anything else you need help with?" Devante asked as he linked his thumbs into the loops of his pants. Rika shook her head and smiled gratefully at him. "Well if you need me, I'll be playing on Kuma's laptop..." And with that, he hopped on to said laptop to play who knows what. War Craft? Rika thinks. She's not sure, but she's somewhat sure she's heard it mentioned between Kuma and Devante before. She never did understand boys and their computer games...

Rika hummed to herself as she went about sweeping. Devante was too far gone into his game that, when there was a knock on the door, he didn't notice. Rika lifted her head up and stared at the door in confusion. Who would knock on a bar door? And not to mention she had put up the Closed sign... She figured it was Kuma and Naoko, and they were probably carrying too much stuff to open the door themselves. Rika leaned the broom against the bar counter, dusting her hands off on her apron before heading across the room and opening the door.

It wasn't Kuma and Naoko who greeted her.

Rika tilted her head in confusion at the person, her eyes widening. "Kinomoto-san--?"

---

Sakura sneezed, and a chorus of "Bless you"s came from the men gathered at the table. Subaro and 'Abe Kisho' had just signed the contract, sealing the deal and therefore making 'Abe Kisho' a newly acquired partner for Subaro. The men stood up as they shook hands, the same two waiters coming in to take away their food. Kenji lagged while the other hurried off back into the kitchen with some of the plates. Syaoran stood up straight as he got ready to slip back into the parlor before the men noticed him, or into the bathroom, whichever was faster and more convenient.

Meiling, meanwhile, struggled to bite back a yawn that threatened to come forth. The other men were departing, and while Takashi shook their hands, the two women bowed respectively.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you," Takashi said when he and the two ladies were alone with Subaro. The older man merely smiled and shook his hand.

"And same with you, Abe-san," Subaro said. "I look forward to being partners with you."

"Likewise."

"But I'll have you know," the man continued with a small smirk, "that I do not really trust you."

"I am not offended, if that's what you're worried about," Takashi assured. "I see no reason for you to trust me."

"Of course not," he murmured, a thoughtful glaze in his eyes.

"I should be going then," Takashi said with a bow. Meiling and Sakura mimicked his actions, and with the women going on ahead, Takashi trailed after them.

Syaoran watched them heading his way, his whole body tense as he stared at Subaro. The look in that man's eye... he was thinking something. There was something going on in that mind of his. But what? What --? Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he watched a smirk curl at the older man's lips, as a _glint _appeared in those dark eyes. Subaro turned his head to the side in order to gaze out the window, a thoughtful expression plastered on his face. The lights of Tokyo city twinkled back at him.

As if remembering something, Subaro turned his head back to the departing figures.

"Oh, and Takashi...?"

"Yeah?" Takashi turned around.

But he realized his mistake, and his eyes widened.

Subaro's grin was practically feral as he pulled out his gun, a silencer attached to it. Sakura and Meiling seemed just as stunned as Takashi, although they reacted too slowly. Syaoran was the one who acted instantly, an _Oh shit, _crossing his mind. He broke into a run, his mind working fast, and yet not fast enough. All he could see as he ran was them standing there stunned, and Subaro pulling the trigger.

There was a silent _bam._

And then blood.

So much blood...

* * *

_In slow motion, the blast is beautiful  
Doors slam shut  
A clock is ticking, but it's hidden far away  
Safe and sound_

**Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking - **Snow Patrol

* * *

Pardon me as I crawl into bed now and go to sleep. I apologize for any misspellings or grammatical errors I may have made and have not edited. 'tis late, and I need my beauty rest. 

And don't kill me for the cliffie, eh?

-hearts-


	17. so goodbye, goodbye my darling

**Warning: Character ****death**** and ****smut****. YES YOU HEARD ME: SMUT! **-dies- But you will not find the smut _here. _**The link to ze smut is as follows:  
www(dot)freewebs(dot)com / efteeness / wonderlandch17uncut(dot)htm**

* * *

When someone dies, you don't really know what to do.

You're lost.

Confused.

Uncertain.

Hurt.

Agonized.

Heartbroken more than once.

And your heart's in pieces, and they're shattered into millions of tiny fragments that would make it impossible for your heart to ever be fixed.

Tears just doesn't cut it.

It doesn't make the aching end. The aching will never go away. Never ever ever... And that empty spot where your heart once was will be a constant reminder of _how much pain you're in..._

And you want them to come back.

_Please _won't due.

Asking won't help.

_Come back, _you say, and maybe they hear you, but they _can't _come back.

They can't come back.

And they're never coming home.

Never ever ever...

wonderland**.17  
**so goodbye, goodbye my darling  
_you must live for me too._

Snow fluttered from the gray sky.

The world was white; so very white.

So white. So cold.

So silent... save for that one voice murmuring heartfelt prayers into the Heavens, and the heartbroken sobs of the grieving.

The group huddled beneath the leafless, snow covered tree mourned for their loss; their friend; their husband... He was all of these. And he was in the coffin. His eyes were closed. He wasn't breathing. He wasn't moving. He wasn't ever going to wake up. He wasn't ever going to open his eyes, sit up, and smile that smile of this they had all grown so used to seeing on his face. His heart stopped beating. He was cold.

So cold.

And all they would have of him are pictures, memories, memories of his smiles, his belongings... but they wouldn't have him. And no one would ever replace him. And so there's a part in all of their hearts that hurts and bleeds and cries for him.

_Come back, _they pray.

_No, I can't, _he wishes to say.

_I love you all, _he wants them to know.

His friends wonder why. Why he has to die so young. They should never have to see his blood on their hands. Never ever ever...

His wife wonders why. Why did he have to die when they had a future together? He's never coming home to her anymore. Never ever ever.

They all grieve in their own way. They all hurt. And it only hurts more to see the wife look so broken over a husband who she will never get to see anymore. And she asks whywhywhy, why God why? Her sobs and cries brings shudders through everyone's bodies, and they can't help but cry _for _her because... because they can hear her heart break.

And hearing a heart break is the saddest thing they've ever heard.

Yamazaki Chiharu sobbed into her hands. She had long since dropped her umbrella and collapsed on to her knees. Everything in her was hurting and screaming out, begging for her lost love to come back to her. She wrapped her arms around herself and clung tightly, her nails digging through the material of her coat and prickling her flesh. Her sobs racked her body, making her tremble and shake. Her tears spilled and dripped to the white-covered ground, dissolving.

Sakura moved down next to her and embraced her, crying with her friend and whispering soothing words into her ear. Chiharu threw her arms around her and clung tightly, crying her whole heart out. Sakura let her. It was the only thing she could do. It was the only thing anyone could ever do for her. They knew the only way she would be fine would be with time.

"I love him. I love him _so _much," Chiharu managed through her tears.

Sakura closed her eyes with a pained expression. "I know, Chiharu, I know."

_I love you too, Chiharu, _he murmurs.

_It's okay. I'll watch you._

_You just have to keep living._

_You just have to keep living for the both of us, okay?_

_I love you, babe. I love you so, _**so**_ much._

_Smile for me. You have to keep smiling for me._

In loving memory of:  
Yamazaki Takashi  
June 1, 1986 - December 17, 2010  
A loving friend, and husband.  
_Keep smiling down on us_

The burial for Takashi happened on December 24th.

They were visiting his grave sight that following day, December 25th.

Merry Christmas," Meiling sighed as she set a bouquet of flowers by the gravestone. The others followed her example. A red rose was already resting on top of the stone; a sign there was another visitor before them. _Chiharu, _they all thought sadly. They remembered how she refused to leave yesterday. It only made them wonder how long she sat by Takashi's grave all day today before they arrived.

It was hard to think about Takashi, or visit his grave, without getting teary-eyed and feeling like there was something -- someone -- missing. But that feeling would always be there: missing someone; knowing there should be someone else with them; that they shouldn't be in a cemetery in the first place. They knew what they were doing was dangerous, but the prospect of actually _losing _someone had never once crossed their minds. It was like... someone had punched them in their gut, and there was no way for them to regain their breathing. That's how they felt when Takashi was shot; when Takashi died.

They weren't invincible. They were still human, still mortal, still capable of bleeding red.

Anyone of them could be lost, like Takashi.

Death became more real to them the day they lost their friend. It was the fact that they could, no doubt, lose more than one person, that made them determined to get to Subaro. And fast.

It was that same determination that made them want to save the others: Rika, Naoko, Kuma and Devante.

_I suggest none of you move._

They could clearly imagine Subaro standing a few feet away, gun at the ready as smoke trailed from the barrel. Three shots. He had fired three shots at Takashi, and he was laying there: bleeding and dying on the carpet.

And Subaro was just standing there, smirking, looking so fucking calm…

And Syaoran had snarled and prepared to launch himself at Subaro anyway.

_I suggest you stay still, Xiaolang, if you want your other friends to live._

That made them freeze.

They were uncertain though, because Rika, Devante, Jamie, Kuma and Naoko were in Nagasaki, _not _Tomoeda. For all they knew, he could be bluffing.

_Have I ever lied to you guys? _He had asked, grinning viciously. _I am nothing but honest. But if you do not believe me, I'll have you know they _were _in Nagasaki. That bar that Rika owns: Red Light, was it? See, here is the thing, Xiaolang. I have them. You understand, don't you? If you want to see them again, you will give me what I want. You know what I want._

There was a moment of tense silence that seemed to draw out forever before Meiling finally broke it by rushing to Takashi's side. The others followed.

He had _bribed _them in the worst way possible. Sakura, being a cop and being used to situations like these, pointed out it was common for criminals like Subaro to resort to ransoming. Syaoran, knowing and being used to _Subaro, _pointed out that was _too _'fucking common and too fucking cliché.' It wasn't something Subaro would do. But then again, they saw for their own eyes that he _did _do that indeed.

There was something very suspicious and unnerving about the whole thing, but what were they to do? They knew Subaro was true to his word: he did have the others (they tried calling them, to which they've received no answer).

_Uwajima, _Subaro had said, _you will find me and your friends in Uwajima. I trust you will know where in Uwajima exactly, hm, Xiaolang?_

And he smiled that taunting smile of his and left.

He left as simply as he came.

Just thinking about how calm Subaro had been through the whole event made Syaoran tremble in anger. He clenched and unclenched his fists, fighting down the sudden urge to punch a hole through something, or someone, particularly Subaro's face. He knew _exactly _where in Uwajima Subaro meant for them to go: Uwajima Research Center, the place Syaoran and the others spent a good part of their lives being _experimented _on.

It was all too easy.

But they had no choice, especially if they wanted to save the others.

They were walking into a death trap. It was no secret that Subaro wanted to annihilate them, especially since they were witnesses and victims of his experiments and could more than easily rat him out to the police. But then again, who would believe a thief and a band of ex-assassins?

But they had Sakura on their side now. Although, admittedly, framed and on the run, she would still shine some light on Subaro as soon as her name was cleared. It was all a matter of surviving whatever Subaro was planning; getting the others and leaving there alive. And in order to do that, they had to be focused. They couldn't let Takashi's death affect them in any way, or else it could be the deaths of them all.

Which was why they were gathered at his grave, saying goodbye.

They weren't saying goodbye for the last time. Just for now they would say goodbye.

Just for now.

_So goodbye, for now, Yamazaki, _Syaoran said, being the last one standing there, staring at his gravestone. The others went on ahead to the car and Sakura paused when seeing Syaoran had lingered back. She turned around and watched him, watched as the chilly breeze made his coat billow with the wind, and his chestnut hair get caught in the current. He turned around then and emerald met amber.

Silence passed between the two before Sakura smiled gently and held out an awaiting hand. Syaoran stared at it for a moment and then crossed the distance between them, taking her hand in his bigger one. She gave it a squeeze and together they walked to where the others waited.

--

Ever since Takashi's death and the abduction of their friends, Sakura couldn't help but notice that Syaoran was… mulling. She understood _why _he was doing that, that anyone who lost a friend would sulk around for days. She was guilty of doing the same thing, and so were the others. But at least she and the others tried to perk up because sulking wasn't going to do any good for them. Takashi was gone and never coming back. They had to accept that.

Syaoran, unlike the others, wasn't a very accepting person.

It was unnerving watching him sulk around in his misery and depression and _guilt. _Sakura knew he felt _guilty – _blamed himself for Takashi's death. She shook her head. It was a good week and a half since Takashi's death. They were still making plans to save the others, but it was becoming increasingly hard to get through another day with a depressed Syaoran, especially since he got snappy with anyone and everyone. He was impatient. Irritable. Aloof. He kept to himself a lot.

Sakura had to admit: she missed the annoying, lively Syaoran. At least he smiled. She missed his smiles, his jokes, his teasing.

Sakura knew Takashi was Syaoran's best friend. If Sakura lost Tomoyo, she knew she'd be just as lost as Syaoran.

And then something in her head clicked: Syaoran was _lost, _lost in his guilt. She smiled sadly to herself as she watched him standing by the window, obscured by shadows, watching through the darkness as snow fell endlessly from the nighttime sky. She sighed into her coffee before taking a sip of it. Sakura was a cop. She saved people put in dangerous situations. She wasn't a psychologist who helped people through whatever mental distress they were going through and offered advice. She was the furthest thing from that. Sakura saved people using _guns. _

But it wasn't like she was going to try and _save _Syaoran. He really didn't need _saving. _He wasn't that far gone in his self-pity and self-loathing that he needed to be saved. He just needed... help. Someone needed to open his eyes and make him see it wasn't his fault. Sakura was at a loss though. She didn't know how to help people either. She let out a low, suffering groan and stared into her coffee mug. _How _was she to go about making someone feel better when she didn't know _how _to?

She could feel a headache coming on from the impending amount of embarrassment and humiliation she knew she was going to receive just from trying to make Syaoran feel better. But, well, she supposed suffering would be better than having a depressed, guilty Syaoran. Sakura nodded resolutely at that.

The emerald-eyed woman thought back to her childhood, trying to think of all the things her brother and father would do to make her feel better when she was down in the dumps. A mental image of a younger Touya looking down at a much younger her crossed her mind.

_Oi. Kaijuu. Stop crying. With all those tears and snot, it makes you look even scarier._

Sakura crinkled her nose. No. That wouldn't help Syaoran. He wasn't crying anyway.

And her older brother had always been horrible at making her feel better.

She thought of her father and how he would pick her up in his lap and read to her, or sing, whichever he felt would make her feel better. But Syaoran was too big for her to put in her lap, and she doubt he'd appreciate being sung to and/or read to.

There were other times her father would make her a strawberry shortcake. _That _always cheered her up.

And so, determined to make Syaoran the best strawberry shortcake _ever _(okay, maybe not as good as her father's, but close to it), she got up from the kitchen table and marched around, banging through the cabinets, the refrigerator, pots and pans as she prepared said strawberry shortcake. Syaoran was so lost in is thoughts that he didn't hear any of the noises the woman was making. Meiling, Kenji and Dmitri had gone to Nagasaki in order to investigate Red Lights and see if Rika and the others had left/found anything before they were abducted. Syaoran wanted to go with them, but everyone told him _no._

He frowned as he remembered that. What the hell was wrong with everyone? They were treating him as if he couldn't do anything! They were acting like... like... he would break at any moment!

Syaoran mentally snorted at the thought. They were all acting like a bunch of idiots.

It wasn't like he was _sulking _or anything.

Nor was he blaming himself for Takashi's death.

He just... happened to feel as if, if he had moved faster, acted quicker, then he could have stopped Subaro and prevented Takashi's death.

And it wasn't a feeling. It was a fact. He knew he could have stopped it somehow...

Somehow...

And if he had just been _faster... _Takashi would still be with them. He would be grinning and telling his ridiculous lies. Syaoran would go on believing half, if not most, of those lies, and Sakura would call him gullible and poke fun at him. Takashi would still be alive. _That _fact he couldn't get out of his head, no matter how hard he tried.

The thief slash ex-assassin closed his eyes and furrowed his brows in a pained expression. He held his hand to his forehead and rubbed his temples in a circular motion. Whenever it came to the others, if anything bad happened to them, Syaoran would always blame himself. That came naturally. Even in the past, on assassination missions, or whatever else Subaro would have them do, Syaoran would put themselves ahead of him. He always felt responsible for them. It probably had to do with the fact that they were the only family he had, the closest things to brothers and sisters he was ever exposed to. He knew the others felt the same.

Syaoran was the oldest out of all of them. Call it an older-brother complex, and an over-protective complex.

So he, naturally, blamed himself. But it wasn't about blaming himself because he _knew _it was his fault. It was all on him.

_I'm sorry, Yamazaki..._

Syaoran had apologized to Chiharu. After the burial, when they were leaving, Syaoran had lingered and told her he was sorry.

She smiled at him through her tears and shook her head.

_No, _she said. _It's not your fault. It's no one's fault._

Didn't she see? It was his fault. He was the guilty one. He was the cause of Takashi's death. And even though she said it was okay, it really wasn't. It didn't make Syaoran feel any better. It didn't take away that nasty, nauseous feeling eating away at his insides. Syaoran clenched his fist and slammed it into the wall by the window, taking some satisfaction in seeing a dent where his fist had been.

"Now, now, Syaoran. It isn't polite to go punching holes in other people's homes."

He turned guiltily to Sakura who had walked in from the kitchen with a plate of... what looked like strawberry shortcake. He looked at it inquisitively. She approached him and shoved it so it was right in front of his eyes.

"Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and eat this."

Syaoran scowled. "I am _not _feeling sorry for my--"

"Yeah, yeah." She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, jerking him away from the window ("Hey!" he cried in protest) and dragged him to the couch before forcing him to sit down. "And that's why you've been sulking around for the past few days, blaming yourself for Takashi dying."

His expression darkened. "But it _is _--"

"Is what? Your fault?" She snapped at him irritably. "It was not your fault. It's _no one's _fault, Syaoran. _No one's. _If you're at fault, then me, Meiling, Kenji and Dmitri are at fault as much as you are!"

"You guys didn't see it coming! **I **did! **I **should have been faster!"

Syaoran was standing up now, and the two were glaring heatedly at each other. Sakura stepped closer to him and prodded his chest roughly.

"You are being a fool, Syaoran! An unrealistic FOOL! He shot Takasi with a goddamn bullet! I know you're fast, but you're not fast enough to outrun a goddamn bullet, Syaoran! Stop being an idiot and pitying yourself! You couldn't have done anything more! You tried to save him, I know you did! We know that! Takashi knows that! You couldn't have done anything else!"

"Yes I could have!" he snapped back, face flushed from anger. "Takashi could still be alive--"

She wasn't going to let him continue. He was being ridiculous. Absurd. "And he's not, okay? And you know what? It isn't your fault. Stop feeling guilty. Takashi is dead. There's nothing we can do about it. Sulking won't make it better. Blaming yourself won't make it better. I know you want to blame yourself, but stop it. You're being absurd. Open your eyes, Syaoran. You couldn't have done anything else. You have to accept that Takashi--"

"_Accept _it?" It was his turn to interrupt now, and he looked positively furious. "Sakura, you didn't know him as long as I did. You didn't grow up with him. You didn't know him like we did. He wasn't your best friend. He wasn't your brother! And you're telling me to _accept _it? How the hell am I supposed to accept his _death? _He's fucking DEAD. How am I supposed to accept that he's never **coming back**?"

Sakura looked away, silent.

This was _not_ how she planned on making him feel better.

"No," she said at last. "I did not know him like you guys did, but I did know him long enough to consider him a friend, and an important person in my life." Sakura met his gaze again. She looked calm, much more calm than before. "And I know him enough to remember that Takashi would not want us to blame ourselves for his death; that he'd rather sacrifice himself than see any of us die. I know him enough not to remember him in a sad way, but instead to cherish my memories with him, because that's what he would want. I know him enough to know he's a man of smiles, and that he would be greatly disappointed in all of us if we remained miserable and ridden with guilt."

Syaoran stared at her, startled, before looking away and feeling guilty for a completely different reason this time.

Sakura watched as he sighed tiredly, his shoulders sagging. He slumped back down on the couch, this time without having Sakura force him to sit. He stayed silent for a while before he finally looked up at her and eyed the plate of strawberry shortcake she had held through their little fight. "You didn't poison that, did you?"

She let herself smile and sat down next to him, putting the plate in his hands and handing him the fork. "Maybe. You'll never know until you try it."

Syaoran chuckled and took the fork. He scooped up a piece of the cake and took a bite of it. He looked thoughtful as he chewed and swallowed, all the while pretending to be oblivious to the expectant look Sakura was sending him. "Hmm..." He licked some of the cream off from the fork. "Still living," he mused. "I'm surprised. It actually tastes rather decent."

She punched him on the arm playfully. "Decent my ass. You know it tastes amazing."

As soon as their fighting started, it ended.

--

Later on, Syaoran and Sakura found themselves singing karaoke.

While drinking sake, of course.

_"Hora  
Catch you catch you catch me catch me, matte  
kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte  
sou Nice to meet you good to see you kitto  
atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni  
tonde tonde tonde yuke..."_

Sakura giggled as her and Syaoran sang, one hand holding a bottle of sake, the other trying to keep the microphone to her mouth.

_"Ma-yo-wa-na-i..!_

Sakura burst into fits of laughter as Syaoran picked her up and twirled her around.

It was funny listening to him sing. Funny because his voice cracked every now and then, but other than that, he still had a lovely voice, all rich, dark, deep and husky... Her fuzzy mind was barely registering that as she jugged down the rest of her sake, listening as Syaoran cheered happily:

"_KO-I-SHI-TE-RU!"_

If she was in the right state of mind, she'd probably find something wrong with the image of a thief slash ex-assassin singing along to _Catch You Catch Me _with his cheeks a bright red. But as it was, Sakura _wasn't _in the right state of mind. She was grinning like an idiot as she cheered Syaoran on, opting to be a spectator instead of a singer.

And she could have _sworn _she sat down on the couch.

_How _she ended up watching from the floor, she wouldn't be able to tell you.

Kinomoto Sakura learned many things that night. One of them was the fact that Syaoran had some dance moves.

He was particularly good at 'Around the World' and the 'Macarena.'

Oh, and we can't forget about the Moonwalk.

She also learned/realized that he had pretty eyes. Very pretty eyes. Very, _very _pretty eyes. She told him so.

"You have pretty eyes," Sakura said, giggling.

"Why, sankyuu," he slurred, bowing (or attempting to). Bowing proved difficult in his alcohol-induced state because he ended up falling forward and collapsing on top of Sakura. The two burst out laughing.

She learned/realized that he had a nice laugh. She pointed that out too.

"You have a nice laugh."

"I love your laugh," Syaoran said instead, staring up at her rather dazedly as he tried to stop everything from spinning. "And your smile. Real... pretty."

His head drooped forward and he found his face buried in her chest. He didn't realize that. All he knew was that he was snuggling against something warm and squishy. Sakura didn't seem to mind as she blinked down at Syaoran, smiling like there was nothing wrong with the world, and looking like Syaoran's face was not buried in her breasts.

"I like your boobs," he said suddenly.

Sakura started laughing again.

When did Syaoran become so funny all of a sudden??

He looked up at her and she found herself staring at his mouth before blurting out, "Your tongue. I like."

"Huh," was his simple response.

They didn't know who initiated the kiss. It could have been Syaoran, or maybe Sakura, or perhaps they both did and collided mid-way. But either way, they found their lips crashing together in a heated kiss as Syaoran crawled up so he wasn't laying so awkwardly on top of her and so Sakura could throw her arms around Syaoran's neck to pull him closer. Somewhere in the back of Sakura's head, a voice was telling her to stop, but she realized it was her Good Conscience speaking -- you know the one with the halo and angel wings that no one ever listens to -- and she flicked it away. There was no stopping them tonight. They drank too much sake to make sure of that.

(_Smut scene cut out so ffnet doesn't go medieval on my ass or anything. Link up at the top of page.)  
_

--

"The whole place was trashed," Meiling was explaining as Kenji finished setting the laptop. She handed him the memory card, to which he inserted into the laptop. "But we did find this."

Once the files were done loading, Syaoran and Sakura peered over either of Kenji's shoulders and watched as articles from the Kumari Explosion popped up. There was another article about an 'Anzai Ichiro' that caught their particular interest. Apparently there were three head scientists that led the experiments in the Kumari laboratory: Subaro, Sarutobi, and this Anzai fellow. No one's heard of or heard from him since the explosion. Out of the three, he was apparently the only one that was against using actual humans for their cloning. He was also the creator of this 'perfect human weapon' that they ad been trying to create, and though he created it, he was very much against doing any experiments.

Syaoran sighed as he stood up. Either way, the information was useless to them now. They knew where to look for Subaro, and one way or another, they were going to end things when they saved the others. Anything else that concerned the Kumari Explosion didn't matter to them anymore.

"We may or may not need this Anzai Ichiro," Syaoran said. "But for now I am going to believe this information to be useless."

The others nodded in agreement.

When Meiling, Dmitri and Kenji came back from Nagasaki, they were surprised to find Syaoran not so much depressed and snappy anymore. He seemed to be his normal self, though they knew as well as Sakura there was still a look in his eyes that showed how much he missed his friend and brother. They all missed him, but at least now they could fully concentrate, though Meiling did wonder what changed Syaoran all of a sudden, and she couldn't help but be suspicious of the smiling Sakura who always seemed to direct all of her smiles to her cousin. She smiled at him more often now than ever before. Something _did _happen between them (yet again), and Meiling missed it (yet again).

And Meiling couldn't decide if it was unnerving or sweet to see the two being touchy-feely with each other, and to see the two constantly sending love-struck looks towards one another when the other wasn't paying attention. Meiling mentally rolled her eyes. They were both so obvious it wasn't even funny. But she decided it was unnerving to see them act like that, and to see Miss Hardcore Police Cop and Mr. I'm Such A Sexy Thief both reduced to love-struck puppies. At least hate and arguing she could understand.

This... _this _was too much. And too weird.

"We'll leave for Uwajima tomorrow," Syaoran was saying. They had finally finished making preparations and plans.

"Yeah, yeah," Meiling mumbled, looking through the kitchen cabinets. She frowned.

Who the hell drank all of her sake?!

She felt the headache pulsing beneath her temple pound more when the tell-tale sounds of Kenji singing karaoke reached her ears.

_"Unbreak my heart, say you'll love me again..."_

She knew buying that karaoke set was a mistake.

--

Sakura and Meiling had their own hotel room, while the men shared another together. All of the monitoring equipment was set up in the boy's room, where Sakura would stay, guiding their every movement through the research center (much to her disappointment since she wanted to be where the action was, but oh well). Rika had kept a lot more information in that memory card than just the newspaper clippings. Outlines and information on Uwajima Research Center, along with other research centers Subaro had conducted his research were saved on to that single memory card.

The hotel they were staying at was situated further from the rest of the city, and the research center was further down as well, surrounded by wilderness and trees, Syaoran and them knew. When Meiling was done getting ready, they slipped into the room the boys were staying at. Syaoran and Kenji were ready, and Dmitri was finishing attaching his ear piece into his ear and making sure it was working properly. Sakura slumped down on to the queen-sized bed and pulled the head set around her neck. The laptop was on where a screen was up, though blank. It wouldn't work until they tapped into the security system at Uwajima Research Center.

Even though Jamie was the better one with electronics and what-not, Dmitri was still good enough to know what he was to do, so he'd be in charge of tapping into the security system. The others had faith in him. He was one of the fastest, if not _the _fastest. They had it all planned out, and their plan would be put into action at exactly 9 o'clock PM, when it was dark and the only people at the research center wandering around would be a few scientists, and the security guards, and without a doubt, Subaro.

**6:00 PM**

Meiling watched with growing irritation and amusement as Sakura and Syaoran openly flirted with each other.

Her amusement only grew more when Syaoran 'accidentally' brushed his hand on Sakura's butt, only to earn a well-deserved slap to the face.

**6:21 PM**

Kenji ordered room service.

Meiling attempted to destroy him for adding more to the bill _she _would be paying for.

**7:16 PM**

Sakura bid them goodbye as they left to head to Uwajima Research Center. While the others disappeared down the elevator, Syaoran had pinned Sakura up against the corridor wall and proceeded to make out with her. He left her in a dazed state, beaming, pleased with himself for having such an effect on the auburn-haired woman.

**7:56 PM**

Syaoran and the others stopped the car two miles away from the Research Center. They slipped through the darkness of the trees and made their way onward, moving with the silence and stealth that only a well-trained assassin would have. Sakura, meanwhile, waited back at the hotel, playing solitaire on the laptop due to boredom.

"You know, Sakura, I've been meaning to tell you this," Syaoran said out loud, knowing his voice would reach his earpiece and that Sakura (and Meiling and Kenji and Dmitri, too) would hear him. He was smirking to himself. "I had fun the other night. We really need to do that again sometime."

Meiling, Kenji and Dmitri exchanged looks in the darkness. They could hear Sakura scoff on the other end, and knew more than likely that the woman was blushing.

"Syaoran, shut up. The others don't need to hear about this," she hissed.

"Aw, but Sakura-chan, it was so much fun! The singing! The sake --"

"So _you _two finished my sake," Meiling interrupted darkly.

Syaoran pointedly ignored that. "--And the sex!"

"Syaoran!" Sakura squeaked.

Kenji made sure to stifle a chuckle. He didn't want to be included in the blood bath that was sure to come.

"And you know, Sakura," Syaoran started, "you still owe me a date."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"You don't remember? Before all of this happened, you did promise me a date."

Sakura (vaguely) recalled a time that involved peaches and cream before she shoved that to the furthest parts of her mind. There was a reason she buried that memory far, far away. "I never promised you any date."

"Well you still owe me one!"

"No I don't!"

"I'll keep talking about the sex we had --"

"Okay fine, damn it! I'll go on a bloody date with you after this! Just shut up!"

He chuckled. Victory!

It was so fun to get her all riled up.

"Okay guys, no matter how interesting your conversation is, we've finally made it," Meiling said as she stood near the edge of the trees. She could see the building for the research center up ahead. "Dmitri, you know what to do."

He nodded as he dropped the cigarette from his mouth and smothered it with his boot. He waved the others off and made his way around the building. Meiling, Syaoran and Kenji sat where they were, obscured by the trees and darkness as they waited for Dmitri to slip in to the security room. He had thirty minutes to tap into the security system: fifteen minutes to wait before the guards in there would leave for their lunch, and the last fifteen to get Sakura access to the cameras around the building, and to turn off all the alarms and security codes that would prevent them from entering locked doors and what-not.

While they waited, Syaoran pulled out something from his bullet-proof vest. It was a vile of some sort, with a silver-blue liquid that filled up only 2/5's of the tube. Meiling and Kenji looked at Syaoran questioningly.

"What's that supposed to be?" Kenji finally asked.

Sakura listened in as he explained.

"I believe it's what Subaro wants. It's the 'blueprint,' you could say, to Anzai Ichiro's 'perfect human weapon.'"

"And you're showing us this now because?" Meiling asked, looking displeased.

"Because for all I know, Subaro could capture you guys and question the whereabouts of it. It was safer none of you knew. But now I am telling you," Syaoran continued patiently. "At first I thought it's what he used on us, but I've run tests on it in the past, and it's much more different and advanced. Subaro wants this, and if I run into him and find it necessary to give for us to get out alive, then I will."

He tucked it back beneath his black vest.

"What is 'it' exactly?" Sakura asked since she wasn't there to witness it.

"It's a mixture of chemicals," Syaoran told her. "It's like the ones Subaro injected into us. It's how he experimented. He injected chemicals into our blood system to see how it would effect us. There were other failed experiments before us, all of whom died. We were lucky that he happened to find some success in finding the right mixture of chemicals that enhance our senses, our stamina, our strength and intelligence."

"I see," Sakura mused.

She looked at the time.

Dmitri had one more minute.

She watched the screen impatiently.

**9:00 PM**

A few seconds after nine, several screens popped up, and she found herself looking through the security cameras in the research center. Syaoran and the others, meanwhile, witnessed all the lights and power turn off in the building. That was their cue. They entered through the side entrance of the building and, while Syaoran pick-pocketed at the lock, Sakura searched through all of the different cameras, trying to locate where Rika and the others were being kept at. She knew that while she had access to the cameras, the research center was blocked from being able to get any visual.

Syaoran managed to get the door unlocked and Meiling and Kenji followed him as he slipped into what appeared to be a filing room. They each turned on their individual flashlights and made their way to the opposite door, opening it and stepping out into a corridor.

"The security room is to your right. Head straight down and make a left. It'll be the first door. Dmitri, wait where you are," Sakura instructed as she took a quick glance at the outline of the building. "You might want to hurry and head downstairs. Security guards are heading your way."

If anything, Rika and the others were most likely being kept a few flights underground. The first level was where a lot of filing and offices were kept, along with the security room. Syaoran, Meiling and Kenji caught up to Dmitri and, with Sakura's instructions, found the staircase. They headed on down, but slipped into one of the other levels when they heard footsteps running up the stairs. More security guards no doubt.

"Sakura, did you find them?" Syaoran whispered.

"I found them, but I'm trying to locate where exactly in the building they're at," came her response. She could see Kuma pacing impatiently in the white celled room they were kept in. Rika was sitting on the only bed in there. Jamie was sitting on the floor with Devante next to him, and Naoko was looking out through a barred, circular window. Sakura licked her chapped lips, her eyes darting over the screen impatiently as she searched. Her impatience only mounted until she finally located their exact spot. "Right. They're four levels below ground level."

Syaoran, Meiling, Kenji and Dmitri slipped back down the staircases, already running down the flights of stairs.

"As soon as you reach the fourth level, make a right. At the end of the hall you'll have to make a left, but be careful. There's two security guards blocking a door there. You'll have to go through there, and get through them, and head straight through that door. You'll run into a few more guards along the way, but I'm sure you guys can take them on. Rika and them are in the room at the end of the hall."

It was a bit difficult seeing through the cameras with only the camera's night vision, but Sakura managed to get everything correctly. She felt relieved, knowing they finally found their friends' exact location, and that it was only a matter of minutes before they'd be free.

Just as Sakura said, there were two security guards that waited for them in front of the door. Syaoran and Meiling rushed ahead, leaping into the air and kicking either guards' on their heads, catching them off guard. They composed themselves, but the two martial arts experts was faster as they sent a round house kick to their heads again. Syaoran's fist connected with one of their faces, and Meiling threw the other over her head and into a wall. The two guards struggled to get themselves to their feet, but Syaoran and Meiling knocked them out with a well aimed hit to a critical point at the back of their necks.

They rushed through the doors, Dmitri and Kenji ahead this time with guns. Silencers were attached to their weapons as they shot down a few guards that spotted them. They had less than seventeen minutes to get Rika and the others and to get out before their security system would be up and running. They could see the door they were being confide in just down the hall, the only problem was were the security guards that suddenly kept coming at them. Syaoran and Meiling took out a few on their own and left Dmitri and Kenji to back them up as they ran on ahead. They burst through the door.

Rika, Kuma, Devante, Jamie and Naoko all looked rather surprised to see Meiling and Syaoran standing there. Meiling wasted no time and gestured for them to hurry and follow, to which they did, and quite gladly too.

**9:16 PM**

Sakura frowned as she studied the cameras. Subaro wasn't anywhere in the building, but she figured it didn't matter since Syaoran and them had managed to save Rika and the others. She glanced at the other visuals.

"Guys... there are more security guards coming, though only three."

**9:17 PM**

They heard what she said and heeded her warning as they hurried to the staircase. They were going to head up them when they heard a:

"Wait!"

They were planning on ignoring the voice and the oncoming three security guards, but couldn't help but stop when a:

"Li Syaoran!" followed that 'wait.'

They stopped and stared at Syaoran inquisitively, who looked just as confused as them and eyed the three security guards warily. The three men halted in front of the group of ex-assassins. Syaoran was holding a gun out warningly, but the first guard held up a hand in a pacifying gesture and pulled his hat off. Syaoran's eyes widened somewhat.

"Kaname?"

Jet black hair. Hazel eyes. Yeah it was him alright. Syaoran had the sudden urge to shoot a bullet through his head.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you now."

Kaname looked at him, expression serious. "I'm on your side, Li."

"Cut the bullshit," Syaoran snorted. "Like I'm supposed to believe that."

"You don't have to, but I've been undercover for the past few years, trying to get Subaro myself. I know it looks like I framed Sakura, but it wasn't me. I've been trying to bring Subaro down myself, and I was undercover here when I found out some of your friends were kept here." He studied the group of faces that were staring distrustfully at him.

**9:19 PM**

Sakura wondered what was going on, and why Syaoran and them had stopped when there were three security guards coming after them, but she didn't have time to listen in when she heard a knocking at her hotel room door.

It made her freeze.

Funny thing that there was knocking at her door since she hadn't ordered room service, and she highly doubted it was the cleaning lady since they only clean the hotel rooms in the morning.

Sakura stared at the door as she reached for the gun laying on the stand by the bed. She pulled off her head set and made her way to the door, silently and cautiously.

**9:20 PM**

"This is a trap," Kaname continued saying. "Subaro's not interested in getting whatever it is he wanted from you, Li."

"Then what the hell is this 'trap' for?" Syaoran asked. He wasn't ready to believe this guy.

He opened his mouth to say something, when he realized the face he was looking for wasn't there at all. "...Where's Sakura?"

"What's it to you?" Syaoran looked at Kaname darkly. Like Hell he was letting this man near Sakura.

"Damn it, Li, where is she?!" Kaname demanded to know, his patience snapping. There was desperation in his tone. Syaoran remained silent. Kaname took in a deep breath and said as calmly as possible, "This isn't about us right now. It's about Sakura. This was all a setup so Subaro could get to her."

There was silence, a rather fearful silence as all thoughts went back to the woman alone in the hotel room.

"...And what does Subaro want with Sakura?" Syaoran asked, deathly quiet.

"She was Anzai Ichiro's first successful weapon."

**9:22 PM**

Sakura coughed as she slid to the ground, blood running down from the corner of her mouth.

She clung to her abdomen and squinted through one good eye at her attacker.

"Why..." she managed to get out, albeit shaky and weak.

Sakura found herself staring into impassive emerald eyes. Emerald eyes such as her own.

She wanted to ask "Why do you look like me?" but the question slipped away, just as she slipped from consciousness.

She didn't hear her name being called faintly from her headset.

* * *

Egh. A rather rushed chapter, but oh well. I apologize for the delay in writing this chapter. It proved to be difficult to write, that and… writing smut gets me lazy. And anyway, something I have to address: **If you want to know about updates concerning Wonderland, do not bother me about it by reviewing my other fics. E-mail me or PM me. I do not appreciate being bugged through my other fics.**

And another thing, I'm going to end this fic soon. Perhaps chapter 19 or 20, or somewhere around the early twenties. Tis debatable, but it'll be soon, that's for sure. –hearts-

So thank you everyone who has stuck with this fic for so long. I can only hope you all stay with me to the end.

_--FT-sama_


	18. don't wilt away, single flower

Li Syaoran felt panic probably for the second time in his life.

The first time was when they were in Osaka, and he and Sakura had gotten into a fight about Kaname. Said fight made the woman storm out of their hotel room, only to leave Syaoran waiting for _hours _while he wondered _where _she could be. Of course he happened to find her in the park after a while of searching.

"Sakura? Sakura?!"

Syaoran gripped the wire of his earpiece. No matter how many times he called her name, he didn't get a response.

They were running out of the Research Center, having split up with Kaname and his men who were planning on meeting up with them at the hotel. He hopped into the driver's seat of the truck and barely gave the others enough time to hop in before he drove the car in reverse and do a sharp 180 in a clearing. He sped the rest of the way to the hotel room, mentally cursing over and over and over in his head. He _shouldn't _have left her alone there.

He didn't bother parking the vehicle anywhere as he pulled up in front of the lobby and darted out of the driver's seat. He spared a glance at the elevator to see it lingering on the twelfth floor. Syaoran didn't have any patience to wait that long, so he took the stairs and ran all the way up to the eighth floor. He tore up the stairs and down the corridor, not letting him catch a breather. He was much too overcome with worry and panic, and all that mattered was getting to their hotel room. The door was slightly ajar when he got there, and he all but burst through.

"Sakura!"

He was met with silence, and a trashed room. The window was open and the wind from outside caused the curtains to billow out. Syaoran felt a series of things at that moment: dread, anger, outrage, guilt, _worry, _and a helpless emotion he never knew he was capable of feeling.

"_Fuck!_"

He punched a hole through the wall.

wonderland**.18  
**don't wilt away, single flower.

"We were attacked that night," Rika was explaining.

Everyone was gathered in the hotel room, although Meiling had gone out with Naoko to grab everyone coffee. It seems as if they would be needing it.

"There was a knocking at the door, and I opened it. I thought it was Kinomoto-san. The person looked exactly like her. But it couldn't have been her, since it's been confirmed that she was in Tomoeda 24/7. She had guards with her, and there was a fight, and we were abducted."

Short, simple explanation.

"A clone," Kaname said after a moment's silence. He received curious stares. The other two men with him were undercover cops as well. And even though they were having a 'conversation' with them, Syaoran made it known that he didn't trust them. He was, after all, against the Law. When you're forced to compromise with those who _enforce _the Laws, there would always be little to no trust.

"So she was the first successful human clone as well," Syaoran snorted. "Brilliant."

He was still very, very furious, and for once he felt like a goddamn idiot. Subaro had _tricked _them; had made a fool of _him. _He was probably laughing it off wherever he was. Syaoran mentally snarled. _Laugh it off while you still can. I swear to fucking God I'm going to --_

"Sakura has no clue what she is," Kaname sighed. "She was only a baby."

"Then how is it possible for her to be the first successful human weapon?" Meiling asked when her and Naoko returned with the coffee. "She was only a baby. Babies are hardly considered a danger to society."

"Apparently, even at a young age, her body didn't reject the chemicals that were being put into her," Kaname explained as he sipped his coffee and let out a satisfied breath. "She was experimented on in the Kumari Laboratory. Whether she was the cause of the explosion, or some other source, I have no idea. But Subaro wasn't aware she was still alive after that. He wouldn't find out until a few years earlier. Another source monitored Sakura during the years she was growing up. Increased stamina. Perfect health. Not once, in all the years she's lived, has she ever gotten sick. High IQ. Number one in her track and gymnastics team during her school years. Graduated early. Entered the police force with flying colors...

The chemicals that were injected into her when she was a baby has worn away over the years, so she wasn't as much of a threat as she could be if said chemicals had been injected into her over the years."

"And how do you know all of this?" Syaoran asked, eyes narrowed at a calm-looking Kaname.

The hazel-eyed man hummed. "I have sources."

Syaoran gritted his teeth. "And how long _have _you known? About Sakura?"

"Since before she's entered the police force," was his reply. "I placed her in my division so I could watch over her. I ordered her arrest so I could keep her close. But..." Kaname drawled out, "a certain someone had to go and mess things up."

A few worried glances were sent at a fuming Syaoran. Meiling placed a pacifying hand on his arm, silently ordering him to stay calm. She addressed Kaname calmly, "I'm going to assume Subaro plans on resuming what he was doing all those years ago."

Kaname nodded.

"What I don't understand is why he needs Sakura, if he has a clone of her already." Meiling pointed out.

"Even if Sakura's clone is the first successful human clone, there are still several defects. Her clone isn't perfect. _I'm _not exactly sure why he went through such great lengths to get Sakura back, but my sources led me to believe he has some greater ulterior other than resuming his experiments."

There was silence as everyone digested the information.

The silence was shattered when Dmitri flicked a lighter on and lit his cigarette. He received several reprimanding stares to which he shrugged and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Why," Syaoran suddenly spoke up, eyeing Kaname and his men. "Why should we trust you?"

"Because." Kaname looked nonchalant before flashing Syaoran a smile. "We were sent here to protect Sakura. And frankly, without us, you would have no other leads to go by; no other way to find Sakura."

"You were like us," Syaoran pointed out dryly. "I saw the tattoo on your arm. For all I know, you could be pulling shit out of your ass, and doing all this because Subaro told you to."

"And if I _was _with Subaro, Sakura would have been taken away years ago, and you wouldn't know her, and you wouldn't find yourself in such a situation," Kaname said. "Why do you think Subaro bid his time getting to her? Because he knew there were people watching her."

Syaoran looked away with a scowl. He had a point.

"And what _I _don't understand is what a thief and a group of ex-assassins care so much for a cop." Kaname smiled lightly as Syaoran's scowl deepened.

"We could ask the same of you," Meiling chided, getting bored with this conversation. The more they talked, the more time they wasted in saving Sakura. But boys would be boys, always making things so _difficult. _"We will not question your reasons, and you will not question ours. Case solved. Now can we figure out how we're going to save her? And if I'm going to be working with you three, I would at least like to know your _names._"

"Yamato Kaname." We already know who he is.

"Daniel Valentine."

"Zachary Brize."

Daniel and Zachary, although fluent in Japanese, were American. Apparently Subaro ran experiments in the Americas as well, that Daniel and Zachary had been apart of. Zack, as he preferred to be called, was a tall, roguish looking man with a brunette mane that looked more untamed than anything else. His hair fell down his back in a spiked, messy manner, that gave off the impression that he never so much as bothered to comb his hair. Which was probably the case. His eyes, although brown, had a reddish hint to them, a side-effect of the chemicals that were injected into his body. His voice was loud and bold, just like his manners and personality.

Daniel, although small-looking, was a hyperactive little thing, as Meiling learned after giving him coffee. She mentally made a note _never _to give him caffeine or sugar _ever again. _He sported a wide, face-splitting grin that would make anyone's face hurt just _thinking _of trying to grin that wide and so long. His hair was cut short, and black, and his eyes were brown. And though Daniel was short, skinny and scrawny, people were warned not to take him lightly. It's been known among Kaname and Zack that he could knock anyone out with one punch.

After introductions were made among the group of ex-assassins and cops (and an ex-assassin slash thief), Meiling led the discussion of Operation Save Sakura From The Evil Clutches of Subaro (O.S.S.F.T.E.C.S.). The discussion went along the lines of this:

"Eh. Just buy a lotta bombs, grab Sakura, run for it, and blow the joint." Courtesy of Kenji.

"Great idea!" Daniel cheered.

Kenji and Daniel bonded.

"How about something more _tactful_," Meiling said dryly.

"_I'll _give you tactful," Kuma spoke up, not having touched his coffee. _Real _men drank beer, thank you very much. "Throw a few smoke bombs. Smoke the place up. Grab the girl. Make a run for it..."

Zack coughed. "You call _that _tactful?"

"How about something that involves fireworks?" Jamie offered helpfully. "I think we should make the infiltration... colorful. You know. Go out with a few bangs."

"That's why we use _bombs_," Daniel persisted, putting emphasis on 'bombs.' He clapped his hands together and beamed. "There will be _plenty _of color and smoke then. Lots and lots of bloo -- erm red, and fire. And booming. And limbs flying everywhere."

Syaoran gave Kaname an incredulous stare. The hazel-eyed man merely shrugged helplessly. So Daniel was a sadist. Nothing he could do about it.

"And he's supposed to be a cop," Syaoran mumbled beneath his breath.

Naoko adjusted her glasses. "Personally, I feel all of those suggestions are overused and... cliché. How about we do something more... inventive? We can pretend to be a wandering Circus, or perhaps have the boys dress up as boy scouts, or we could be tax collectors, or..."

"...And then we can charge in, hack, slice and dice and blow up a few bodies..." Daniel interrupted excitedly.

He failed to notice the worried glances sent his way. Surely it was unhealthy to be so obsessive over blowing up and chopping people to pieces?

"Personally, I don't think we should do any planning until we've pinpointed the exact location Sakura is being kept," Syaoran said in a rather bored tone, as if that was the most obvious thing to do at this point.

"Which shouldn't be too difficult," Meiling inputted. "After you guys," she gestured at Rika, Naoko, Kuma, Devante and Jamie, "were abducted, I realized what we needed... was tracking devices, in case something like this happened again."

A vein in Syaoran's temple twitched. "And you...didn't say anything before... because?"

Meiling shrugged, smiling impishly. "Because you guys were busy having a conversation. And while you were doing that, I was busy tracking Sakura down." She was sitting on the bed, occupying the laptop Sakura was previously on.

Kaname looked at her thoughtfully. And there he was thinking she was playing solitaire.

"But anyway. You didn't notice, but when I made dinner the other day, there was a tiny chip in your food that you ate and swallowed --"

"Eeh... what if it was digested already?" Dmitri asked curiously.

"Well, lucky for _Sakura... _it wasn't," Meiling muttered, making a face. When she made the devices, she figured they needed to be in a very inconspicuous place of the body, and what better way then _in _the body? _She _thought it was a brilliant idea.

"So you tracked her down?" Rika asked, peering over Meiling's shoulder curiously. The black-haired woman shook her head, and Rika watched as a visual of the world loaded on the screen. There was a bar on the bottom right corner, showing the progress that the search for Sakura's tracking device was going through. It lingered on 3 percent.

Meiling sighed. "There's something interfering with the signal. It'll take a while; until whatever that interference is goes away." She stood up. "It'll take a while. And what I think is best for _everyone..." _At this she sent a pointed look at a rather agitated looking Syaoran. "Is that we all go sleep. We'll need it." She gestured Rika and Naoko to follow her as she headed to the other hotel room, trusting the men will watch the laptop for her. She paused next to Syaoran and placed a hand on her cousin's arm. "We'll find her. Don't worry."

He sighed and nodded.

The women left the room, leaving the men alone.

There was silence before Zack spoke up, staring thoughtfully at the door. "...She's hot. The one with the black-hair."

"..."

Syaoran's fist connected against the side of his head, to which the other scowled. "Hey!"

He cowered though beneath Syaoran's murderous glare. "She's my _cousin._"

That was all he needed to say. It held enough implications of: _So she's off limits to the likes of __**you**_

Kaname chuckled in amusement.

"...Oh, and if you guys think you're crashing here, you can think again," Syaoran tossed carelessly over his shoulder, opening the door for Daniel, Zack and Kaname.

Kaname merely smiled as he walked over, the other two in tow. "It's fine. I suppose we'll see you in the morning, hm?"

"Niiight...! ♥" Daniel hummed as he passed by, blowing fly kisses to all the others before he left with a disgruntled Zack, and a calm Kaname.

"I swear I think he's gay," Devante mumbled.

Really. How else would you explain the little twerp making lovey-dovey eyes at him?

He shuddered.

---

It felt strange knowing Sakura wasn't in the other room; knowing she wasn't anywhere _near _him; not in a distance close enough for him to walk to, to know she's safe, to see her face. It was really strange.

Strange because it made him feel odd things, things he could only describe as worry.

He never worried before.

And it was new and strange to Li Syaoran. Like the others, he was brought up not to know such emotions remotely related to worry. He had been an assassin after all. To worry was sure to be your downfall. You could never have second doubts, you could never be uncertain. You had to be confident. If not, it could cost you your life, as well as other's. Syaoran had always been confident and sure of his abilities. And now? Now he was reduced to wondering if Sakura was okay; fretting if she was being hurt.

Li Syaoran was... afraid.

Afraid for her.

He cared about only a few people in his life. He cared about Meiling, Takashi, Kuma, Devante, Dmitri, Rioka, Naoko, Kenji and Jamie. He _understood _that he cared about them, or else he wouldn't bother trying to keep them alive... to which he failed Takashi... Cue emo-Syaoran.

He sulked and mulled over that fact for a bit, a good bit really, a good hour and a half, before he went back to thinking about Sakura, and these strange, conflicting emotions.

No. Syaoran didn't really understand what he felt for the auburn-haired woman. He cared for her. He cared for her a lot. Frighteningly a lot. Alarmingly a lot. And it was different from the way he cared about the others. The way he cared about the others was a comfortable-kind-of-care. It was new. It was uncomfortable. It was dangerous. It was a lot of things, and Syaoran couldn't help it. She plagued his thoughts and his very being, and no matter how hard he tried to think about something else, he couldn't help but worry about her. He was restless. Agitated. Anxious. Angry. So very angry (_Fucking Subaro, _Syaoran mentally ranted. _I'm going to rip his eyes out. Disembowel him. Remove every single organ; every single limb off his body)._

This whole time... _This whole time... _Subaro had been playing them. Bidding his time. Waiting for the perfect opportunity...

Syaoran glowered before raking his fingers harshly through his hair. He pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes as he urged himself to keep calm. He was sitting on the bed, hunched over the laptop, waiting, watching, hoping... 11 percent. Kenji tried to sleep on his bed, but Syaoran kicked him off and made it known only he was to sleep on it. And so, Kuma occupied the other one, and Dmitri, Devante, Kenji and Jamie slept on the floor.

He removed his hands from his eyes and glared at the laptop. If there was one thing he wanted to do at the moment, it was blast a bullet through the screen. Why was it taking so damn long? Meiling seriously needed to work on making more _advanced _contraptions that worked when you needed them to. Syaoran threw himself back on the bed with a low, frustrated sigh, hands clasped over his eyes. He eventually allowed sleep to claim him, comforting himself by knowing he'd get Sakura back one way or another.

She still owed him a date.

---

Syaoran had, for the most part, always been an early riser. So regardless of what time he went to sleep, he was up by sunrise. He sat up sharply and blinked groggily at the laptop screen, wondering why it was blank and realized it had probably went into hibernation due to inactivity. He pressed a key and the screen lit up once more. Syaoran yawned while trying to comprehend what was _on _the screen. It was hard to think so early in the morning…

And then he was wide awake when he realized that the program had finished tracking Sakura down. He pressed enter on the keyboard and a line ran through the visual of the world map, scanning the page, _tracking _flashing repeatedly at the bottom right corner. It eventually zoomed in on North America, to which Syaoran creased his brows. Another bar scanned the page. He watched as it zoomed in towards California and Nevada. There was a red dot blinking in what appeared to be a desert area. Syaoran grinned. Death Valley, Nevada, eh?

He then scowled.

No wonder it took so long. Sakura had, more than likely, been brought on a plane, thus interfering with the signal.

"Now the only problem is… getting there," Meiling said after Syaoran roused everyone awake and relayed the information to them.

"That won't be a problem," Syaoran said calmly. He seemed much more calm and like himself than yesterday. "I'm sure Eriol will supply us with… transportation."

"What will we do once we get there?" Kaname asked. "We still don't have a plan."

"We've been there several times in the past," Syaoran said simply. "It's… one of Subaro's weapon bases."

"Why would he bring her to a weapon base?" Zack asked, looking confused.

"Because she's a weapon herself," Naoko said matter-of-factly. "And it's far from us; harder for us to get to."

"And I've been gathering information on some of Subaro's bases," Rika spoke up. "Or at least, only the ones that I am familiar with. Over the past couple of years he's been… creating something. I wasn't really sure what, but…" She glanced at Syaoran, who returned the look. "I'm going to assume he was trying to recreate what Anzai Ichiro had done: the blueprint for the perfect human weapon, which, now that I think about it, also put a hold on Subaro taking Kinomoto-san."

"But anyway," Syaoran removed himself from the wall, having been leaning on it with his arms crossed. "The point is, we have information on the base. We know where Subaro and Sakura are. As for a plan… here's what we're going to do…"

---

"Vital signs are stable."

"Damages specimen NK001 sustained are not critical."

"There appears to be no internal damages."

"Wires are all hooked up."

"Operation's a go – Sir?"

Nikulai Subaro studied 'specimen NA001' from the other side of the glass wall. His subordinates having finished strapping her down to a metal table and attaching the necessary equipment to certain vital points on her body, Subaro turned to his subordinate-scientist beside him, the one who made sure all the machinery was working, and nodded his consent. Said scientist gave the signal to the others on the other side of the wall. One of the men waved something beneath the specimen's nose, causing her nose to scrunch up and brows to furrow as she came to. Kinomoto Sakura found herself hissing when her eyesight was assaulting by unnecessarily bright white lights, and she was going to tell whoever had entered to turn the damn lights off when she realized she was staring at a white ceiling, and not the ceiling of her hotel room.

That was when the memories came back and Sakura looked around frantically. She tried to sit up but was forced abruptly back down and she realized she was strapped down. The next thing she noticed was the people hovering around her, each one staring at her with the same blank expression. Sakura started to panic as she yelled, "Let me go! Where the hell am I!?"

A woman wearing the traditional long, white lab coat walked over to the thrashing woman on the table, her heels clicking on the white marble floor as she approached. Latex gloves clung to her hands, and a string of water shot out from the needle as she sucked in the silver-blue substance into it. Sakura eyed her distrustfully as the scientist lowered the needle to her arm.

"Don't you fucking dare put that shit in me! Did you hear me? Don't touch me! Don't! Stop --!"

The other men held her arm steady as the woman injected the liquid into her vein. Sakura grit her teeth at the pain, vaguely wondering when she last had a shot, when another pain all together distracted her completely, making the shot seem insignificant and miniscule. It was an internal pain, a burn that seemed to rush beneath the flesh of her arm before engulfing her whole body. Her eyes stung and watered, and she thrashed on the table for a different reason this time. Sakura cried out as she arched off the table, her body seized with unbearable agony.

_Stay conscious, _she told herself over and over again as tears fell from the corner of her eyes. _Stay conscious. Stay conscious. Stay conscious…_

Her thought process was beginning to slow down, and black dots were flashing in front of her eyes as she started to lose focus.

_Stay conscious… stay… conscious… conscious… stay…_

…_conscious… must…_

_Stay…_

She vaguely registered the hustle and bustle taking place around her. For some reason the other people in white were starting to panic.

And then she lost consciousness.

---

It was easy to get in contact with Eriol and bring him up-to-date on the current situation. He told them not to worry about the transportation because Tomoyo would be able to supply them with that. Luckily for them they knew her, since her mother owned one or a _few _private planes, and flying it wouldn't be a problem either since Eriol and Zack had been trained as pilots in the past, and they would be flying them across the Pacific to America. They met in Osaka where the airlift was, and by the time they got there, Eriol and Tomoyo were waiting, both sporting identical smiles.

Syaoran barely repressed a suffering sigh at the sight of the couple. Barely. Although his barely repressed sigh didn't go unnoticed by his ever-perceptive cousin who shared his same suffering, though she was rather fond of her blue-haired cousin's fiancée. Daidouji Tomoyo was a lovely woman, sweet and gentle by nature, and a very pleasant company to have around. While Rika, Naoko and Meiling greeted the raven-haired woman, the men gathered together and Kaname and Eriol shook hands, exchanging pleasantries since they _have _already met once upon a time (to which they had to tell Syaoran, who wondered _how _the two have met already).

"We had lunch together once," Eriol explained cheerfully. "Tomoyo, Sakura, Kaname and myself."

"Ah," Syaoran mumbled, considering he really didn't _care _about anything that had to do with Kaname, or Eriol for that matter.

They were splitting up into three 'teams' – With Eriol as their pilot, Syaoran, Kaname and Jamie would be flying with him, and Meiling, Daniel and Kenji were to fly with Zack as their pilot. The others – Rika, Naoko, Devante, Kuma and Dmitri – were going to go back to Tokyo, Japan, where they'd hack into the security system, and monitor the other groups' proceedings. It was necessary they stayed in Japan for that (and because there wasn't room in either planes for all of them to travel, equipment and all).

"All of you take care," Tomoyo said as the appropriate people moved to their appropriate planes. "And take care of my planes. Try not to get blown up." She smiled as Eriol leaned in and kissed her lips. "And bring Sakura-chan back, ne?"

The man chuckled. "Of course, Tomoyo-chan."

She moved aside with the others (the ones who were staying in Japan), and tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear. She could see through the window of the cockpit as Eriol and Zack situated themselves, pulling on the headsets and getting their planes started. Syaoran sat next to Eriol, and Meiling next to Zack, both operating as the co-pilots. They continued to watch as Meiling flashed them the thumbs-up, and Eriol gave them a casual wave, and they still stood there even when the planes moved down the runway and took flight.

Tomoyo watched them fly off.

She felt like she was holding her breath, her hands clasped tightly over her heart.

She knew she would keep holding her breath until they were all home safely, and Sakura was brought back with them.

---

Meiling dragged a cloth over her sleek black gun, loving how shiny and new it still looked, even after having it for years. It was a PX4 Storm Subcompact, her 'baby.' She didn't get her hands on the gun until a year before they all left Subaro, and even then she always kept it locked up in a case, and whenever she would stop to think or rest, she would always take her gun out to shine and clean, making sure it would never get rusty from being neglected. It was her favorite gun. She considered it her _lucky _gun, since it never failed her.

"I have one of those," Zack commented after glancing at her curiously. "And the newest model."

"Hm," Meiling merely hummed in reply.

Zack quirked an eyebrow before grinning. "I have a lot of guns, actually. I collect them. If you want I can always show you…"

The woman rested an elbow on the arm rest, her knuckle coming up only to rest her cheek on it. She cast a cool, sideways glance at him, amber red eyes regarding him. "If this is your way of hitting on me, you can forget about it. I'm not interested."

Zack chuckled. He liked feisty women, especially women with a fetish for guns. It was obvious by the way she eyed her Storm Subcompact that she _loved _guns. "Oh no, no. I just couldn't help but notice the way you were lookin' at that thing. Reminds me of myself. Personally, I like bigger guns."

"And I like anything that goes BOOM!" Daniel suddenly popped up between them, grinning madly.

Meiling rolled her eyes and Zack didn't hesitate to shove his elbow into his accomplice's face. The smaller man whined pitifully as he drew back, holding his aching nose in his hands as he sulked into a corner to nurse his injury. There was silence as they just sat there, Zack steering the plane, Meiling watching the clouds roll by as they flew smoothly through the big blue. It wasn't until after a moment's silence that the Li woman bothered to strike up a conversation.

"Did you know Sakura?"

"Hmmyeah," Zack replied as he set the controls to autopilot. No point in steering if they were heading on a straight course. He linked his hands behind his head and slouched in his seat, looking thoughtful. "Daniel and I worked with her for a while in general operations, before we moved on to the Criminal Investigation Bureau, making it easier for us to follow Subaro. Kaname stayed in the same division as her for obvious reasons."

"How long were you guys… with Subaro?" Meiling asked out of curiosity. "I never heard of others who left like ourselves."

"I'm not surprised. We were in a different sector. Sector 9, in Siberia. We were orphans that were taken in, but we only remained there until we were twelve. Our… 'source of information' took is away. Saved us, basically."

"I see," Meiling nodded in understanding. "We weren't orphans to start. Our parents, at least _my _group from Sector 5, Uwajima, used to work with Subaro when there was a Kumari Laboratory. They were… killed in the explosion, and Subaro took us in, like you. We broke free ourselves. Ran away. Went into hiding… although Xiaolang didn't make much effort to 'hide.'"

Zack smirked in amusement. "Why did he decide to become a thief anyway?"

"Well it's not that he decided to. It happened accidentally. He stole something from Subaro, that blueprint, and Subaro filed a report against him, and since then the feds have been after him. Xiaolang decided to stick with that and… well keep stealing. I don't know what he did with everything he stole, personally. Probably sold everything in the black market."

Meiling stuck her gun into the holster strapped around her thigh.

"I'm curious though, about this 'source' of yours. Who is he? Or she?"

"Aah. That's a secret." Zack winked at her.

"Huh." She snorted. "For all we know, this source of yours could be Subaro himself, and this whole thing could be a trap just so he can kill us all."

Zack chuckled. "True."

"And you don't bother to deny it?"

"Naw." He shrugged. "You don't have to trust us really. We all have conflicting professions, after all."

"True. I hardly doubt you could be considered an assassin, since you left Subaro at twelve," Meiling mused. She studied her nails. "After all of this, how are we to know you guys won't throw us in jail with Subaro?"

"Hmm. I do not think Kaname has any intention of doing that, or our source for that matter," Zack assured. "You had all slipped into normal civilian life, only to have it interrupted by this."

"It's Xiaolang's fault, really," Meiling grumbled. "If he hadn't gotten involved with Sakura…" She flicked a pinch of dirt that had gotten caught beneath one of her nails. "But then again, I guess us getting involved couldn't be helped. Subaro wants to exterminate us since we did runaway. It'll be easier with us and you guys to expose him."

"Maybe not so much you guys, but just us," Zack corrected. "I don't think court will listen to well to a group of ex-assassins, regardless if you were all experiments. You still killed and took part in illegal activity, all on your own will."

"True." Even though they were _trained _since toddlers to fight and kill, they knew what they were doing. They knew killing was a bad thing. They were well aware of their actions, and aware of the fact that killing people didn't affect them in the least. They were completely neutral every kill they made. They didn't mind killing, and still don't mind. It was just that _now _they only killed if it meant them staying alive.

Personally, Meiling wanted to live. She had a nice, cozy flat waiting for her back in Hong Kong and worked as a martial arts instructor at a dojo near her place. It was a comfortable life that she got used to over the few years it took her to build that life. But then again, Meiling didn't mind being where she was at the moment. It gave her a thrill to hold a gun, a thrill she had temporarily forgotten and didn't mind temporarily remembering, if only until all of _this _was over.

"I'm amazed at how easily you guys slipped into civilian roles," Zack commented. "You a dojo instructor. Yamazaki in the police force – I heard he died. I'm sorry about that." He paused thoughtfully before continuing. "Naoko a writer in England, Devante and Rika working at bars, although in two different places. Jamie an elementary teacher in America. Kuma a mechanic in Osaka. Dmitri a cars salesman in America. Kenji a fruit vendor in Hawaii…"

Meiling raised an eyebrow. "You know a lot about us."

"Of course. When we were aware that Li had 'abducted' Sakura, we did research on him, learned there were others like him that had abandoned Sector 5, and did research on you guys as well. The research was easy. Our source kept tabs on you lot."

"Oh did he now?" Interesting. "I suppose it's a good thing that you guys are on our side then, hm?" She absentmindedly twirled a strand of black hair around a slim finger. "Xiaolang and Sakura went to Sarutobi's presentation in Nagasaki. Is Sarutobi and Subaro…?"

"Still working together? Yeah." Zack nodded.

"The third one, Anzai Ichiro. What of him?"

"Humm. He disappeared. He pulled away from the project."

"Why?"

"Thought it was too inhumane. He regretted ever coming up with the blueprint. It cost many lives."

"What do they plan on doing with Sakura?"

"It's a Russian government-funded project," Zack switched on a radio player Daniel had brought into the plane, switching it to CD mode since there was no signal for the radio. "There are certain people from certain governments that are helping to fund the experiment; people that are against the Prime Minister of Japan, the President of the United States, etcetera; the 'Lords of the Black Market,' you could say, the ones that we're trying to bring down."

"And yet Subaro's running research centers freely in the Americas, and all around the world."

Zack nodded. "He has support. I'm surprised you don't know all of this."

Meiling sighed. "I do. I just wasn't aware that Subaro had _so _much support." It shined light on _why _Subaro and Sarutobi haven't been tossed into jail yet. "You think America would be trying to stop it, considering their history with Russia."

"Yeah, but the research going on in America is top secret. It's confidential, even from the President."

"None of this really answers my question," Meiling pointed out.

"Right. I was getting to that. You can view this as Russia and Japan starting to form an alliance, and at the same time, trying to create the ultimate weapon."

"Maybe not so much ultimate, since it's still human, and still capable of dying," Meiling pointed that out as well.

"Yeah. Then the 'perfect human.' They want to create the perfect human race," Zack trailed off in a murmur, and if Meling hadn't been listening, his words would have been lost to her ears due to the volume of the music.

---

"…Do you see, Sakura?"

Furious emerald eyes glared at him.

The man merely smiled. "The more we study you, the more we can learn about your internal functions, and what makes you so special that you can tolerate the substance we put into you. I'm sure there are others out there like you, but it would be too much of a hassle to search for them. It was much more convenient going after you, you see."

Sakura clenched her fists.

She had been rendered unconscious for a good two hours before she woke up again, still strapped to the metal table, albeit this time, instead of being surrounded by scientists, she had been alone up until Nikulai Subaro walked into the room. He had gone out about his many alliances, before going off about creating the 'perfect human race.' _Sacrifices, _he had said after Sakura spat at him about all the innocent people he killed for his experiment. _Sacrifices are necessary for greatness._

"It was a fluke, you know. Everything." Subaro gestured around them. "Us creating the perfect human. Finding _you. _It was all… by chance. You were born with leukemia, did you know that? Your mother, Nadeshiko was diagnosed with it as well. Being a scientist, it was only natural she'd put all of her effort and research into finding some kind of permanent cure. She didn't want her baby girl to die, after all."

He was sitting down in a chair, his gaze never breaking contact with Sakura's angry – yet curious – stare.

She was silent so he took that as a hint that she was (begrudgingly) listening.

"We were all working to find a cure – Sarutobi, Ichiro, your mother, the other scientists, and myself… Ichiro discovered something. We tested it on you and found that… it had destroyed your cancer cells completely. You were completely healthy. We studied you for some time after that to make sure there would be no side-effects. There were none to be noted. But we did start noticing other things… such as how soon you were walking when babies your ages were still crawling; that you picked up on speech a lot faster than normal infants. You could spot things from afar that no normal person with a perfect vision could see…

"Truthfully, I wasn't aware of how successful that was until a few years earlier. But at the time, we went to see if using the same 'antidote' we used on you would destroy other patient's leukemia. We found that, unlike what happened with you, where it destroyed the disease and enhanced everything else… it made the leukemia spread faster in other patients, but it also enhanced their other senses. They died, in the end, much sooner than was intended for them to die. Sarutobi and myself wanted to further the tests… see what made you so special… Your mother wouldn't hear of it, as it would require testing _you. _

"So… I cloned you. I had blood samples that I kept when running tests. Your mother wasn't aware of it until you were around the age of two or three. By then you had perfectly good speech, and could walk quite well. The clone was successful. We used the same antidote that was used on you, though we had opted to calling it 'blueprint' instead, and we used it on your clone. It… enhanced its senses, but there were still some defects. It was prone to falling ill quite easily, and it lacked the ability to form any words. It could comprehend, just not speak." Subaro made a dismissive gesture to a corner, and it was only until Sakura looked that she realized she and Subaro weren't as alone as she previously thought.

She was wearing a military-like uniform, completely black and complete with the combat boots and everything. The impassive emerald eyes and auburn hair was unmistakable though and Sakura narrowed her eyes at her now identified 'clone.'

"And I'm assuming you used her. The female thief that was talked about during Syaoran's absence… it was her. She left evidence behind on purpose since, being my clone, her DNA would match up with mine."

Subaro nodded in confirmation. "Yes. We kept it. Trained it to be like everyone else. Trained it to be what Xiaolang and the others are. Anyway, your mother eventually found out about mine and Sarutobi's cloning experiments. She wasn't happy, and neither were the other people that worked with us to find a cure for leukemia. They couldn't really do anything, so we continued our research and continued to run tests on other specimen, all of whom died. Ichiro, your mother and the others found out about that as well, and confronted myself about it. They threatened to report us, saying it went beyond our restrictions and that our experiments were inhumane…"

Sakura closed her eyes, a pained expression on her face. "So you created the whole explosion. It wasn't a malfunction. You… it was all on purpose… You destroyed them… Killed my mother… Syaoran's… Meiling's… everyone's parents."

"Basically, yes."

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she snarled. Her anger went beyond fury. It was a white hot anger. A vengeful anger. A bloodlust anger. "You _fucking bastard! _I swear I'll kill you!"

It was all because of _him _her mother died; that Syaoran's, Meiling's, Rika's… _everyone's _parents were killed.

"And I bet you thought you were doing them a favor by taking in their children!" Sakura yelled as she struggled against her bindings. She was livid! "You thought you were doing them a favor by turning them into _killers!_"

Subaro chuckled. "I suppose I did think I was doing them a favor. They were orphans, after all. The orphanage is a sad, sad place."

"Asshole," she snarled, glaring murderous daggers in his direction as he walked closer to her. Her struggling only became more persistent when she noticed he had a needle in his hand, and she knew it was the same _stuff _they had put into her earlier before she lost consciousness. There was no way in fucking hell she was letting him near her with _that._

"I apologize… for the pain," Subaro drawled as he gestured for Sakura's clone to hold Sakura down. The clone maneuvered over and with a vise-like grip pinned Sakura down by the shoulders. Subaro brushed away some of Sakura's hair that blocked her neck. "I assure you it wasn't this painful when you were an infant. We have done… upgrades over the years. But you're an adult. You can handle the pain, hm?" Subaro smiled an infuriating calm smile at her as he injected the needle into a vein on her neck. She hissed, her whole body stiff, bracing herself for the pain that was soon to come.

Subaro pulled the needle out from her neck and the cloned released its hold on her. Sakura started panting as she felt the surge of adrenaline rush through her veins, igniting a fire that gradually started to _burn… _And she vaguely realized she was shouting out obscenities at Subaro as him and her clone left, and that her vision was blurry and her head was swimming and everything was hurting and she prayed that Syaoran would _find _her…

_Oh God, help me._

It took her longer to lose consciousness that time around.

After that, Sakura noted she kept dreaming that some scientist or another would always come back every time she regained consciousness. Sometimes it would be right when she woke up. Other times there would be a fifteen to thirty minute drawn out time before _someone _would come. It was always a different person. Always. But then again, Sakura wasn't sure if it was a different person. It was hard to tell when you can barely keep focus. But it _always _ended the same way: injecting her with that _stuff, _and pain.

And she kept _dreaming _about it...

And it was only after what felt like an eternity that, instead of waking up on the cool metal table but in a cell, on a rickety old bed where the springs dug into her back and the pillow her head rested on hardly had any cushioning at all -- that Sakura realized none of it had been a _dream, _but very much real. Somewhere between the pain and her delusions, and somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness, she recalled Subaro coming in and mentioning something about creating the perfect human race -- the perfect human _weapon _race, and how studying her will help to create such a race.

Sakura sat up, teeth grit, since doing so took a lot of strain on her rather weary and exhausted and aching body. She rested her forehead in her hand, trying to ignore the wave of dizziness and nausea that overwhelmed her. Subaro, and Sarutobi, wherever the hell _that _bastard was, were both mad. That much Sakura could conclude as she waited for the dizziness to pass before she lifted her head. Who would have thought that all this time Subaro had been after _her? _He played them like pawns and manipulated them well. That asshole.

And another thing that Sakura couldn't help but realize was that: her father probably _knew. _And he never told her.

She rubbed her temples in circular motions, willing herself to think rationally about _why _her father would keep such a (huge) thing from her.

_Maybe because he _didn't _know, _a voice in her head chided. Which could be plausible. For all she knew, her mother never so much as told him what went on.

_But then again, he probably does know and kept it from me to 'keep me safe.'_

That was a possibility as well.

Thinking made her head hurt even more, and she willingly gave that up when she saw a tray of food slip through a slim flap from the bottom of her cell door. Sakura hastily made her way over, the food's lingering aroma already invading her scent. Who _knows _when she had last ate. She lost track of time the moment her clone knocked her out in the hotel room. For all she knew, a day or more could have gone by, or even just a few hours that felt like an eternity of Hell. She didn't hesitate to pick up the tray and move back to sitting on her bed before stuffing her face. The food wasn't all that glamorous, but considering how hungry she was, it didn't matter.

Time after that went by unbearably slow. She was surprised no one came again to inject her with anything, and whenever she heard footsteps pass outside, Sakura would bang on the door to try and get their attention, demanding she be let out. She gave _that _up eventually and opted to begging being told what _day _it was, or at least what the _time _was. As time passed, Sakura seemed to be regaining her bodily functions and the exhaustion she previously felt, along with the splitting headache and the pain behind her eyes all seemed to melt away. She felt better – a _lot _better – probably better than she's ever felt in her whole _life_, but she didn't think much of it since the boredom she was being tortured with outweighed all else.

Sakura paced around her cell a lot, sometimes taking naps to pass the time. She even tried counting to see how high she could get up to but stopped at 549 because it became too troublesome to keep it up. She was starting to think they forgot about her, but at that thought, Sakura scowled. _They sure as hell better _not _have forgotten about me… Going through all this just to get me and they forget about me? I should think not!_

"I wonder what Syaoran's doing," Sakura found herself mumbling out loud, staring thoughtfully at the plain white ceiling. "I'm sure they're looking for me… it's just taking them a while… I hope they even got out of Uwajima okay… _Did _they get out of Uwajima?"

Sakura frowned. What if Subaro had gotten to them too, and she didn't know?

What if they weren't even _alive _anymore?

Her innards twisted from the thought, so she decided not to dwell on that. She was sure Subaro would tell her if he had destroyed her friends, even if just to mock her with that knowledge. At least… she _hoped _he would tell her.

Sakura let out a helpless, frustrated sigh. It was a terrible feeling worrying about your friends, unsure if they're still alive or not.

_I wonder if _I'm _going to die here… _she started thinking. _If I die here, Otou-san and Onii-chan won't know where I'm at, or what happened to me…_

Speaking of her father and brother, Sakura hasn't had contact with them ever since _everything _started. She was starting to feel homesick. She was starting to realize she missed her job, her old life, her brother, her father, her co-workers and friends. Everything was exciting up until Takashi died. After that, the thrill was sucked away, and now all Sakura wanted to do was go _home _and curl up in _her _bed, maybe after reacquainting herself with her apartment. Tomoyo was probably taking care of her place while she was gone, and for that Sakura was grateful. At the same time Sakura wasn't sure she wanted everything to end, because that would mean everyone would go their separate ways.

Life would go back to normal.

And, dare she admit it, she was wondering what would happen with her and Syaoran then.

Sakura wasn't an idiot. She knew she felt _something _for Syaoran. Why else would she sleep with him? Why else would she have allowed him to kiss her all those times that he did? She didn't sleep with guys she wasn't interested in. One nightstands weren't something she did. She only ever slept with a guy if there was something _more. _She _knew _it was more than just sexual tension that made them sleep together, regardless if there was alcohol involved or not.

The hinges on the bed creaked as she rolled on to her side, one arm bent beneath her head, her other held to her chest with her hand clenching the material of her shirt over her heart.

Sakura could only wonder if Syaoran felt the same. She knew he didn't have any problems with one nightstands. Being a thief and an ex-assassin, she knew he never really had an actual relationship with any woman before. She closed her eyes and buried her face deeper into her pillow. She felt ridiculous for thinking such things when she should be worrying about _staying alive, _but what else was she to do? She was alone. She was bored. She was going out of her mind and she wanted to be with the others and far away from wherever she was.

Her shoulders heaved in a sigh.

It wasn't until she heard the jingling of keys that she realized she had fallen asleep again. She was startled from the unconscious world and sat up, turning groggy eyes to the door and waiting for it to open whilst sitting up. When it did open, she saw three security guards standing there, one holding the door open as the other two waltzed right in. Sakura watched them in confusion and started protesting when they grabbed either of her arms and hauled her off the bed, dragging her towards the door.

"Hey, hey! What's the meaning of this?!" Sakura struggled to get out of their grasp, but their hold was relentless and they continued walking and dragging her. She picked her feet up and walked between them, glancing over her shoulder as the third guard closed her cell door when they were out. He followed in step behind them and Sakura looked forward, huffing.

Sakura gave up any kind of struggle as she simply allowed them to steer her to who-knows-where. They passed down endless white corridors, sometimes passing by other scientists who barely gave them acknowledging glances. They made a few (more like _several) _turns that Sakura eventually lost track of where they were going and how to get back to her cell – not that she _wanted _to go back there anyway. They paused in front of an elevator where they waited for it to reach their floor before they climbed in. The guard that lagged behind stood in front of them and pressed the button numbered one.

What came next had Sakura blinking and gaping in shock.

The guard to her right removed his – _her _– hat. The guards that had escorted her had kept their heads bowed so she couldn't really see their faces, but when the guard to her right removed their hat –

"_Meiling?!_"

The woman flashed her a roguish grin. "The one and only. I'm going to make this short and simple. We're in America right now, Sakura. In the middle of a desert. You realize why you were abducted, right?" Sakura nodded dumbly. "Good. That saves even more explaining. We infiltrated the base, and right now we're going to get you out… which shouldn't be too difficult if we don't run into any problems along the way…"

"So…" Sakura's eyes drifted to the guard whose back was to her, and the other guard standing to her left. The one to her left hesitated before removing their hat, and if Sakura was surprised to see Meiling there, she was even more startled to see _Kaname _there. "Kaname? What –?"

"_That _can be explained later," Kaname interrupted with a sheepish smile. "We do not have time as we're almost to the first floor. There is a door that leads to the garage left of the elevator. We're going to head there. You'll have to be quiet since, as soon as we reach the first floor, I'm sure questions will start being raised. So we're going to make this quick, alright?"

She nodded again.

"Eriol is waiting for us in the garage," Kaname continued.

"Aa, Eriol's here too --?" Sakura asked. What a day of surprises!

"You ask too many questions, you know that?"

Her brow twitched. She'd recognize _that _voice anywhere…

"Oh hush, Syaoran."

He glanced at her from over his shoulder and grinned wolfishly, to which Sakura couldn't help but let her lips quirk in its own smirk.

"How long… has it been since I was abducted?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

"Three days," Meiling responded, fixing her hat in place and making sure excess of hair strands were tucked neatly in.

"Aa…" Sakura looked sullen when hearing that. Three miserable days of pain and boredom, go figure. Kaname brought a finger to his lips when the elevator dinged, signaling they had arrived at the first level. The doors parted and opened up to an empty hallway. Syaoran led the way with Meiling and Kaname still gripping either of Sakura's arms and steering her out, heading to their left and towards the staircase door that would lead them down to the garage floor.

They could see the door just right down the hall, "STAIRS" labeled in bold black letters on the front. It was a clear shot to there, and it would have been if fate hadn't been so cruel.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder due to her gut feeling telling her that they were being watched. One voice chided it might be the security cameras posted everywhere, but then again you could never be too sure; which was why she looked back and narrowed her eyes at the man who had caused her so much misery the past couple of days, standing calmly on the other side of the hall, just staring at them.

"I smell a bastard," Meiling suddenly snarled as she stopped, effectively making Kaname and Syaoran halt as well.

"Hn. Which one?" Sakura grumbled beneath her breath.

Syaoran cast her a dry look. "Very funny, Sakura."

Kaname looked calm as they all stopped to stare at Subaro. "Well… so what do we do now?"

_Good question, _the other three wanted to say, but remained silent as Meiling, Kaname and Sakura glanced inquisitively at Syaoran, wondering what he wanted them to do _now. _They would follow his lead.

"Here's what we're going to do…" Syaoran started lowly, never once breaking eye contact with Subaro, who hadn't even budged or moved a single muscle.

"…Run."

And run they did.

* * *

Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
Kawari nante hoka ni inainda  
Karenai de ichirin no hana  
**Ichirin no Hana – HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR**


	19. into the devil's pit

I really should start replying to reviews.. because you're all awesome and all that. But here we are! Second to last chapter. We're _almost almost ALMOST _to the end. So keep hangin' in there, guys!

* * *

"…Run."

And run they did.

They burst through the staircase door and ran down the final two flights of stairs before coming out into the garage. The sounds of their heels clicking on the garage floor echoed loudly throughout the whole level, and Syaoran chanced a glance over his shoulder to see if they were being followed – only to find that they weren't. He creased his brows in confusion but turned around, and was forced to stop when he roughly collided into the back of Sakura and Kaname.

"What --?"

The car Eriol had been waiting for them in, the one that was going to take them to their freedom, was surrounded by a dozen or so of Subaro's Elite Guards (the same ones that, all those nights ago, had attacked Syaoran before he disappeared). They were holding Eriol, who smiled at them in greeting.

"It appears I've been caught," he said conversationally.

"So it seems," Syaoran drawled out. "Can't even leave you alone for a minute, can we?"

Meiling sighed exasperatedly. "Whatever. I guess we'll just have to deal with them. It won't be too much of a problem."

"Eriol could have dealt with them on his own," Syaoran pointed out.

"I thought I'd wait for you guys," Eriol shrugged, fixing his glasses that started to slip down his nose.

"Great, because I haven't had a good fight in a while." Meiling stepped forward, cracking her knuckles.

"Personally I think we should just leave him," Syaoran said beneath his breath.

"Let's just get this over with."

The thief rolled his eyes at his female cousin, but obliged nonetheless. He, Kaname and Meiling moved closer and Eriol took the cue as he ripped himself from the grips of his captors. He swiftly ducked down and swung his leg out, knocking down some of the Elite Guards while others raised their weapons and prepared to open fire. Meiling pulled out her 'baby,' and the moment she pulled the trigger and fired at them, adrenaline rushed through her veins and she was filled with a rush that she only ever felt when in the heat of battle, and when using her most precious and favorite weapon.

The bullets ricocheted off of three guards' guns and near their hands, making them drop their weapons as if they were burnt. Sakura watched her friends engage in combat instantly, each one taking on at least three guards. She debated whether she should step in and help considering the overwhelming urge _to _help she was feeling, but she decided against it considering they seemed to be handling themselves well… and because there were more Elites running over, bearing arms and all.

"Sakura, catch!"

She whipped around and caught the gun Syaoran tossed to her. He engaged in combat a second soon after. Sakura didn't need any other bidding to know what to do with the weapon. She turned the safety off and turned towards the oncoming Elites and raised the gun, clutching the handle with both hands. Sakura was always known to have a deadly accurate aim among the other policemen. It was amazing how well she could see them from the distance they were at, and how calm she felt standing there, with the lethal weapon in her grasp, looking for a weak spot on the Elites' armor. She noticed there wasn't anything protecting their necks, and with a well pointed aim, pulled the trigger. The bullet flew true as it pierced through the closest guard's neck, blood spiriting out and the Elite dropping dead.

The other guards stopped in their run and raised their own weapons, preparing to open fire. Sakura shouted a warning to the others as she darted behind a cement pillar. The others heeded her warning and followed her example – splitting up and ducking behind other cars. Rains of bullets filled the air and pierced cars and scraped the edges of the pillars. The sounds and bangs echoed off the walls, making the noise louder than it truly was. Once the firing ceased, Sakura peeked over and shot a few bullets, missing but eventually getting another in the neck. Syaoran and Meiling started to open fire as well and the guards moved away for cover.

Kaname, meanwhile, lifted the collar of his jacket up and spoke into the tiny microphone attached to it. "Daniel?"

"Yeah, boss."

"We're under fire," Kaname said, having to raise his voice over the noise. "We'll be a while, but you're going to have to come get us. Our ride's…" He glanced at the bullet-infested car that they had arrived in, "…down."

"Got'cha. Already makin' our way there. Do you think you guys can get out?"

"Affirmative."

"Alright. We're heading from the southwest. As soon as you get out, make your way there."

"Copy that."

They ended the transmission and Kaname raised his gun, leaning over to the side and peering over the rear of the car he was behind. A few bullets came at him and he quickly pulled back. Kaname signaled to Syaoran and the others as he yelled, "We're going to have to get out of here!"

"No shit!" Meiling retorted as she fired at the Elites.

"Daniel and Jamie are on their way," Kaname continued, ignoring her comment.

"Well then, let's hurry and get out of here," Syaoran yelled. He was getting tired of this little I-shoot-you-shoot thing going on, personally.

He made eye contact with Sakura, and they seemed to have a silent conversation go on between them before Syaoran gave her a nod. Sakura winked at him and stood up, making her way out from the pillar just as the Elites were about to open fire again. She held her hands up, dangling the gun in her hand.

"Okay, okay, I give," she said to the guards, making a show of being cautious as she placed her gun on the ground and brought her hands behind her head. The Elites seemed wary to put their own arms down. Sakura knew they wouldn't kill her. She was much too precious and valuable to Subaro. "We'll come quietly if you put your guns down!"

They seemed to be waiting for something else so Sakura gestured exasperatedly at the others, who mimicked her and stood up, placing their weapons on the ground and bringing their hands behind their head. Meiling and Kaname exchanged confused glances. What the hell was Sakura doing? It was only then, as the guards made their way over, that they noticed Syaoran wasn't standing with them, nor was he anywhere in sight. The Elites seemed not to notice as they made their way over and lowered their weapons, satisfied that they weren't going to fight back anytime soon.

It was only when there was a guard standing behind Sakura, Meiling, Eriol and Kaname each, that Sakura narrowed her eyes before widening them when the guards brought a gun to each of Meiling's, Eriol's and Kaname's head.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sakura yelled furiously. She was about to run over to them, but two guards held her back. "Don't!!"

"Kill them," a voice said – one of the Elite guards, probably the commander. The others weren't going to hesitate but was stopped when Syaoran suddenly dropped down out of nowhere, landing behind the guard that was behind Meiling. He sent a roundhouse kick at the Elite's head, knocking him sideways. In the same swift movement, Syaoran was behind Eriol and his captor, sweeping his feet across his legs and knocking the guard to the ground. Kaname took the initiative as soon as Syaoran made his own move and slammed his elbow back against his captor's chest, startling him. Kaname seized his opportunity and grabbed the Elite's arm, throwing him like a rag doll over his shoulder and into a nearby car.

Sakura didn't waste any time to act either as she grabbed either of her captors' arms and twisted them around, forcing the guards to flip over and land roughly on their backs. The other Elites raised their guns to open fire, but their weapons were knocked from their grasps by Kaname, Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura. Meiling dealt with the rest using her gun. Syaoran, Eriol and Kaname engaged in hand to hand combat while Meiling and Sakura shot down some of the guards, Sakura having told Meiling their weak spot.

They managed to get five down after Sakura realized she had ran out of bullets. Cursing beneath her breath, Sakura tossed her gun aside and looked around before spotting Syaoran fighting two guards. A kick to the leg shattered one of their knee, making the guard buckle to the ground with a pained cry, and Syaoran got the other one in a lock before twisting his neck and breaking it. He didn't notice an Elite sneaking up behind him with a handgun, preparing to fire on the unsuspecting thief. Sakura's legs started working before anything else and she ran along the hood and roof of a car and leaped over, a fist raised.

"Syaoran, move!"

She really didn't know what she was thinking. It was apparent by the surprised look on Syaoran's face that he didn't know either. But he moved, and that alone was enough to startle the Elite and give Sakura the upper hand. Her first connected with the visor of his helmet, effectively shattering it as her knuckle broke through and smashed into his face. She felt his nose break beneath her punch, and as he fell backwards she landed over him in a crouch, her fist still connected to his face.

Emerald eyes were wide in surprise as she slowly pulled her hand away, her knuckles stained red. She wasn't sure if it was her own blood or his, but she wasn't thinking that as she stared in horror at the now dead Elite whose face _she _had smashed in. Sakura knew how to break noses. She knew how to deliver punches that would render the person at the receiving end unconscious. But never, _never _has she ever… smashed someone's face in. She saw that Syaoran had been in danger and in trying to save him, put _some _of her effort into that single punch. In the past, putting_ all_ her effort would not have left that heavy of a damage.

She knew this was all a result from Subaro's experiments – the enhanced sight, the strength, the speed…

Sakura flexed her fingers, hearing and feeling her bones crack beneath skin as the tiny shards from the visor fell from her flesh. This monstrous strength was new to her, but she'd be damned if she didn't use it to her advantage. Subaro gave her the power. She was going to make him regret it.

Sakura wondered what would happen if she put all of her effort into hurting someone.

"Sakura what the hell are you doing just sitting there?!"

Syaoran's voice snapped her out of her musings, and she lifted her head up in time to see another Elite advancing towards her with a metal baton. Sakura rolled to the side just as he brought it down, hitting where she had been but a few seconds earlier. She jumped on to her feet and easily dodged his strikes. It was amazing. She felt calm, and she could see all of his moves and predict where he was going to strike. It didn't feel like everything had slowed down so she could keep up. It felt as if she was moving too fast, and the Elite was trying to keep up with _her. _

Sakura eventually grew bored with dodging and took the offense. She grabbed the baton just as the guard struck it down at her again before lifting her leg up and kicking her foot into his abdomen. The guard released his hold on the baton and stumbled back. Sakura didn't give him any time to compose himself as she charged at him, running and leaping on to his chest with two kicks, giving her a push higher into the air before she twisted in mid-air and connected the heel of her shoe with the side of his helmet. She heard the crack that split his helmet, not quite shattering it though.

Sakura landed on her feet and raised one leg, sending a kick back into his chest before switching legs and sending another kick with her other foot. The force shook his bones to the core and sent him flying back through the windshield of an already damaged car. An Elite rushed past her, but he didn't get very far before she grabbed the back of his bullet-proof vest and jammed her knee into his stomach. She turned him around and slammed him face-first into a cement pillar. Sakura tossed the baton she still held in her hand and twirled it around before throwing it at another guard. The tip shattered through his visor and… well Sakura didn't bother to survey the damage.

It wasn't like she _had _time to, because she was suddenly seized from behind as an Elite wrapped an arm around her neck and tried to subdue her. She struggled in his grasp and struggled to breathe, but that was proving difficult as he was blocking her from inhaling oxygen. She slammed her elbow back against his side a few times before he finally released his grip, and she flipped him over her head and on to his back. While he was down she raised a leg and brought her foot down at an alarming rate. He rolled aside and pushed himself up in a crouching position before knocking her off her feet with a swoop of his own leg. She fell down and he leapt on her, raising a fist and preparing to strike her. She caught his blow before it could cause any physical damage and she kicked him off of her, knocking him flat against the garage wall.

Sakura was on her feet just as the Elite slipped to the ground. He started to push himself up, but was suddenly forced up the wall and off his feet by Sakura. She was clutching his neck, pinning him to the wall so his feet dangled a few inches off the ground. She was crushing his windpipe; squeezing his neck, effectively cutting him off from oxygen as he gagged and writhed. She heard his neck crack in her grasp, crack and break, thus ending his suffering. Sakura dropped him, tossed him aside like some rag doll and stood there for a moment before turning around.

The others were staring at her, having already taken care of the rest of the Elite Guards. She couldn't help but feel self conscious due to their staring as she shifted uncomfortably and avoided making eye contact with any of them. Syaoran eventually broke the silence by clearing his throat roughly.

"Shall we go then?" Syaoran asked, gesturing at the garage exit. They nodded and followed his pursuit. It was strange seeing Sakura fighting the way she was. It was more than obvious after observing her that she could snap anyone in half or break a neck with a simple squeeze of her hand. Syaoran and the others were strong, but not the way Sakura was. Sakura was in a league of her own. She was deadly as she was, but with some proper training, the term deadly wouldn't quite cut it anymore.

"Boss, what's taking you guys so long?" Daniel radioed in.

"We got sidetracked," Kaname replied, him and the others slowing down to a halt. He let out an exasperated sigh at the sight of Subaro blocking their exit, along with two dozen or so Elite Guards, the Sakura-clone, and four other unfamiliar people dressed the way the Sakura-clone was. "Actually, Dan, I don't think we're goin' to make it out."

"What?! Why?!"

Kaname snorted. "What do you think?"

* * *

wonderland**.19  
**into the devil's pit.

* * *

"It is nice to see you're all well," Subaro commented. His hands were folded behind his back as he surveyed the rebellious group calmly. His gaze landed on Kaname. "Aa. I remember you. Siberia. Sector 5. Specimen NKA23. I see that traitor, Ichiro, has taken good care of you."

"Hmm." Kaname merely gave him a tight smile. The others with him sent him confused, startling, and understanding looks.

Anzai Ichiro. Of course it would make sense that _he _would be Kaname's, Zack's and Daniel's 'source.' Who else was involved with Subaro and knew everything about them other than Sarutobi? Not to mention he had disappeared and was against Subaro's and Sarutobi's experiments.

"How's he been doing anyway?" Subaro asked conversationally. "I haven't seen him in _years. _It's been a while, you see. If you see him by any chance, tell him I would like to meet up with him over a cup of tea one day, you know, to catch up and all."

His gaze moved to Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol. "Aa, Eriol! Such a splendid face to see. And Meiling… I believe I saw you that night…" Subaro trailed off. "How is Takashi anyway? Alive and well, I hope?"

Syaoran clenched and unclenched his fist as he trembled with outrage. He grit his teeth and snarled, amber eyes flashing dangerously with murderous intent. He took a step forward but was forced to freeze when over two dozen guns were aimed at him. There was a sudden breeze before Syaoran found himself staring into cold onyx eyes. The man standing in front of him was one of the four unfamiliar faces that was standing with the Sakura-clone. His skin was an ivory tone, and his brunette hair was held in a loose pony tail with the longest tip reaching his waist. His bangs cast shadows over his eyes, overshadowing his features and making his expression darker.

"Let me introduce you to Specimen NKC701, or simply Jiro of Sector 12. He's like you, Xiaolang," Subaro said as he gestured at the man looming threatening in front of the thief. "Except… better, and more improved. He's like the newer version, and you the outdated one."

Syaoran scoffed as he eyed 'Jiro.' "So I'm assuming he bows to your every whim? That he and the others there are your little bitches?"

Subaro looked unfazed by the comment and merely continued to smile. "If you want to put it that way, then yes."

"I see," Syaoran drawled dryly. "And us being outdated, we are of no use to you anymore, which, therefore, led you to call for our termination. Hence why I was attacked all those months ago."

"Yes, yes. But you got away, unfortunately, before I could terminate you."

"But you wanted the blueprint at the time, no?"

The bane of their existence nodded. "At the time I did, which was why I didn't kill you right away. But then Sarutobi reached a breakthrough in our experimentation, and the blueprint became unnecessary."

"So you came straight for Sakura." Syaoran sighed tiredly. "And you plan on exterminating us and taking Sakura, don't you?"

"Very perceptive, Xiaolang. Is there anything else you noticed that you would care to point out?"

"Well, there's always the fact that outdated or not, the first version is always the better and more original," Syaoran stated smoothly. "But another thing I'm wondering is what makes Sakura so special when you have an army of perfected humans?"

If you could _call _them humans, that is. They operated more like robots than human beings. But then, that's how Subaro conditioned them since infancy.

"Hmm." The man stalked over calmly, smoothly, confidently. All eyes trained on him as his footsteps echoed and reverberated off the garage walls. Instead of stopping in front of them, he walked past them, heading back in the direction they had run away from. He paused in his steps to glance at them from over his shoulder. "Come along. All of you."

When they made no effort to move, he said, "You really have no choice in this situation."

And, grudgingly enough, they really _didn't _have a choice in the matter. It was shot or be shot. A lose-lose situation whichever way you looked at it. They were easily outnumbered and surrounded. If they didn't comply with Subaro they would be gunned down instantly. Syaoran 'tch'ed beneath his breath and spun sharply on his heels and following the man's lead. Sakura and Meiling exchanged looks, but along with Kaname, trailed behind. Jiro, along with the Sakura-clone and the other two nameless faces took up the rear, with several Elite Guards joining Subaro in the front, acting as the escorts.

They were led through the garage and back through the door they had previously exited from. They were once again in the all-white building, walking down the white marble floors, past the white walls, passing beneath the bright white lights that were on the ceiling. They were led down two more corridors before Subaro even bothered to speak.

"Sakura is the epitome of 'perfection,'" he explained straightforwardly.

"There's no such thing as perfection," Sakura found herself commenting beneath her breath.

"Maybe not." The amused smirk on his lips was unmistakable. "But perfection, to my standards, is what you are. Compared to my other creations, you have been most successful."

"How can you be so sure?" Sakura asked irritably. "I was only a baby when you started."

"You were only a baby, yes," Subaro mused, "but what killed dozens of others, healed you, and you survived. That's what makes you so special."

"Syaoran and the others survived your experiments," Sakura pointed out.

"Yes, but there are still defects with them; weaknesses, so to speak. Xiaolang, for one, gets sick easily." Sakura believed that. She sent him a knowing look, to which he replied with a shrug. "Takashi wasn't all that brilliant. Meiling wasn't as strong as the others…"

It was obvious he reached a sore topic based on the dark look that crossed Meiling's face. It had always been a struggle for the Li woman in the past to keep up with the boys. She was never as strong, and never felt good enough or efficient enough such as them. Even if she was smart and a good strategist, it was still hard for her, physically, to keep up with them. If anything, she always pushed herself to keep up; always pushed and pushed and trained to be stronger. She never felt good enough when she was younger. But now that she was older, she didn't have those self-doubts anymore. She was a woman, as strong and capable as any of the others.

"And how do you know I'm not the same way?" Sakura questioned flatly.

"Have you ever been sick before, Sakura?" Subaro asked instead.

She eyed him. "…Why?"

"Just answer me. Honestly."

She thought about it and hesitated in her answer, but said, "…No."

"You were always praised in your track teams that you were unbelievably fast, were you not?"

"…Yes."

"You entered the police force easily."

"…"

"Gymnastics was easy for you. It came naturally."

"…"

"I know all about you, Sakura, from your medical records to your physical capabilities. I saw you fight earlier. You are everything I hoped you to be and more."

While Subaro spoke, the halls started to lead down to corridors with glass windows, exposing the inside of several rooms. It was a different path they walked through rather than the one Syaoran, Kaname and Meiling led Sakura through when they broke her out of her cell. Apparently Sakura was the only one not immune to what she was seeing because she completely tuned out what Subaro was saying as she stared in wide-eyed horror at the inhumanity of everything she was seeing.

"But there are still complications with you, naturally," Subaro mused as he glanced at her, noting that her attention had been temporarily stolen. He knew he had it back when she looked at him. "Complications as in, compliancy issues."

"Compliancy issues?" Sakura quirked an incredulous eyebrow.

"Every guard, every operative – " Operative, a tame term for _assassin, "_- they are conditioned; from the moment I start injecting the specimen, conditioning is impertinent for the training. Every specimen, from the moment I start, is conditioned to fight, conditioned to kill, conditioned to follow orders and obey. They are conditioned not to feel, not to interact in any way I see unfit. They are intelligent, and yet only know what I want them to know. That is the conditioning process all – if not most – specimen go through…

"There are special cases, of course. There are strays who somehow fail during the conditioning process. They are normally terminated when they show any signs of disobedience. Syaoran, Meiling, Eriol and the others are such defects that have avoided such termination."

Sakura was smart enough to see where this was going. For one, due to the fact that Syaoran and the others were special cases and immune to the conditioning process, Subaro didn't have enough control over them to keep them in check where they won't start questioning his methods and, eventually, as they did in the end, runaway. And another, Sakura may be _physically _perfect, inside and out, but there was one important thing that she had, fortunately, skipped over the years.

"You will become perfect, Sakura," Subaro continued, and through one of the glass windows Sakura saw a man withering in pain on a table as a doctor slash scientist injected a needle into his arm and his body was seized with indescribable agony. It was one thing being on the receiving end of the needle, but it was also another thing witnessing others going through it. She, not that long ago, had her face contorted in such a way; felt the same pain. She saw into another room where someone was laying terribly still and unmoving on a metal table. She knew by the way two guards came in and seized the body that they were going to dispose of the corpse.

"You will be conditioned."

Meiling nearly jumped when, in another room, a man ripped free of a few guards' and scientists' grasps and threw himself at the screen and started pounding on it. He was yelling something – probably a desperate cry for help and freedom – though his cries went unheard to those outside of the soundproof walls and glass. Some of the guards tried to subdue him, but he started to fight back. Subaro and his party merely stopped to observe.

"You will be the perfect weapon, the perfect human weapon."

His eyes were wild. He was like an animal, untamed and in a frenzied state that he couldn't get out of.

"I won't let you," Sakura said firmly.

"Of course you won't. But you will be anyway."

"I refuse to give in."

"I was going to terminate Syaoran and the others, but why bother when I can keep them?" Subaro nodded his head at one of the guards that got up and turned to him for confirmation. The guard didn't bother to hesitate then and lift a gun to the man's head.

And, against herself, knowing there was nothing she could do, Sakura cried out anyway, "_Don't - !"_

They didn't really hear much besides a thumping noise when the man slumped against the window pane and his blood and brains splattered across the glass.

"You see, Sakura. You are still weak. But I will make you stronger, and you will comply."

_You will comply, or your friends die._

Those were his underline words. He had no need for Syaoran. No need for Meiling. No need for Eriol or Kaname or anyone else. The only reason they were still alive was because of _Sakura; _because Subaro knew she would do anything for them, and that's what made her weak. Well, according to him anyway. And in this case, he was right. In a situation like the one Sakura was in, it was always best to keep yourself distant, away from people and things that could be used against you. Subaro was a bastard; a dirty bastard. But if he didn't sink to such low depths then he wouldn't be a bastard.

But then again, whoever said she couldn't use reverse psychology? She was a cop, after all, _trained _to handle such problematic situations.

"You cannot tell me what to do," Sakura replied breezily, feigning ignorance to his implied threat.

"Oh? Then do you wish to experiment to see what color your friends bleed?" Subaro asked.

Sakura snorted. "Like I care."

"I knew you were cold, but I didn't think you were this cold," Syaoran commented dryly.

She pointedly ignored him.

"Do as you will. Dispose of them. Kill them. Torment them…" Sakura shrugged carelessly. "They are not my friends."

"Thanks a lot, Sakura. See if I ever save your ass again," Syaoran huffed indignantly.

"You can do whatever you want, but I will not become your pet," Sakura said in a finalizing tone, her back turned to Subaro, arms crossed and shoulders firmly squared.

"I suppose… that is fine," Subaro said simply, his hands folded behind his back. "I realized you would be this way. But I have my own methods of persuasion."

"Great going," Syaoran hissed into her ear. This time she looked at him and sent him a dirty glare. "You made things worse."

"I did not!" she retorted in the same hiss.

"Yes you did!"

"I don't see you trying anything!"

"I was waiting for an opportune moment, but you probably gone and screwed everything up!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do! Did you hear what he said? That's a bad sign! A bad sign, Sakura! _And _he's walking away! That's _always _a bad sign!"

And indeed, when Sakura turned her head around, Subaro was walking away, hands still linked behind his back. Sakura-clone, Jiro and the other three assassins went after him. He didn't bother to say anything or address them. They knew they weren't supposed to follow him because the Elite guards that had followed them as escorts stayed back and rounded on them, guns at the ready.

"I don't think now's the time for arguing," Meiling pointed out to the bickering duo.

Arguing with _guns _pointed at you was always a bad idea.

They really didn't know what to expect when the guards nudged them with their guns and urged them onwards. Were they going to shoot Syaoran, Meiling, Kaname and Eriol right in front of Sakura? What was Subaro planning? He knew Sakura was fibbing, so why prolong it? They were led into a cell, larger than the one Sakura was kept in previously. They were stripped of their weapons and other devices that would enable them to make outside contact. It was after an eternity (though 'eternity' was in actuality ten minutes) of pacing (on Syaoran's part), that Sakura broke the anxious silence. She was sitting on the only chair in the room.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"What for?" Syaoran asked, his tone rather gruff as he peered through the tiny window in the door. He glared at the guards posted right outside. Damn them. "If you're going to apologize for dragging us into this, and say shit like it's your fault and whatever the hell else, save it."

Sakura snorted. "I'm not apologizing for that. I'm apologizing for getting caught in the first place."

"Damn right you better be sorry." Syaoran scowled. Compromising and working with Eriol _and _Kaname was the last thing Syaoran wanted to do.

"Anyway," Sakura tilted her head towards Kaname. "While we're here, you can explain to me what you're doing here."

Kaname smiled. "You don't sound happy to see me."

"Should I be?"

Kaname sighed and reiterated to her his role in everything, along with Daniel's and Zack's. After he explained, Sakura's arms and legs were crossed, her eyes were closed, and she looked calm as she finally said, "I see. And Anzai… Is your source?"

He nodded in confirmation.

"So all this time… Everything you've done was in an attempt to protect and help me?" She opened her eyes.

He nodded again. "Yes."

She looked at the ceiling with the same thoughtful expression, uncrossing her legs and strewing one arm over the back of the chair. "Even asking me on a date?"

He smiled at that. "No."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and stared in mild surprise at him. Syaoran, liking where the direction of the discussion was going _at first, _didn't like it anymore and decided it was time to intervene. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, we need to decide what we're going to do."

"They've probably realized we've been captured," Eriol said as he adjusted his glasses. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and his usual tranquil expression plastered on his pale face. "There is nothing we can do. We'll just have to wait it out until the others come for us."

"And here I thought I was finally getting out of this place," Sakura mumbled lightly with a sigh. "Really. Couldn't you guys have thought of a more… solid plan?"

"Aah, have faith, Sakura, won't you?" Eriol suggested, smiling brightly.

And how was she supposed to have faith when it seemed like her _saviors _had charged in head-on without so much as proper _planning? _What were they _thinking? _Sakura was going to ask them just that when their cell door opened, interrupting them. It was several Elite guards again. Whether they were the same ones that escorted them into their cells was uncertain seeing as how they all wore visors and their facial features were thus hard to extinguish. But that didn't matter. _Why _Sakura was musing about that she didn't know. She concluded it was because the place was driving her mad. The white walls. The white rooms. The white floors. The white halls. The white lights. Everything was so _freaking white—_

She sighed and followed Syaoran out the door when the guards gestured them to move. Meiling trailed after her, with Eriol and Kaname behind, and three guards bringing up the rear. They were led for the nth time that day down the same white halls. Whether it was the same Sakura didn't really know. Everything looked the bloody same! The _guards _looked the bloody same. Her brow twitched, an irritated scowl plastered on her face. Yes. The place was most definitely driving her insane. She had been very relieved when she saw it was Syaoran, Kaname and Meiling that came to her rescue. It meant freedom and an escape from the wretched hellhole. But _no. _Said escape was put on a temporary standstill. Why? Because they had been captured.

She hoped they had another plan and that they really hadn't charged in head-on as they were making it out to be. She trusted them. For whatever absurd, heinous, crazy reason… she trusted them. They haven't failed her the past few weeks she's been with them. So why stop trusting them? Just go along with the flow. She mentally retorted that was all she _could _do anyway, but she could at least do it without complaining.

They entered through a door and found they were no longer surrounded by clean white walls and sleek white floors, but dim, dull gray cemented walls and a murky-looking floor. Even the lights were murky as they swung on the ceiling, flickering and dim and offering the barest of light. There was an elevator at the end that they clambered into, and once in, the guards closed the gate and pressed a button. The elevator gave a lurch before it started sliding down, bringing them far below ground level.

"Well this is starting to feel strangely familiar," Syaoran said darkly.

Sakura looked at him questioningly.

"The Pit," he said, as if that explained everything. She merely tilted her head and stared at him with inquiring eyes. The elevator gave another lurch when it came to a halt, and a guard pulled up the gate and two of them stepped out. The 'prisoners' stepped out as well, following the lead of the guards with the other three still behind them. "Subaro is infamous for his role in the black market. Sneaking and dealing illegal drugs and weapons in several countries… His experiments… His creations… But he also runs underground fights. His facilities were always famous for hosting such fights. The ones below the facilities are always referred to as 'The Pit.'"

"I see." Sakura frowned. They were walking along a walkway that stood several feet above the ground. There was a staircase up ahead that led to the ground floor, but they passed that. She knew without having to see that the rowdiness was from a crowd of people getting riled up over one thing or another. And she knew without needing to see exactly what was going on. They passed through an open door that led into another large and open spaced room, though the open space was crowded by people that were circled around two men fighting each other in the center. They were standing on another walkway above the crowd and fighting. More people were at the top cheering the fighters on, and not too far ahead Subaro was sitting, watching the fight with interest. The Sakura-clone, Jiro and the other three nameless assassins were standing around him.

"I don't understand," Sakura looked to Syaoran again as they were led to Subaro. "Why would he bring us here?"

"The Pit is sometimes used as a means of punishment," Syaoran explained. "If you did anything wrong, you were sent here."

Subaro looked up when they made it to him. Cool, onyx eyes regarded them coolly as he smiled. "I offer you one last chance, Sakura, to comply with me."

She regarded him just as coolly and smoothly. "I already gave you my answer."

"That is alright then," he said, turning his head away from her and focusing his gaze on the fight. "I already introduced you to Jiro, have I not? The other three are from the same sector as him. Specimens NKC725 and NKC731," he gestured at two of the four, both blonde and blue-eyed, "are siblings. Adonis and Acacia. They're twins, really." And indeed they were. They were both very beautiful looking – Adonis a handsome beautiful, and Acacia a gorgeous beauty. The eyes were the same depths of stormy blue, and their hair silky, sandy blonde strands. While Adonis' hair was short, Acacia's hair was long and reached her waist. Their skin was a healthy looking tan.

"And the other, Specimen NKC755 is Gi." Pale skin. Jet black hair. Dark eyes. Same blank expression as the others. "Sakura's clone was dubbed 'Ichi.' It does not have a name since it's merely a clone." Sakura glanced at her clone. She really didn't know what to think about _it. _It was strange seeing _herself, _but at the same time she knew that thing could never be her. Its eyes were dull. Blank. Void. Empty. Dead. It was just a moving corpse. A weapon. The other four were the same way. Sakura glanced at the band wrapped around her clone's upper arm. The Kanji for 'Ichi' was marked on it. She looked at the others and saw they had the same, though the numbers were different. Ni was for Jiro, San for Adonis, Yon for Acacia, and Go for Gi.

"These are my top five of six," Subaro was saying.

"Where is the sixth?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

He gestured down to the fighting arena where one of the fighters was knocked unconscious. The victor, instead of looking triumphant and relishing in the roaring applause of the rowdy crowd, looked calm and passive. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and sweat and dirt stained his toned stomach and arms. He was wearing loose pants fit for fighting and moving around, and his hands were bound by wrappings that reached up to his elbows. His eyes were an odd shade of dark red, and his hair was a dirty blonde color, styled in a messy mohawk where, while the strands at the back of his head were short and spiky, the strands on the top of his head were longer and curved downwards over his forehead. His ears were covered by earrings, and tribal designs were tattooed beneath his right eye.

"This is Specimen NKF666, of Sector 6. Alias, Youkai."

The body of the fallen fighter was dragged from the battle ground. The crimson eyes of the demon fighter met the onyx eyes of his creator. Like the other five, Youkai had a band wrapped around his upper arm with the Kanji for Roku imprinted on it.

"Xiaolang," Subaro addressed Syaoran.

Syaoran already knew what Subaro expected of him without having to ask, and personally, he would rather do it with dignity rather than having to be forced. Either way, he knew what he had to do. Syaoran snorted and turned around, already heading to the stairs that led down to the level below. Sakura stared at him in confusion, grabbing his arm.

"Syaoran?"

He paused in his steps, lingering, hesitating. He looked at her from over his shoulder and stared at her with tense amber eyes. "No matter what, Sakura, don't give in to Subaro."

"What--?"

"Just don't, okay? No matter what."

"Alright…" She trailed off uncertainly. He flashed her his trademark cocky grin before slipping his arm from her grasp and heading down the stairs. She followed him with her eyes.

Another pair of eyes followed him, watched as he removed the constricting jacket of the guard uniform and dropped it on the ground. Red eyes watched as the crowd moved to make way for Syaoran; watched the ex-assassin move to the battle ground. Golden flecked amber eyes met the dark shades of blood, and the demon fighter tilted his head and grinned devilishly. He knew who Syaoran was. Li Xiaolang was infamous in The Pit, constantly victorious. Youkai was excited; terribly, wonderfully excited. He loved fighting, loved destroying his victims with his bare hands and crushing them. But he loved a good fight even more and he knew the wolf promised him a better fight than anyone he's ever faced.

"They're going to fight?" Sakura asked, exchanging a worried glance with Meiling.

"He has no other choice," Meiling said with a sigh. She crossed her arms. "Subaro believes making you watch one of us fight will make you give in. My cousin does not want you to give in." She gave Sakura a look.

Sakura looked back at Syaoran, who had taken off his shirt as well and was now standing directly in front of Youkai, albeit a few feet away. Physically speaking, Syaoran and Youkai appeared equal. They looked to be around the same height, and the same build. They both moved into their respective battle stances, never once breaking eye contact. Calm confidence radiated from the fighters as they sized each other up with calculating expressions. There was an obvious air of tension between the two that not even the gathered audience so much as made a single noise.

Youkai shattered the tense atmosphere when he flexed the fingers of his outstretched hands, cracking the bones beneath his flesh and smirking. "Are you ready to dance, Little Wolf?"

"Hn," Syaoran merely grunted as he regarded his opponent coolly.

Sakura's seen Syaoran fight, beat down bodyguards and police cops and what-not. But this, _this _was different. It was more personal, more one-on-one. The air was thick with silence and anxiety for the fight to begin. Sakura's never felt more stifled in all her life. But the tension only lasted for a few seconds before the fight began. Youkai had moved first, darting sideways in a fluid motion. Syaoran saw it and charged after him. He leaped into the air and twisted his body around, sending a roundhouse kick at Youkai's head. His opponent blocked the kick with his raised arms and he applied pressure down on his feet to prevent himself from sliding further back. He pushed his arms forward as he forced Syaoran to move back, performing a black flip before landing a few feet away.

It was truly remarkable watching them fight. Youkai proved true to his name because he was deadly in combat, far more ferocious and monstrous than Syaoran and anyone else Sakura's ever seen. He was brutal in his attacks; persistent, never once relenting or growing tired. He was quick on his feet and his senses were sharp. He hit with incisive precision, and Sakura could tell with growing worry that his stamina far outmatched Syaoran's. But Syaoran was quick and sharp as well, and still very strong and capable of keeping up with the demon fighter. It wasn't a matter of who was going to beat the other to a bloody pulp before the fight was over, but who was going to last longer before the other tired.

There was something animalistic about the way Youkai moved; about the way he kept his body hunched and crouched over, and his knees bent sharply. Sometimes when he would strike at Syaoran, his hands would be twisted in claw-like shapes, and it was only after sometime of observing, and when Youkai left four cuts across Syaoran's chest, that Sakura realized he _did _have claws, and that his red eyes were probably side effects due to the drugs and chemicals pumped into his body. But there was something terribly amazing and frightening about the way Youkai and Syaoran fought together and the brute force and skill they exhibited as they danced across the arena, completely deaf to the roaring cries of the audience.

The only ones who kept their cool during the fight were Subaro, his group of assassins, Sakura, Eriol, Kaname and Meiling. Subaro was looking rather pleased with the battle going on down below, but Sakura on the other hand was gripping tightly to the railings, her knuckles turning whiter and whiter the more time passed and with every hit Syaoran received. Syaoran knew by the look in Youkai's eyes that the guy was _playing _with him, and that knowledge pissed the thief off to no end. He grit his teeth and dodged a punch, crouching down and slamming his own fist into his opponent's abdomen. A strangled grunt emitted from the Youkai's throat as he doubled forward somewhat, but rather than gasping in pain, he clutched the back of Syaoran's head with one hand and sent his knee flying upwards beneath Syaoran's chin. Instead of allowing him to fall back, Youkai kept his grip on Syaoran's hair and punched him harshly in the jaw before spinning on his heel and kicking him sideways in the head.

Syaoran slid across the ground and smashed into the audience. Jeers and hoots were sent his way as some hands clawed and pried at him, pulling him to his feet and forcing him back into the ring. The demon fighter was bouncing from foot to foot, watching his challenger with growing amusement, and a growing smirk. He was silently taunting Syaoran with his gaze, taunting him for his weakness and his inability to beat him. Syaoran wiped a trail of blood from the corner of his mouth and glared at Youkai. He took in a deep breath and slid into a fighting stance once again, this time gesturing at the demon fighter with challenging eyes. A roguish grin was on the tattooed assassin's face and he more than willingly charged at the patient wolf. They collided in a flurry of kicks and punches, each one getting in their respective hits and blocks.

"They are amazing, are they not, Sakura?" Subaro suddenly asked, startling her from the combat in order to look at him with a frown. "Youkai… he is a special case."

Syaoran ducked down and swept his leg beneath Youkai's feet, but he flipped over Syaoran's head and landed gracefully on his other side. The thief rolled and kicked his legs up, hitting Youkai in the chest and making him fly back a bit. He landed and rolled on the dirt floor but picked himself back up with a snarl. He lunged at Syaoran and thrust a fist forward, but Syaoran caught it in his palm and sent his free knuckle towards Youkai's face. Youkai intercepted it with his own free hand and the two were locked in a battle of trying to push the other back as they gripped each other's fists with an iron grip that proved threatening to crush each other's bones.

"He is like a beast, you see," Subaro said. "He was wild and untamed for a good time. It took me a while to tame him, but I did. It is just when he fights that he is monstrous."

Syaoran locked his leg around one of Youkai's and tripped him back, forcing him to fall to the ground and relinquish his hold. Syaoran wasted no time in bringing a fist down, readying to smash Youkai's face in, but the red-eyed assassin rolled to the side to avoid certain death.

"He never tires." Subaro was smiling, teeth and all. "He truly is a beast in that sense. He keeps coming and coming, never stopping. Force is what makes him stop. When he starts… he never tires. So you see, Syaoran is fighting a losing battle. He may appear harmed, but he doesn't feel the pain. He'll keep coming back no matter how many times he falls."

Sakura looked back at the fight, her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach with a cold feeling of dread creeping along her skin. If Youkai really never did tire, than Syaoran really was fighting a losing battle, and he had no chance of winning. Her clasp on the railing tightened. And Syaoran knew that. He knew he couldn't win, but he was fighting anyway, and he _told _her not to give in no matter what… because he would try his hardest… and she should try her hardest… But he couldn't _win _and he was just going to _keep getting hurt…_

Sakura stumbled back when Youkai was suddenly thrown into the air, and to prevent himself from flying anywhere else, had landed on the railing and gripped the bars. She was face-to-face with the devil himself, red eyes and all staring wildly into her startled ones. He snarled at her before suddenly leaping back and performing a backwards flip. He sailed in an arc as his body twisted gracefully and smoothly. He landed cat-like in front of Syaoran. By then, Syaoran was panting. Although he wasn't breathing as heavily as anyone else would if they were in his situation, Youkai hadn't even broken into a pant at all. On the contrary, he looked normal, as if fighting someone was a normal occurrence; a stroll in the park. And it probably was for him.

Syaoran rolled his shoulders and knuckles. He should probably start fighting seriously.

From where she should, Sakura looked up when feeling a hand rest on her shoulder. It was Meiling's comforting voice that reached her ears, "Don't worry about him, Sakura. Look at him."

She peered more closely and noticed a change in demeanor. His face was more serious as he slid into another fighting stance, his brows furrowed with concentration he wasn't exhibiting earlier. His eyes looked more ferocious than ever before as the golden flecks in his eyes stood out like sparks; like dancing flames in pools of amber. She allowed herself to smile.

Youkai seemed to notice his change in demeanor as well because he grinned and leaped at Syaoran, looking excited because he knew things were going to get better from there on in. And it did. Syaoran's speed increase, and with his increase in speed, so did his strength. He wasn't as sloppy as he was earlier. On the contrary, he seemed to be dodging more and more of Youkai's attacks and landing more of his own instead. Instead of receiving damage, he was giving it. For the longest time it seemed like Syaoran had the upper hand as Youkai continued to take in blow after blow. It wasn't until Youkai kicked Syaoran into the crowd that the tables turned. One of the men in the crowd had a pocket knife that he jammed into Syaoran's side, causing the chestnut haired man to cry out in pain and fall to his knees.

Sakura was livid. "Syaoran!!"

He was shoved back into the arena where Youkai resumed attack. Syaoran grit his teeth and forced himself to keep up with his opponent, but it was proving difficult what-with the pain in his side and the ever so growing amount of blood leaking from his gaping wound.

"Stop this! That's not fair!" Sakura rounded on Subaro, her face red with fury.

"There are no rules in this fight, Sakura," he replied calmly. "Everything is fair."

She was trembling with anger as she looked back at the fight. Her anger only grew more when seeing that Youkai had the upper hand again as he was beating Syaoran around with ease. Syaoran could hardly keep up anymore, and his hands were getting slippery and stained with blood. She growled and turned to Subaro again, this time not hesitating to grab the collar of his shirt. "Stop this fight! Now!"

He raised a calm eyebrow. "I don't believe I can."

"Stop it!" she demanded.

"I can, only if I get what I want."

"Fuck you!" Sakura snapped, raising her other fist threateningly. Needless to say, Meiling, Kaname and Eriol hadn't been expecting that. While Eriol appeared amused at Sakura's outburst, Meiling and Kaname looked surprised. "We aren't playing by your rules anymore! You will stop this fight or I swear I'll smash your fucking face in!"

She felt someone grab the fist she had raised, and she directed her glare to the culprit. Her clone stared back with blank eyes.

"Let me go," Sakura demanded, her tone low.

She received no reaction from her clone.

Sakura didn't hesitate then to release her hold on Subaro and punch her replica in the face. Her clone stumbled back and collided into the railing, looking momentarily taken aback – if possible considering its constant emotionless expression. The Sakura-clone then moved and attacked back, aiming a punch at Sakura's head that she ducked. Sakura let out a cry as she lunged at her clone and tackled it by the waist, sending them both to the ground as they rolled and struggled to get the dominant position. Jiro looked ready to enter the fray, but Subaro held up a hand, signaling him to stand down.

"Should we help?" Kaname asked uncertainly, watching the two look a likes exchanging punches as they wrestled.

"I don't think so…" Meiling blinked.

"She might get mad if we try to help," Eriol pointed out, "and probably punch us. She looks pissed."

"Indeed." Kaname agreed. They all decided if they wanted to keep their heads, they wouldn't help Sakura.

"But maybe we should do _something…" _Meiling said, not liking the fact that they were just standing around while Syaoran got beat up and Sakura struggled with her 'twin.'

"Yea—" Kaname started to say when a loud explosion shook the place. Sakura, her clone, Syaoran, Youkai and everyone froze in order to look around. Dust from the ceiling started to fall, before several more explosions shook the research center. The ceiling started to crack before mounds of cement started to fall down on them. Cries and yells filled the room as the crowd broke and people made a run for it. Sakura's clone had froze on top of Sakura in order to look around, and when Sakura realized that, she temporarily ignored what was going on around her in order to kick her clone off. It rolled down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Sakura asked when Meiling came over to help her up.

"That… would be our rescue party," she said.

"Rescue party?" Sakura asked dubiously.

Meiling merely grinned before running down the stairs, Kaname, Eriol and Sakura following as they dodged around the clone. They ran over to Syaoran who was kneeling down on one knee, clutching his bleeding side.

"Syaoran, Syaoran are you okay?" Sakura asked, being the first to reach him. She helped him up to his feet, seeing him wince.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, trying to sound nonchalant. "Nice to see you're worried about me."

She rolled her eyes and was about to say something when she was suddenly tackled aside by her clone.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called out after her. He tried to go after her but pain shot up in his side and he doubled forward, gritting his teeth.

Meiling supported his weight. "Sakura will be fine. You on the other hand… you're another story."

"Subaro's getting away," Eriol pointed out.

"He won't get far," Kaname assured. "We need to worry about getting out."

"Which won't be that easy," Meiling sighed. While Jiro had run off with Subaro, Adonis, Acacia and Gi stayed back with Youkai. Adonis, Acacia and Gi were pointing guns down at them, but were forced to scatter when a particularly large chunk of the ceiling came down at them and broke through the catwalk. Even with the place falling apart, Youkai decided to attack. Eriol intercepted him calmly and the two engaged in combat. But instead of dragging out the fight, Eriol effectively knocked out the demon fighter with a sharp hit to a critical point on the back of his neck. Youkai crumbled to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Bullets started to fire down on them when the other three assassins fired. Meiling and Syaoran ran to cover, with Eriol and Kaname following. Sakura was too busy fighting her clone to really care, but the three assassins didn't seem adamant on shooting her down as Subaro gave specific orders to keep her alive. Sakura found herself straddling her clone and she brought her fist flying down, but her clone shoved her off and leaped on her, raising her own fist and preparing to strike Sakura. Sakura braced herself, but the hit never came. She looked up to see her clone frozen with a bullet hole evident in her forehead. Her clone collapsed. Someone seized the body and pulled it off of her, and Sakura found herself staring into a rather familiar face.

She blinked at the outstretched hand. "Zack?"

"The one and only." He grinned as he helped her to her feet, bringing her behind him and shooting at Adonis, who was shooting at them, or at Zack in particular. "Come on. It's time to get out of here."

She nodded and the two turned around, running after the others. Daniel was up ahead, gesturing the others through the exit while firing at Acacia and Gi. One of his bullets aimed true and shot Gi through the heart, killing the assassin. Zack fired some bullets back, but once they were through the exit, the firing stopped and they all made a run through the building. The whole place was coming down, and Sakura knew without having to ask that it had something to do with Daniel.

They were wary of the elevator, but went up it anyway since the way to the stairs was blocked off by rubble and debris. They made it up in one piece and proceeded to make their way through the building. Syaoran nearly stumbled over at one point, but Sakura came over and helped Meiling to support his weight. A gunshot filled the air and the group ducked, effectively dodging the bullet that ricocheted off the wall. They looked over to see Acacia, who, along with Adonis, had pursued them.

"You guys go on ahead," Meiling said, removing herself from Syaoran.

"But Meiling – " Sakura started to protest.

"Naw, don't worry 'bout her. I'll stay back," Zack said.

Meiling eyed him but shrugged. "Yeah. We'll follow you guys once we're done with these two." She jabbed a thumb in the direction of Acacia and Adonis.

"But," Sakura tried protesting again.

"Just _go,"_ Meiling snapped, pushing them forward. They stumbled, but continued running. They rounded a corner and a blur came out of nowhere. Said blur had tackled Eriol down and the two were now wrestling. It was Youkai. _How _he regained consciousness so fast, none of them knew.

"I'm guessing you want us to go on," Kaname shouted to Eriol, who flashed them a smile and wave. "Hurrying along," and he ushered the others ahead.

"Are you sure they'll be fine?" Sakura asked Kaname uncertainly.

"Yeah, they'll be fine," he said with a reassuring smile.

It was apparent Syaoran was struggling between conscious and unconsciousness by the way he was slouching on Sakura and slipping. She kept pulling him up and urging him to stay awake and keep moving. Kaname moved to Syaoran's other side and helped Sakura to support his weight while they ran through the corridors, Daniel maneuvering up ahead. Another shot was fired at them, and Daniel cursed, looking clearly irritated.

"Fucking Assholes!" he shouted, looking over to see Jiro. It was obvious that Jiro had fired the bullet since he was holding the gun. "Can't we get a goddamn break?" Daniel asked irritably. He fired back at Jiro with his own gun, and the assassin darted into a nearby hall to avoid the bullet. Without so much as consulting with the others, he chased after Jiro and disappeared around the corner.

Kaname shook his head. "Let's keep moving."

"Wasn't Jiro with Subaro?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Maybe Subaro already escaped," Kaname said, urging them to run faster when the ceiling above started to collapse.

They were heading towards the exit that led to the parking garage. The door was only a few feet away when a ding echoed over the rumbling of the building. They looked over their shoulder to see the elevator doors part from the other side of the hall, and the mystery of Subaro's location was answered as he was the one that stepped out of the elevator. He was holding a pistol in his hand.

"There is a helicopter waiting for me on the top of the roof," Subaro said, looking calm even though the whole place was falling apart. "I suggest you come with me, Sakura. I'll call off the others and let your friends live. All you have to do is come with me."

"Don't, Sakura," Kaname said sharply.

"We don't have all day," Subaro said, his tone starting to sound impatient now.

She was hesitating as she tried to weigh her options. For all she knew, if she did go to Subaro, he would still shoot Kaname and Syaoran, and not care whether his assassins killed the others off. But if she didn't do something he would still more than likely gun Kaname and Syaoran down. They didn't have any weapons since they were confiscated when they were brought to their cell earlier.

"Kaname…" Sakura started.

"_No, _Sakura," he said again, his tone more firm. "You take Li and go. I'll hold him off."

"But –"

"Sakura…" He turned to her with a stern look. "Go. Li needs help. Jamie and Kenji are waiting in the garage. _Hurry._"

She hesitated again, but pursed her lips and nodded resolutely. "Be careful," she whispered as Kaname released Syaoran and maneuvered so he was standing in front of them. Sakura started to head for the garage door when Kaname's voice stopped her.

"Oh, and Sakura?"

She looked at him questioningly from over hers and Syaoran's shoulder. "Yeah?"

"I asked you out because I really did like you."

She stared at him before giving him a watery smile. She slipped through the door and as the door swung shut behind her, she could hear the sound of gunshots going off.

Tears spilled from her eyes.

* * *

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight.  
**Dance With The Devil – Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

Just to clear some things up first – yes, Syaoran and them already knew the place would go boom in case they were captured. It was all a matter of waiting around and wondering _when _their backup would arrive. And yeah… I couldn't resist on the cliffhanger. It's my last one for this fic! –grins cheekily- And sorry if this chapter seemed offish and weird… it was a pain to write. Believe me.

But don't forget to leave a review! The last chapter will be released on August 20th! Promise!

_--FT-sama _


	20. take me with you back to wonderland

Two years exactly since this fic started, and two years later, my baby is finished. –pets wondie proudly-

-

-

wonderland**.20  
**take me with you back to wonderland.

**-**

**-**

"Syaoran… _Syaoran…"_

He could _hear _Sakura calling to him, trying to get his attention, but it was hard to focus on her words – on _anything – _when he was constantly slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Syaoran, stay with me. Don't you dare lose conscious! There's no way in hell I'm dragging your heavy self out of here!"

_Are you saying I'm fat? _He wanted to retort, but could barely find the strength to form any words. They were moving, and the pain in his side was becoming unbearable. It was becoming difficult to stay conscious and moving, particularly when his eyelids were feeling dreadfully heavy.

"Just leave me," he managed to say, his voice breathy and exhausted before he finally buckled down and lost consciousness. Sakura cursed, stopping to lower him down so he didn't land harshly. She rubbed at her eyes, willing herself not to cry due to the frustration she was feeling. For all she knew, Kaname could be dead, along with the others, and Kenji and Jamie were no where in sight…

"Damn it," she muttered to herself as she stood up and linked her hands beneath Syaoran's armpits. She lifted his upper body up and dragged him through the parking garage, heading towards the open entrance where, hopefully, she would be able to find Kenji and Jamie.

Her pace quickened when she heard a door open and close, and she almost stumbled when she heard the sounds of footsteps echoing around the garage, the person moving slowly but surely in her direction. She could see the exit a bit away, now if only she could make it…

_Bang._

She heard the gun fire and whipped her head around, seeing Subaro standing up ahead with his pistol pointed at her. It was only when she felt something wet dribble down her cheek that she raised her hand and touched it. She pulled her hand back and saw red staining her fingertips. The bullet had grazed her cheek. Sakura stood there frozen and wary of Subaro, her eyes narrowed at his gun, watching, waiting for anymore sudden movements or bullets. The fact that Subaro made it out and not Kaname meant only one thing…

She grit her teeth and tried not to think about it.

"You are quite the hassle, you know that, Sakura?" Subaro asked.

The parking garage, being in a different building than the research center, wasn't affected by the going off of the bombs. Which was fortunate and unfortunate – fortunate in that things weren't falling down on them, and unfortunate in that there were no distractions for Sakura to escape. It was either run and risk getting Syaoran and herself shot, or give up, which she _really _didn't want to do considering all the sacrifices and the whole 100 yards the others went through to try and save her.

"But now it's just you and me," he said, cocking his pistol somewhat as he smiled at her. "And you and I know the only thing for you to do in this situation is to leave Xiaolang where he is and come with me."

"Isn't it already too late to go to the helicopter?" Sakura asked skeptically. "What-with the building falling apart and all…"

"Which was why I radioed them and changed location," Subaro said simply. It was obvious he was beginning to grow impatient with Sakura's supposed-ignorance. Surely it wasn't necessary for him to answer her idiotic questions? "I really don't have time for this, girl. Put Xiaolang down or I _will _put a bullet through his head."

If every villain was good at one thing, it was that they were _very _good at threatening people's 'loved ones.' It was horribly cliché, but still very effective in times of falling buildings and wanting-to-get-the-hell-out-of-there situations. Sakura figured Subaro was the type to shoot first and ask questions later, but she knew _she _had the upper hand in this situation, even though Subaro was holding the gun and making the threats. If he shot Syaoran, Sakura wouldn't hesitate to attack, and it would be a problem for Subaro to shoot his precious weapon, wouldn't it? The only way he could get her to do what he wanted was by threatening Syaoran's life, along with everyone else's.

It was times like these where victims in Sakura's shoes would worry and fret over the lives of her dear friends. That showed what _little _faith they _had _in their friends. Sakura realized that. She realized she shouldn't be so worried over the other's well being because they wouldn't want that. They were all assassins. They were all far more capable of fighting than she was. While she was stronger, she still didn't know how to control herself and fight so… skillfully. But either way, Sakura needed to keep a cool, leveled head about her predicament. It wouldn't do any good to rush head on and attack Subaro, but it wouldn't do her any good to give up either…

"Sakura –"

"Alright, alright," she muttered, laying Syaoran down and walking around so she was protecting his body with her own. She raised her hands up in a gesture of submission. "I give in. Just don't shoot Syaoran, and don't hurt the others anymore."

He tilted his head and studied her for some moments, noting the passive look she wore on her face as she tried to hide the defeat from her eyes. He walked over, his gun trained on her as he completely disregarded the unconscious Syaoran. He was of no concern to Subaro anymore since he was going to bleed to death anyway. He cocked his weapon at Sakura, urging her to move, and move she did as she walked towards the parking garage exit, Subaro's pistol pointed at the back of her head as he followed her.

For Sakura, giving up wasn't an option. So what was she doing surrendering to Subaro and walking with a gun pointed at her head? Why, that was simple. She was getting close enough to him so she could do something like twist around, knock Subaro's gun from his hand and aim a punch at his face. Which she did just as planned. That was well and all but she learned one thing: Even though Subaro was much older, that didn't mean he was weak. Because as soon as she tried punching him, he caught her fist and his other hand shot up and grabbed her neck. He lifted her easily off of her feet and slammed her against a nearby pillar, causing her to gasp as she kicked at air, clutching his arm with her free hand.

"You really think you can underestimate me like that, Sakura?" he asked, grinning viciously in her face. "You and the others weren't the only ones I tested on…"

She tried to breathe as she clawed at his arm with her free hand. He tossed her aside and to the ground, leaving her gasping for air and holding her neck. She coughed and lifted her gaze, watching him with wary eyes as he moved to pick up his gun. Sakura acted quick and kicked at it, making it slide across the garage floor and under a car.

"Now, now, Sakura, that wasn't necessary," he said as he turned to her, striking her across the face. She fell back to the ground with a wince, but pushed herself up just as he was advancing towards her. Who would have thought the guy was strong? It always seemed like he wasn't considering his constant bodyguards that were around him 24/7. "Come on, girl, stop making this so difficult."

"Like Hell I'm going with you," she glowered as she lunged at him, throwing a fist in his direction. He dodged it easily and sent an uppercut right into her gut. The wind was knocked out of her. Her body doubled forward reflexively and she gasped and wheezed, her eyes watering from the blow. Not only was he _strong, _but he was quick and sharp as well.

"You may feel weak right now," Subaro said as he gathered some of her hair in his fist, lifting her head up and forcing her to look at him. "But you are strong. It's only a matter of learning how to use that power correctly. That is something I can help you with."

"Sounds great and all," Sakura said through gritted teeth, "but you're forgetting one important factor: I don't _want _your 'help.'" And with that said, she punched him in the abdomen, causing him to release her hair and stumble back as the wind was knocked from him. She got up to her feet and seized some of _his _hair before punching him again, although this time in the face. She was going to send another blow at him when he suddenly tackled her down. She kicked him off when she managed to compose herself from the abruptness and rolled back onto her feet just as Subaro got up. Emerald eyes were narrowed into onyx, and she could tell by the dark look in his eyes that he was starting to take her seriously.

Sakura may not have 'proper' training like Syaoran and the others, and she may not know any fancy Kung-Fu, but she was still a cop. She knew how to fight.

"The more we fight, the more Xiaolang dies," Subaro said. She stilled, eyes going wide. He smiled. "I suppose I'll help him, if you comply."

"'Suppose'?" Sakura repeated dryly. "I'd rather take my chances fighting you."

But he did have a point. Syaoran was bleeding to death somewhere on the garage floor. The longer the fight kept going, the longer it would be before Sakura could take Syaoran to safety, the shorter time he had to _live. _Well, it just meant she would have to kill Subaro quicker. She growled and charged at him, throwing a fist his way. Subaro grabbed her fist with one hand, his other hand grasping her arm before he twisted himself around and flung her over his shoulder. She was thrown roughly into a car, denting the hood and smashing the window behind her. A growl rumbled somewhere from deep in her chest as she pushed herself up, brushing off dusts of glass that had fallen on to her shoulders and shirt. She stood on the roof of the car before running along it and jumping into the air.

Subaro ducked, anticipating a kick, but Sakura, knowing he would expect that, set her feet down on either of his shoulders and kicked off, forcing him to stumble while she flipped in the air and landed gracefully behind him. She was really starting to feel frustrated when they started exchanging blow after blocked blow after blow… Frustrated because the fight was dragging out too long; frustrated because Syaoran was bleeding on the floor; frustrated because Kaname, the others, they could all be _dead… _

Frustrated because, for some strange, _twisted _reason, she couldn't stop thinking about _Syaoran, _and memories _involving _Syaoran, such as that cocky grin that had long since grown on her nerves to the point she always wanted to punch him; his cocky grin that she had grown immune to the point she forgot she had _ever _wanted to punch him. She was frustrated because she couldn't stop _thinking _about him and his infuriating smiles and how he had somehow gotten beneath her skin and wedged his way forcefully into her heart…

"…_You called me Syaoran back there."_

_Sakura froze._

_His eyes danced with the same usual mockery. His grin was cocky – as usual._

"…_No I didn't!"_

"_You so did!"_

"_When!"_

"_You know!"_

"_No I don't!"_

"_Like, when I was all – 'I know you find my body irresistible, Sakura! So now here's your chance!' And you were all: 'Honestly, Syaoran – ' See! You did!"_

And she couldn't, she just couldn't, for the life of her, understand when and where she had started to feel attracted to Syaoran. She never noticed when he became such a big part of her life. She never noticed when he started to really _get _to her; when she stopped seeing him as some irritating bastard, but as something _more. _The fact that she was trying _so _hard to beat Subaro, to save Syaoran and the others, wasn't just because she felt she owed them – felt she owed _him. _She knew she didn't owe them _anything._

They were her friends.

And Syaoran, Syaoran…

_He flashed her a lopsided grin. "Ai-yi, Nurse Sakura."_

"…_And don't call me that."_

"_Whatever you say, Nurse Sakura!"_

"…_I said not to call me that!"_

"_Alright!"_

_Silence, and then a mumble:_

"…_Nurse Sakura."_

There was something there for Syaoran, something deep within her that sent her heart fluttering and pounding wildly in her chest; that pumped her blood viciously with adrenaline; something that rushed through her veins and willed her to keep fighting. Perhaps it was the drugs and chemicals injected into her body, but she felt strong – stronger than ever – and Subaro wasn't going to get in her way of saving Syaoran.

He wasn't Kaname. With Kaname it was all sweet and tender and loving and _gentle…_

With Syaoran it was a whirlwind of events and emotions. It was wild. It was untamed. It was _free _and so much _more…_

"_J'ai envie de t'embrasser."_

It was most definitely unwise to be musing over such things when in a heated situation such as _fighting someone for yours and someone else's lives… _but Sakura couldn't help it. Because now – _now – _she was starting to understand the undeniable attraction between her and Syaoran. The attraction was always there, but it was blooming overtime, slowly and gradually becoming something much stronger and brighter and more beautiful and solid…It may not be as strong as it can be – the _feelings _she felt for him – but it was there, and it was young and it was growing and all that mattered was that it was there because she never felt such an ardent urge to protect someone so.

It was more than just protecting and saving Syaoran because he was a human being and Sakura wouldn't let the innocent die. With Syaoran, Sakura felt alive. With Syaoran, Sakura could be herself. With Syaoran, things were never certain, never sure, but it was solid and it was new. With Syaoran, Sakura always felt like she was apart of another _world _made for the two of them. There was no one in their world but them; no one but the one they saw reflected in each other's eyes. All of that was worth protecting.

It was funny because it was usually the man fighting to save the woman. It was funny and strange, but Sakura didn't mind the reversal in roles one bit. Like Hell she would sit back and let someone fight for her. Syaoran had a reason to be laying, bleeding on the floor. Sakura didn't. And so she was fighting for him; for herself; for everyone. And just knowing that pushed her on and on and always back on to her feet, no matter how many times she fell to the floor or how many blows she received. She wasn't tired. She wasn't backing down. Subaro couldn't last forever. She was going to back him into a corner and get the upper and…

She was more than startled when she was suddenly thrown _through _the windshield of a car.

* * *

Move_Move_MOVE! 

No matter how much he told his body to _move, _it just wouldn't. His eyelids were far too heavy to open, and the darkness was much too comforting for him to pull away from it. It was his blanket; draped over him, numbing him from the pain that he was bound to be bombarded with when he returned to consciousness. But he couldn't help but feel that he was falling much too deep in this shrouded darkness.

And so, comfort or not, he really couldn't let himself diminish like this, and with little to no dignity, no less.

If Li Syaoran was one thing, he was a fighter.

He felt like it was another morning: getting up and out of bed was always so difficult what-with the comfy pillows and the blanket and the cushioning… Except this darkness seemed so much more tantalizing and tempting and _dangerous…_

But Syaoran told himself to wake up, told his eyes to open, told his limbs to move because he couldn't afford to go out like this. He couldn't afford to be that fragile candle with that fragile flame where only a whisper would put its light out. He couldn't afford to be that. He was stronger than that. He was made of tougher material than that. And Sakura _needed _him. He just _knew _it. Subaro was a lot tougher than he seemed.

And if he had hurt Sakura, there would be Hell to pay –

He could faintly hear the sounds of grunting and what appeared to be a physical struggle for both.

_Sakura –_

And the sounds became closer, stronger, clearer –

_-- Sakura…! --_

And then there was the sound of glass shattering and a pained, _female _cry.

Sakura… _Sa_kura… Sakura!

And he realized he had rasped her name out because he was starting to feel the dryness of his throat, the pain burning throughout his body. Her name on his lips went unnoticed by Subaro and Sakura; his voice too low to carry to their ears and draw their attention.

It was taking all his effort to push himself up with his arms; to force his eyelids apart and stare through bleary eyes at the large figure of Subaro as he sauntered towards a car that he had thrown Sakura into no less. He started to drag himself forward with no destination in mind but to stop Subaro from hurting Sakura even more, and he could hear the pit-pattering of glass as it rained off of a rising body, the shuffling and muffles and more glass breaking as a body maneuvered through the damage and climbed on to the hood of the damaged car.

Sakura was hunched over, eyes narrowed, slightly breathless with blood running down her arms and shoulders and face, cuts adorning her body from the glass she was flung through. If she was any other person, all of them knew she would have been dead.

Now she was being reckless. Syaoran grit his teeth as he watched her lunge at him, enraged, and Subaro merely stepped to the side and grabbed her neck before slamming her back-first on to the hood of the car, denting it and making her gasp and her eyes go wide. She was smarter than that. Why was she being so reckless --!?

It was then Syaoran noticed a gun laying unforgotten beneath another car. He pulled himself towards it, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. But he didn't care. His focus was on the gun. He needed to get to it. He needed to help Sakura. He couldn't – _wouldn't -- _let her get hurt anymore. It felt like forever before he finally reached the gun, heaving, breathless from exertion. By then, Subaro had already lifted Sakura a good feet or so off of the ground so she was dangling in the air, clutching Subaro's arm while his hand clutched her throat, cutting her off from oxygen.

It hurt his arms to raise and lift the gun, but he managed, though his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

He took in a deep breath and started to apply pressure on the trigger –

Syaoran froze when hearing an ominous _click._

He dared to look up to see Jiro standing there, staring at him with a blank expression, looking worse for wear with his battered, but alive nonetheless, appearance. Syaoran was staring right into the barrel hole of the gun Jiro had pointed at his forehead. Syaoran didn't take his gun off of Subaro though, not even with his own life threatened even more now.

"Syao… ran…" Sakura gasped out, struggling to get free of Subaro. She could see Jiro hovering over Syaoran from the corner of her eye.

Subaro smirked, feeling confident Jiro would deal with Syaoran before he got the chance to shoot a bullet at him.

_It's okay, Sakura, _Syaoran wanted to say to her, to reassure her.

But his throat was too dry and parched, and it hurt far too much for him to talk.

So he didn't.

And several gunshots were fired from more than two guns.

* * *

The Tokyo Police Department was its usual hustle and bustle as the evening went by. Phones were ringing. Robberies were being reported. A kidnap was being noted. There were several investigations going on all beneath one roof, but that's how it was, and the day went by. 

The Chief of the Tokyo police was confined in his office as he was currently being briefed by some of his subordinates on a previous investigation and its completion. Pictures lay scattered on the Chief's desk as he stared at Kaname, his subordinate, although still higher-ranked than most officers, at Zack, and at Daniel, other subordinates.

"And this is all the evidence?" the Chief asked, giving a pointed look at the security tapes, the pictures, the tape recordings, etcetera.

"Hn." Kaname nodded in confirmation. "Along with countless number of witnesses from the back-up that had arrived on the scene in Death Valley."

"Aah," the Chief hummed thoughtfully as he recalled being informed of American S.W.A.T. Team and police getting involved in the bust, though that couldn't be helped since it wasn't as if Kaname could have all of Tokyo police _fly _to Death Valley.

"They saw the experiments," Kaname continued. "And they also caught most, if not all, of the criminals that were involved in the underground fight."

After the building started to collapse – courtesy of Kenji and Daniel's explosives that were set up – the audience from Syaoran's and Youkai's fight fled out of the building, only to find S.W.A.T., FBI, and other American police waiting for them and ready to arrest every single one of the guilty. Kaname, prior to the break-in of the research center, had set up for the feds to get involved. It was only natural America would want to help, what-with them being completely unaware of what Subaro was doing on American lands.

"Subaro is dead then," the Chief confirmed, and Zack grinned.

"Right-o, sir."

"And all of his research centers are in the process of being shut down?"

Kaname nodded. With Rika's cooperation, they were in the process of locating all of Subaro's locations and shutting down every single one of his research centers and putting a stop to the experiments.

"Sarutobi?"

"Has been arrested," Kaname confirmed as well. He was found guilty of contributing to Subaro's plans just by digging through Subaro's and Sarutobi's computer systems. That wasn't hard at all.

"Good, good," the Chief mused as he leaned back in his seat. "I don't suppose Kinomoto-san will be back any time soon?"

Kaname shook his head, smiling now. "She is still on hospital leave, sir."

Sakura had been proven innocent and all previous charges were lifted.

"It is a shame though…" the Chief started saying as he turned his gaze to the window, a sigh passing through parted lips. "About Yamazaki. It will not be the same without him."

"No," Kaname agreed. "Indeed it will not."

A heavy silence settled on the four men gathered in the Chief's office. The older man eventually sighed before turning to his subordinates. "The thief, Li Syaoran, is behaving himself, I hope?"

Kaname looked suddenly sheepish and the Chief, not liking his expression one bit, narrowed his eyes.

"About Li…"

"He _is _still under bed arrest in the hospital, isn't he?" the Chief asked, his tone low and dangerous.

"Ah, weeeelll…" Kaname laughed impishly, having the grace to look apologetic. "…He escaped, sir."

A deathly silence passed throughout the Tokyo police department, and pedestrians walking by the police station jumped when they heard the Chief's outraged cry:

"…HE _**WHAT**__?!!"_

* * *

There's a beginning to every story – or every journey – every _adventure, _for that matter. It starts somewhere, reaches its climax, and is resolved in the end. The adventure ends when the hero triumphs. It's strange when you push your whole being into something and find that you're suddenly at the end of things. 

You don't really know what to feel when you've reached the end. Relief? Weariness? Happiness? Exhaustion? Wistfulness?

For some, the end is bleak and tragic.

For others… it's beautiful.

It's brilliant.

It's…

"Oooh Sa-ku-_raaaa…_"

…It's _irritating._

A vein twitched in her temple.

He was practically singing with glee as he called out again, "Nurse Sakuraaaaaaaaa…!! ♥"

"I _said…_" she practically seethed through gritted teeth, "Not. To. **Call. Me. That**."

Li Syaoran flashed her a devilish grin from his position on the couch. He had somehow escaped the hospital, even when he had police officers guarding his room. Sakura figured he had flirted his way through several nurses to get out. Just thinking about it made her brow go into a twitching frenzy. But _now _he was bumming around on _her _couch, abusing _her _hospitality, and making _her _take care of him… again! Goddamn him for still being injured!

"Maa, maa, Sakura-_chan, _you're not going to make an _injured man _get up and attempt to drink that lovely, refreshing glass of lemonade, now are you?" He pouted at her.

But his eyes.

His _eyes _were LAUGHING AT HER!

"Damn you," she uttered darkly, an aura of killer-intent coming from her like waves.

His right arm had been broken in his fight against Youkai, so it was still in a cast and an arm sling. His other hand was bandaged up to his elbow, considering the abuse he put his skin and knuckles through when fighting. While he was healing and looked much better than he previously did, Sakura looked like nothing had touched her at all. No thanks to Subaro's injections, Sakura had become an even faster healer. With hands on her hips, Sakura gave him an exasperated and helpless look before shaking her head and giving in. She picked up the glass of lemonade and lifted it to his lips, watching him drink it down and – just because she was feeling evil – tilted it more than necessary and watched with glee as he drank quickly to keep himself from choking.

She set the cup down and smiled when it was his turn to glare at her. He scowled. "Tryin' t'choke me now, eh? Gonna suffocate me in my sleep next?"

"Heehee." She grinned, teeth bared and all. "I was planning no such thing. But now that you mention it…"

With his not-broken-arm, Syaoran threw a couch cushion at her head. She ducked and laughed, sticking her tongue out at him tauntingly.

It was a miracle that they were both still alive; that Syaoran was still alive – that _everyone _was still alive. When Jiro was about to shoot Syaoran, Jamie and Kenji had come rushing towards them, and Kaname appeared out of nowhere. All three of them had shot down Jiro. Syaoran rolled to the side when they came, just in time to avoid the bullet Jiro had shot at him before he was gunned down. The amber-eyed thief of Japan didn't hesitate then to shoot Subaro. Syaoran had asked what the hell took Kenji and Jamie so long to get there but wouldn't find out until he regained consciousness later on. They had, apparently, been tied down by some of the rogues that were fighting to escape the backup that was there to arrest them.

Daniel came rushing out soon after, apologizing for letting Jiro get out of his sight. Meiling and the others turned out to be fine, triumphing in their own separate battles.

From then on, Syaoran had been in the hospital for a few weeks, under 'bed arrest.' The Chief, now that the infamous thief of Japan was caught, was _not _going to let him escape.

But he did anyway, in the end.

Meiling and the others weren't held to any charges, even if they had previous ties with Subaro. The world didn't need to know that, and all records of them ever being involved with Subaro were swiped clean. That was their reward for playing a role in getting Subaro. Sarutobi had, not a moment sooner, been arrested, along with Subaro's other main business partners: Fujimaki Jin, Wolfgang Krieger, Seung Kwan, Xiang Hsin, and Devyn Clairborne.

All was well again and back to normal.

Well… relatively normal, for the most part.

Sakura twitched.

"Syaoran…"

"Hmm?"

She gnashed her teeth and inhaled through her nose.

Her eyes were closed, but her brow was twitching haphazardly.

"I thought you said your hand is broken?" she asked through grit teeth.

"Why, it is, Sakura-chan," he said, smiling sweetly.

"Then why…" Her eyes flashed open, fire burning in them. "_**is it groping my ass?!!**__"_

"Heheheheh, now, now, Sakur—"

"ALL THIS TIME, YOU – YOU!! YOU HAVE BEEN FAKING IT ALL THIS TIME --!!"

"Heh heh, Sakura, don't look at me like tha –"

"WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU WON'T HAVE TO FAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Sakura – SAKURA! DOWN! NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HEEEELLLPPP…!!"

"LI SYAORAN, GET BACK HEEEEEEREEE!!"

…Yep. All was normal.

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

Yes. This chapter is ten times shorter than the last. But that's how it is. It's the end. Yes, IT IS THE END. NO there is no love confession. Why you ask? Because it isn't suitable for the Sakura and Syaoran of _Wonderland. _You see, they skipped that part the first moment they started making out. I wasn't sure about the flashbacks I input for this chapter, so I kept it short and to a minimum. 

I hope… you all liked the ending, and that it did not disappoint you. I am sorry to those who may have expected more – a love confession perhaps – but for this fic, it is not necessary. For Sakura, it's new. For Syaoran, it's there. They have each other in the end and that's all that matters. And I felt I needed to end this fic on the same note it started… you know, Syaoran being the little deviant he is and all.

I'm really at a loss of what to say right now. This fic is over… and… yeah. Just… thanks to everyone for all of your support, all of your reviews, all of your favs and alerts and what-not. It's been a constant inspiration and drive for me to finish this fanfic, and finish it I did! I can't believe it… I really can't. So **thank you, everyone, really. **You've all been so amazing, especially since all of you pretty much boosted my ego sky-high. –winks-

I thought I wasn't going to write anymore CCS fics after Wonderland, but I do have ccs fics on hiatus, along with new ideas in mind that I want to work on, so if you wish to stalk me or bug me or just be friends, go ahead and add me as a friend on LJ! You all can expect more CCS fics from me in the future. But really… thanks again dudes. You all rock my world.

_--FT-sama_

**PS: I'll probably end up writing a short one-shot in continuation to Wonderland full of SyaoSaku fluffiness in the future... that is... if enough people ask/want me to.**

**PPS: If you guys are interested in finding out about two new CCS fics i'm working on, but will not post at ffnet for a while, there are links in my profile, and i'll mention them in my lj. **

** -HEARTS YOU ALL-**

* * *

I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
**I'm In Heaven ( When You Kiss Me ) - ATC**


End file.
